SRMTHFG: How could this get crazier?
by Doubleblood
Summary: My Chack fics were working out so well, I decided to do more stuff! Better description the the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I enjoy the Chack minifics, that I'm doing some for other fandoms as well. This one is for my newest fandom, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

**I might to the "characters speaking with me" thing later… and I might add pairings… but for now, enjoy!**

Seed:

"Otto, what on Suggazoom are you doing?" Gibson asked.

Otto looked up at Gibson, "I'm planting a seed!"

"What kind of seed?"

The green monkey shrugged, "A seed."

SPRX walked over, "What are we doing?"

"Planting a seed!" Otto grinned.

"Oh, cool!" SPRX knelt down next to Otto and helped him.

"You two are going to be _filthy_!"

Otto shrugged, "I like being messy. It's fun!"

"Yeah, chill out, Brainstain." SPRX smirked and tossed some dirt into the blue monkeys face.

Gibson paused, slowly wiping away the dirt, "You're going to pay for that, you _imbecile_!"

The pair started fighting, yelling attacks and biting and scratching at each other.

"Hey, look, the monkeys are fighting!"

"I like the pretty blue one!"

Gibson smirked, "See, SPRX, I'm even valued above you in Suggazoom. I'm the pretty blue one!"

"I'll add black to that color scheme!"

"Ahem."

The pair froze; SPRX with Gibson's Tail in his mouth and Gibson with his drill centimeters from SPRX's eye.

Antauri sighed, "You two would do well to learn to get along."

"He started it!" The pair yelled in unison, "What! No I didn't! I'm gonna kill you!"

Antauri sighed, again, and looked at Otto, "Planting a tree, Otto?"

"Is that what kind of seed this is?" Otto asked, showing it to the black monkey.

"Yes. A flowering tree, at that. You've made a brilliant choice. Let me help you."

Nova sighed and grabbed Gibson and SPRX by their tails, extending her arms to pull them apart.

"Can't you to just kiss and make up already?"

"Can I kiss you?" SPRX smirked.

"You can kiss my fist as it hits your face." She snapped, letting the pair go.

Gibson wiped as much dirt off of himself as he could and walked over to Antauri and Otto, activating his drill and switching through the ammunition he had inside. He pointed it at the ground where they had just planted the seed and lightly doused it with water.

"There we go, Otto. We'll watch over it as often as we can, and perhaps one day, it can provide shade for us in the summer."

Chiro ran over, "Hey, Otto! Did you plant the cherry blossom tree yet?"

"Yep!" Otto grinned, "Gibson watered it!"

Chiro pouted, "Aw… stupid school… I missed it."

Agitator: 

"You got a problem, Brainstain!"

"Why, yes, in fact I do! It's red, stupid, and has been a thorn in my side since Chiro woke us up!"

"How about I help you with that!"

"I'll eradicate your annoyances now!"

Nova, Otto, and Chiro watched as the pair fought, yelling their usual threats and insults.

"I bet Gibson wins this one." Nova said.

"Nuh-uh… My money's on SPRX!" Otto laughed.

Chiro paused "I dunno, they look equally annoyed.

Antauri slid down his transport tube and walked out, observing the scene. The silver monkey clenched a fist and easily separated the pair with his powers.

"Antauri?" SPRX asked, "You okay?"

Blue eyes glared daggers into black ones as the pair was dropped from their suspended spot.

"Can you two not learn to get along?" He growled, obviously agitated, "Your rambunctious antics have not only delayed Chiro from attending his training, but have exploited all of my attempts to meditate. You are shaking the entire robot, and a portion of the citizens of Suggazoom City are staring."

"Oh, come on, we weren't being that loud." SPRX laughed.

"Weren't you?" Antauri walked over to the viewscreen and typed something. A picture of the robot's feet appeared, showing a small group of people standing there, watching.

"And, due to Chiro's success in building the translator, they have understood every word you have been so obnoxiously _screeching_."

The pair stood there, sheepish and avoiding eye contact.

"And you three," he turned to Chiro, Nova, and Otto, "You could have easily ceased their childish bickering, but instead chose to watch. Chiro, you are late for training. Leave. Now."

The boy jumped up, switched to hypermode, and ran to his transport tube, shooting away.

"N-now, Antauri, don't lose your temper." Nova warned, holding her hands up in surrender.

"You will each go to your rooms and you will not leave until I have permitted you to do so. I want no contact between any of you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal!" they all yelled and ran off. Antauri sighed as they left and slowly walked back over to his transport tube, stepping inside.

Boggle:

Antauri stared at the group in utter confusion.

Were SPRX and Gibson getting along without being forced to? Nova and Chiro were practicing moves without his needing to tell them? Otto was working on repairs instead of playing games?

Antauri looked around again. He closed his eyes, rubbing them, and checking again. It was true… they really were doing this.

"I understand, I'm still asleep." He sighed, smiling, "That is the only rational answer."

"Hey, Antauri!" Chiro smiled.

"Hello, Chiro. So, I wonder what massively confusing anomaly my subconscious will embark me in tonight."

Chiro blinked, "What?"

"You're not asleep, Antauri." Gibson chuckled.

"That's the only answer… because you and SPRX would _never_ get along long enough to sit next to one another for longer than ten second… even if you were paid."

"Well, we are now." SPRX smiled.

"And you are training without being previously instructed to do so… and in your free time." Antauri pointed at Chiro.

"Well, I wanted to get better, and Nova wanted to help me." Chiro smiled.

"And, Otto, why are you not neglecting your tasks for video games, as per usual?"

Otto smiled, "Someone has to fix up the Super Robot!"

Antauri stared at the room in awe. Everyone was getting along and working on task. It was like a dream come true!

"Hey, Gibson, wanna go make some food for everyone?" SPRX held a hand out to the blue monkey.

Gibson gladly took the help, "Why, of course, SPRX, I would love to."

"Try to eliminate the hesitation in your attacks." Nova smiled.

Chiro nodded, "Alright."

Otto grabbed a wrench and hit something with it, "There we go! Just needed a little love tap; now, onto the Fist Rockets!"

Antauri sat on the ground where he was, his mind completely and 100% blown…

Entity:

"There is a small anomaly on my scanners." Gibson stared at the readings, "It's… it's odd… I can't seem to identify it."

Otto walked over, "Lemme see…"

The pair tried to decipher the readings.

"I can't make anything of this. It's like we're scanning Antauri in his ghost form."

The silver monkey activated the viewscreen, "Perhaps a visual aid is the key…"

Nothing. A planet here, some stars, but nothing odd.

"According to these readings… it's right in front of us… moving as the Super Robot moves." Gibson paused.

"I'll try to shake it." SPRX took the helm and began moving the Super Robot around, "Anything?"

"It's moving just momentarily before us to stay directly in front of us." Gibson answered.

"Maybe we could talk to it." Nova offered.

Chiro nodded, "Maybe… but how do I even talk to this thing?"

"I've got a fix on the entity…" Otto nodded at Chiro.

"Um… foreign anomaly, we are the Super Robot Monkey Team hyper Force. Please respond."

There was a second of static and…

"_You're not the Hyper Force! We're the Hyper Force!" _Chiro's own voice responded.

"What?"

"_Can you obtain visual?"_ The distinct sound of Gibson's voice asked over the radio.

Gibson paused, "Um… allow me a moment to attempt to do so."

There was a flicker, and the anomaly was gone.

"What happened!" Otto asked.

"They have… disappeared." Antauri searched, "Gone."

Chiro looked at the monkeys, "Did… Did we just come into contact with… an alternate us?"

"I… believe we did." Antauri answered.

Untreated:

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Spin Shocker!"

Otto and SPRX helped Chiro launch himself into the air.

"Lightning Kick!"

The large mutant fly screeched, exploding into Formless goo.

"Whoo hoo! We did it!" Otto grinned.

"You okay there, Gibson?" SPRX asked, "You took a big hit."

"I am fine. Nothing that will kill me." Gibson smiled.

Antauri smiled, "That's reassuring. Let's head back to the Super Robot."

The citizens of Suggazoom shouted praise as the Hyper Force flew off. Nova gave SPRX a complimentary slap on the back, congratulating him on his and Otto's success. Chiro and Otto did a victory dance in the air, laughing.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hal?" Antauri asked.

"I'm fine." Gibson shot a glare at the silver monkey, "And stop calling me Hal."

Antauri smiled, "I prefer Hal to Gibson, but if you insist."

Back in his room, Gibson pulled off his helmet and grabbed his side, wincing.

"Ow…"

There was a knock and Gibson quickly regained his composure, "Yes?"

Antauri walked in, "Would you care to join me in a game of chess?"

Gibson smiled, "I would love to, Antauri… but I can't. I'm rather tired and would like to get some sleep. Tomorrow, perhaps."

"Alright. Sleep well."

Gibson watched Antauri leave. He felt a shock of pain run through him and he caught himself on his worktable.

"Hal?"

Antauri rushed over.

"I… I'm fine…"

"You are wrong." Antauri quickly told him, "You've been injured."

"I just need a good night's sleep… it'll heal." Gibson smiled, "Really. I'm fine."

Antauri paused, looking at his friend, "How many injuries of yours have gone untreated?"

"Just a few, but they always fix right back up after a day or two."

Concern filled those bright blue eyes, despite being completely metal, "Hal…"

"And stop calling me that!"

"I won't." Antauri answered simply, "Why do you hide your pains from us?"

Gibson sighed, "Well… I feel like I rarely ever help the team… and if I show how weak I actually am…"

"You are _not_ weak, Hal. You are most definitely one of the strongest of us all."

"How can you say that? I was the first to actually be infected by Skeleton King, I was practically useless when he froze the city, and… and I even gave up on you when you died…"

"Hal." Antauri was tern in his words, sending a slight chill down Gibson's spine, "You are the smartest of us all, only you could have devised to use a Gravaton-disruptor to defeat Q. Only you could have found the fuel source on the planet of giants. Only you could have helped Chiro when Mandarin showed up as the Supreme Destructor and captured us. Were it not for you, Hal, Suggazoom would already belong to the Skeleton King."

Gibson smiled, "You… you really think that highly of me?"

Antauri nodded.

"Thank you, Antauri…"

He:

"Wow, did you see that guy! He was just so cool, the way he just bashed those Mantidons like they were nothing!" Nova punched the air excitedly, "And he looked so hot! I mean, wow!"

SPRX crossed his arms, "I don't see what was so good about him. He was just a stupid cat." he stood and walked off.

Nova paused and watched SPRX walk off. She chuckled lightly, _'I wonder when he'll realize I'm talking about him…'_

**Seed: Chiro and Otto got a cherry blossom tree seed the day before and Otto decides to plant it. I love writing Antauri… he's my favorite! Obviously, set before he died and was reborn, as he's the **_**black **_**monkey.**

**Agitator: -trollface- hehe… Antauri lost his temper! **

**Boggle: A cont. of Agitator. Everyone, after seeing Antauri get angry, decided to finally listen and do what he told them to. The next day, they were back to normal, but Antauri was happy**

**Entity: I was drawing a b lank, so I did something weird…**

**Untreated: I CAN'T SEEM TO AVOID THIS PAIRING! AUGH, THEY ARE JUST TOO CUTE!**

**He: Another pairing I cannot avoid… SPRX and Nova are just too cute together! Based right after The Stranded Seven.**

**Well, my first SRMTHFG! Minific series! 8D What do you think? Reviews feed the soul, and flames kill Antauri again!**

**And if you kill Antauri… I kill you. He's my favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, part two of my SRMTHFG! fics! Oh, this is so much fun, because I'm writing these, watching an episode, writing these, watching an episode and so on! 8D**

**And I'm adding pairing warnings now… that way if you see one you don't like, you can skip it and go on to one you either like, or has no pairing.**

**And I'm gonna try out the "characters speaking with me" thing… so… introducing… ANTAURI AND MISTER HAL GIBSON!**

**Gibson: … You have got to be kidding. This girl hasn't watched out show in four years and all of a sudden remembers how much she enjoyed it?**

**Antauri: Rather strange…**

**Gibson: And I thought you were busy writing fanfiction about Star Trek: The Original Series! People are waiting for you last few chapters to "Damaged" young lady!**

**Waaah! Gibson's so mean! I'm gonna go sit in a corner and cry myself to sleep!**

Gel:

SPRX stared at Chiro, "Hey, kid… I've been wondering…"

"Yeah, SPRX?" Chiro smiled.

"How do you always have your hair so perfect? Everyone else in Suggazoom gets bad hair days and all that, what makes you different?"

Chiro smiled, "I'm not different. I use hair gel."

SPRX paused, "Really?"

"Yeah. My hair's a wreck without it. I'd look like Gibson after he was trapped in the dryer."

SPRX laughed, remembering how poofy the monkey had been.

Bravery:

**Pairing warning: SPRX-77/Nova**

"Nova, look out!"

SPRX pushed Nova out of the Skeleton King's blast, screeching in pain as the attack hit him instead.

"SPRX!" She glared at Skeleton King, attacking him in a vain attempt for revenge.

"Ahaha! Pitiful monkeys!" She sideswiped her, throwing her across the room.

"Nova!" SPRX groaned.

She slowly pulled herself to her feet, pushing herself off the wall and started running. She jumped off Chiro's head, who was going to attack Skeleton king, and slammed her fist into the bone man. Skeleton King shouted, grabbing the yellow monkey and throwing her again. SPRX jumped, catching her in his arms.

"Nova! Nova, are you okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine… what about you?"

"You idiot… one hit isn't going to kill me."

She grinned, "Good." She pulled herself up and morphed her hand into a fist once again, "I'd hate to see you get hurt."

SPRX stood up and pushed a kiss to the yellow monkey's cheek. She blushed as he ran off to continue the fight. She touched her cheek and smirked, following him into the fight

Dentist:

Chiro clutched his jaw in pain.

"You should really see a dentist, kid." SPRX laughed.

"No, I'm fine…"

Nova rolled her eyes, "You're in pain, Chiro, you have to find a way to stop it."

"I'll stop it by overcoming it and build my pain tolerance."

Antauri appeared behind Chiro, floating upside down, "No, you will stop it by seeking medical attention." He grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him away.

Otto laughed, "Haha! Poor Chiro! Going to the dentist sucks! I hate it when I et a toothache, Gibson's so mean when he fixes me up!"

Gibson glared, "You keep munching on that candy, otto, and I'll have to fix your teeth _again_."

British:

"Have you ever wondered why our voices sound like they do?" Otto asked, "It's kinda weird. Like… why is Gibson British? He sounds like Austin Powers without the cool factor!"

"I have actually wondered it, as well." Gibson added, "How did we obtain accents?"

Antauri smiled, "That may be one of the mysteries we never solve."

Nova shrugged, "I don't really care."

"Hey! Hey, Gibson, can you say 'Groovy, baby!' like Austin Powers does!"

Gibson glared, "Why, I would never befoul my voice with such immature language based off of a fictional, horribly sexual and violent movie series!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Come on… just once?" Nova asked.

"We all wanna hear it. Just satisfy our needs, Gibson!" SPRX yelled.

"Yeah, I betcha even Antauri wants to hear it!" Otto grinned.

Antauri paused, "I… I am curious as to if you can do it."

Gibson sighed, defeated. He coughed lightly, imagined the character in his head and smiled, "Groovy, bay-bee!"

Landing strip:

"SPRX! We're coming in too fast!" Gibson yelled.

"I'm trying to slow it down, I swear!" SPRX pulled on the lever in his right hand as far back as possible, slowly the First Rocket as best he could.

"We're not gonna make it!" Nova yelped.

"Great! I'm getting blown to bits in an overstuffed Fist Rocket with Brainstain!" SPRX shouted.

"Nova's here, too!" Gibson growled.

"Yeah, well, I don't mind being closer to her." SPRX smirked.

Nova smiled, "How sweet… now slow us down!"

SPRX tried to think of something. In a normal situation, he would just slow it down quickly, but he didn't have much room to deal with. If only…

"That's it! Gibson, Nova, get down and in front of me!"

The pair fell to the floor and crawled to stand in front of SPRX.

"Help me pull back!" he groaned, pulling back on the damaged levers as best he could.

Nova and Gibson grabbed the levers, helping SPRX pull. The Fist Rocket slowed immediately, skidding onto the Super Robot's landing strip with minimal damage.

"Never again…" Gibson groaned, "Never again am I getting into _your_ Fist Rocket!"

Tomato:

"Aren't you curious, Antauri?" Chiro asked.

"Not particularly."

"Come on, we are!" Otto smiled.

"It's just one sample!" Gibson held up his hand, "Come down from there."

Antauri shook his head, "I'm smarter than that. If I even get within your grasp, you'll grab me."

"Come on, Antauri!" Nova whined, "We're just curious!"

"About if I can taste? I'm a machine! A complete machine! Why would I need taste buds?"

"Because you love tomatoes?" Chiro offered, holding one of the red fruit.

Antauri paused. He stared at one of his favorite foods for a second, trying to remember the taste.

"Fine… but don't grab me…"

He came down from his spot on the ceiling and took the treat. He stared at it for a second, feeling five pairs of eyes digging into the back of his head. He sighed and took a bite, closing his eyes.

"Oh."

"Well?" Gibson asked, "Do you taste it?"

Antauri grinned and continued to eat.

"I think that's a yes!" SPRX laughed.

Antauri nodded, wiping his mouth of the red juices, "And it's just as delicious as I remembered! Do you have more?"

**Gel- What else was I supposed to do! This is a kid's show!**

**Bravery- I was originally gonna make this a 'SPRX is brave and saves Nova' one… but I wanted Nova to punch SK in the face.**

**Dentist- Random randomness… where do I come up with this crap?**

**British- XD Holy crap, can you see Gibson doing that!**

**Landing Strip- Somehow, SPRX's Fist Rocket was damaged with Nova, SPRX, and Gibson in it- don't ask why they're all in there, I don't know- and was going to crash into the Super Robots face! But SPRX stopped it. I'm not pairing warning this for SPRX's normal flirting, it's a canon thing.**

**Tomato- In my opinion, Antauri's favorite foods are tomatoes and cotton candy.**

**Antauri: Gibson… what would you say to dressing up as Austin Powers for a day?**

**Gibson: I would say no, that's what I would say! And you, young lady!**

**Me? Oh, I'm just an innocent writer. No need to attack me. Gibson… Gibson, put the drills away… Gibson… AHH! GIBSON!**

**Antauri: *chuckles* As Reza would say, Reviews fuel her creativity, flames destroy your home and burn you slowly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three… and since Gibson was so mean to me last time, I brought Otto to replace him.**

**Otto: Whoa… Antauri, look at me! I'm in some kinda computer system!**

**Antauri: Yes, Otto, we are…**

**Otto: Oh, and we'd like to thank icekitten for the first review we've gotten! :D**

**Antauri: Thank you.**

**So… let's see what words the generator gives me today!**

…

**OMG! I love the first one! Okay, it wasn't the first one, but who care about order, I want this one to go first.**

Chimp:

"Hey, look, it's Chimp Boy!" Laughter erupted, "Where's your little chimp team, Chiro?"

Chiro growled, clenching his fists.

'_Calm down… just… take Antauri's advice… keep control of my emotions…'_

Chiro pushed past the small group of boys, trying to get away.

"Come on, Chimpo! You scared? Or are you just late for tea with your pretend monkey friends!"

'_Pretend! They dare call _my_ Monkey team pretend!'_

Chiro turned around, ready to fight, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The boys in front of them dropped their jaws as he turned around to see Antauri floating behind him.

"Violence is not the answer in this situation, Chiro."

Chiro sighed, relaxing his previously clenched fist, "Yeah… I'm sorry."

"He… he speaks monkey!"

Chiro shot a glare, "I'm not a 'chimp boy'." He smirked, "If anything, I'm a monkey boy."

Pulse:

"Man, Antauri, it would be a lot easier to know if you were alive if you had a freakin' pulse!" SPRX growled.

The silver monkey grabbed SPRX's wrist, stopping the blast of magnetic energy he was about to receive.

"I am alive, SPRX… there is no need to shock me. And I do have a pulse… it's just electrical energy instead of blood now."

Semiconscious:

**Pairing warning: Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson. Whoo! 8D I love his name… Mister Hal Gibson!**

"Wow." Otto stared at his friend in surprise, "Why'd you chose me to confide in?"

Gibson glared, "I'm trusting you. I haven't told anyone but you. You cannot say a word. If you do, I will deny everything, rip your throat out, and blame it on Mandarin."

Otto held his hands up in defense, "I won't say anything. But, really? You… a crush?"

Gibson blushed and fumbled with his helmet in his hands.

"So, who's the girl? Is she hot? Do I know her? Tell me who it is!"

Gibson bit his lip, "Antauri."

Otto paused, "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said Antauri…"

"I did."

Otto walked over and sat next to Gibson, "Wow… that was unexpected…"

"I shouldn't have told you." Gibson pulled his helmet back on, "I'm going back to my room."

"No, wait. Come on, you're finally trusting me, and you wanna leave me with the minimal details? Come on, I'm not laughing. Just sit down and talk to me."

Gibson sighed and sat down again, "I'm always flustered when he's nearby. I'm always trying to impress him, and when I mess up I feel like he thinks I'm dumber than SPRX on a sugar rush around Nova in a dress."

"That's pretty dumb." Otto chuckled, "But, seriously, Gibson, Antauri doesn't think of you like that."

"But that's how I feel. And when he compliments me, it's like I'm stuck in a semiconscious state, hearing his words, but not noticing anything but him."

"Wow… you've got it bad." Otto sighed, "Look, buddy, I can't really read Antauri, but he obviously cares about you."

Gibson sighed, "I know I have it bad, Otto… I'm always worried when he's endangered in any way, which is very often. If I saw him get so hurt he might die… if he got hurt that badly…"

"Hey, how about we make a deal?"

Gibson looked at Otto, "What?"

"A deal. I'll keep quiet, and you promise me that, one day, you'll tell him everything you've told me."

Gibson smiled, "Alright… it's a deal."

Undertone:

**Pairing warning: same as last time, Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson. Heh… that name always makes me smile…**

**Oh, and a small hint of SPRX/Nova.**

"You know Gibson better than I do, SPRX." Antauri paused, "I just need your assistance…"

"In catching him?" SPRX laughed, "Man, if you're lonely, I know a few girls…" he felt Antauri's glare and sighed, "Are you sure it's Gibson? Not something that looks like him?"

"Yes."

"Wow…" SPRX coughed into his hand awkwardly, "So… you like Gibson?"

Antauri nodded.

"That's kinda nutty… I would have never expected that…" SPRX sighed, crossing his arms, "So, what do you want me to do? Tell Gibson I heard a rumor?"

Antauri paused, "N-no…"

SPRX stared at Antauri, "Wow… I didn't really believe you before… but you've never stuttered… ever. This has to be big."

"I don't know what to do, SPRX… and you seem to be rather capable with romantic relationships."

"Yeah," SPRX grumbled sarcastically, "Just look at how far I've gotten with Nova." He sighed, "So, you just want advice?"

"As long as you don't mind." Antauri avoided SPRX's eye contact.

"I don't mind at all. Tell me… how do you feel around him?"

Antauri paused, "I feel… like I have to sow off to gain his respect and affections. I want to impress him. And when I mess up, it seems that under his smile is an undertone of annoyance, telling me that I was idiotic and should have done better. I want to protect him from everything. If he gets hurt, I feel like it's my fault and that I should have prevented it from having ever occurred."

"Wow… you're in deep." SPRX sighed.

"Please, don't tell Gibson."

SPRX smiled, "Fine… on one condition."

Antauri nodded.

"You have to, eventually, tell him everything you just told me." SPRX held out his hand, "Deal?"

Antauri took SPRX's hand, "Deal."

Plently:

**Pairing warning: SPRX-77/Nova, and Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson**

"Wow!" Nova watched as a gust of wind blew some of the cherry blossom petals down, "It's so pretty!"

SPRX reached up, plucking a flower. He walked over to Nova and smiled, "I got something for you." He opened one of her receptors, slipped the stem of the flower in, and closed it again, "There. The color matches your eyes."

She smiled, "You're such a flirt."

"Would I be me is I wasn't?"

Gibson paused and noticed Antauri hovering slightly above the tree. He jumped up into the branches and climbed up to sit as next to Antauri as he could.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Antauri opened a blue eye and smiling, "The scent of the flowers is much more potent here."

"That's because the wind is blowing the petals up." Gibson explained, smiling, "But why were you all alone?"

Antauri paused, "I… I was waiting for you to come and join me… I was about to invite you up, but you did it yourself."

Gibson smiled, "There certainly are plenty of flowers…" Gibson plucked one and sniffed it, "And they smell as wondrous as they look." He smiled up at Antauri, "You and Otto did a marvelous job at maintaining this."

Antauri lowered himself to sit right next to Gibson and used his ghost hand to form a few of the blossoms into a crown of flowers, setting it on Gibson's head.

"Beautiful." He smiled.

Gibson paused, looking at Antauri. He smiled, copying what SPRX had done with nova and putting his flower in Antauri's receptor.

"There. Now we match… sort of." Gibson smiled.

The silver monkey reached over and took Gibson's hand, smiling.

"Come on, Nova! Take a compliment!"

The pair looked down.

"You said my fur color was hideous, you jerk!"

"No, I just said it would look pretty if it was pink! But… you know, yellow is beautiful, too!" SPRX dodged a punch, "Please forgive me!"

"Not until you're six feet under!"

SPRX dodged another punch and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer and kissed her carefully.

"Forgive me?"

"I hate you." She grumbled, deactivating her weapons.

"Of course you do."

Distrust:

Skeleton King was gone, the Dark one killed, and Valeena vanquished… there were no more Formless and creatures everywhere knew better than to mess with Suggazoom.

There was only one thing left, and it was laying on the ground unconscious at Antauri's feet.

"Kill him now and we'll be done with the Skeleton King nonsense for good!" SPRX grinned.

The silver monkey stared down at his feet, contemplating. If he did as SPRX told him, the battle would be over… there would be five robot monkeys and a boy who had saved Suggazoom and then they could relax.

But, if he did what was truly right, their family would be complete.

"Kill him, already!"

Antauri stepped back, "I can't…"

Gibson paused, "What?"

Antauri turned away, "I can't do it."

Nova growled, forming her fists and pushed past Anaturi, "I'll do it!"

_So cold…_

Hatred welled up inside her, remembering the torment she'd gone through because of this one person…

_Just like that, Nova, you did perfectly! I'm so proud to have you as a little sister!_

She paused, staring in horror as the memories flooded back to her.

"No! Get out of my head! I hate you!" She shouted.

SPRX growled, "What is wrong with you! After all the times he's tried to kill us… after all the pain and suffering he's put us through, why can't you just kill him!" He activated his magnets and slammed them to the ground, smirking.

"No matter what we do, SPRX…" Antauri sighed, "Our subconscious minds will prevent us from killing him."

The dust cleared and SPRX saw he'd missed. He pulled his magnet from the ground and growled.

"After… after all of it…"

Everyone paused as Mandarin struggled to get up, his arms wobbling and his head refusing to listen to him and lift.

"After all I've done… you… you still… care?"

Gibson sighed, "I guess it's the 'good guy' inside of us."

Mandarin looked at Otto and Nova in shock as they helped him to his feet.

"We don't trust you." Nova told him, "We probably never will…"

"But, lucky for you, we're still family." Otto sighed.

Mandarin hung his head, "You should kill me… I've hurt you all so much… turned you against one another, tried to enslave you… tried to _kill _you. How can you overlook all of that?"

Gibson ground his teeth, "Trust me… it's harder than it seems."

**Chimp- Set in the first season… Chiro gets some credit for being awesome, not just the team!**

**Pulse- I guess Antauri got hurt and SPRX was trying to help him…**

**Semiconscious- Gibson confides in Otto. How cute!**

**Undertone- Kind of a cont. of Semiconscious… Antauri confides in SPRX… how do I come up with this stuff?**

**Plenty- Cont. of Seed from Ch. 1. The tree has bloomed! Just a bunch of fluff and Nova getting mad at SPRX.**

**Distrust- The Team can't bring themselves to killing Mandarin. I haven't seen the end of the fourth season yet, I just finished Night of Fear, so I don't know if he dies in the actual ending or what, so sorry if it's inaccurate.**

**Otto: Hey, Reza… how come I'm the only one without a pairing? Otto needs loves too!**

**I like pairings dealing with you, Otto, these two are just my favorites. I think you're absolutely adorable when paired with Gibson! But the pairings dealing with one of the monkeys and Chiro… not so much. It's just… they're monkeys! And he's a boy! And they're **_**cyborg **_**monkeys! And I like him with Jinmay.**

**Antauri: Do I have any other pairings?**

**Hm… I like you best with Gibson, but you're so adorable, you'd probably look great with anyone!**

**Except Chiro or Jinmay…**

**Antauri: Well, I suppose that is the end of this chapter. Reviews bring Skeleton king back to life and beat him with a hammer for all of eternity!**

**Otto: Flames are used to fuel the fire creating Formless to invade your hometown! And we won't stop them!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four… let's see… who will I have with me today? Antauri, of course.**

**Antauri: Obviously.**

**And… how about Chiro!**

**Chiro: Hey, Antauri!**

**Antauri: Hello.**

**Another big thanks to EvilAntauri-**

**Antauri: What?**

**Not you. Like I was saying, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!**

**Chiro: What are the words this time!**

**Wait, I need to tell everyone that due to a Monkey Request from the end of the last chapter, I'm adding an Otto pairing!**

Daydream:

**Pairing warning: Otto/Mr. Hal Gibson**

"Gibby!"

Otto jumped on Gibson's head, knocking the blue monkey off balance and onto the floor.

"What is it, Otto? I'm very busy!"

"Do you know where I put my hand?" Otto showed Gibson the handless arm he had.

"Let me up and I'll help you look."

The pair got up and began searching. Gibson sighed and looked at Otto.

'_He's so cute and innocent… but why can't he be a bit more careful with himself?'_

He sighed and closed his eyes, imagining a world where Otto was as amazing as he was, brilliant, careful…

His eyes snapped open in the horror of being _replaced_ by Otto and paused.

"Oh, Otto, I found your hand!"

Otto grinned and ran over, "Yay, Gibby!" Otto fixed his hand back onto his arm and pushed a kiss to Gibson's cheek, "Thanks!"

Gibson sighed and watched the green monkey run off to fix something.

"I suppose that, stupid or not, he's fine as he is."

Chivalry:

**Pairing warning: Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson.**

"How do we get ourselves into these situations?" Gibson groaned.

"I dunno… I think it's kinda fun." Otto grinned.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die, we're gonna die!"

"But why did _BT _Have to join us this time!" Gibson struggled to cut the rope binding them, "Can you activate your saws?"

Otto tried, struggling to activate his weapons, "I can't!"

Gibson groaned and looked at the pit of fire below them, "And of course we're thrown into the medieval age… we can't even call the Super Robot!"

The trio paused when they heard the whiney of a horse.

"I've got you, my friends!"

Gibson grinned, "Antauri!"

The silver monkey galloped over, cutting the ropes that held them easily and throwing them into the cart his horse was carrying. Nova and SPRX, who were already back there, help them cut free.

"Glenny!" BT jumped and hugged his friend, who was cowering in a corner.

Chiro smiled, "We're all together now!"

Gibson jumped up to sit behind Antauri and smiled, "Head west. There's an energy anomaly there that might be able to free us."

Antauri nodded, "Hold on!" he tugged on the horse's reigns, turning them west. Gibson yelped, clutching his scanner in one hand and wrapping his arms around Antauri's waist. Antauri paused and looked back at the blue monkey, "I won't let you fall, Gibson."

Gibson chuckled, "Well, aren't you just the valiant, chivalrous knight?"

Pink:

"Has anyone seen Nova?" SPRX asked, "I can't find her."

"Maybe she's still sleepin'." Otto shrugged.

"No, she's always awake in time to eat. Where could she be?"

Nova's transport tube blinked, alerting them that she was on her way down. The five male members looked at the tube as a quite obviously _pink_ monkey appeared.

"Alright…" She smiled, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, "You've all got ten seconds to tell me who decided to dye my fur pink before I _PUMMEL YOU ALL!_"

"Nova, calm your anger." Antauri tried.

"Was it _you_! You're always acting like you're emotionless and calm, but we've all seen you goof off!" She growled at the black monkey.

Antauri held his hands up in surrender, "I swear, I didn't do it!"

"Now, there's no need to patronize Antauri, Nova." Gibson walked over.

"What about you!" She grabbed Gibson, "You would probably be the one to make the dye yourself!"

He shook his head, copying Antauri's surrender, "I would never! You know I'm deathly afraid of you!"

She threw Gibson on top of Antauri and turned to the more likely suspects, who were all cowering.

"How about you three! I know you _love_ pulling pranks on me…"

SPRX, Otto, and Chiro all shook their heads. Nova growled and leapt at SPRX.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled, dodging her attack.

"I don't care!"

Each and every one of the team was beaten and pulverized. Nova dusted off her hands and grabbed Gibson, "You're going to your little lab of science and making me something that will change my color back!"

"Of course, that's exactly what I was thinking! I'm gone now!"

"I wish this team would gain some freakin' _sanity_ already." She grumbled and walked off.

Hologram:

**Pairing warning: Otto/anything he can build… holy crap… **

**More like obsession warning.**

"I've never been in Otto's room…" Chiro slowly pushed the door open, "Have you?"

SPRX shook his head.

The pair walked in and looked around.

"Whoa…"

Gadgets and gizmos decorated the walls. Machines and parts littered the floor. It was a miracle Otto hadn't run his foot through with all the pieces on the floor. On the wall was a large case filled with replacement parts for the team, helmets, drills, magnets, fists, saws, and their normal hands as well. He had tail parts, parts for their feet, and parts for inside their heads. On the far wall was a big picture of the Super Robot's inner workings, the transport tube systems were each color coordinated, diagrams showed how each part of the Robot worked, and what everything did. Next to that, he had scans of each of the team, one of Nova, SPRX, Gibson, himself, Chiro, two of Antauri, and even one of the old Mandarin.

The only machine-free space was a small corner where Otto's bed was and a few personal items. SPRX looked at the stuff, finding his Jackalope mask and the spellbook from that crazy Demon planet.

The door slid open and Otto walked in, grinning.

"Doo doo doo… gonna fix the Robot…" he walked over to the poster on his wall of the Super Robot and ran his finger across it, thinking, "Hmm… Ah! Here we go!"

He looked around and grabbed one of the many tools lying around and paused.

"Oh, hey Chiro, hey SPRX! What are you guys doing here?"

"We were curious as to what your room looks like." Chiro answered.

"Aw, I feel special. It's really just a big mess of parts… wanna see something cool?"

The pair walked over to Otto, who was looking around, "Um… where did I put it?" he paused, diving into a large pile of metal, "Found it!"

He emerged with a disk in his hands, holding it for the pair to see.

"It's like what Scrapperton made when we fought him the second time! It's got holographic images and tales of our adventures! Here's when we blew up the Skeleton King Worm!" An image of Antauri taking off Skeleton King's head, which faded out and showed the worm being blown up, "Oh, and when Chiro revived Antauri!" The hologram changed to Chiro in his monkey form, holding the silver monkey body. It faded into Antauri in his silver body, how ghost hands active.

"Wow!" SPRX grinned.

Otto smiled, kissing the disk, "I love my machines! Oh, speaking of which, I have a Super Robot to fix! See ya!"

Chiro and SPRX watched Otto run out and looked at each other.

"He's obsessed with machinery worse than you are with Nova."

"I'm not obsessed with Nova!"

Fish:

**Pairing warning: Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson! They're so cute!**

Antauri carefully knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in."

He let the door slide open and walked in, "Are you alright, Gibson?"

"A-Antauri!' Gibson smiled, "Ah, y-yes, I'm fine…"

Antauri walked over, "What are you doing?"

"Just… putting these away…" he showed him the hat and shirt he'd been given.

Antauri stared at the garments skeptically, "Why?"

"I don't need them anymore."

Antauri took the shirt and smiled, "The sleeves were much to long for you."

"I could tell… I almost tripped on them once. Luckily, no one was around when I did."

Antauri smiled, "Put your hands up."

Gibson blinked, "Hm? What for?"

"Trust me."

Gibson did as the silver monkey had told him. Antauri smiled and pulled the shirt over Gibson's head. He took the hat and placed it on his head happily.

"There."

"Wh-what did you do that for?"

Antauri smiled, "You looked rather cute in your little outfit… exceedingly long sleeves and all."

"So… you're not mad at me for completely ignoring you and spending all my time with the Captain?"

Antauri's smile died, "I'm slightly annoyed, but not mad. You didn't kiss him, did you?"

"Of course not!"

Antauri smiled again, "Then all is well."

"Not like I kiss you, at least."

"What!"

Gibson laughed, "A joke, Antauri. I would have never gotten that close to him… that beard…" Gibson shuddered, "So weird…"

Antauri stared at Gibson disapprovingly.

"What?"

"I don't like the idea of you kissing him."

"But I didn't, Antauri."

"I don't like it at all…"

Gibson took a step back, "Antauri…"

The silver monkey followed him, "In fact, it rather… aggravates me."

Gibson took another step back, "Now, don't so anything rash, Antauri… it was a joke… an empty… _very_ empty joke."

Antauri continued to follow Gibson as he stepped backwards.

"Now, now… come on, Antauri, I didn't mean anything by it. You know I haven't kissed anyone but you… unless you count getting licked by Thingy kissing…"

Antauri smirked as Gibson finally hit the wall. Gibson held up his hands, the blue and white striped sleeves draping over them. Antauri grabbed his wrists and pushed them against the wall, using his ghost hands to pin him without any hope of escape.

"You are _very_ cute in that hat, Gibson."

"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?"

Antauri chuckled, "It's not as through I would purposefully hurt you."

Narcissistic:

"I am supreme and powerful!" Skeleton king laughed evilly.

"You're full of yourself, that's what you are." SPRX rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised his ego hasn't broken the Citadel." Nova laughed.

"How about we deflate this narcissistic bag of bones?" Gibson smirked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Antauri smiled, activating his ghost claws.

"Yay!" Otto grinned.

"Hyper Force! GO!"

**Daydream- See, Otto, I like to pair you, too! You're so cute.**

**Otto: I'M CUTE! WHOO!**

**Chivalry- Sorry, Otto… this pairing is cuter…**

**Antauri: It's because I'm in it.**

**Nova: Deflate your ego, Antauri, or you'll wind up like SPRX.**

**Pink- Nova got mad… I like writing mad Nova…**

**Hologram- Wow… that's a lot of metal in one room.**

**Fish- Set right after Demon of the Deep… I have problems. Is it just me, or did I accidentally make it sound like Antauri was gonna rape Gibson?**

**Narcissistic- Bet you can't guess who said the last part! 8D**

**Chiro: OH! I DID!**

**Way to ruin it, Chiro… now no one's going to review.**

**Chiro: Oh… my bad…**

**It's alright! I like you, so you're good.**

**Antauri: That's all for this chapter.**

**ANTAURI, I LOVE YOU!**

**Chiro: Well, seeing as Antauri's too busy being glomped, I'll say it! Reviews fuel the Super Robot to be awesome! Flames turn Antauri into a demon monster beast.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antauri: We apologize, but Reza will not be available to speak with you this chapter.**

**Gibson: She surprised Antauri with her hug so much that he accidentally attacked her and partially immobilized her!**

**Nova: So we might be narrating her stories for a chapter or two.**

**SPRX: Hey, this is kinda fun!**

**Otto: Whoo! It's all didgital-y and stuff!**

**Gibson: She would also like to inform EvilAntauri, pikurosonai00, and Jasper Dragonfly that she truly adored your reviews.**

**Otto: yeah! She let me read them, they were really nice!**

**Gibson: She let you read them?**

**Otto: Yeah, off her iTouch.**

**SPRX: She let you near her iTouch!**

**Chiro: Let's see what we have this chapter!**

Translucent-

"I hate this game." Chiro groaned, "I mean, it used to be a lot of fun… SPRX and Gibson were really good at it!"

"But now that Antauri has that ghost form of his…" Gibson sighed, "He's nearly impossible to find."

Antauri watched the group from above them, smiling.

"That's it, I give up." SPRX groaned, "He wins… _again_."

This whole game was hilarious to Antauri… they all believed he hid with his ghost form… but he knew better than to cheat his friends, and so the translucency was out. He merely did what he did every time he didn't want to be found. Hid high up.

"I agree with SPRX." Chiro sighed.

"Me too." Nova nodded.

"You win, Antauri!" Otto called.

Jinmay nodded, "I'm tired of this game."

Gibson grumbled, "I refuse to give in!" He shouted up, as if swearing to a god, "I will find you, Antauri, if it takes a thousand years, I will beat you at least once!" He opened his eyes and paused, "Oh… I win!"

"What!"

Antauri sighed, "It seems this hiding place will no longer suffice."

Gibson grinned, "I won! I found Antauri! Haha! Victory is mine!"

"So, you never used your ghost form?" Chiro asked.

"Of course not. That would be cheating."

Gibson laughed and jumped on Antauri's back, "I found you! And now I've won! I am still the supreme Hide-and-Seek Champion!"

Red Tape:

**Pairing warning: Uh… how does Reza do these again?**

**Just say the pairing, SPRX.**

**Shut up, Brainstain! The pairing is Chiro/Jinmay…**

"What's with the red tape?" Otto asked.

Antauri and Gibson shrugged.

SPRX smiled, "Sexy color, though."

"Hey… isn't this… Chiro's room?" Nova asked.

"Don't open that door!"

"Jinmay?"

The girl crossed her arms angrily, "He's not allowed to come out until I tell him he can or there's an emergency."

SPRX paused, "Uh-oh… it sucks to be Chiro!"

"What?" Antauri asked, "What happened?"

"Yeah, why's Jinmay so mad?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gibson chuckled.

The red and blue monkeys looked at each other and said in unison, "She found out about Chiro's little ride with Korlianne and Surthanna!"

Trade:

**SPRX sucks at this. I'm taking over. Pairing warning: … me and SPRX again!**

**Say it right, Nova…**

**Alright, Antauri… SPRX-77/Nova… *blush***

SPRX slammed his fist into one of the training room robots, "I can't believe it!" he spun around and knocked off another's head with his foot, "How could I have been so stupid!" He grabbed one and slammed it down into another, "I almost killed her!" He drove his fist through the last one and punched the wall, "I almost killed _Nova_!"

The system shut down and Antauri walked in, "Are you alright now, SPRX?"

"No… I still feel responsible and stupid."

"We have four days before our assistance will even begin to reach us." Antauri smiled, "And the Skelton King Army has yet to begin its rampage. Would you like to see how Nova has recovered?"

"She's fixed!" he pushed past the silver monkey and made a mad dash for Sickbay.

Gibson chuckled, "Good to see you, SPRX. Nova's been asking to see you."

He directed SPRX to the back of the room, where Otto was tinkering with a bright yellow helmet, "And, fixed! There you go, your helmet is fixed! You'll have one safe cranium!"

"Thank you, Otto."

"Nova!" SPRX ran over and hugged her, "I'm so sorry I hurt you! I should have never gone near that stupid flame! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." She smiled, "I'm not mad."

"You should be! You should be furious! You should be pounding me into the ground, trying to kill _me_!"

She sighed, "Jeez, if I was mad, don't you think I would have hit you by now? Really, SPRX, I thought you had a brain."

"You're not violently infuriated?"

"No."

"Oh…" he stood up; setting her on her feet, "Well, um… I'll be going."

"Hey, SPRX?"

"Yah?"

"Thanks."

He paused, "What for?"

"For choosing me over Skeleton King."

SPRX chuckled, "I wouldn't trade you for all the power in all of the cosmos."

Nova walked over to him, pushing a happy kiss to his cheek, "A second one, to renew the first."

Unenthusiastic-

"Hey, Antauri, don't blow a gasket. This place isn't _that_ exciting." SPRX grumbled sarcastically.

Antauri looked at his red friend, "I assure you, I am perfectly safe from overexcitement in this place."

Nova smiled, "I thought you liked circuses and fairs, Antauri."

"Not after our last encounter."

"No one's going to mutate your food, kidnap you, and put you in a freaky hat, Antauri." Chiro chuckled.

Antauri crossed his arms, "I still do not understand the thrill of these carnivals."

Chiro shrieked like a girl and jumped into Otto's arms, watching in utter horror as a clown walked by.

"Oh sweet Suggazoom…" He sighed.

"You're even afraid of one of the more common attendants." Antauri pointed out, "How do you find this amusing?"

SPRX paused, "Hey, where'd Gibson go?"

The blue monkey suddenly appeared next to Antauri, "I noticed how unenthusiastic Antauri was acting, not surprising after our last encounter at a carnival, but I got something that should perk up his mood."

The silver looked at Gibson as the Science Officer pulled a bag of cotton candy out from behind his back. Antauri's scowl disappeared and he took the sweet treat, happily munching on it.

"I love carnivals."

Materialism:

**Haha! Nova, look!**

**What is it, SPRX?**

**Another pairing warning! And guess who it is!**

**Us?**

**Yep! Pairing warning! SPRX-77/Nova! Yay!**

"SPRX, what on Suggazoom are you doing?"

SPRX grinned at the yellow monkey and handed her the stuffed bunny in his arms, "I got it for you!"

She paused, taking it, "It's cute. Thanks."

He smiled, "Anything for you, Nova!"

She paused and started laughing.

"What? What'd I do?"

Nova chuckled, "You honestly think I love you for these gifts you give me."

SPRX paused, "Huh?"

She tossed the bunny aside, "SPRX, you don't have to get me anything. I love you for you, not the things you get me or can do for me."

He smiled, "But you like the rabbit, right? You have no idea how long it took me to win that thing."

"Yes, SPRX, I like the rabbit." She kissed his cheek, "But I love you."

Sanitary:

Nova stared at the boys of the group and sighed, rubbing her forehead, "What did you do this time?"

"We did what you wanted us to!" Chiro smiled, "See, look what we did!"

She looked around and paused, "When did I say I wanted you to clean the whole Robot?"

"After you sent Gibson off to fix your pink fur." SPRX smiled.

Gibson grinned in achievement, "Yes, and you're back to your wondrous yellow color!"

She paused, trying to remember what she'd said. She paused and laughed.

"You idiots! I said _sanity_! Not sanitary!"

"I told you!" Otto whined.

**Translucent- Gibson: Hehe! I found Antauri!**

**Antauri: Yes, you did, Gibson. Good job.**

**Gibson: *does a victory dance***

**SPRX: …**

**Red Tape: Jinmay: Hmph!**

**Chiro: Come on, Jinmay, I said I was sorry.**

**Jinmay: You're a player, Chiro! And you aggravate me sometimes!**

**Chiro: It's not like I would ditch you for them… you're my girl.**

**Trade- SPRX: Yeah! I got another kiss!**

**Nova: I got nothing… I want to be paid back. With interest.**

**SPRX: *smirk***

**Unenthusiastic- Gibson: See, I really am the smartest monkey.**

**Antauri: *munching on cotton candy***

**Materialism- SPRX: Two in one chapter! I am on a ROLL, BABY!**

**Nova: *sigh* I should really stop feeding your ego…**

**Sanitary- Nova: This one's continued from Pink in chapter four, when **_**someone**_** dyed my fur pink. I told everyone that I wished the team would gain some sanity.**

**SPRX: We thought she said sanitary…**

**Chiro: If I think about it now, if she had said sanitary, the sentence wouldn't have made sense.**

**Antauri: At least the Robot is clean.**

**Otto: Well, I guess that's it! Maybe next time Reza can join us!**

**Gibson: Probably not…**

**Jinmay: Reviews crush Valeena with her own power!**

**SPRX: Flames fuel Nova's anger and destroy all of Suggazoom.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gibson: Well, Reza won't be joining us this time, either… she's still paralyzed.**

**Antauri: I am **_**not**_** apologizing. She attacked me.**

**Otto: She hugged you, Antauri. You overreacted.**

**Antauri: *floaty pout***

**Nova: Well! A big thanks to pikurosonai00 for the wonderful review! I'm glad you enjoy the boys being idiots as much as I do. **

**SPRX: And Jasper Dragonfly! We share a hatred of Valeena… ;D**

**Chiro: Well… hehe… let's just read the words.**

Camel:

"Hey, look." Chiro pointed off at a trio of camels, "Maybe we can ride them back into the town!"

"Be careful, Chiro!" Antauri called out as the boy ran off with SPRX and Otto.

Gibson, Nova, and Antauri all stuck out their tongues in disgust as the camels defended themselves and spat on their teammates.

"That is so gross." Nova groaned.

"Agreed." Antauri shuddered.

"At least we were smart enough not to join them." Gibson smirked, "Hey, Sparky, you have something on you!"

Beat:

Antauri smiled, looking at Gibson, "This is rather fun…"

Gibson grinned, "Isn't it? This not only helps us find new skills, but it introduces us to something new and helps us work together as a team rather than individuals."

"Nice job, Brainstain!" SPRX grinned, "You did something right!"

Otto twirled the neon green drumsticks in his hand, "Come on, let's practice before Chiro gets back! I wanna surprise him!"

"Alright, Otto." Antauri smiled, pulling the strap of his brand new silver electric guitar over his head.

Nova smiled, grabbing her golden bass and handing SPRX his red and white stripped electric. Gibson took his electric blue keytar and strapped it on, smiling.

"Let's do this!"

Search Warrant:

**Ah, yes, yet another pairing. Ahem… Pairing warning: Antauri/… *blush* Mr. Hal Gibson…**

**Another one of us, Hal…**

"Antauri, open this door!" Gibson yelled.

No response.

"Don't think I won't break this door down, because I will! Otto can easily build a new one!"

The door didn't open. Gibson glared at it… the only thing blocking him from Antauri.

"Why are you pouting like a child, Antauri? Just open the door and talk to me!"

"No."

Finally! There was hope after all! Antauri was speaking!

"Why not?" Gibson asked, putting as much emotion into his voice as he could.

"I failed the team…"

"Open the door, Antauri. Please?"

"No."

Holy crap, did someone need a _search warrant_ to get into Antauri's room?

"You have two choices. Open it yourself, or go a couple of days without a door, because I'm ready to cut it down." He activated his drill.

After a moment, the door slid open, revealing a reluctant silver monkey.

"Happy?"

Gibson smiled, "Very." He deactivated his weapon and walked in, letting the door slide shut behind him. "How did you fail the team, Antauri?"

"I had the chance, Gibson. I could have destroyed the Skeleton King's head when I dismembered it from the Dark One worm. I could have saved the entire universe from Skeleton King, but I let the opportunity slip by me." He paused, "But… I didn't. I let him remain in this universe and failed you all."

Gibson paused, "Is that what this is about? Antauri… first of all, it's not your fault. None of us blame you, let alone _know_. We never even thought of blaming you. Have we ever blamed one of us for something out of our reach?"

Antauri paused.

"Did you blame me for becoming infected with the virus Thingy brought? Did we blame Chiro for trusting the Sun Riders? We're not going to blame you, Antauri." He chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just… it seems… you've become _more_ emotional with this new body."

Antauri frowned, not responding.

"See, now you're all pouty." Gibson smiled, "It's absolutely endearing!" He walked over and kissed Antauri on the cheek, "You're so cute."

"I fail to see how my being emotional is cute."

"I meant your pout is cute… but your emotions are cute, too… especially when you're trying to impress me."

Faith:

**Yay! Another pairing with me! I feel so special! Who is it this time? Okay, let's see… Pairing warning, blah blah blah… me, Otto, the wonderful green monkey and… oh! Otto/SPRX-77! This'll be fun.**

Antauri once told me that I have to have faith in myself. To trust my instincts and just go with what feels right… but he was talking about battle then. Does that apply now, when everything is calm? Everything but my head, that is.

"Hey, SPRX, what's up?"

Otto… my head started pounding and I had to stop. He looked so cute and innocent, smiling like a child… a child covered in motor oil.

"Sorry I'm kinda messy… Just fixin' up the engines! Why are you standing outside my door?" his smile was absolutely adorable.

"Well… I want to tell you something…"

He smiled, "Okay!"

'_Have faith in yourself, SPRX… you can do this…'_

"I… I…"

"You okay, Sparky?" Otto asked.

I shook my head, Trying to clear my head, "I… I love you, Otto."

He paused, "What?"

I bit my lip, waiting for the inevitable shock and rejection.

"Wow! I never thought you'd return my feelings, I thought you were dead set on Nova!"

I paused, "Wait, what?"

"Well, thanks, Sparky, but I gotta hurry before the engines explode… again!"

I grabbed his wrist and placed a quick kiss to his cheek. He smiled, grabbing his tools and returning it before running off.

Playpen:

"Aww… you're so cute." Otto smiled, "Hey, kitty kitty… I built you something!"

Gibson watched as otto walked out of his transport tube and into the room.

"Otto, what is this?" he asked.

"A playpen for the kitty the rescued!" he grinned, holding up the creature.

The kitten mewled, licking Gibson's cheek.

"Ugh… just keep it away from me and my lab."

"You got it! Here you go, Fuzzy." He placed the kitten in its new pen, watching it play, "Aww… how cute…"

Revenge:

Gibson paused, "Wait a minute… revenge wasn't on the word generator list."

Otto shrugged, "Maybe Reza was saving it for something special."

Chiro looked around, "Has anyone seen Antauri?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Nova answered.

"And he was called out of training early." SPRX pointed out.

"I've got him."

The five turned and paused.

"Oh, Reza, you've got him!" Chiro smiled.

"Let me go, woman!" Antauri struggled against her grip.

Reza glared at the silver monkey in her arms, "You hurt me, Antauri. As adorable as you are, I won't let that go unpunished. I'm using my amazing writing skills and taking away your powers. You're stuck in my hug all day!"

Antauri struggled as best he could, trying to get out of her grip, "Can someone help me!"

"Psh, no." Nova laughed, "I think this is hilarious."

"Someone who can outdo Antauri." Chiro chuckled.

"And I'm smarter that to attack the girl with the keyboard controlling us at the moment." SPRX smirked.

"And it's only a day, Antauri." Gibson crossed his arms, "And you _did_ immobilize her for almost two whole chapters."

Otto smiled, "I wanna hug, too! Group hug!"

**Camel- Ha, it feels good to be doing these again… this time, the Team is stranded on a desert planet and Chiro spots camels to help them get to a village they'd heard of! Saliva ensues. XD**

**Beat- They're a Super Robot Monkey band! 8D**

**Search Warrant- Antauri's all pouty and upset and Gibson cheers him up with a little fluff!**

**Faith- Awww… see, Otto? I love pairings with you, they're always cute.**

**Playpen- Otto is so adorable!**

**Revenge- Yep. I got my revenge, and my hug. You don't mess with the author, fool.**

**Antauri: *glare***

**Don't hate me, Antauri! You're amazing, I just wanted a hug! Please don't hate me!**

**Gibson: What's going on?**

**ANTAURI HATES ME! WAAAAAH! *cries in her emo corner***

**Otto: … Antauri?**

**Antauri: … *sigh* I don't hate you, Reza…**

**Really! 8D**

**Antauri: No… I don't hate you.**

**AH! THANK YOU, ANTAURI! I LOVE YOU!**

**Chiro: Reviews can be used to suggest pairings you like.**

**Nova: Even ones already used!**

**SPRX: But flames burn Suggazoom to a crisp!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel all happy inside! Antauri doesn't hate me, I'm posting two chapters in one day, and I'm reading some awesome fics about these guys! I even found some Gibtauri ones! They are my favorite pairing, without a doubt! They're just so adorable!**

**Gibson: It's quite true. I am perfectly adorable.**

**Antauri: I believe she meant us paired together. Otto and I are the only she has called cute or adorable as individuals.**

**Otto: I'M CUTE!**

**And, EvilAntauri, thank you for your amazing reviews! 8D I love it! And, just for you, the very first one is your request! I love you! 3**

Infatuated:

**Pairing Warning: Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson. See, Monkey team, that's how you do a pairing warning.**

Antauri quickly activated his rockets and flew up catching the blue monkey in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

Gibson groaned, rubbing his head before looking up at the ledge he'd fallen from, "Stupid Madarin! You've stooped so low as to try to push me off a ledge! I oughta sink my drill into that decaying osseous matter you call a head!"

"He's gone, Gibson, he can't hear you."

Gibson crossed his arms, "Broke my rockets… pushed me off a ledge… _and_ he messed up my foot! I can't walk with only one foot!"

"I'll carry you."

Gibson paused "What?"

"I'll carry you." Antauri repeated. He extended his receptors, "Antauri to Monkey Team."

"_Chiro here, Antauri."_

"I've got Gibson, but he's hurt. I'm going to take him back to the Super Robot."

"_Alright, I'll send Otto to help you."_

"It's alright, the repairs will be simple. I can handle it. You continue to search for Mandarin and Valeena."

"_We'll see you back at the Super Robot."_

"Affirmative." He cut the link and looked down at Gibson, "Hold on tightly."

Gibson yelped as the silver monkey sped to the Super Robot, quickly throwing his arms around Antauri's neck and blushing.

'_He's so strong and powerful… so assertive and commanding… I suppose it was only natural that I become infatuated with him.' _Gibson rested his head on Antauri's shoulder, smiling, _'He's just so… perfect.'_

Antauri quickly brought Gibson to Sickbay and began his repairs, easily installing a new rocket pack and taking off Gibson's broken foot to replace it with a new one.

"There." Antauri smiled, "That should be it."

Gibson jumped to the ground and smiled, "Yep, works fine! Thank you, Antauri."

"We'll use the Super Robot's computer system to help the team find Mandarin and Valeena." Antauri quickly left the room to start on his mission.

Gibson tested out his rocket pack, flying over to where Antauri stood.

"Good repairs, Antauri. Perfect in every way." _'Just like you'_

Antauri paused, "Thank you, Gibson."

Gibson searched the screen as Antauri issued commands into the computer.

"I've found the team… but I can't find Mandarin or Valeena." Gibson growled, "Where could they be…"

"Perhaps they've been able to escape."

"I'll widen the scans range." Gibson paused when he felt a call coming in and quickly responded, "Gibson here."

"_It's Otto. Valeena and Mandarin got away. We're coming back."_

"Alright. We'll see you back here." He turned to Antauri, "They're returning."

Antauri nodded and quickly shut off the computer, his silver fingers moving quickly and shining in the light of the room.

'_He's so proud and confident in everything he does… He's so amazing… I wonder if his hands are cold…'_

Antauri smiled, the screen going back to cover the screen, and turned to Gibson, "They should arrive within three minutes."

Gibson smiled, "Perfect. That will give me more than enough time to prepare the repairs they will inevitably need."

Antauri followed Gibson back into Sickbay, watching Gibson prepare to help his friend. The blue monkey worked quickly, hoping to impress his silver friend with his skills.

"Gibson?"

He paused, "Yes?"

"I share your affections."

He turned to Antauri, "Say what?"

Antauri smiled, "I have feelings for you, as well, Gibson."

"H-how did you… gah! I really need to control my thoughts around the telepath!"

Antauri walked over and kissed Gibson's cheek, "Please don't. I enjoy your thoughts."

Pixie:

Gibson paused and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Otto, don't put that in your mouth, you don't know where it's been."

Otto paused, "But it looks yummy!"

Gibson slapped the green… whatever it was from Otto's hand, "Last time you ate something from an alien world that 'looked yummy' I had to hold you in Sickbay for two weeks, flushing your entire system and trying to get you _working_ again."

Otto sighed, "Fine…"

"How _dare_ you!" A small voice yelled.

"Uh… guys… the yummy looking thing just spoke." SPRX stepped back warily.

Everyone turned to see a small pixie floating in the air, anger turning her entire body red.

"You tried to _eat me_!" She shouted, "And only the blue one tried to stop you!"

She held up her hands, magical essence flashed over everyone except Gibson, morphing them. Gibson stared in shock as his friends were morphed into different animals. Chiro was an orange and white horse, SPRX a bright red kangaroo, Nova had been changed into a yellow mongoose, Otto was now a green penguin, and Antauri a shining silver dog.

"Wh-what!" Gibson jumped back in surprise.

Nova shrieked, "What the heck! What happened!"

"I'm a penguin!" Otto yelled in pure bliss, "Look at me, I'm a penguin! This is so awesome!" he twirled on his new webbed feet, "Wheeeee!"

"Why am I a kangaroo!" SPRX growled, "You little-"

"SPRX, wait!" Antauri barked **(XD literally!)**, "Don't anger her worse!"

Gibson paused when he felt the small winged girl hug the side of his face.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"You're rather warm, despite your cold appearance, my sapphire hero." She smiled.

Oh, this wasn't good…

Shingle:

Suggazoo seemed to be destroyed. Houses were lit aflame, cars were abandoned, and everyone was gone.

"What… what happened here?" Chiro stared in horror, "Jinmay! Jinmay, where are you!"

No answer. He tried to contact her over the communicator, but only came up with the same result. Silence.

"This isn't good." Otto mumbled.

"Ow!" SPRX yelped as a flaming shingle fell from one of the roofs, rubbing the spot it'd hit him.

Antauri closed his eyes, "I… I don't sense any life."

Gibson shook his head, "My scanners aren't picking anything up either."

"What about Jinmay? She's mostly metal, can you track her?"

"I can try." Gibson told him wearily.

Nova stared at the debris in horror. The arcade had been destroyed and the hover burger shop trashed. She paused and looked down in the road, her heart breaking when she found a small doll, the name 'Cindy' sewn into the bottom of its left foot.

Mechanical stared at the team, revenge the only thing they sought.

"Tick tock, my monkeys, it won't be long until you're _mine_."

Pout:

**Pairing warning: Chiro/Jinmay**

Jinmay put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, "What's wrong, Chiro?"

He looked up at her and sighed, "SPRX beat me in a stupid piloting game and won't stop bragging." He stuck a pout on his face again, "Jerk."

She chuckled, kissing his cheek, "I can't believe I would ever agree with Nova on this matter, but she was right. Boys are a _lot_ cuter when they pout."

Lethal:

SPRX stared in horror at the scene before him. He glanced at Chiro and Antauri before making a break for the control panel.

Antauri quickly grabbed him, holding him back, "Don't! You'll flood the whole compartment!"

"He'll die!"

"SPRX! He's dead already!" Chiro helped Antauri hold the red monkey back.

"It's too late…" Antauri sighed.

Otto shakily got to his feet, noticing SPRX, who had got out of Chiro and Antauri's grips, staring through the glass separating them. He slowly stumbled over to the door and pressed the comm button, smiling.

"Otto…" SPRX paused and copied Ottp's motion, pressing the comm button, "Otto!"

"Suggazoom… out of… danger?"

"Yes." SPRX nodded.

Otto sighed in relief, "Don't be sad… SPRX… it was the right thing… to do… we are sworn to guard Suggazoom and…" He winced and slid down the glass.

"The rest of the universe…" SPRX finished, his tears falling.

Otto propped himself up with a hand against the glass, and SPRX copied the gesture.

"Alright, alright, I believe you."

The door slid open and Otto shook his head, "Phew. I was trying to remember the next few lines." He smiled.

Gibson crossed his arms, "I suppose you _did_ watch The Wrath of Khan."

Hulk:

"I shouldn't have expected anything less." Gibson groaned.

"We tried." Antauri offered.

Chiro grinned, "Wow, Otto, you are _amazing_!"

SPRX nodded, "Yeah, how'd you get the new Hulk comic? It's not even out yet!"

Otto smiled, "I know people."

**Infatuated- Awwwwwwwwwww. Mandarin fights Gibson and breaks his drill and foot before pushing him off a ledge. Fluff ensues. 8D**

**Pixie- XD I had to turn to my little sister on this one and say "Hey! Name some random animals!"**

**She stared at me like I was crazy for a second and goes, "Well… in Night of Fear Gibson talks about horses and kangaroos…" Chiro and SPRX… "And you call me mongoose..." Nova, "How about a dog?"**

"**That's what I wanted Antauri to be!"**

"**Alright… um… penguin?"**

"**OTTO WOULD BE AN ADORABLE PENGUIN! Should I use original or silver Antauri?"**

"**Silver. Then the dog is all shiny and silver. Black dogs are too common."**

**This was **_**really **_**fun.**

**Shingle- I went from cute, to funny, to depressing. Wow. Obviously, Scrapperton has only trapped the Monkey Team in a fake Suggazoom… again.**

**Pout- I wanted this to be a SPRX and Nova one at first, but then I realized, out of all my favorites, I haven't done a pure Chiro/Jinmay one-I don't count Red Tape because it only implied the relationship- so I changed my mind! Besides, I like Jinmay. She's cute **_**and**_** powerful. I'd hate to be on her bad side.**

**Lethal- Gibson didn't believe it when Chiro, Otto, and SPRX said they'd watched ****Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan****, so they got Antauri to help them act out Spock's death scene. I know Kirk and Spock are so homoerotic in the series/movies, but for this moment, let's pretend they're **_**just**_** best friends.**

**Hulk: Continued from Lethal.**

**Otto: I know good people. ;D**

**Nova: Thank you, Reza… I was barely in this one…**

**Well, this one was mostly stupid… so it's for the boys! 8D**

**Gibson: Hey!**

**You and Antauri were, of course, the smartest ones there…**

**SPRX: Well, leave your reviews, and we'll read them!**

**Chiro: Suggest a pairing, or even a word! No doubt Reza will use it.**

**Antauri: Flames, however, will forever burn you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Chapter eight! Let's do this, I got my words, I got my ideas, and my TOES ARE FREEZING! **

**Antauri: Put some socks on…**

**But my socks are downstairs in my room! I wanna stay up here and write!**

**Nova: Well, thank you, again, to EvilAntauri! You get your request!**

**SPRX: And so does Jasper Dragonfly!**

**Otto: Oh, what word? Someone requested a word? Tell meeeeee!**

**It's a secret! HOLY CRAP, THIS FLOOR IS COLD!**

**Chiro: And to SkullWitch57, thanks for the review!**

**I don't have room for your request in this chapter, but it'll be in the next! Promise! One big Gibtauri make-out session!**

**Gibson: *blush* … I'm not going to comment and merely say… let's look at this chapter's words.**

Altitude:

Chiro gasped for air, his lungs screaming at him. He had his arms clutched around Jinmay's shoulders, his head resting on her sleeve.

"Can't… breathe…"

"This altitude's oxygen level is much too low for you to be able to breathe, Chiro." Gibson told him, "Jinmay, could you take him back to the Super Robot? We can finish from here."

She nodded, "Okay."

"I won't leave you guys…" Chiro gasped.

SPRX chuckled, "We appreciate the sentiment, kid, but we don't need air as much as you do. We'll be fine."

"Go before your lungs give up on you, Chiro." Antauri told him, "We'll return shortly."

Jinmay lifted the boy into her arms and slowly flew dwn to let Chiro adjust to the increasing pressure of the air and oxygen levels.

"That boy will end up killing himself for us one day." Gibson sighed, "Let's go."

Bouquet:

**Pairing warning: Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson.**

Antauri blinked, staring at Gibson in surprise, "What's this?"

"It's exactly what it looks like." Gibson mumbled.

Antauri took the bouquet of flowers from Gibson, "What's the occasion?"

Gibson looked away, "I wanted to give you something…"

Antauri smiled, "Thank you, Hal."

"I-it doesn't really matter… I just saw them and thought of you…"

The black monkey chuckled, "Hal?"

"Yes?"

He pushed a kiss to his cheek and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Dragon:

The Monkey Team glanced at one another before slowly turning around.

"Dr-dr-dr…" Otto stuttered.

"_Dragon!_" SPRX yelled, "Run!"

The creature fell to the ground and chased after them, its slick black skin standing out in the lush green forest. Otto took advantage of his color and hid among the bushes, waiting. He started up his saws and jumped from his hiding place, "Whirling Destructo Saws!"

The dragon yelled and shot lightning at the green monkey, hitting directly and sending him flying.

"Otto!" Chiro shouted.

Antauri jumped, grabbing the dragon by the horns on the back of its head and glaring. He activated his ghost hand and sunk his hand into the dragon's head. Thought filled Antauri's mind, memories, ideas, and visions. He gasped and was tossed back. He grabbed Chiro, who was about to attack.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Antauri walked over to the creature, holding his hands up, "I won't hurt you…'

The dragon watched him carefully.

"We're not going to hurt your nest."

Nova blinked, "What?"

"When I touched the creature's mind… I found why we were attacked. We came too close to her children. She's merely defending them."

Everyone retracted their weapons. Antauri stepped forward and touched the dragon's mind once again, communicating with her. Her eyes closed and she left Antauri speak with her mentally.

He pulled his hand away and watched as she left.

"And what have we learned, team?" Antauri asked, dusting off his hands.

"Uh… don't mess with Momma?" Otto offered.

Contagious:

A short shriek rang through the interior of the robot. Antauri and Chiro paused in their training, listening. Another short shriek rang out and they looked a each other.

"That sounded like Otto." Antauri told him.

"He might be in trouble!"

The pair ran to see what was wrong, only to find Nova standing guard outside Otto's room, her breathing mask on.

"Nova?" Antauri asked, "What's going on?"

"Otto's sick. And Gibson's pretty sure it's contagious, so no one is allowed near Otto without their mask until he gets better."

Butterflies:

**Pairing warning: SPRX-77/Nova**

"SPRX… this…"

"Do you like it?" SPRX smiled, "I found it yesterday and I had to show you."

Nova grinned, "This is amazing! Look at all the butterflies!"

The yellow monkey grinned and jumped up into the trees, laughing as a bunch of the winged insects landed on her.

"They're so pretty!"

SPRX smiled and stayed on the ground, watching nova laugh and play with the small bugs.

"Don't be afraid to fall!" he called, "I'm here to catch you!"

She looked down and grinned, "Then do it!" She jumped down.

SPRX quickly ran over to catch her in his arms and smiled, "See?"

"My hero." She smiled and kissed him. SPRX paused in surprise, but quickly returned it.

"I love you, SPRX."

"I love you, too."

Boa:

Jinmay shrieked and jumped into Antauri's arms, who had been walking by.

"Ji-Jinmay? What's wrong?"

"It's so scary, get it away, I'm so scared!"

Otto ran over, "Did you scream?"

"She did." Antauri told him.

"What's wrong Jinmay?"

"_Snake_!"

Otto paused, "Snake?"

"There's a snake and I am deathly afraid of snakes and get it away from me!"

"Where is it?" Antauri asked.

She glared, "How would I know, I was too scared!"

Otto smiled, "Someone has Ophidiophobia…"

"Did that word just come from your mouth?" Antauri asked, "I'm surprise, Otto."

"I like reading about phobias. Did you know there's a word for being afraid of the color purple?"

"Hey, Otto!" Chiro ran over, "Look what I found crawling around near your room."

"You found the snake!" Otto smiled, "Aww…"

Jinmay shrieked, knocking Antauri over and running for her life.

"Ow…" Antauri mumbled.

"Wow… it's just a garden snake. It's not like it's a boa constrictor or something." Chiro chuckled.

**Altitude- Have you ever noticed that Chiro puts himself in a lot more danger than is necessary for his team? Like, sometimes he doesn't even need to, he just does! Weirdo. This time he almost suffocated himself.**

**Bouquet- WHY MUST THESE TWO BE SO ADORABLE!**

**Dragon- Request word from EvilAntauri! 8D Antauri's lesson was **_**supposed **_**to be don't judge a book by its cover. Otto's just too cute to get it.**

**Contagious- poor Otto.**

**Butterflies- Request word from Jasper Dragonfly! Man, I wish I could find a place like that. That would so amazing!**

**Boa- apparently Jinmay has Ophidiophobia.**

**Jinmay: They freak me out, okay!**

**Gibson: I understand perfectly.**

**Otto: Oh! Oh! Fears of insects is** **Entomophobia!**

**Gibson: Fascinating, Otto…**

**SPRX: Well, that's it for this ti-**

**WAIT!**

**Nova: What's wrong?**

… **Antauri has to speak before I close out.**

**Antauri: … Fine. I will close us. Reviews bring you more chapters.**

**Nova: They also let your suggest pairings and words!**

**SPRX: Flames are formed into the Fire of Hate and turn everyone evil… Reza what the heck? You had to have **_**me**_** say that?**

**8D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha! This chapter is different than the last one! Why is it different? I AM WEARING SOCKS THIS TIME! 8D**

**Antauri: Only due to obligation. You needed to wear socks earlier to wear your shoes and you were merely too lazy to take your socks off.**

**Th-that's not true!**

**Gibson: Yes it is.**

**Watch yourself, bluey, I can send you to be eaten by a demon monster.**

**Gibson: Antauri said it first!**

**Well… he's adorable. I can't get mad at him!**

**SPRX: Ahem. Don't you have a request to fill?**

**Oh, that's right! SkullWitch57 asked for a Gibtauri make-out scene last chapter! **

**Antauri: *blush***

**Gibson: Sh-she remembered? *blush* How come you can remember a yaoi request, but not your homework!**

**I'm an idiot? And EvilAntauri wanted a Gibtauri one, too! 8D**

Indulgence:

Otto ran into the room, jumping on Gibson and sobbing.

"Otto!" Gibson quickly pushed the green monkey off, "What is wrong with you?"

"I broke Chiro!"

"Nonsense, Chiro is a living humanoid being. It's impossible to 'break' him."

Otto merely continued to sob on the floor, a pool of tears slowly forming around him. Antauri sighed and walked over.

"Let's go see Chiro and perhaps we can… fix him."

While the trio headed to Chiro's room, where Otto had left the boy, Antauri decided to figure out what had happened.

"Well. SPRX told me I was the dumbest monkey _ever_… even dumber than those really old monkeys that don't exist anymore… so I tried to get smarter, like Gibson, and I built this thingy that would help me learn random facts so I could seem a lot smarter, but I left it in Chiro's room and he must have used to for too long because he's broken and it's my fault!" The monkey began crying again.

Antauri sighed, "Otto… look, we're at Chiro's room."

The door slid open and they had to pause. Chiro was sitting on his bed in the fetal position. He was in his hypermode, but had taking off his shoes and his left sock. His hair was a mess and he was rocking back and forth.

"Chiro?" Antauri walked over, "Are you alright?"

"The surface area of an average-sized brick is 79 cm squared. Cats sleep 16 to 18 hours per day. The most money ever paid for a cow in an auction was $1.3 million. There are 10 human body parts that are only 3 letters long: eye, hip, arm, leg, ear, toe, jaw, rib, lip, and gum. The king of hearts is the only king without a moustache. Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump. Women are 37% more likely to go to a psychiatrist than men are. The human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood 30 feet. Stressed is Desserts spelled backwards. Charlie Brown's father was a barber. Children grow faster in the springtime. 7.5 million toothpicks can be created from a cord of wood. The Catholic church asks for indulgences to free one of sin."

Otto sobbed, "See!"

Gibson looked at Otto, "I see what you meant by broken…"

"Can you fix him?"

Gibson paused, "Perhaps… just distract him with something else."

"I tried showing him his Sun Riders poster, but it didn't work…" Otto mumbled.

Antauri sighed, "And Jinmay is off-planet."

"RAWR! SKELETON KING ATTACK!"

Chiro blinked, "What!

Thingy jumped into the room, chasing after a holographic Skeleton King head.

"Looks like it worked." Gibson smiled, "Thank you, SPRX."

The red monkey smiled, "No problem! What'd I do?"

Cobbler:

**Pai—**

**Reza!**

**What's wrong, Otto?**

**I wanna do this again! It's fun! **

**Alright.**

**Ahem… pairing warning! Antauri/Mister Hal Gibson! I'm the new pairing warning-er! :D**

"Apple cobbler, peach cobbler, blueberry cobbler, strawberry cobbler!" Gibson grinned, "Antauri, since when did you know how to make these?"

The silver monkey smiled, "Since two days ago. You said you enjoyed them, so I made them."

"Thank you! I love you!" Gibson grinned, hugging Antauri, "You are absolutely amazing!"

"Thank you, Hal, I hope you enjoy them."

Gibson paused, "Share them with me."

Antauri stared at Gibson, then at the cobblers. He smiled and nodded, "Alright."

Gibson grinned, "Yay! Have you ever had these before, they're so delicious! I don't know what to try first! This is so amazing!"

Antauri smiled and watched Gibson try to decide which cobbler he wanted to try first. Antauri paused and looked at the apple cobbler, taking a knife and cutting himself a slice, happily eating the treat.

"Well, this is actually quite good." He smiled, "I feel rather proud."

Gibson smirked, "You've got something on your lip, Antauri."

The silver monkey was about to wipe it away when Gibson grabbed his hands and licked it away himself, smiling, "You're right, it does seem like it would be delicious."

Antauri paused, "You missed some."

"How would you know?" Gibson asked, "You can't see your own mouth."

"I don't care, you just did."

Gibson turned, "You must being going mad, Antauri," he smirked, "I got it all."

"Gibson…"

"Oh, fine. I'll indulge you." Gibson easily turned back and pulled Antauri into a kiss.

Antauri easily deepened it, putting his hands on the sides of Gibson's head and pulling him closer. Gibson wrapped his arms around Antauri's waist and moaned into the embrace, tasting the apple cobbler still lingering on Antauri's tongue.

"I can see what you mean… I missed a lot." Gibson smirked once the kiss was broken.

"Want to try the blueberry?"

Mercy:

**Hehe, another pairing warning! This one is… me and SPRX!**

"Say it!"

"Never!"

SPRX growled, "Say it!"

Otto smirked, "Not on your life!"

SPRX tried to pull Otto's arm further into the already painful position he had it in, but Otto activated his saw, making the red monkey jump. Otto smirked and jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. He held his saw just above SPRX.

"Say it."

"Not gonna happen." SPRX smirked.

Otto smiled, "Don't make me take drastic measures."

SPRX glanced at the saw and glared, "You wouldn't."

"But I would, Sparky. You don't know what I'm capable of."

"You're bluffing."

"I'm not." Otto's smile never faltered.

"Then do it." SPRX dared.

"Alright." Otto leaned over and pushed a kiss to SPRX's lips. It was brief, yet sweet. SPRX stared at Otto in shock. Otto merely smiled and placed his forehead on SPRX's, "Say it."

"Fine… mercy."

Otto grinned, running down the halls with his hands in the air, shouting, "I won, I won, I won, I won!"

Suds:

Otto's eyes widened in amazement as bubbles filled the room. He looked at Gibson, who smiled.

"This… oh my… how… who… squirrels… _**BUBBLES!**_" He ran around the room, chasing the floating suds.

Gibson watched as the green monkey chased the bubbles. He left his bubble machine on and walked off, smiling to himself. He was so smart. Now he could finally get some work done without Otto running in and making things explode.

Stranded: 

**Pairing warning! Antauri and Gibson, because they're cute! :D**

Gibson shivered against the cold, arms wrapped around himself. He found himself hating the fact that he was mostly metal. Because he was mostly metal, only a small part of him could produce heat. The rest of him was subject to the temperature of the elements. They _had_ to crash on a frozen wasteland of a planet, didn't they? Stranded in their own icy hell.

Antauri watched Gibson shake uncontrollably, and walked over, pulling the blue monkey against his chest and increasing the strength of his heat coils.

"Antauri?"

"Are you warm?" Antauri asked, smiling.

Gibson smiled back, "Yes…"

The silver monkey tightened his grip on his friend, trying to keep him as warm as possible. Gibson quickly curled up, making sure he was as close to Antauri as physically possible, loving their proximity. Usually, Antauri wasn't the type to get this close to anyone. A hug was an extreme rarity.

But recently, the poor doctor had been craving such encounters, a hug, a hand on the shoulder, anything to show that Antauri cared. He'd found himself falling for the silver simian and couldn't find any way to make it stop. To him, Antauri was a drug and he an addict.

"Go to sleep, Gibson, I will watch as you sleep."

"You need… rest, too…"

"I require less rest than you. If I meditate in the morning, I shall be fine."

'_You're already fine…'_

Antauri paused, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't say anything." Gibson told him.

"Oh… alright. Go to sleep."

"No."

Antauri looked down at the blue helmet, "Why not?"

Gibson looked up and smiled, "I don't want you to get lonely." _'And I want you to hold me for as long as possible.'_

Antauri paused, "Gibson…"

The blue monkey smiled, "Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Gibson froze. He looked away, "Wh-what kind of question is that? Y-you're m-my best fr-friend… my second-in-command… how else would I f-fee-feel…?"

"You're lying."

"N-no… I… I _do_ feel that way about you." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

"Gibson…"

"I love you…"

"I didn't catch that." Antauri smirked, "What did you say?"

Gibson refused to look at Antauri, "Nothing important. I'm going to sleep now."

"I thought you wanted me to hold you for as long as possible?"

Gibson froze. A series of inappropriate words ran through his mind, suddenly remembering Antauri's telepathy. He fumbled for words, his mind racing. What would he do now? Antauri _knew_!

Antauri chuckled, "I don't understand why would attempt to keep this fact a secret. You won't be reprimanded for falling in love with perhaps the most handsome simian on our team."

Gibson felt his face flush, "I… I…" He bit back every ounce of dignity he had and turned to Antauri, "I… love you…"

Antauri smiled, "That's what I thought."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you love me, too? I need a response here, Antauri!"

The silver monkey smiled and kissed Gibson lightly on the lips, "I love you, too."

Cuticle:

Nova smiled and looked at Jinmay, "Why ddin't we do this before?"

Jinmay sighed, "I don't know, but we have to do it again."

The girls were currently at a nail boutique, having their fingers pampered and painted. Jinmay winced slightly when a woman dug one of her small nail tools into her cuticles, but eventually got used to it, sighing. Nova sat right next to her new best friend, smiling as her hands were polished and pampered.

"And no boys." Jinmay smiled.

"Not one in sight. They wouldn't dare come in here." Nova chuckled, "Too masculine for something like this."

"Except maybe Otto. He'd be more curious about what goes on than embarrassed to be in here…"

Nova smiled at her friend, "Yeah, but when Otto's curious, he's cute."

"Very true."

The girls sighed in unison and watched their hands be pampered until they looked brand new.

"Where to next?" Jinmay asked.

"Clothes, of course." Nova laughed.

**Indulgence- This is how I spend my weekends, you know, writing these stories and looking up random crap that no one cares about… I have no life…**

**Cobbler- SkullWitch57's request! I hope that was good enough!**

**Mercy- Otto and SPRX are playing mercy, Super Robot Monkey style. Otto adds his own twist to it.**

**Suds- BUBBLES!**

**Stranded- A pairing **_**and**_** word request from EvilAntauri! I like the words you're requesting, they make my brain actually work! 8D Gotta love fluff.**

**Cuticle- Wow. That's the most feminine thing I've ever written. And I've written Sailor Moon fanfiction…**

**SPRX: I'm so awesome…**

**Otto: Say mercy.**

**SPRX: You can shut up!**

**Gibson: Yes, well, that is all for this chapter.**

**Antauri: Please review. They make Reza happy.**

**Chiro: Insults and flames make her depressed, though.**

**Nova: It's not cool to see Reza depressed… she's all quiet and hides away from everything she likes…**

**But I'm not depressed! Because I have reviews of people saying that they like my stuff! 8D I love you all! Love all around!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nova: Where's Reza? She has a chapter to write.**

**SPRX: She posted chapter nine and then went back to bed.**

**Otto: Did she stay up until three in the morning again?**

**Gibson: Well, this is a simple solution, we'll simply do the stories until she awakens.**

**Antauri: Has anyone ever written one of these before?**

**Chiro: I haven't…**

**Jinmay: We can try! And maybe, if we do really good, she'll write something totally awesome!**

**SPRX: okay, six words… let's see… let's do seven, that way each of us can do one, and Reza will be **_**really **_**surprised! :D**

Farsighted:

**SPRX here! We drew straws and I get to do the first one! Okay… let's see…**

"SPRX, are you okay?" Nova asked, looking me with worry.

"I… I'm having trouble… seeing." I shuddered, fear washing over me. I could barely see her, just a fuzz of yellow and pink. I could clearly see the Super Robot in the distance, but for some reason, I couldn't see her.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

A blur of gray appeared in my face, and I tried to discern the number of digits she held up.

"Um…. Three?"

Apparently it was the wrong answer, because she had to pause.

"SPRX, that's my tail."

"Oh… I knew that."

"I'm taking you to see Gibson."

Her hand grabbed mine and she guided me back to the Super Robot, taking me directly to Sickbay and laying me down. She called Gibson in and explained what had happened. Brainstain paused and looked at me.

"You're losing your vision, SPRX?"

"No!" I snapped immediately, "I will not lose my vision!"

Gibson sighed, 'I'll see what I can do, but from what Nova's saying, it sounds like you've gone farsighted."

"Can you fix me, Gibson?"

He looked at me, his expression escaped me, but I could tell he was surprised by how concerned I had sounded.

"I'll do everything I can, SPRX." I could hear his smile and sent one back.

Unearth:

**This one's mine! And I'm Otto! Because I got the second shortest straw! Yay!**

I grinned and grabbed a shovel, walking past the team.

"What are you doing?" Antauri asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, holding up my treasure map so he could see it, "I'm gonna go find some buried treasure!"

Gibby sighed, "Otto, the likelihood that you'll unearth a plethora of gold and jewelry by following that silly map is… practically impossible!"

"You said practically. That means it's not impossible! So I have a chance, then! Goodbye!"

"Just clean up before you come back in." Nova smiled, "Take SPRX with you."

"Why me?"

She glared at him like she usually does when she wants him to do something and he ran over to my side.

"Okay, buddy, let's go find that buried treasure!"

Gypsy:

**Oh, good! It's my turn. Oh, I forgot, I need to say who I am. I'm Jinmay. Let's see how I do.**

Flashes of pink, purple, orange, red, green, yellow, blue, green, and white decorated the stage as the gypsies danced, the fabric of their clothes flowing in the wind they created as they moved. Masked faces smiled, their hips swaying in perfect synchronization. I was completely mesmerized by their motions, their clothes, everything about them. They were all so beautiful and perfect. It was no surprise the boys were all drooling over them.

The performance ended and I grinned, "That was amazing!"

A hand was held out to me, delicate yet strong, "Would you like to learn a dance, Miss?"

I stared at her in shock, "Really? Me?"

"You and the other beautiful lady." Her other hand was extended to Nova.

I nodded, my previous smile turning to an enthusiastic grin.

"I would love to! Come on, Nova!"

The yellow monkey grinned and we followed the other girls, anxious to learn.

We were dressed in clothes similar to the gypsies. My new ensemble had light green pants that were covered with a translucent pink fabric on both of my hips. My belly shirt was the same light green hue as the pants with the same pink material used for exceedingly long sleeves. Nova was dressed in a pink skirt, a gold bracelet with four small bells wrapped around her tail. She had a matching pink top that, like my own, had the translucent sleeves, though her color was a pure white color as opposed to my pink.

It took all day and some of the next morning to learn a short dance, and Nova and I were sincerely fretting not being able to learn it before they had to leave. Out fears were vanquished when the same woman who had offered us a chance, Marizelia, told us that we would be performing our dance for the city after lunch. Nova and I then spent the next three hours practicing.

Just before we went on for our duet, we were given words of confidence and enthu8siasm.

"You will do just fine."

"If you mess up, don't make it obvious. Make it seem like you meant to do it."

"Those outfits are beautiful on you."

"Don't worry, there's no way you can fail."

Marizelia smiled at us and stepped onto the stage after a short break, looking to the crowd.

"Hello, citizens of Suggazoom. We are most proud to have your attendance to our meager performances in your beautiful city. Yesterday, we approached two young ladies of your city and offered them a chance to learn one of our dances. So, performing for the first time ever, Nova and Jinmay!"

We stepped onto the stage and smiled. The entire city was there, cheering us on as they had the gypsies. Marizelia gave us a thumb's up and we began our dance, watching one another for help in case we forgot a move or made a mistake. There was no noise besides the ringing of Nova's bells as we moved, the crowd watching us. I could feel each pair of eyes on me, watching each move I made.

The dance ended and there was silence. My heart sank. They didn't like it. We did horribly. We had messed up so bad…

Cheering erupted from the crowd. Nova and I grinned and looked at each other.

"Good job." Marizelia smiled, "You did beautifully."

Stepparent:

**Chiro here… this one's gonna be kinda hard for me… I hope I do alright.**

I hadn't had parents since I was six. They'd been lost in an accident and I'd been in foster care when I discovered the Monkey Team. No one questioned when I left the foster home, since they knew I always kinda hated it there.

Antauri, Gibson, SPRX, Nova, and Otto always cared for me. They were my new family. I lived in the Super Robot with them, we argued, we played, and we helped one another. In the foster home, I had always stayed by myself, preferring to walk around the city alone and away from the eyes of others. I'd been bullied by almost everyone, BT and Glenny especially, and had gotten used to the dislike people had for me.

But now I had people who looked up to me. Otto quickly became my new little brother. I was always turning to him if I needed help and he did the same for me. SPRX was like my big brother, laughing at my misfortune, yet always having my back. Gibson became the brother that everyone dreams of having. I always knew I could count on him for almost anything and confided in him if I needed someone to talk to.

But Antauri and Nova… they became something I hadn't had for seven years. My parents. Well… I guess you could call them stepparents. Antauri was the best father figure I could have asked for, always guiding me towards my goal and what was good for me. Nova would always be there for caring and sympathy when I needed it, yet would never let me down if I needed to be yelled at.

"Chiro, are you okay?"

I blinked and looked at Otto, "Yep. Just thinking."

"About?"

I smiled, "Us. Everyone. You guys truly are my family."

He grinned, "Oh! What am I?"

"My little brother, of course."

I explained my thoughts to him, and he listened with the utmost curiosity and respect.

"You know, if you call Antauri 'dad', he'd probably cry." Otto chuckled, "I heard him talking to Nova about it."

"What about me?" Nova asked.

Otto smiled, "Nothing bad, that's for sure."

Antauri smiled, "If it's nothing bad, would you mind sharing?"

I smiled, "I was telling Otto how you guys have become my family. He's like my little brother, Gibson and SPRX my older brothers, Nova my mom, and you're like my dad, Antauri."

He paused, his yellow-green eyes staring at me in mild surprise.

"Really?" SPRX smiled, "You know, if I think about it, that works. We _are_ just one big happy family."

I looked at Antauri, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'm perfectly… perfectly fine…" he stood, "I'll be right back."

He left quickly. I looked at Otto, who was grinning.

"I told ya he would cry."

Harass:

**Ah, my turn. I am Antauri, just so you know. I truly hope you enjoy my segment of this chapter.**

It was like this every day. I would be the first awake- besides the Super Robot, that is- and after about thirty minutes of peace, Gibson and Chiro would wake up. They were never those to be awake early, so they would remain quiet until they had a proper breakfast and had completely washed the sleep from their systems.

Then Otto and SPRX would wake up. Their extremely loud voices would then wake Nova, whose room was in between theirs, and she would immediately tell them to be quiet. She would then make her way to the kitchen for a simple breakfast.

SPRX and Otto would then show up, skipping breakfast all together, and instead playing video games or something else they had thought of.

Usually, their games were quiet enough to meditate through. But once they got tired of that…

"Hey, Nova, wanna go downtown with me?"

"Go away, SPRX."

He pouted, "Come on. One date?"

"No." She growled.

I sighed and gave up on my meditation. It was the same routine. SPRX would continue to harass Nova until she hit him. Otto would then rush to make sure he wasn't hurt, which he usually wasn't. The pair would then get Chiro to join them somewhere in town and they would leave. Nova then retreated to the training room to 'blow off steam', as she says.

Gibson and I would then sit in silence, both of us knowing to savor it, as it never lasted long.

"Antauri?"

I blinked as Gibson broke our usual silence, "Yes?"

"Do you think the team will ever be able to get along?"

I chuckled, "Probably not. Our personalities differ greatly."

"I just wish we could have one day of perfect peace."

"You're not alone."

Territory:

**Alright! Nova here, and it's my turn!**

To sum up the surroundings in a simple sentence: it was hot. Not 'I-need-to-find-some-shade'-hot, I mean 'I-need-to-get-out-of-this-heat-before-I-catch-fire' hot.

And to make everything better… we'd just wandered into the territory of a creature who didn't seem to want to share.

"Monkey Team, run!" Chiro shouted.

As if that wasn't obvious. Every one of us had broken jet packs, and no one could concentrate long enough to attack in this heat. We all ran. Ran for our very lives, searching for a sweet sanctuary.

"There!"

I quickly looked to where Otto was pointing, grinning at the fact that it was a cave. Sanctuary and shade. We all quickly made our way in, hiding from the creature chasing us. Gibson quickly activated the flashlight he had and looked around. There wasn't anything live in there, so we were safe.

"This place is the perfect sanctuary… why is nothing living here?" Chiro asked, looking around.

"Something was." Antauri told him.

"Oh…" He whispered.

I walked over to the large creature and touched it. It didn't move and it wasn't breathing.

"It's definitely dead…" I told them, "Poor thing."

"We'll stay here for now, team…" Chiro told us, looking around outside, "But it's going to get really cold tonight."

A grunt filled the room.

"Did your just grunt, Antauri?" Gibson asked.

"I definitely did not."

The creature under my hand moved and I yelped, "It's alive!"

It started breathing again, his small black eyes opening.

No one moved. It looked around, observing us all. Its eyes landed on me and followed my arm as far as it could. I felt its muscles move under my hand, but couldn't find the will to move away. The creature reached out one of its large paws and wrapped it around me, pulling me close. I bit back a shriek and looked at it. It seemed to be smiling at me, past its long fangs.

"Hey!" SPRX growled.

"Wait." I told him, putting a hand to its head, "Do… do you understand me?" I asked.

It easily nodded.

I smiled, "May my friends and I stay the night with you?"

It glanced at the rest of the team and looked at me, "These are your friends?"

"Oh! You can speak. Yes, these are my friends."

"Alright."

Absolute Zero:

**And finally, the amazing works of me, Mister Hal Gibson.**

The temperature was dropping fast. I couldn't believe the sudden decline, it was phenomenal.

"Fascinating, within just a few seconds, the temperature of those coal has dropped to absolute zero! Perhaps if I reverse the polarity of the molecules, they could do the opposite."

"Gibson…"

I smiled, "Antauri, what brings you here?"

He walked in, strong and sure as ever, "I was merely curious as to what you were doing."

I smiled, "Here, I'll show you."

I grabbed a small bolt lying nearby and used my laser to heat it as hot as I could. He watched with curiosity as I dropped it in the solution, immediately cooling it and dropping it to subzero temperatures. I quickly explained what I had done; loving the enthusiasm he had in his eyes as I explained everything.

"That's amazing, Hal."

"I'm glad you're here, Antauri." I smiled, "Anyone else would have interrupted half way through my explanation and told me they were bored."

"They merely do not share the level of mentality you and I do."

I smiled again, "Would you like to help me?"

**Farsighted- Huh, how'd I do! :D**

**Unearth- I had to get Gibby to help me with what he says, there. I don't understand a lot of it…**

**Gypsy- That was fun!**

**Stepparent- Antauri: You really think of me as your father?**

**Of course I do. :D**

**Antauri: Thank goodness Reza isn't here… she'd die if she saw me cry like this…**

**Harass- But such a blessing may never come.**

**Territory- It's so cute! :D**

**Absolute Zero- I feel rather proud of th-**

**WHAT ARE YOU MONKEYS DOING NEAR MY COMPUTER!**

**Otto: Reza! Good morning!**

**Antauri: Afternoon, Otto… it's no longer morning.**

**Well, excuse me for staying up too late working on chapter nine of your minifics. What are you doing?**

**SPRX: Look for yourself!**

**Nova: Wait, we should close out, first!**

**Close out? Did… did you guys **_**write chapter ten**_**?**

**Chiro: Reviews are wonderful and bring more chapters of fun!**

**Otto: And get us a special chapter! 8D**

**Please tell me which of their stories you like best.**

**Jinmay: Flames melt down Antauri and use him for scrap parts.**

**NOT ANTAURI! D8**

**Antauri: Will you please stop hugging me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright. Well, to thank the Monkey team for doing Chapter ten for me, I promised them one big minific about fighting SK. I'm finally gonna write two characters I've wanted to for a while. Two of my favorite villains: Sakko and Valeena. I've written Mandarin and SK before… so they don't count. Speaking of which, they found out about this…**

**Sakko: HOW COME I HAVEN'T BEEN IN ANY OF THEM! I'M NOT EVEN MENTIONED! **

**Calm down, you adorable little crossdresser, you. I'll give you an entire fight scene!**

**Sakko: :D**

**Mandarin: get away from me, Skeleton Witch!**

**Valeena: Oh, don't be scared, Mandarin. I'm only going to brutally murder you.**

**SK: Why do I surround myself with idiots?**

**Antauri: Why am I here, with all the villains?**

**Because you're my favorite. I wanna give another big thanks to Jasper Dragonfly, EvilAntauri, and pikurosonai00 for the reviews! Alright… now, there's only one word, since it's one fic… so… let's see…**

Revival:

**Pairing warning: May hint at Chiro/Jinmay and SPRX-77/Nova. Only the canon pairings.**

Skeleton King watched as Valeena rose from the ashes of her previous body, revived with a renewed vigor and hatred for the Monkey Team and all of humanity. Madarin screeched and jumped onto his right shoulder, smiling. Sakko smiled, having already been perched on Skeleton King's left.

"This will be our last battle, Money Team." He chuckled, "As this will be the one where you finally meet your ends!"

Gibson smiled, "It's good to see you again, Suppa."

Suppa grinned, "You too, Gibson."

"Look, Chiro, I shape the black holes I make now!" Johnny grinned, showing the boy.

Chiro watched in awe as the round black ball formed to the shape of a monkey, "That is so cool!"

Antauri floated at eye level with Slingshot, staring him in the eye.

"You got a problem, buddy?" Slingshot asked.

"I am curious as to how you are able to function…"

Slingshot chuckled, "Well, I suppose I can show you. That way you can fix me if I get hurt… which isn't likely."

Antauri smiled.

"Oliana!" SPRX grinned, "So glad you could make it!"

She smiled, "Why wouldn't I, SPRX? You saved me, now it's my turn to return the favor."

Jinmay smiled, "Hello, I'm Jinmay."

Nekeeta smiled, taking Jinmay's hand and purring, "I am Nekeeta. You are Chiro's girlfriend, right?"

Jinmay blushed, "Yes."

"How lucky you are."

Monga smiled at Nova, "Your one teammate has changed…"

Nova smiled, "Yeah… Antauri kinda bit the dust… but he's back and better than ever."

Otto ran into the room, grinning, "I finished!"

"Finished?" Chiro blinked, "The weapons?"

"Oh, yeah!" Otto pulled a large box in, grinning, "I got a bunch of them, so we'll be good for a while! And there's extra ammo! I went all out on this!"

Master Offay helped Otto carry the box into the room, taking one of the guns himself, "Fascinating."

"Good work, Otto-san!" Super Quasar smiled, patting the monkey on the head.

Otto grinned, "Aw, you make me blush."

The room turned red and everyone paused.

"That's the proximity alert!" Jinmay yelled, "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Slingshot put a hand on Chiro's shoulder, "My prototype wants me to tell you something."

Chiro smiled, "Yeah?"

"He says… good luck. He'll be right behind you."

Chiro smiled, watching as everyone left to take their stations. The Monkey Team all ran out to the robot's shoulder, watching the Skeleton king army march towards them.

"This is it, team. It's time we mobilize. Hyper Force… Go!"

Sakko rode on the Skelton King Droid's head, scanning over the group that the Monkey Team had assembled. His eye landed on his target and he grinned evilly, leaping to make the first attack.

"Prepare to die!"

Jinmay yelped and dodged Sakko's attack, glaring, "You know, I used to think you were cute! Now you're just annoying!"

She ddodged another attack the pink monkey threw at her, easily punching him and sending him flying. He growled and leapt onto her head. She tied to grab him, but he slid down her hair and onto her chest, grabbing the heart on her chest and throwing it open.

"No!" She shouted.

He grabbed the small robot monkey in there, ripping it out and grinning, all her wiring exposed. She froze, her circuitry freezing, prepared for reprogramming.

"Jinmay!"

Nekeeta grabbed the small pink monkey, ripping the monkey from his hands and throwing him in the middle of the Sun Riders. She quickly set the small monkey back in Jinmay's chest and stared in hope, "Jinmay?"

Her eyes lit up again and she took Nekeeta's hand, "Thank you." She quickly fixed the wiring inside her and closed the heart, "Let's go."

Chiro shot past a group of Formless, the anti-undead gun wrapped around hi waist slapping his leg. Antauri jumped in front of the boy, already in ghost form.

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

The Formless exploded, goo flying everywhere. Chiro smiled at Antauri and continued running, the silver monkey never leaving his side. They easily dodged a group of Formless, not letting anything stop th—they skidded to a halt, staring in horror at the large mass of Formless in front of them. They turned and saw they were surrounded.

"SPIN SHOCKER!" A blast of bright blue energy hit the Formless, clearing a forward path for the pair. Gibson turned to them, "Go on, you two, we've got you covered! Don't stop!"

"You once had the power! Don't you want that again? You could have everything you want!" Valeena screeched, dodging one of SPRX's Magna-bolts.

"Not everything, Witch! I join you, and I lose the one thing that matters most to me!"

Valeena growled and grabbed the monkey by the neck, holding him above her head, "Then you will perish at my hand!"

"Hey, you heartless witch!" Nova shouted, "Let him go!"

Valeena laughed, "You will perish along with him!"

She ran over, jumping above the Skeleton Witch, "Lady Tomahawk!"

Her fists came down on Valeena, crushing her. She quickly released SPRX, letting him fall to the ground and shrank backwards, glaring, "You'll pay for that!"

SPRX and Nova smirked, looking at one another, their tails intertwining.

"Electro-vibra Force!"

"Sting-Ring!"

Red and yellow blasts hit Valeena directly, throwing her backwards.

Otto groaned, "Great. Of all our dead enemies, Skeleton King had to resurrect _Krinkle_. Now I have to fight a nut-case."

Krinkle grabbed Otto, throwing him back, into a wall, "I'm not crazy!"

"Prove it!"

Otto dodged a punch Krinkle threw at him and smirked, "You wanna go to tha zoo and see tha monkeys? Well here's a monkey right here!" He punched Krinkle in the face, sending him back.

The memory of himself as a child, begging his mother to take him to the zoo, seemed to set something off in the madman. He ran over, grabbing Otto and slamming him to the ground. The green monkey screeched in pain as he was lifting and slammed again and again.

Mandarin smiled, watching Antauri and Chiro run past the Formless, heading directly for the new Skeleton King castle. He swung down from where he was levitating and landed in front of the pair.

"Boo."

"Mandarin!" Antauri quickly attacked.

Mandarin grinned, easily dodging nd attacking Antauri himself.

"Chiro, go!" Antauri shouted. The boy nodded and ran off.

"He's going to die." Mandarin whispered, "All because you left him to fight me."

"You're wrong!"

Nova grabbed Valeena by her hair, smirking, "Twirl 'em and Hurl 'em!" She spun quickly, flinging the witch far off.

SPRX smiled, "Nice job."

"So what's the most important thing to you that you'll lose if you join Skeleton King?"

"I'll tell you after the war." He smiled.

The pair paused when they heard familiar voices shouting out in victory. They turned and smiled.

"BT? Glenny?"

The pair smiled, "Hey, Hyper Force!"

"Is the whole city help us fight?" Nova asked.

"Of course!" BT laughed, "We been planning this since that big announcement you guys made!"

SPRX smiled, "Good luck to you!"

"You too!" Glenny grinned.

Otto groaned in pain as Krinkle walked over to him again, eyes wide with fury.

"Otto!"

Slingshot quickly attacked the undead Krinkle, sending him flying. He grabbed the green monkey and headed for the Super Robot, "I gotcha, man."

The Super Robot easily let Slingshot and Otto in, never stopping in his own defense against the Formless masses that were gathering at his feet. Slingshot quickly made his way to Sickbay, recalling the memories he'd gotten from the Super Robot when they had first met, searching through his memory banks for how the Money Team worked. He quickly found the memory, recalling it and finding everything he needed, fixing Otton as best he could.

"Uhh… my head…"

"Are you alright?" Slingshot asked, "You took a hard beating."

"Yeah… lemme fix something and I'll be right back into the action."

"Don't hurt yourself. I have to go."

Otto waved goodbye and grabbed one of the anti-undead guns and a pack of ammo. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, "Good luck, Super Robot."

Four days. It took four days to clear the first wave. Chiro was missing, the Sun Riders were all unconscious, and Slingshot was missing half of his leg. Gibson's helmet was dented at every possible angle to the point of being too painful to wear. Each member of the team was working on something or other. Gibson and SPRX were in Sickbay, healing and fixing whatever they could. Nova was attending to those who couldn't yet get into Sickbay, Antauri and Jinmay were scanning the city for any sign of Chiro, and Otto was locked in his room, fixing the weapons and helmets and anything else that needed fixing.

"Where is he?" Jinmay asked, "I'm scared."

Antauri wanted to comfort her, but Mandarin's words still rang through his head.

"_He's going to die. All because you left him to fight me."_

**Ah… looks like I'm going to have to finish this in a second chapter.**

**Antauri: What! What about Chiro! We have to find him!**

**Calm yourself, Antauri. He's probably dead by now, anyways.**

**Antauri: … WHAT!**

**I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'm not going to kill Chiro!**

**Antauri: You better not.**

**Not before he give Jinmay a goodbye kiss, anyways.**

**Antauri: You want me to kill you, don't you?**

**You kill me, you never see Chiro again.**

**Suppa: Hey, look at me! I'm doing one of these ending things!**

**Aurora Six: Reviews will push Reza to save Chiro with minimal damage to his person!**

**Nekeeta: Flames, however, burn him to death.**

**Antauri: I'm going to kill you, Reza, I swear I will…**

**Wow, Antauri, calm yourself. I'm not that much of a jerk.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, part two of the war! Let's just go to the word randomizer and choose which—**

**Sakko: YOU CALL THAT A FIGHT SCENE?**

**Calm down, You'll get more time. Okay, let' see…**

Pulse:

**Pairing warning: Same as last time. May hint at SPRX-77/Nova and Chiro/Jinmay.**

Chiro stared up at Skeleton King, his eyes focused in a glare that would have scared anyone else.

"You have your weapon, boy." Skeleton King smiled, "Why not shoot me? Finish this. You could save the universe from my terror."

"It wouldn't work. Your minions would carry out your dirty work…" Chiro tightened his fists, "I've come here for one reason."

"Oh, what's that?"

He could hear his pulse beating though his ears, "Leave Suggazoom."

Skeleton King laughed, "You expect me to leave, just like that!"

"I expect you to leave with me as your captive."

He paused, "What?"

"Take me prisoner, and leave Suggazoom forever. I won't fight, I won't try to escape. Just you and your minions leave my planet, my friends, and my family alone."

"How do I know you won't fight, boy?"

"Because I keep my word. With Mandarin as our witness," The orange monkey stepped out of the shadows, "I surrender myself to you under those terms."

Skeleton king paused, "I accept your terms."

The Monkey Team was useless without their leader.

"Incoming message, Antauri!" Jinmay called.

"Hopefully more allies to assist us." Antauri quickly accepted the call.

The room grew silent as Valeena appeared on-screen.

"_Hello, Monkey Team and allies."_ She hissed, obviously not pleased_, "I call on you on the terms that we are leaving your pathetic planet. My master has made a deal with your hopelessly good leader and we won't be returning to Suggazoom or any of your pathetic homes." She turned to show Chiro standing cuffed beside Skeleton King._

"Chiro!" Antauri shouted, "Release him!"

"_The boy is mine now."_ Skeleton King laughed, _"We had a deal."_

Mandarin nodded, _"Yep! The boy was to give himself up as our prisoner, and we are to leave his planet, friends, and family to peace."_

No one could believe what they were hearing.

"Chiro… is this true?" Gibson asked.

The boy looked at them and smiled, _"Trust me, Monkey Team. Just do what you usually do and everything will work out fine. You don't need me."_

"_Goodbye, Suggazoom."_ Skeleton king laughed.

Chiro lifted his cuffed hands and waved goodbye. The screen cut to black and the room went silent.

"Chiro…" Antauri was shaking, "You can't be gone…"

Gibson put a hand to Antauri's shoulder, "It'll be okay."

"How can you say that!' Antauri shouted, "How can you say that everything will be okay, Gibson! He's gone! The Chosen one, our leader… he's gone!"

Slingshot paused, "He said to just do what you usually do…"

Aurora smiled, "What do you guys usually do when Skeleton king is loose?"

"We hunt him down and beat the crap out of him." SPRX smiled.

Antauri paused and restarted the transmission, pushing past everything Valeena had said and pausing when he saw Mandarin. He quickly played and listened closely.

"_Yep! The boy was to give himself up as our prisoner, and we are to leave his planet, friends, and family to peace."_

"Antauri?" Nova asked, "Are you okay?"

He quickly cut to a certain point and smiled, letting it play.

"_- we are to leave his planet, friends, and family to peace."_

Otto grinned, "Chiro wants us to rescue him!"

Johnny snapped his fingers in realization, "He set up his deal so that he could get close to Skeleton King!"

Suppa jumped up and down, "That way, when they fight us, they break their end of the deal and he can fight with us!"

"Wait, I thought Chiro was an orphan." Monga pointed out, "Why'd he say family?"

Antauri smiled, "Chiro has taken the Monkey Team as his family."

Chiro was completely compliant to every whim of Skeleton King. He obeyed orders, never acted out of his place, and refused to let his emotions show. He would do as Mandarin told him and completed all of Valeena's orders.

"Chiro."

He looked down at Sakko, "Yes, Sir?"

"Green or orange?" the crossdesser asked, holding up two bows.

Chiro bit back the urge to roll his eyes, "Green."

Sakko grinned, tossing the orange bow aside, "I like you now, Chiro! When I'm not obliged to hate you, you're a lot cooler!"

Chiro nodded, "Excuse me, Sir."

Sakko paused, "Ah, um… Chiro?"

"Sir?"

"You… you don't have to call me 'Sir'. Call me Sakko, like usual."

Chiro paused. Did Sakko actually consider him as a friend now? Not a mindless slave or a former enemy? He turned to Sakko and knelt down, holding his hand out for the monkey to climb onto, "Alright, Sakko."

Sakko grinned and jumped up onto Chiro's shoulder, happily riding there.

Chiro quickly turned and walked to Skeleton king's throne room, "You called for me, Sir?"

"Yes, boy." Skeleton king waved forth his droid, an image of the Super Robot appearing on screen, "It seems your friends did not take your advice."

Chiro stared at the image in shock, "Please, Sir, don't hurt them! Let me talk some sense into them!"

"How do I know you won't abandon me?"

Chiro looked at Sakko, "Sakko will join me, reminding me of my duty to you."

"You know the punishment if you abandon me." Skeleton king lifted his staff.

Chiro quickly tossed Sakko off as he was zapped, electricity and dark energy running through him. He fell to the ground in pain and screamed. Sakko stared in shock at the scene before him.

'_He saved me? Does he really… he views me as a friend, too?'_ His heart lifted, _'He doesn't hate me.'_

The pain subsided and Chiro slowly pulled himself to his knees.

"You will not abandon me."

"Yes, Sir." Chiro held a hand out to Sakko once again, which Sakko quickly jumped onto.

Antauri quickly accepted the incoming message, surprised to see Chiro, Sakko sitting on his shoulder. The boy was still in Hypermode, but it was obvious he'd been subjected to torture and pain. His hair no longer shone, but was dull and hung loosely around the edge of his face. The shine was gone from his eyes, which had also grown darker and dulled. His scarf was torn and no longer looked proud, and his communicator was gone.

"Sakko." Jinmay hissed.

Sakko paused and looked at Chiro, who smiled, _"Hello, everyone."_

"Chiro, are you alright!" Oliana asked.

The boy nodded_ "I miss Hoverburgers, but I'm fine."_

Sakko jumped up to Chiro's head and looked at the group, _"There's a weak spot underneath the Citadel, where it's yet to repair itself completely. You can easily get in."_

"Why are _you_ helping us?" Jinmay asked.

Chiro smiled, _"Trust him."_

"_Engage everyone you see, do not avoid confrontation. We need you to make a scene. We want to know you're here."_ Sakko paused, _"Be sure to beat up Valeena. We'll be on the third level, so when you get here, be sure to get hit. Someone needs to be hurt."_

The screen was cut blank, the last image they saw was Chiro's smile.

"Let's go, team." Antauri turned to the group, "We're saving Chiro."

"Sir, they wouldn't stop!" Chiro begged, "They refuse to give in! I tried, Sir, I did!"

Sakko watched as Chiro received blast after blast. The boy merely fell to the ground, not putting up a fight at all. He bit his lip to stop himself from running over to his new friend and helping him.

"Return to your room. You will not leave."

"Yes, Sir." Chiro slowly stood and left, Sakko following close behind.

"Part one complete." Sakko smiled, "Are you ready for part two?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The Citadel shook with the force of the Super Robot crashing into it, breaking a hole through the bottom. The Monkey Team and all of their allies flooded in, attacking everything that confronted them. Jinmay and Antauri set out to find Chiro, searching for the third level.

"Jinmay!"

"Sakko?"

She turned, looking at the small pink monkey, "Here! This is Chiro's room!"

Anaturi activated his ghost form.

"No!" Valeena shouted, running for them, "You will not free him!"

Jinmay jumped in front of her attack. She was hit directly and thrown back, crashing through a wall. Chiro jumped when he saw Jinmay lying there and ran over, "Jinmay!"

"Thanks, Valeena." Mandarin mumbled, "You've ruined everything."

"What?"

"Our deal was that _none of us_ hurt his planet, friends, or family."

Chiro jumped out and looked at Mandarin, "Where is Skeleton King? We have to warn him about the breech!"

Mandarin paused, "Oh? You're still on our side? Wonderful. He should still be in his throne room."

Chiro shot Antauri a glare. Antauri stared at the boy in horror as he ran off.

"Chiro, no!" Antauri quickly chased after him.

Sakko smiled at Mandarin.

"You traitor." Mandarin grabbed the monkey, "How dare you!"

"You can't hurt me, mandarin. You will keep your end of Chiro's deal, and I have become his friend."

"You lie!"

"Are you willing to take that risk?" Sakko taunted.

Mandarin paused, remembering how much Chiro would stay with Sakko and how he gladly let the small pink monkey ride on his shoulder.

"You're coming with me."

"Sir!" Chiro yelled.

"Chiro?" Skeleton king glared.

"They're here! Antauri's chasing me, they've destroy the fifth, fourth, and third levels, and Jinmay is fighting Valeena!"

"Come here, boy." Skeleton king smirked. The boy had forgotten their deal.

Antauri burst in the room, "Chiro!"

Chiro hid behind Skeleton King.

"He is mine." Skeleton King laughed, "You have no control over him!"

"No! Chiro, help me! He has broken your deal! Valeena has attacked Jinmay!"

Chiro shook his head and grabbed Skeleton King's cape.

"Attack him." Skeleton King held his staff out to the boy.

Chiro stared in surprise, "Really?"

A nod and Chiro was holding the bone staff, observing it. He smiled and leapt over to Antauri, who was staring in horror.

'_It was a setup. He never wanted up to save him, he wanted to kill us!'_

Chiro stared Antauri in the eyes, "Trust me." He spun around and blasted Skeleton King.

The shock rode through the bony former-man. He yelled out in pain and glared.

"Now!" Chiro yelled.

Antauri leapt and landed on Skeleton King, pulling his head off. It came off with a swift _pop_ and everything put into his revival was released. The Fire of Hate, Soul of Evil, and Ice Crystal of Vengence all flew off to their respective place of resting. The skull fell lifeless in Antauri's hands, and the Alchemist's cloak fell lifelessly to the floor.

"We… we did it." Chiro smiled.

Valeena shrieked in horror when she saw what had happened. Chiro quickly spun and blasted her, as well, ending the Skeleton Witch. He panted, his pulse racing. He turned to Antauri and smiled.

"See? I… I told you… to trust me…"

Sakko ran in, "Chiro!"

"Hey, Sakko."

"I beat up Mandarin! Nova helped me!"

The Monkey Team ran in, each yelling his name.

"Guys…"

Gibson quickly pulled Chiro into a hug, "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Thank you, guys." Chiro smiled, returning the embrace.

Antauri walked over and smiled, "I was so scared…"

"Thanks… Dad."

Tears filled Antauri's eyes. He bit the back and closed his eyes, "You're goal is to make me cry one day, isn't it?"

"My head hurts…" Chiro mumbled and fell, unconscious.

"Wake up, Chiro… hello?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes, "Sakko?"

The miniature pink monkey grinned, "You're awake!" He laughed and ran off to find Gibson, "Chiro's awake!"

The room as quickly flooded. The Monkey Team was all gathered around him, not allowing anyone to get past them.

"Chiro!" Otto smiled.

"You're a lucky boy." Gibson smiled, "How many times did Skeleton king shock you?"

"How did you…"

"I'm a doctor, Chiro, you had obvious electrical damaging. You should be dead, Chiro."

The boy groaned and sat up, "My head is pounding…"

"Well, your pulse is starting to regulate again, so you'll be fine in a little while." Gibson smiled.

"If you _ever_ scare me like that again…" Nova growled.

He shied away from her, holding up his hands in defense.

"Hey, kid…" SPRX smiled, "Good job."

Sakko smiled, "I can't believe you had the guts to do all that!"

Jinmay walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'm so glad that you're okay."

He smiled, "Thank you, everyone, for coming to save me."

"We couldn't just leave you, Chiro." Johnny smiled.

"You didn't abandon us in our time of need." Nekeeta purred.

"We're your friends, Chiro." Suppa smiled.

"We'll always be here for you." Slingshot gave him a thumbs up, "Prototype included."

Chiro grinned, "You guys… I love you all."

**And that's it for the big special! Thank you, Monkey Team, for writing chapter ten for me!**

**Sakko: Look at me! I became a good guy!**

**Eh, what can I say? You're a crossdresser, so you remind me of my gay friend.**

**Antauri: Alright… I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that. I honestly thought you were going to kill Chiro.**

**I would never do that!**

**Chiro: yeah, I'm too amaz-**

**That would make you hate me, Antauri, and I don't want you to hate me! I love you, Antauri! 8D**

**Antauri: Please stop touching me.**

**No. Hey, everyone, my extended weekend is officially over. So chapters will be coming in slower as I get more homework and less free time. I'll still post and take requests, though! I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright! To get back into the swing of six words per chapter, I'm gonna do something different.**

**Mandarin: You're going to be entertaining?**

… **I can kill you, you know? Okay! What I'm going to do is pick six songs from my iTunes and use the titles of those! 8D**

**Next chapter we'll be back to words.**

**Thank you, EvilAntauri and pikurosonai00, for your happy reviews! And, EvilAntauri, I promise not to worry Antauri like that again… maybe. 8D**

Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons:

**Pairing warning! (hehe… this is so fun) Um… this one is Gibson and Antauri!**

"Antauri!" Gibson grabbed the silver monkey in pure horror, "No, not again! Not again!"

Antauri's blue eyes had gone dull and unresponsive.

"Not again!" Gibson flipped him over and looked at the extensive damage done to his robotic body, "This is my fault… if only I had come when you asked me to. Antauri, you have to be okay! I'm taking you back to the Super Robot now!" He pulled Antauri into his arms and flew off, tears falling freely.

"Hey, Gibson you fou- oh, no…" Otto stared at the silver mess in Gibson's arms, "I'll help you."

The pair spent all day in Sickbay, repairing, replacing, and restoring. No one was allowed in and they refused to come out.

"Antauri, please be okay…" _'I can't lose you again. I love you.'_

Gibson slept in Sickbay that night. Otto had gone to his room, having already fixed Antauri's mechanical parts. Gibson had stayed up later to work on the biological parts that needed fixing, miniscule as they may be. Now he was asleep with his head resting on the bed Antauri was on, his hand entwined with the silver monkeys.

Slowly, the light returned to Antauri's blue eyes. He blinked a couple of times and sat up, pausing when he felt something on his hand. He remembered his accident and turned away, afraid that it may be a new, false hand… or not there at all.

"'tauri… you're awake?"

He looked at over and sighed in relief. It was Gibson's hand in his.

"Hello, Gibson."

"I'm sorry. I screwed up. I should have gone with you."

"It was not your fault, but mine." Antauri smiled, "You stayed with me?"

Gibson paused, "Ah… yes, to be sure everything was running properly. I must have fallen asleep while examining your arm." He pulled his hand away from Antauri's, "I apologize."

Antauri hesitated, wanting to tell Gibson how he felt, but paused. He couldn't read the scientist as well as the others, and refused to invade his privacy with telepathy.

Gibson turned away and sighed, masking it as a yawn. He cursed himself for not taking the chance he'd had to tell Antauri how he felt.

Both turned away from one another, head in their hands, '_I really screwed it up this time… didn't I, my dear?'_

Lollipop by MIKA:

**Pairing warning! This one's Chiro and Jinmay! With a dash of SPRX/Nova**

Jinmay walked out of the candy store, a lollipop in her mouth. She watched as Chiro walked by, in Hypermode, three girls surrounding him. She glared and turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Chiro was always flirting with these other girls. He acted as if Jinmay wasn't even there!

"Nova, I need your help." She explained her situation of Nova.

Nova sighed, "Live your life until love is found, 'cause love only gets you down." She crossed her arms, obviously referring to SPRX, "But that's my, female opinion. Ask SPRX or someone."

So she did.

"Really? Well, in my personal opinion, if he loves you, let him go. Love only gets you down. I mean, take a look at the boy like me! I've always been head-over-heels for Nova since I can remember, it's like I've never stood on my own two feet! But now as I'm blue as I can be… yeah… love couldn't get _me_ down." He grumbled the last part sarcastically.

Jinmay sighed and left. Those two were hopeless. She threw away the stick of her lollipop and pulled out a second, popping it in her mouth.

"Hey, Jinmay!"

She paused and turned, "Chiro? I thought you were hanging out with those girls."

"Who, them? No, they were just fans. I'm not interested in them like I am you."

She smiled, taking his hand, "Thanks, Chiro."

Self-Fulfilling Prophecy by Maria Mena:

**Pairing… again? Wow, that's three in a row! Okay, this is… Valeena and the Skeleton King! What the heck, Reza?**

**Just trust me on this.**

"May today and the rest of my days be filled with pain and the Skeleton King!" Valeena grinned, raising her hands into the air; her parents chucked and took her down to the usual place of worship.

It was that day he chose her. It was that day she was transformed into a twisted wicked form and was able to finally meet her demonic god. She immediately fell in love with him and did her best to teach him to love her as well.

But he saw her deadly powers and took her off the Citadel without so much as an explanation.

And her heart was broken.

She was starving in the demonic depths of her realm. She refused to eat anything, her heart aching for Skeleton King and her mind filled with hatred for her parents.

She couldn't bring herself to just fall for some poor wretched soul, or to attempt to eat. Even when she was freed from her hell by the Monkey Team, she couldn't bring herself to do anything but attempt to save the man she thought she loved. She knew she had taught him to love her, and she was determined to get him to show it.

She spent months with Mandarin, first locked in a medallion, then in charge of his every motion. She thought she was closer to Skeleton King's love when SPRX joined her. She had almost everything she needed, and soon the Soul of Evil would be hears… and Skeleton King's heart.

He was resurrected. He was revived and standing before her. She quickly told him of her deed…

She stared in horror as he aimed his weapon at her.

"Here's your reward."

Light filled her eyes, burning every fiber of her body.

Her last thought… _'I'll never trust… again.'_

Kiss With a Fist by Florence + the Machine

**Four in a row? Okay… this one if SPRX-77/Nova!**

Nova growled and punched SPRX again. He glared and returned the attack.

Chiro and Antauri watched as the pair fought once again, biting, punching, kicking, and scratching. Antauri calmly sipped his tea, easily ignoring the pair. Chiro shrugged and went back to his handheld game, grinning.

"They're fighting again?" Gibson asked, "Hm."

"I'm bored." Otto sighed.

SPRX and Nova finally calmed down, each panting for air.

"Not bad, SPRX."

"You weren't too horrid yourself."

Nova smirked, "Thanks."

"Any time." He turned to the side, "Kiss?"

She chuckled and walked away, "I kiss with a fist is better than none!"

"Yes, but I would rather my girlfriend give me a kiss with her lips."

Marukaite Chikyuu from Hetalia

**Hey, this one's me! It's Otto and… SPRX!**

"Otto, what the heck are you singing?"

The green monkey shrugged, "It's cute, though!" he grinned, "Don't ya think?"

SPRX paused, "I don't know what you're saying, how can it be cute?"

Otto shrugged, "_Marukaite chikyuu  
>Jitto mite chikyuu<br>Hyotto shite chikyuu  
>Boku Hetalia!<br>Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
>Hetalia!<em>"

SPRX had to hesitate once more. With Otto singing it, and that adorable smile on his face… how could the sing not be cute?

"Uh… actually… could you… could you teach me?" SPRX asked.

Otto grinned, "Of course!" He pushed a kiss to SPRX's cheek, "I'll go get the lyrics!"

SPRX smiled and put a hand to his cheek. Otto came running back over, a paper in his hands.

"Here we go! Everything is pronounced, so, here."

SPRX nodded, "Okay… um…"

"_Nee nee papa wain choudai_." Otto lead him.

"_Nee Nee papa… wain choudai_…"

"_Nee nee mama nee nee mama_!"

"_Nee nee mama nee nee mama_."

You're the Only One by Maria Mena

**Wow, Reza… all six. And another Antauri/Gibson!**

Gibson smiled and kissed Antauri.

"Hm? What was that for?" Antauri asked, "Not that I didn't like it. I did, but it was rather sudden."

"I just wanted to show you that I love you." Gibson smiled, "And that you're everything to me."

Antauri smiled, "Really, now?"

Gibson nodded, "You're the only one who drags me kicking and screaming though fast dreams. You're the only one who knows exactly what I mean." He chuckled and kissed Antauri.

Antauri grinned and pulled Gibson closer, twirling him around to the imaginary music only they could hear. Gibson laughed and kissed Antauri again, letting him go and watching him with his hands above his head, spinning around, trying not to look down, but he did and fell hard, on the ground.

He jumped up to his feet, stumbling around, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

Gibson laughed, "I've never seen anyone look so dumb before."

Antauri kissed him, chuckling, "But you still know how to turn me on, though."

The pair kissed, both smiling. Gibson couldn't help but think about how amazing Antauri was a kissing. He'd never expected to fall for Antauri, but he was the only one who could handle him, understand his words, and rationalize everything that he did.

"I love you."

**Little Lion Man- I love this song! But I put in my version of the censored words, since it's a kids' show, the words should at least be mildly PG…**

**Lollipop- This one was a lot easier to incorporate the lyrics into it. And it's cute!**

**Self-Fulfilling Prophecy- I never really liked Valeena's death. She's my favorite villain in the show, and was just so easily killed off. Poor girl.**

**Kiss with a Fist- I dunno… had to do something, didn't I?**

**Marukaite Chikyuu- Otto teaches SPRX how to sing Italy's version of Marukaite Chikyuu! 8D**

**You're the Only One- I'm a really big fan of Maria Mena, and her songs are so amazing! You have the sad, depressing songs like Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, and then you have these songs that make you want to sing and laugh.**

**Otto: *in an Italian accent* Mama mia, that's a lotta pairings-a!**

**XD That was good, Otto…**

**SPRX: Two different pairings in one fic? I'm such a player. ;D**

**Antauri: You're a player, and I get one. One with lots of kisses and love from one person. :)**

**Nova: Reviews save Thingy's life.**

**Chiro: And they let you suggest words, pairings, and ideas!**

**Jinmay: Yay! :D**

**Gibson: Flames use his disease to infect us all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright, we're back to normal words!**

**Otto: Yay!**

**Heh… you know, as I'm writing this, I'm getting ready to post chapter eight… I write all these stories ahead of time and wait a while before I post more.**

**Antauri: then you have to go back and write for reviews and requests.**

**Ah, that's my favorite part! I had to go back and add things to chapters eight and nine! I loved it! Not to mention that it gave me the ability to get rid of two bits I wasn't very fond of and add onto another that felt like it needed something more. It was **_**magical**_**. 8D**

**Gibson: Well, perhaps you'll be able to get more requests.**

**Nova: Speaking of requests, thanks to EvilAntauri and Jasper Dragonfly for their reviews!**

**Jasper Dragonfly, I'm gonna have to save your request for next chapter… really sorry. As compensation, you can tell me what you really want from it… well, actually, anyone can do that. I kinda feel like a bum for putting your request off. Do you want, like, a certain pairing or something? I dunno… something to save my conscience from telling me I'm a complete and total jerk?**

**SPRX: Hey! Enough of the apology-fest, can we get on with the stories?**

**Yes, yes, of course…**

Scold:

"What's Gibby so mad about?" Otto asked.

Antauri chuckled, "Hal was working in his lab, when SPRX ran by… SPRX thought it was a good idea to hide from Nova, magnets active, in his lab and set off some chemical reactions with the electricity he'd generated."

Otto sighed, "Those two…"

"Indeed. It seems that every other day Gibson is scolding SPRX for something he's done."

The pair crossed their arms and sighed in unison.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Otto asked.

"Alright."

Wrote:

Chiro was having a bad day. A _very_ bad day. The Super Robot had crashed on some strange planet after being attacked by Skeleton King and was in desperate need of repairs. He'd had not one, not two, but all five of the monkeys fall on top of him, giving him perhaps the worst headache ever, and now this arrogant scientist refused to help them in finding the things they needed to fix the Super Robot.

"Listen, pal, I don't care how big you think you are, me and my team are just trying to get off this planet so we can stop Skeleton King. So could you just help us out, we'll be go and you can get back to being a boring old hag!"

"Oh, the little boy is trying to be intimidating! Am I supposed to be scared, boy? You can go find your own materials!"

Chiro growled, ready to counter with his own words when…

"Oh my goodness! Chiro! Do you know who you're talking to?" Gibson ran over and stared at the old man in wonder, "This is Professor Harry Wingleman! He wrote three books on a multitude of scientific theories and I'm a huge fan!"

Wingleman stared at Gibson, "What is it saying?"

"This is Gibson… apparently he's a fan of yours."

"Really, now?" Wingleman knelt down and held a hand out to the robot monkey, "Gibson, is it?"

The blue simian nodded vigorously, grinning.

Not two hours later, Chiro stared in annoyance as Gibson was able to win the affections of the scientist and get him to help the team.

"He gave me a free copy of each of his books!" Gibson grinned, "I can't believe it, this I the best day ever!"

Stodgy:

**Pairing time! Yay! Chiro and Jinmay!**

"Chiro, if you keep fretting over things like that, you're going to grow up to be a stodgy old man with forty cats and a bunch of boring stories." SPRXn warned the boy.

"I can't help it… Valeena and Mandarin are out there, plotting, and we have to stop them somehow…"

"It's like SPRX said, Chiro, all of this worrying and stress is not good for you." Gibson told him.

Antauri nodded, "Why don't you take a day off? Go on a date with Jinmay."

Chiro paused, "What if there's an attack? I won't be here and you'll need me."

"We'll call you." Nova smiled, "Don't worry."

"Jinmay's on her way down." Otto smiled.

As if on cue, the robot girl appeared in the orange transport tube behind everyone, "Hey, Chiro."

"Jinmay!" SPRX smiled, "Quick, save the kid, he's going to end up killing himself."

She jumped, "What!"

"Not suicide!" Gibson piped in, "He's stressed and you're just the person to relive that!"

She sighed in relief, "Alright. Come on, Chiro, let's go get a milkshake!"

"But… the team!"

"They'll be alright for a few hours. Come on, don't be such a stodgy old man!"

"I'm not a stodgy old man, I'm only fourteen!"

Hath:

**Pairing time, pairing time! I'm telling you now, it's pairing time! :D That was fun… okay, this pairing is… me and Gibson!**

Hell hath no flame like one in love.

"Otto!" Gibson yelled, watching as Mandarin attacked the green monkey. He was already missing one of his hands and his second wasn't holding up well.

Gibson growled and abandoned the formless he was fighting. He jumped up behind Otto, glaring at Mandarin, "Spin Shocker!"

Blue energy zapped the orange monkey, sending him flying. Gibson quickly looked at Otto, who smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you… Gibby?'

"Yeah?"

"I… look out!" Otto pushed the blue simian away from Mandarin's attack, holding onto his waist for dear life.

Gibson pulled Otto off of him and quickly turned back to Mandarin.

"How _dare_ you?" Gibson shouted and leapt at him, digging his drill into mandarin's shoulder. The orange monkey shouted in pain and kicked Gibson off, wincing as pain filled his arm, rendering it useless.

Mandarin and the Formless all retreated, leaving the Monkey Team exhausted. Gibson ran over to Otto, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… thanks."

Gibson smiled, kissing Otto's forehead, "You worry me sometimes."

"It's my job."

Experimentation:

"You know, Gibson, I don't think it's legal to perform these types of experiments on animals." SPRX told the doctor.

"If Chiro was performing it, yes… but I am one of your species… so I'm allowed. Now… stop squirming." Gibson put two metal clasps on SPRX's receptor's connecting them to a series of wires, and turning back, "No… let's see if this works."

"Wait, is this going to hurt?"

Gibson smiled, "Maybe. But it shouldn't kill you."

"_Shouldn't_!"

Gibson flipped a switch and SPRX's mind went completely blank, he couldn't think, he couldn't see… nothing was going on in his mind.

'_Not much of a stretch for him, though…'_

The power was cut and Gibson analyzed the results, "Fantastic!"

SPRX stared at Gibson, "What. What happened?"

Gibson smirked, flipping the switch once again, "S-P-R-X-77… stand on your head."

The red monkey did just as he was told.

"Antauri!" Gibson called, "Come here for a moment!"

Antauri walked in, "Yes?"

"Look what I've done!"

Antauri looked at SPRX, "You made SPRX stand on his head?"

"No. Well, yes, but that's not the point. I've completely cleared his mind. He'll do anything you tell him to!"

Antauri paused, "Really? Hm… S-P-R-X-77… do a somersault and land on your tail."

SPRX immediately did what he'd been told.

"Amazing, Hal. Truly amazing."

Gibson grinned, "Want to put him in some of Nova's clothes and keep the pictures for future blackmail?"

"I see no other way to use our new found ability. I suggest the pink sundress and flower hat."

Substitute:

If you ask a normal teenager today, they'll tell you that there's absolutely no substitute for parents. No matter what, you will always need them.

Chiro would beg to differ. He'd lost his parents as a young boy and never really had anyone else. He used to agree with the other children. He used to think he'd never love adopted parents like his real ones.

Then he met Antauri and Nova. They cared for him, loved him, and became his new parents.

"Chiro, you need to eat." Nova scolded him.

"I'm not really hungry."

She glared, "Hey! I worked my tail off actually making food for everyone and you're going to eat it and you're going to like it! Now go _eat_ before I take the food and shove it down your throat!"

"Nova, please don't threaten Chiro's life." Antauri asked, "We can't pilot the Super Robot without him."

Yep. Caring and loving parents.

**Scold- Aw, Otto and Antauri friendship moments! Yay!**

**Wrote- Poor Chiro… he just needs some sleep to get rid of his bad mood.**

**Stodgy- Half way through this, I realized… 'CRAP! I need a pairing warning.' Thanks for taking that over, Otto. I find it annoying.**

**Otto: Really? I think it's fun! :D**

**Hath- 8D Isn't it cute? Gibson saves Otto!**

**Experimentation- XD I like this one. It's just got that element… what's it called? Oh, yes, hilarity. Am I the only one who can see Gibson all excited over the mindless SPRX while Antauri manipulates him with a cool smirk?**

**I guess I'm a nut case…**

**Substitute- Request from EvilAntauri back in chapter 12. XD Don't you wish you had a Super Robot Monkey family?**

**Chiro: I love my family, I really do.**

**SPRX: Aw. We love you, too, kid.**

**Otto: GROUP HUG!**

**Antauri: Not you, Reza.**

**Aw… Antauri's so mean to me!**

**Nova: Forget Antauri. I say you can join the group hug. And I'm the opinion that matters.**

**Gibson: How does your opinion have any more value than ours?**

**Nova: Because I'm the female and I can take your head off with one punch.**

**Gibson: Nova says you can join the hug, Reza!**

**YAY! 8D**

**SPRX: Reviews bring more chapters!**

**Jinmay: And let you make requests and get you mentioned at the top!**

**Not to mention they boost my self-esteem. I save all my reviews, and when I'm in a big writing slump, I read them over again. It makes me smile. 8D**

**Antauri: Flames are used to light Suggazoom on fire.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, I have to admit, I've already got the words for this chapter (And Jasper Dragonfly's request from last chapter! I promise!), but I have to warn you… I'm a bit sketchy on some of them. Like the first one.**

**Well, I hope they're good enough… and if not, you can tell me you didn't like them and send me request words to get what you want. 8D**

**Antauri: You're just desperate for reviews.**

**Shhhhhhhhh! They don't have to know that!**

**SPRX: They know now.**

**Ah—crap. You're right… oh, well! I'm addicted to them! They're crack and I'm an addict! Feed my addiction, people, please. I beg of you. 8D**

**And a big thanks to those who keep the addict sustained for this chapter! Aprotny and pikurosonai00, I love you! Aprotny, I fulfilled your request before I even got it! I love Chiro/Jinmay, too! And pikurosonai, I had a lot of fun writing those! I'm so glad you liked them! Gibson/Otto is so **_**cute**_**! 8D**

**Alright, onto the actual stories.**

Human:

**Eh… we do have pairings, you know, the usual Chiro/Jinmay, SPRX/Nova, and Antauri/Gibson… but Reza wanted to give you something called a "Cliché warning"… whatever that means.**

Chiro, Jinmay, and Valeena all flinched away as something went _boom_. The Monkey Team, Sakko, and Mandarin were all held closest to the explosion, and screaming was heard over everything going on. The trio all paused, waiting for _someone_ to walk out.

"Uh… Monkey Team?" Chiro called, "Are you alright?"

A high-pitched shriek echoed off the walls and shook through all of them.

"Nova!" Jinmay yelled, running over to try and break her way through.

Valeena ran over to help her pry the door open.

"You're helping me?"

"Only because my minions are in here." Valeena hissed.

The door flew open and smoke billowed out. When it finally died down, everyone went silent.

"Holy crap…" Chiro mumbled, "This… whoa…"

Every single one of them were converted… into humans.

Otto stared at his hands for a while, before grinning, "Hey! Look at me! I look like Chiro and Jinmay!"

"We all do, you imbecile." Mandarin hissed.

Sakko paused, "Man… I'm still the shortest…"

Gibson immediately activated his drill, "Well… our weapons still work. And we still have our receptors and tails…"

"And long hair." SPRX grumbled, looking at his new neon red hair, "This feels so weird…"

"Antauri's hair is multicolored." Otto pointed out, "And shiny."

"Most likely due to my mechanical body…" Antauri paused, staring at Gibson's bright blue hair curiously. He reached over, slowly, and ran his hands through it.

"Hm?" Gibson turned, "Oh, you surprised me…"

"Your hair is pretty…"

SPRX smirked, "Hey, Nova?"

She paused, looking at her boyfriend, "Now that I'm human, can I file a restraining order?"

SPRX sulked in a corner at that comment, making Nova laugh.

"Uh… how do I do this?"

Jinmay looked at Chiro, "Hm?"

"The team? How can I possibly address them now? They're not a monkey team, they're a monkey/human/cyborg team…"

Mandarin looked at Chiro, "Let's just end this segment so we can go back to being simians…"

Sakko nodded, "I agree, this word was weird. Reza has a rather strange sense of imagination."

It's not my fault I'm doing this while I'm dead tired!

Trimester:

"Lightning Kick!"

Chiro smirked as the Formless exploded into blobs of black ooze.

"That's all of them." Gibson smiled, looking at his scanner, "Hm? I'm… I'm getting something strange here…"

Antauri and Otto walked over and looked at it.

"That's strange…" Otto mumbled.

"There's most likely a logical explanation." Gibson waved his hand.

"We should go see, just to make sure." Antauri told him.

Gibson led everyone to a small shop, closed, with the door wide open. They walked in warily, looking around.

"Hello?" Otto called, "Is anyone in here? You're safe now!"

"Monkey Team!" A woman's sobs were obvious as she came out from hiding from behind a counter.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Chiro asked

She nodded, "Th-thank you…"

"The Formless have been defeated." He reassured her, "You don't have to hide."

"To run here so quickly that we didn't notice her…" Antauri paused, "She must have been terribly frightened."

Gibson paused, "Ah, I understand now. These readings make sense now." He turned to the black monkey, "She's pregnant."

SPRX paused, "Say what?"

"She's going to have a baby, you dunce." Nova laughed, "It explains why she hid so fast."

"And why my scanners indicate two beings occupying the same space." Gibson nodded.

"What are they saying?" The woman asked Chiro.

Chiro smiled, "Gibson, the blue monkey, is explaining to SPRX, the red one, that your pregnancy is why his scanners showed two people in the exact same place."

She smiled, "Oh, that makes sense." She placed her hands on her swollen stomach, smiling, "Yep, I'm in my second trimester, and he's starting to beat up Mommy already."

Nova smiled and walked over, holding up her hand to the woman's stomach questioningly. The woman smiled back at her and took her hand, placing it on the underside of her stomach. Nova paused before letting a smile spread on her face. She looked at the woman, then back at her stomach.

"I'm going to protect you." She whispered, smiling.

Fiesta:

**Another with Reza's three favorite pairings… none of which involve me… *huff* Oh, well. At least I get to be completely awesome in this one. The pairings are Chiro/Jinmay, SPRX/Nova and Antauri/Gibson.**

"Come on, Antauri, don't be such a stick in the mud!" Nova laughed, "It's a fiesta!"

The silver monkey shook his head, "The city will not remain unprotected."

"Oh, come on." SPRX laughed, "Even the kid's enjoying himself, and you know he's become a workaholic recently."

Antauri nodded, "That's good. He deserves a break."

"We _all_ do." Nova grabbed Antauri's hand, "Come on. Don't spend the entire night being paranoid. I'll have Otto rewire your system again."

The silver monkey froze, remembering when Otto and SPRX had pranked him by rewiring his entire system. He'd acted like a normal simian for an entirety of four days before Jinmay and Gibson were finally able to corner and fix him.

"Fine." He gave in, "Fifteen minutes."

"That's good enough." SPRX smiled, "Hey, I didn't tell you this, but Gibson's sitting all lonely over there and looks like he could use a dance."

Antauri paused, "Then he should find himself a girl to dance with."

"Go dance with him, Antauri." Nova gave him a playful shove.

"Speaking of dancing." SPRX took Nova's hand, "Care to join me?"

"You can dance? This I have to see."

Chiro smiled and handed Jinmay a drink.

"You look a lot better than you have recently, Chiro." She smiled.

"I'm more relaxed right now. I've been really stressed lately, but this party… it's fun. And I like being able to spend it with you."

She kissed his cheek, "When will we dance again?"

"When I can feel my feet again." He laughed, "You're a robot, so you don't get tired after an hour and a half of dancing, but I do. Can't we just sit together for a few minutes?"

"Whatever you want." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Oh, look, Antauri's actually participating."

Chiro blinked, "Really?" He found the silver monkey sitting next to Gibson, talking calmly.

"Do you want to dance, Hal?"

Gibson paused, "Me?"

"There is no one else here named Hal." Antauri smiled.

"O-of course not… it's an uncommon name. If you want to dance with me, then I will."

"That isn't what I asked." Antauri corrected, "I want to know if _you_ want to dance with me."

Gibson paused, "Yes."

"Wonderful." He stood and helped the blue monkey to his feet, pulling him close and beginning to dance.

"I apologize in advance for if I step on you… I don't dance often, and when I do, I usually don't have a partner."

Antauri smiled, "Well, then, I forgive you in advance."

Gibson chuckled and closed his eyes, following Antauri's movements. Antauri moved his hand slightly to entwine his fingers with Gibson's smiling as he did so.

"They're sappier than a maple tree." SPRX chuckled.

"And you're cornier than a field of maize." Nova smiled, "But they're cute."

SPRX paused, "Where's Otto?"

Nova looked around, "Hey, you're right, I haven't seen him at all. But that could be because you refuse to let me look anywhere but at you."

"I like it when you look at me. It makes me feel special."

"You _are_ special, SPRX. Special ed."

"WHOO!"

"Oh, no…" The pair groaned in unison.

Otto ran over, jumping on SPRX, "!"

The green monkey darted off, talking Gibson, "GIBBY!"

"Good gracious! Otto, release me!"

Antauri refused to pout. So what, Gibson was about to kiss him? It didn't matter that much… he didn't need to pout…

"I LOVES YOOOOU GIBBY!"

Antauri lifted Otto up, "Otto…"

The green simian grinned excitedly, "Yeah!"

"Either go back to the Super Robot and go to sleep, or go bother someone else."

"!"

"Then go bother someone else."

"_Okay_! CHIRO!"

Otto ran off. Antauri sighed and looked back at Gibson.

"He sure is a rambunctious little primate, isn't he?" Gibson asked.

"Indeed." Antauri had to paused when he heard what sounded like a giggle, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Gibson smiled, rocking onto his heels.

"It was something, otherwise you wouldn't have laughed."

Gibson chuckled, "Well… you looked… cute, standing there, jealous of Otto and pouting."

"I did not pout."

"You tried not to, and failed." Gibson pushed a kiss to Antauri's cheek, "Is that better?"

Antauri smiled, "Much."

Poniard:

Antauri's eyes widened when he saw the small dagger in Valeena's clenched fist. She was laughing as Chiro ran to attack her, obviously preparing to end their leader swiftly to prevent any mistakes.

The silver monkey quickly ran to catch up to the boy, pushing him out of the way of the poniard, taking the attack for himself.

"_Antauri_!" Gibson shouted in horror.

Valeena laughed as the Monkey Team stared in horror at Antauri's fallen form… she had been meaning to kill Chiro quickly, a swift slash across the neck was extremely difficult to fix, and impossible with the limited resources in this wasteland. It would have killed him easily. But Antauri's neck was much thinner than the human boys…

His entire head was off. Sparks snapped, small wires danced, and his blue eyes were dull.

"Murderer!" Otto shouted, activating his saws.

Valeena lifted Antauri's head, smirking, "This would make a great sacrifice to the Skeleton King…"

"Boo."

The witch shrieked in horror and ran off.

Antauri groaned in pain as his head was dropped to the ground, "Ow!"

"Antauri!" Nova yelled.

"You're not dead!" SPRX grinned.

Antauri smiled, "I'm one hundred percent machine. You would have to completely destroy my circuits to kill me… can… can someone help me? This feels very, _very_ uncomfortable."

Gibson walked over and picked up Antauri's head.

"Maybe we could mount him." Otto offered, "Like those hunter dudes do."

"We could get him a plaque and everything!" SPRX smiled.

"We could put him right above his transport tube." Nova grinned.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah! Then, just invite people over and scare the mess out of them!"

Antauri stared in horror, "You… you wouldn't! Hal, you're the smartest one on our team! You know this is a bad idea, right!"

Gibson smiled, "We could put his body on a mechanical horse, put a pumpkin on it, and send it through the city as the headless Horseman!"

"_Gibson_!" Antauri shouted, "You wouldn't possibly… I don't want to be mounted like some sort of prize!"

Comatose:

**Hey! It seems like it's my turn for a pairing! And, the winner of the Otto pairing of the day is…. ME AND GIBBY! YAY!**

Antauri and SPRX stood in the door of the medical bay aboard the Super Robot.

"Gibson sure seems worried." SPRX mumbled.

"Indeed. It seems his emotions are driving him to work harder… thus pushing himself to his own limits."

SPRX chuckled, "And it's just one injury. It's not like Otto's gone comatose."

Antauri sighed and walked in, grabbing one of the folded medical blankets and draping it over Gibson, who'd fallen asleep at his console. He Looked at Otto, who was obviously dreaming of being a cat…

"They're so different." SPRX chuckled, "It's kinda endearing."

Antauri smiled, "Very."

"Come on, let's let them get some sleep." SPRX turned to leave, "Gibson would hate to think he'd been caught sleeping on the job."

Fireflies:

**Pairing warning! Woot woot! :D This is SPRX and Nova. Ooooh, Sparky and Nova, sitting in a tree!**

"Nova, please let me take off the blindfold. You _know_ I'm afraid of being blind. This is kinda freaking me out here."

"Just calm down, SPRX, I won't let anything hurt you." Nova squeezed his hand reassuringly, "I just wanted to repay you."

"Repay me? For what? If you mean that spider that was in your room, I swear, it wasn't me!"

"No, not about that." She chuckled, "We're almost there."

SPRX closed his eyes when he felt the blindfold coming off, opening them slowly to adjust to the light around him.

"Nova…"

She smiled, "Do you like it?"

He grinned, "Wow! Look at all the fireflies!"

"Want to chase them?"

He nodded, "This is so cool, Nova! Thank you!"

She kissed him lightly, smiling, "Anything for you."

**Human- I fail. Well, I warned you that I wasn't sure about the first one. I agree with Mandarin for once. Let's just completely ignore the fact that this segment existed. I don't like it at all. Well… I like Antauri running his hands through Gibson's hair and the idea of Sakko walking around, obviously male, in a belly shirt, skirt, with long pink hair held up by a bow. That just seems adorable to me. 8D**

**Trimester- I wanted to do something cute.**

**Fiesta- Hyper Otto… something I've wanted to do for a **_**long**_** time. I can guarantee more of him. 8D And stick in the mud Antauri is fun… and pouty Antauri…**

**Antauri: I'm not a stick in the mud… and I don't pout.**

**You're pouting right now! 8D**

**Poniard- This was fun. I hope I get the right word to continue this, because you know I would. I scared you all there for a minute didn't I? I would never kill Antauri. Torture? Yes. Kill? No. 8D**

**Comatose- Otto was in Sickbay for some reason or another, and Gibson goes panicky in trying to fix him. So much so that he wears himself out and falls asleep. Antauri and SPRX find him asleep at one of the consoles in Sickbay.**

**Fireflies- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I made it a continuation of Butterflies from Chapter 8. Nova repays SPRX for surprising her with the butterflies and takes him to go see the fireflies. Fluff, anyone? 8D**

**Since I'm back in skool, I promised myself that I would be able to juggle this and my homework and still update at least once a week. So, now, I have a system. 8D My math teacher assigns the homework in pieces… so I do one piece, then write one story and bottom review. Then another section, and another story/review. 8D Then, at the very end, my homework is done, and I still got to write during it! But I can't close my book, otherwise I'll think I'm done…**

**The good news: I finished my homework before I even got to Poniard. 8D I feel proud. This is the earliest I've gotten this much work done…**

**Antauri: That's actually rather smart, Reza. I applaud your enthusiasm for balancing personal life and schoo-**

**Don't say that! You can only say that word **_**correctly**_** in a fic… I hate that word with a passion.**

**Antauri: Um… alright. I applaud you for your enthusiasm in balancing your personal life and skool work.**

**That's better. **

**Otto: Heh… it's funny, because Antauri got yelled at this time instead of Gibson.**

**Gibson: Not so fun, is it?**

**Antauri: I just know to be wary of her temper because she keeps a knife in her nightstand drawer.**

**Gibson: 0.o**

**SPRX: Um… I would advise not to write in your book…**

**Nag nag nag. Jeez, you're almost as bad as Gibson. It's my book (for the semester) I can do what I want. Besides, I'm not ruining it.**

**SPRX: Don't jump on my case…**

**Don't bug me while I'm doing homework. I'm irritable when I do homework.**

**Otto: We can tell.**

**Nova: Reviews save lives!**

**Chiro: Ours…**

**Antauri: Flames erase the monkey team from the entire universe for all of eternity.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, dear, I didn't receive a review until I'd uploaded the last chapter… So, this one goes out to you, EvilAntauri! 8D**

**Antauri: and that wonderful friend of yours. :)**

**SPRX: And a big internet hug to Jasper Dragonfly. We're glad you like our stories.**

**Otto: Oh, Jasper Dragonfly has **_**two**_** words! Yay!**

**Chiro: And thanks to Skaternova for your review! **

**Gibson: You must be ecstatic, Reza. One half of your words are requests.**

**Nova: Well, let's see what she does for these requests, why don't we?**

Miserable:

**Pairing warning! Oh, a new one! Antauri/Nova! Hm? What's this? Uh… Reza wants me to tell you that this is the first time she's writing it and wants to apologize if it sucks… Aw, it won't suck, Reza! I'm sure you'll do great! :D**

Nova panted for air as the training simulation fell away.

"Can we go another round?" She asked.

"No, Nova, you'll wear yourself out." Antauri chuckled, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, SPRX was born." She growled, "He's so annoying! That miserable, no-good, two-faced, son of a-"

"Breathe, Nova."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm okay."

He smiled, "Perhaps you just need a day off. I could join you."

"Are you asking me on a date, Antauri?" Nova smiled.

"I believe I am." Blue eyes met pink and stayed there for a while.

She held out her hand, "Alright. I accept."

Sweetness:

Sugar is what gives everything its sweetness. If there's sugar, you're bound to find sweet. And if you have sweet, you have happy. Everyone likes sweets. Especially a group of five robot monkeys and a fourteen-year-old boy.

"What's that smell?" Gibson asked.

"I dunno…" Otto looked around.

"Where's Nova?" SPRX asked.

"Maybe that smell is what dead Nova smells like…" Chiro paused, "Dead Nova smells like…"

Antauri stood up, "Nova made cookies."

Said yellow simian walked in, a plate stacked high with sugar, chocolate chip, and caramel cookies in her arms. She grinned at the boys in the room, watching as their eyes followed her.

"Would someone like a cookie? I was in the mood to bake cookies, so I did."

"Well, seeing as you went through the trouble, it is only polite we indulge in your baked goods to show our gratitude." Gibson smiled.

She laughed, "Just eat the cookies."

"No argument here!" Antauri and Otto smiled.

Cursed:

Valeena growled, slamming her fist into a wall. She copied this multiple times over, until her knuckles bled. She lifted her hand up and tasted the blood.

"I can't believe him…" She growled, "I followed him without question, I risked my very existence to bring him back to life, and he sends me back to this pit!" She punched the wall again, feeling dirt and pebbles fall onto the open wounds there, "Cursed to watch over the dead and dying! Well, no longer… I will get out of here, and when I do, he will pay. I will destroy him, banish _him_ to take my place as ruler over the deceased and take my place as Queen of the cosmos!"

She laughed as pitiful souls begged for her mercy, of which she did not give. She did, however kneel down and smile.

"Soon, there will be a soul amongst your ranks you have seen twice before. But this time, he will remain here."

Light:

For sixty years, the Robot Monkeys were left in complete darkness. For sixty years they slept, unable to open their eyes of think. Their minds were off, their consciousness was gone.

Then, completely suddenly, without warning, light attacked them. Their minds were awakened, and they could open their eyes.

Nova was the first to wake, immediately looking around. She saw a small boy, maybe twelve, standing at the front of the room, staring at his hands.

"Whoa… what'd I do?"

The plug in the back of her head disconnected and she stepped outside her small containment. She gathered all of her strength and moved her tail carefully. She tested every part of her body, making sure it still worked.

The boy hadn't moved or even attempted to turn around.

"Are you going to introduce yourself or just stand there?"

She paused, recognizing SPRX's voice. She quickly turned, smiling when she saw four different colored simians standing somewhere across from her.

The boy spun around, "What!"

Antauri stepped forward, "Hello. I am best known as Antauri. May I be informed of your name or an alias you wished to be addressed as?"

"Okay, I'm officially crazy, there are rainbow monkeys talking to me… this is great… oh, they'll love this back at the Foster Home… Chiro's gone crazy !"

"Rainbow? Oh, no. We are _not_ rainbow, kid." SPRX scoffed, "I don't do rainbows."

"I do!" Otto smiled, "They're cool!"

Gibson crossed his arms, "I do not see the fascination your hold with the, Otto. They are merely refraction of the sun's rays off of water particles into the visible color spectrum."

Otto smiled, "I don't know what you just said…" He looked at the boy, "I'm Otto! What's your name?"

"Chiro…"

"Chiro." Otto smiled, "I like it!"

"My name is Mister Hal Gibson. Do not call me Mister, nor Hal, just Gibson. Please."

"I'm S-P-R-X-77. But you can call me SPRX."

"My name's Nova!"

The boy sighed, "Well, I might as well have fun with the insanity while it lasts."

Nova paused. This boy… Chiro… he seemed different. She looked at the team, and back at him. He had a different light to him, as though he was illuminated by some foreign light source. She shook her head and smiled.

It was probably just how people were these days… right?

Inkblot:

"What do you see in this, Otto?" Gibson asked.

"Um…" Otto turned his head to the side, staring at the inkblot on the card, "A kitty wearing a tutu doing the Macarena."

Gibson paused, but wrote Otto's words down. He switched cards and looked up, "And now?"

Otto smiled, "I see Antauri laughing!"

Gibson shrugged, continuing with the test.

"This one?"

"Um… a chicken with four legs and three wings."

"Here?"

"That's definitely Skeleton King with a rooster hat."

"Um… alright… this one?"

Otto paused.

"Otto?" Gibson asked.

"Um… I see… I see the Super Robot standing on the Citadel of Bone with one foot wearing a chicken hat… and Slingshot is right over there eating a piece of candy… and that's Nova with a bag of tomatoes."

"Alright." Gibson stood, "This evaluation is over."

"How'd I do?"

"You're perfectly and absolutely insane." Gibson smiled, "I didn't expect anything else."

"Yay!" Otto grinned, "Do I get a prize?"

Gisbon chucked and handed the green monkey a lollipop, watching him run off in glee.

:

"Reza, get off the computer." Gibson chastised.

"Can't. Need to write. Must catch up on chapters. Must post stories."

Otto jumped up onto the desk, opening the blinds and letting the sunlight in. Reza yelped, covering her eyes in pain.

"Ow! It hurts! Close it, please!"

" is not so important that you end up being a hermit and stop interacting with real people." Chiro crossed his arms.

"I have no life outside. Out there I'm 'Reza, that stupid, energetic freak no one likes'. Online, I'm 'Reza, that stupid, energetic writer that at least some people like'. I'd rather stay where people like me."

Antauri shook his head, "You have friends, Reza. Call them, meet them somewhere. Do something that doesn't involve a computer. Or you could go downstairs and play with your little sister."

"Just do something." Nova smiled.

Reza paused, looking down at her hands, "I… I guess I could go for a bike ride around the neighborhood."

"That's a good girl." Antauri smiled, "Come on, get up… put your shoes on… there you go."

"Can I listen to my iPod while I ride?"

"Go on. And once you get back, you can continue writing." Gibson smiled.

Reza smiled, "Then I'll post them to and people will read them, and then I'll get lots of happy reviews!"

"Yep. That's right. Now, go…" SPRX smiled.

"Come with me." Reza grinned.

"Can't." Nova chuckled nervously, "Your dog seems to think we're food…"

**Miserable- My first Antauri/Nova, how'd I do? A request from a friend of EvilAntauri's. Hope I didn't fail too badly!**

**Sweetness- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Am I the only one that sees Antauri as the kind of person/monkey to have a sweet tooth that commands their very soul?**

**Cursed- Valeena plots to overthrow SK… Personally, I think she should do it. Look at all she did for him, and how does he repay her? He's a jerk to her for no reason. Now, being a jerk to mandarin I can understand, but Valeena never failed him. Oh, well. Just my opinion.**

**Light- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I went with sixty, because I read somewhere that Captain Suggazoom was asleep for sixty years. There's only, maybe, a year and a half between when the Monkey Team was awakened and when they found Captain Suggazoom. Makes sense, right? Heh… Chiro woke up the Monkey Team, and Nova seems to notice a different light to him. What she's seeing is the Power Primate lurking within him.**

**Inkblot- Gotta love Otto.**

**- This is sadly true… I spend all of my free time writing these fics. The tan I developed during marching Band is gone and I'm now whiter than the ghost mask Antauri wore in Season of the Skull.**

**Antauri: and that's all for now, because now Reza has to go to sleep.**

**But, Antauri, it's only 00:30…**

**Gibson: Exactly, Go to bed, young lady. You need more sleep than you've been getting.**

**)8 But I wanna keep writing.**

**SPRX: You can do that tomorrow, once you're awake and refreshed.**

**Nova: Now, get up and go to bed.**

**Aw…**

**Otto: Or… you could, you know, sleep up here again. You said the couch isn't too uncomfortable. And we can't go downstairs…**

**Antauri: Will you sleep upstairs with us, Reza?**

**8D OKAY!**

**Nova: Well, good night everyone.**

**SPRX: Please review.**

**They make me happy.**

**Antauri: And get her to bed on time…**

**Otto: Flames make Reza depressed.**

**Gibson: thus rendering her emotionally compromised. Then her grades will lower and she'll be restricted from electronics.**

**Chiro: if that happens, she'll probably get bored with the concept of this and give up.**

**I'm sleepy now… night night, everyone…**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've decided, sine I'm getting at least one request per chapter, I'm now only going to write five words per chapter, leaving space for requests. So now, you might get five words in a chapter, and I'll even go as high as ten words per chapter.**

**Antauri: Wouldn't ten words be a rather lengthy chapter?**

**Yeah, but it won't happen. I've never gotten five requests before, for anything… **_**ever**_**. S'all good.**

**Otto: You're accent is showing.**

**Huh! Where!**

**Otto: No, I mean… never mind. Thanks to Skaternova for the review!**

**SPRX: And SkullWitch57… you're awesome, too! :D**

**Hehe… someone called me awesome, I feel special.**

**Nova: Hm, three requests, too. Nice.**

**Let's read! 8D**

Frenzy:

**Oh, here we go. This one's SPRX and Nova. Aw, aren't they so cute together? :D**

"Nova, calm yourself!" Antauri shouted.

Nova grabbed Mandarin by the throat and slammed him into a wall, breaking at least six inches of the concrete. He scrambled to escape her infuriated grip, scratching at her hands and kicking.

"Nova!" Chiro yelled, stepping to go stop her.

"Chiro, don't!" Otto warned him, "She might hurt you, too!"

"We can't just let her kill him in cold blood!" Chiro shouted back.

She lifted Mandarin out of the small cave she'd made and threw him across the room. Gibson ducked to avoid getting hit by his former brother. He looked at Nova hesitantly and ran over, standing in front of the broken orange monkey. He activated his drills and shot a freeze ray at the ground by her feet. He quickly built it up, forming a barrier around himself and Mandarin. He quickly turned to mandarin and winced. Just looking at the injuries hurt him.

"No one deserves this pain…"

Nova slammed her fists into the ice barrier, shivering in response to the cold. Yet, despite being cold, her enraged frenzy made no hint of ceasing.

"Nova, calm down… SPRX is alright." Otto smiled, "It's okay… Mandarin didn't hurt him. It was Valeena that did this, remember? You don't need to hurt Mandarin. He didn't do this."

"He's awake." Antauri told her.

"Hey, Nova…" SPRX smiled, "You care about me that much?"

Her eyes widened and she looked over at SPRX. He smiled at her.

"I'm alright, Nova."

She ran over, throwing her arms around him.

"It's okay, Nova." He smiled, "I'm okay."

The ice barrier melted quickly, evaporating away. Mandarin was standing once again, Gibson having helped him as best he could without his medical supplies.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I'm a good guy." Gibson chuckled, "It's in my job description. I have to help those who are treated unfairly, wrongly hurt, or ask for it rightfully."

Mandarin glared, looking away from the simian helping him stand.

"Don't think this means I like you." He growled.

Gibson rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it. Traitor."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Knock it off, you two." Antauri crossed his arms, "Whether we like it or not, we are required to assist Mandarin back to health."

"But don't think that means we're taking you into the Super Robot." Chiro glared, "You're still our enemy and you will not be given an advantage over us."

"I would never _dream_ of betraying your trust." Mandarin smirked.

Nova growled, "Watch it, or I'll actually kill you next time."

"Nova." SPRX chastised.

"And I'm _not_ apologizing." She snapped and dropped the red monkey, letting his head bounce off the ground, "I'm going back to the Super Robot to work off my anger."

"Don't destroy the training room." Otto smiled.

"I'll try not to."

Memento:

"Come on, guys." Otto whined, "Please? It'll be like a memento of how far we've come!"

"I'm busy, Otto." Gibson told him quickly, looking through his book of spells, "I've been told I need to open my mind to the possibility of magic."

SPRX shook his head, "I have to give Chiro his pilot lessons."

Nova smiled, "Sorry, Otto. Jinmay and I have to patrol the city."

Antauri shook his head, "I must finish my new training sequence."

Otto crossed his arms over his chest, "You know, I didn't build this camera, spend two days tracking the weather, and build a device to take the photo just for everyone to be too self-occupied to take five minutes out of what they're doing to pose for _one_ photo."

Chiro stood, "I think it's a good idea!" he smiled, "Come on. We need some fresh air, anyways."

Gibson sighed, "Alright."

"I guess it'd be a good idea." SPRX smiled.

"I don't mind waiting a few minutes before patrolling." Nova chuckled, "Jinmay?"

"I'm all up for a delay." She grinned.

"I suppose that I have been working for too long without a break." Antauri stretched his arms.

"When _did _you last take a break?" Chiro asked.

Antauri paused, blinking a few times, "Um… yesterday morning… if you count falling asleep at the console as a break. If not, three days ago."

SPRX and Gibson lifted Antauri into the air, laughing.

"Come on, Thingy! We're kidnapping Antauri!" SPRX grinned.

The small creature squeaked and jumped up and down, following them all as they ran outside. Otto quickly set up the camera, strapping his remote control in his tail. Chiro and Jinmay posed together, holding hands and grinning. SPRX and Otto jumped up, onto their backs and grinned. Nova leapt up, holding herself up on Chiro and Jinmay's shoulders with her arms, holding her head in her hands. Gibson and Antauri stood off to either side, laughing at the scene before them. Gibson clutched onto his magic book, watching SPRX and Otto high-five just over their heads. Antauri grinned as Thingy jumped up onto his shoulder. Otto twisted his tail to push the one button on the remote control. The camera flashed, blinding everyone momentarily, making the small pile fall to the ground. Antauri and Gibson jumped to avoid being buried under the pile, laughing.

Otto grinned, standing up, "That'll be perfect!"

"How do you know?" Nova asked.

"Because, for once, everyone was smiling."

Foolproof:

"How… how is this possible! I put every safety procedure in this! It was supposed to be foolproof!" Gibson groaned.

Otto smiled, "Sorry, Gibby, I didn't mean to break your… whatever it is."

"Well, that just goes to prove the saying, Gibson." SPRX smiled, "If you make something idiot proof, someone will just make a better idiot."

Patrol:

**Reza was right; she really can't avoid this pairing. Here's another one with Gibby and Antauri!**

Antauri and Gibson patrolled the perimeters of the city on foot.

The Super Robot was receiving repairs, so Otto was in his 'Touch-My-Work-And-I'll-Take-Your-Arm-Off' stage of his repair cycle. First, he'd be excited and energetic, then he'd go in the stage he was currently in, third was the 'I'm-Not-Going-To-Be-Able-To-Fix-This-Before-Something-Happens' stage, and then, finally, he finished and was able to show it off and be proud.

Gibson carefully watched Antauri, smiling.

"Is something amusing about me, Gibson?"

"Hm?" He paused.

Antauri chuckled, "Your eyes haven't drifted from my person for the last twenty-seven minutes."

Gibson blushed, "S-sorry."

Antauri paused, "I wasn't chastising you, Gibson… I apologize if I made it seem that way."

The pair walked in silence for a while.

"I just thought you looked rather fascinating with the sunlight reflecting off your metal."

Antauri paused once again, "Gibson?"

The blue monkey refused to look Antauri in the eye, "Your new silver form… it reflects light extremely well and you look rather… rather _marvelous_ in the light."

Antauri smiled, "Thank you."

Gibson smiled back, "Let's finish our patrol."

Antauri reached over quickly and took Gibson's hand, surprising him. Gibson looked at the silver simian, who merely smiled and continued walking.

Knot:

Antauri and Gibson stared up at the flashing red lights and sighed.

"Didn't we _just_ save the city?" Gibson asked.

"I believe so."

"Well, we'll pause this game for the fifteenth time and see what the trouble is now."

The pair walked together, talking calmly. They paused when they saw Mandarin standing at the viewscreen.

"What's wrong, Mandarin?" Otto asked, smiling at the orange monkey, "What is it?"

Mandarin smiled at him, "A small Formless invasion. No major threat. I can take this on my own."

Antauri paused, "Are you sure, Mandarin?"

"Antauri, there's perhaps twelve there. I'll be fine." He slipped on his gloves, "But thank you for the concern."

Otto waved as Mandarin left, grinning. Mandarin waved back and activated his jetpack, flying into the air and finding the Formless quickly. With a flick of his wrist, his weapons were ready, and he was heading towards the invading group.

The group had fourteen Formless, and they took around ten minutes to completely destroy. He looked around at the damage his fight had caused and smiled, deciding to help with repairs.

"Thank you, Mandarin." One of the local store owners patted his head three times, smiling, "Would you like to bring something back for that family of yours?"

He nodded, smiling as she walked back into her store and came out with a small basket of baked goods. He grinned in thanks and tied the last rope in a knot. He took the basket, kissed her hand, and flew off.

"I have food!" He announced as he returned. Not two seconds after he'd spoken, everyone was there. He chuckled and took a cookie for himself, handing Antauri the basket.

"Hey, Mandarin?" Otto paused, "Uh…"

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Mandarin smiled, patting the spot beside him for the green monkey to sit.

Otto sat down and hugged the orange monkey. Mandarin jumped.

"Otto?"

"I'm scared for you! The rest of us are mostly metal, but you're mostly flesh, and I'm scared you'll get hurt!"

Mandarin chuckled and stroked Otto's back, "I'm not going to get hurt, Otto, that's why I have my shield, remember?"

Otto sniffled, "Y-yeah… but anything could go wrong. What if you lose your gloves?"

"I won't lose my gloves, Otto." Mandarin chuckled, "Thank you for your worry, but I'm fine. It'll take a whole lot to kill me."

Otto refused to let go of his older brother, sniffling.

"Hey, how about we go run around the city?" Mandarin whispered.

Otto perked up, "Okay!"

Mandarin stood, "Otto and I are going… patrolling."

The pair ran from the room, laughing. Gibson sighed and shook his head.

"What?" SPRX asked.

"Don't you remember last time Mandarin took Otto 'patrolling'?" Nova asked, "They stripped out of all of their armor and ran around yelling 'I'm naked'. We're lucky the citizens can't understand us."

SPRX smirked, "Oh, yeah. Should we stop them?"

Antauri looked at him, "You want to stop them? Alright, you go track down the naked pair and drag them back here."

SPRX looked from Antauri to the cookie in his hand and shook his head, "Cookies are more important."

DeviantArt:

**AH, Reza here. Sort of a pairing warning, but not… this is more Reza's Real Life with the monkey team commenting… like from before. Just clearing that up. It may mention a variety of pairings.**

"What cha readin'?" Otto asked.

Reza smiled, "One of my favorite Gibtauri fics on Deviantart. It's so cute."

Otto smiled, "Gibby and Antauri, sitting in a tree."

"A-B-C-D-E-F-G!" Reza grinned.

"Exactly!" Otto laughed, "What else is there?"

"Well, I really like some of the Spova stuff here. There's an entire group dedicated to you and Gibson paired together."

Otto smiled and looked at all the images on the screen.

"Awwwww, look at Gibby being all cute there!" he paused, "What's that group?"

"Hm? Oh, that one has all the pairings that involve two boys in the show."

Otto smiled, "I wanna see!"

Reza clicked the link and opened to the gallery.

"Is that… is that the Alchemist…"

"And Captain Suggazoom, yes." Reza chuckled.

Otto grinned, "What else is there?"

Reza showed him the list of pairings, letting him decide what he wanted to see.

"I only have two pairings…" He whined.

Reza chuckled, pulling the green monkey off the back of the black chair and into her lap, "What do you want to see?"

"I'm not your two-year-old nephew, you know?"

"I haven't called the Shawn yet." She smiled, "How about we look at-"

"Reza?"

She blinked, "Hm?"

"That one says Chiro and Skeleton King."

"It does. Good job, Otto, you can read."

He looked up at her, "How come in one of the Chiro and Antauri ones, Chiro's got a big belly?"

"Ask Gibson." She responded quickly and switched to the home page quickly, "How about we look up kitties?"

"Okay!" he grinned, watching her fingers push the buttons on the keyboard. He looked up and looked at the small cats on the screen, "Hey! That's the other show you like! Hetalia!"

"Yep."

"Can I see it?"

She smiled and clicked the image.

"Tell me who they are?"

She chuckled, "Okay. That one is England, with his thick eyebrows and teacup. Then Canada and America, that one's France, Prussia and the Gilbirds, Switzerland, Russia, and Lithuania… then that one is Japan, that's North Italy, Germany, and China."

"What's that?" Otto pointed at the paint icon at the bottom of the screen.

"You have ADD, don't you?" She clicked it and showed him the meme she was working on.

He read through it, laughing when he saw the image of him and Mandarin streaking through Suggazoom.

"I like it!" He smiled.

"You like what?" Antauri asked, appearing behind them. He paused when he saw the image on the screen, "Reza… why is there a crudely drawn image of Otto and Mandarin without their armor of your screen?"

"I drew it on paint, 'tauri." She grinned, "I'm a artist!"

"Stick to writing."

"I'm still gonna finish it!" She shouted, lifting her fist into the air, "I will not fa-" She fell over and yawned, falling asleep.

"Told you I could wear her out without making her get out of her chair." Otto smiled, "I'm gonna look at the kitties again."

Sun Riders:

"They were my heros… everything I modeled myself after…" Chiro ran a hand through his already messed up hair, "How can I do that if they've been tainted by Skeleton King?"

"Chiro…" Antauri tried to answer, but the words didn't seem to want to come to him. He could comfort the boy if he'd lost a pet, or a girlfriend, but not a hero. He didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

"Everything I did…" Chiro pulled his knees up and buried his face in them, "Everything was wrong."

"Ultimate power corrupts ultimately…"

Chiro blinked, "Hm?"

Antauri paused, "Ultimate power corrupts ultimately. The Sun Riders may yet have a chance, Chiro… you just need to be _their_ hero."

"Because Skeleton king's power isn't ultimate… or we'd never be able to defeat him." Chiro smiled, "Thanks, Antauri."

The black monkey smiled and left the room, sighing in relief. He took pride in being able to raise everyone's moods.

Perfect:

**Pairing warning! And it's back to Otto, because I'm adorable! Okay, this is Antauri and Mister Hal Gibson! Reza was right, that name does make you want to smile. Oh, and a slight hint of SPRX and Nova,**

"Well, Antauri, I must admit, this new body of yours is rather impressive." Gibson chuckled.

Antauri smiled, "Thank you, Hal."

Gibson bit down a blush, "That doesn't mean you can call me that…"

Chiro laughed, "Well, I think you totally kick butt, Antauri. And the ghost form is so cool looking!"

SPRX crossed his arms. He was leaning on the wall behind Chiro and Gibson, glaring at Antauri.

'_He broke his promise. We had a deal and he broke it.'_

Antauri blinked, looking at SPRX, "Oh…"

SPRX paused, "Hm?"

"You are right, SPRX, I _did_ break our deal."

SPRX jumped, "Did… did you just read my thoughts!"

"I suppose there are new powers to this form that even I have yet to discover." Antauri smiled, "Would you prefer if I held up my end of our bargain now?"

"Kinda late, don't you think, seeing as you _died_." SPRX grumbled, "And we made that deal before we even met Scrapperton."

Chiro smiled, "Uh-oh! Antauri's in trouble with SPRX!"

Gibson chuckled, "Indeed, we met Scrapperton almost ten months ago."

The door slid open and Otto ran over to SPRX, "SPRX! I'm bored and Nova won't play with me! You're fun, can't you play with me!"

"Hey, I can be fun." Nova mumbled.

"In a moment, Otto. Antauri's going to do something for me."

Otto smiled, "Okay!" His eyes landed on Gibson and he frowned, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh, dear…" Gibson sighed.

"Just tell him what you told me." SPRX smiled.

Antauri nodded, "Alright."

He turned to Gibson and grabbed his hands. Gibson's heart practically leapt out of his chest at the contact and it took everything he had not to blush.

"I love you."

"What?" Gibson's control fell and a blush spread across his cheeks.

Antauri nodded, "I love you. I died to save Suggazoom and the universe, yes, but my main intention was your protection. I feel… like I have to show off to gain your respect and affections. I want to impress you. I want to protect you from everything and if you get hurt, I feel like it's my fault and that I should have prevented it from having ever occurred… everything I do, I do for you. My entire being revolves around you."

Gibson paused, "My… that's a hard act to follow… but I will give it my best."

Antauri blinked, "Hm?"

Gibson smiled, moving his hands to entwine his fingers with Antauri's, "I love you, too. Your very presence brings up my mood. It seems everything you do, no matter what it i—mmph!"

Antauri easily cut off Gibson's words, pulling him into a kiss.

"Go Gibby!" Otto laughed.

Nova squealed in joy and hugged SPRX, "That's so cute!"

SPRX smirked, _'This makes up for Antauri breaking his promise.' _He put an arm around Nova.

The kiss broke and Gibson stared at Antauri for a second.

"You didn't let me finish."

Antauri chuckled, "I apologize… I couldn't control myself. I never believed you would return my feelings…"

Gibson chuckled and kissed Antauri lightly, chuckling.

Chiro still sat in the chair next to Gibson, cpmpletely trapped by the pair.

"Well, this is perfect." He grumbled sarcastically, "Antauri and Gibson get love and I get trapped."

**Frenzy- Valeena hurt SPRX, then left. Nova saw SPRX hurt and went crazy. She hadn't seen Valeena hurt him, and Mandarin was the only enemy left… have you ever just thought 'It's at times like these that it sucks to be –insert bad guy's name here-.'? I tend to do that a lot. I'm the kind of person that likes all characters of something, good or bad.**

**Memento- You know the screencaps in the show? The ones at the end for happy moments? No matter what, there's always one person not smiling… from what I can remember. It's not an actual picture, but you can envision it, right?**

**Foolproof- Gibson makes something, Otto breaks it, SPRX makes a funny remark. 8D**

**Patrol- Awwwwwwwwwwww! How **_**cute**_**! Gibby thinks 'tauri is pwetty with his new silver form… 83**

**Knot- Set before Mandarin was corrupted with power. The Formless would be relatively new, so they wouldn't be as strong as the ones from the show. Se, in the marvelous world of Reza's brain, Mandarin's comment in Soul of Evil that Otto was his closest ally translates to Mandy and Otto were extremely close and went ****streaking ****running around town armorless together. 8D**

**DeviantArt- Request from SkullWitch57… KITTIES! LOL, what I did for this one, was I would say we looked something up, go to DeviantArt, look it up, and use the results I got to continue. It's pretty accurate. 8) And when I finish the meme I'm working on and post it, I'll like you guys so you can see my DA work.**

**Sun Riders- Request from SkullWitch57… I never was a fan of them. So this is set before they come back and are "good"… meh.**

**Perfect- Request from SkullWitch57… continuation of Semiconscious and Undertone from chapter 3. -3- KISSY KISSY! 8D**

**Antauri: Eight words… you must feel so off.**

**I'm not off.**

**SPRX: Why are you leaning to the left?**

**Trying to balance the weird feeling… **

**Mandarin: Hey, I was the main character for one!**

**Nova: yeah, and I beat you within an inch of your life in another!**

**Mandarin: D:**

**Otto: Kitties…**

**Gibson: Can't you all grow up? Honestly, you're acting like children.**

**Gibson, shut up and eat a Snickers. You're always annoying when you're hungry.**

**SPRX: So he's always hungry?**

**Ova: Not when he's making out with Otto or Antauri.**

**Gibson: / NOVA!**

**Antauri: Well, then… -trying, and failing, to hide a smirk- please review with your words of encouragement, requests, and whatever else you want to put in a review…**

**Otto: But not flames. Flames are bad. They burn the kitties. D:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mandarin: Hello, everyone.**

**Antauri: Why are you still here? You're supposed to be evil.**

**Well… I kinda like the good Mandy. He's so cool and I wish the show had more of him than just when he was corrupted.**

**Gibson: oh, dear… it seems Antauri has competition for the place of 'favorite'…**

**Antauri: At least I have pairings. -smirk-**

**Now, Antauri, don't be mean to Mandy. **

**Mandarin: Thanks to Jasper Dragonfly for the review! You've given us so many good words; we don't mind you taking a request break.**

**Don't make it too long, tough! My reviewers always have better words than my stupid word generator!**

**Otto: And, pikurosonai00… AREN'T KITTIES JUST ADORABLE! :D You get your request! Yay!**

**Gibson: And Laurus Maximuss, thank you so much for your wonderful words of kindness.**

**Mandarin: And, EvilAntauri! I had to give you thanks, just because what you said was hilarious! XD Reza's brain is something very interesting, isn't it?**

**Antauri: … -mumbles- I usually get to do review responses…**

**Gibson: So, is Mandarin going to join us from now on?**

**Yep! He's just so cute as a good guy! I'm not fond of the mutated Mandarin, you know, the one whose body is seven times too big for the rest of him? But good, bandaged, and cloned Mandarin are all so cool!**

**Mandarin: Hug time!**

**And he doesn't hate hugs.**

**Antauri: …**

**Otto: Uh… Well, how about those words! Yeah, let's read!**

Germ:

Otto shrieked, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What's wrong?" Chiro asked.

The green simian shook his head and chuckled, "Sorry… uh… trying to upgrade some stuff."

He looked at a list he'd made of thing he'd written. The words on top read THINGS I WANNA BUILD TODAY and scratched "germ goggles" in excess… just too creepy looking.

Sorry:

Skeleton King was gone. Valeena was dead. Sakko had disappeared. The Skeleton King Droid was terminated. The Formless were formless once again.

So where did that leave Mandarin? The only one who had survived it all? Skeleton king had destroyed his body, sure, but he'd preserved his mind. He was still guilty of betraying his family, betraying his planet…

He sat on Ranger 7, staring into the void of space. He didn't try to hid himself or stay out of sight. He didn't care what might happen to him anymore.

"If I remember right, you had a fear of being completely alone."

He froze.

"And now that the Skeleton Witch is gone, it's back to being your number one fear."

Otto smiled and sat down next to Mandarin.

"I can't believe it's all over." He sighed and looked at Mandarin, "And you're the only one left from your side. Nice job."

"Why are you speaking to me?" Mandarin looked at the green monkey, "You should hate me. You should want to kill me."

"No way." Otto grinned, "I owe you."

"Owe me?"

Otro nodded and lay down, "If you hadn't turned SPRX evil… I wouldn't have remembered the pain from when you left us. I remembered who you used to be and how I'd promised to never leave the side of my family." He looked at Mandarin, "You're still my family. So… I owe you for reminding me of that."

Mandarin hugged his knees and looked back out into space, "You may forgive me, but you are the only one. I have done so much wrong…"

"I heard Antauri talking to Chiro after the Sun Riders were turned… he said that absolute power corrupts absolutely, so those corrupted by Skeleton King could never be corrupted completely. He doesn't have absolute power. Chiro saved the Sin Riders from Skeleton King… and I want to do the same with you."

"Really?"

Otto smiled, "Well, that, and no one else wants to go streaking through the city with me."

Mandarin paused and chuckled, "They won't trust me."

"Just say you're sorry and prove it. That's all they'll want."

"Otto?"

The green monkey smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Positive:

"Positive thoughts, Nova…" The yellow monkey hissed at herself, grinding her teeth and clenching her fists.

"Otto…" SPRX growled lowly, "You've brought some crazy things onto the Super Robot, and we've accepted each one… but this…"

"Oh, come on, guys! He's got nothing left!"

"The last time Mandarin was here he tried to kill us all using our worst fears against us." Chiro glared.

"That was when Skeleton King was alive." Otto reminded them.

Gibson shook his head, "No. Get him off this Robot, get him off this planet, and get him out of this _solar system_."

Otto looked at Antauri, "Antauri…"

"No, Otto." Antauri shook his head.

"You were the one who said those taken over by Skeleton King could be _saved_. You encouraged Chiro to save the Sun Riders… so why can I do the same thing with Mandarin?'

"Because he's Mandarin." SPRX growled, "The Sun Riders betrayed us once! Mandarin has tried to kill us countless times!"

Otto sighed and decided to say the one thing he hadn't wanted to, "So that's it, then. We're heroes to the citizens of Suggazoom, we're heroes to complete strangers, and we're heroes to a planet we didn't even bother _contacting_… and yet we can't be heroes to our brother." Otto straightened his stance and moved to stand beside Mandarin, who was rather embarrassed about the entire situation, "If you won't accept _my_ brother, then I don't accept you."

"Otto-" SPRX paused when Antauri held up a hand.

"Take him to the training room, Otto." Antauri commanded and walked off.

Chiro followed Antauri, "What are you doing?"

"Otto is right. If we can trust people we don't know, why can't we trust our own brother? So I'm going to make him earn our trust once again." Antauri walked into Chiro's room and grabbed the repaired gloves and helmet there.

"You're giving him back his weapons?"

"I am." Antauri walked out of the room and went to the training room, where Otto and Mandarin stood. He tossed the gloves to Mandarin, who caught them.

"What is this for?" Mandarin asked, staring at the weapons in his hands.

"Otto." Antauri looked at him.

Otto squeaked under the pointed gaze and ran over. Antauri closed off the training section of the room, leaving the rest of the team to watch.

"What is this, Antauri?" mandarin had yet to put the gloves on.

"A test." He removed his silver helmet and put Mandarin's orange one on, "A very simple test. All you have to do is get your helmet back."

Mandarin looked from the gloves in his hands to Antauri, "This isn't that silly trick test where all I have to do is ask for it, is it, because if it is…"

"It is not."

"Alright." Mandarin tossed the gloves aside, "I don't need weapons."

Antauri glared and immediately went to attack. Mandarin dodged as best he could, hissing in pain as one of Antauri's ghost hands grazed his arm. His eyes shot to the gloves at the side of the room.

'_Use them. You could win. You could get rid of Antauri, have your weapons and your helmet.' _He growled and shook the thoughts away, making a dash for Antauri's helmet. He scooped it up in his hands and smirked.

"Rather careless of you to leave this lying around, Antauri. Doesn't this connect to your central nervous system?"

Antauri made a grab for the helmet, but Mandarin jumped up onto one of the podiums standing in the center of the room. Antauri followed quickly, eyes never leaving his helmet. Mandarin smirked and shoved the silver helmet into the ceiling, letting the pointed end pieces stab into the metal teher and stick. He jumped down to the ground and watched as Antauri tried to get his helmet.

"Antauri!" Mandarin called, "Look out!"

Antauri looked down to prepare for an attack, blinking when he felt mandarin's helmet slip off. Andarin caught it easily and slipped it on. Antauri pulled his helmet out of the ceiling and jumped down, fitting it on his head.

"My helmet was always slightly bigger than yours." Mandarin smiled.

Antauri smiled, "Perhaps I should have remembered that."

Otto ran into the room, grinning, "You passed! Yay!"

Ashore:

"What's that?" Gibson asked.

"You don't know?" Otto stared at the creature in his hands, "I found it washed ashore. I thought you could tell me what it is."

Gibson and otto stared at the creature, curious.

"Can I eat it?" Otto asked.

"Don't eat it, Otto."

"Okay…"

Renounce:

"Otto, you're an idiot." Gibson rolled his eyes.

"I renounce that!" Otto snapped back.

"The word is resent, Otto…" Gibson sighed and pushed the green monkey out of his lap, "I'm working."

Metal: request by EvilAntauri

"You know, Antauri, I'm glad you have your metal body." Gibson smiled, "It really reflects in the moonlight."

"I hate you and hope you all get eaten by a monster."

"It's really nice looking, too." Gibson chuckled, "It's beautiful, and scary at the same time."

"Then you'll want my help and I won't give it. I'll leave you to be digested."

Gibson chuckled, "Your threats aren't as scary when you're just a head."

Antauri glared up at Gibson, "I hope you BURN."

SPRX and Otto chased Antauri's headless body around town, laughing. They'd done as they said and put a pumpkin on his shoulders in place of his head and sent him riding through the city on a horse.

"I hope you all burn."

Malfunction: Request by EvilAntauri

**Pairing! Whoo! Gibby and Antauri, d'aww.**

"This stupid, no-good, son of a half-mongling SNARFBLADDER!" Otto shouted.

"What's with the profane sounding words?" Chiro asked.

"There's a bug in the system. Everything's going to be a bit nutty until I can fix it. No one's plugged in, are they?"

SPRX paused, "Uh… Gibson and Antauri are."

"WHAT! For Gibby it shouldn't be too bad, he'll just zap in and out of weird once in a while, but Antauri…"

"SWEET SUGGAZOOM, ANTAURI, PUT ME DOWN!"

Chiro, SPRX, Nova, and Otto ran up to the Super Robot's shoulder, where the shout had come from. Antauri held Gibson in his arms, bridal style, grinning with pride. He had Otto's cape wrapped around his neck and his eyes were dulled over.

"Antauri, please! Put me back on my feet!" Gibson shouted, "I would not enjoy falling at this moment!"

"I would never dream of dropping you, maiden!" Antauri beamed.

SPRX paused, "Did he just call Gibson a maiden?"

Otto groaned, "Great. The bug is in him. Gibby'll malfunction, but Antauri will probably flicker through every single person in any part of the computer."

"Huh… I guess my comics are first." Chiro chuckled, "I wonder who he thinks the villain is."

"Please don't be us, please don't be us…" SPRX mumbled.

"Scared, Sparky?" Nova chuckled.

"I'm very happy not have a Claw Disruptor go through me, thank you! Please let him think something really insane… like a tree."

"ANTAAAAAAURIIIIIIIII!" Gibson shrieked as the silver monkey jumped off the Super Robot's arm, his jet pack activating and flying them through the air, "Put me down, put me down, PUT ME DOWN!"

Gibson yelped as his drills activated and shot beams in every which direction.

Otto turned, "I'll try to debug the system. You make sure they don't get hurt!"

"Oh, this is fun." SPRX laughed.

Wicked: Request by pikurosonai00

**Aww! This one is me and Mr. Hal Gibson!**

Otto had a tendency to sing while he worked. It didn't bother anyone, and it helped him work, so no one paid attention. Every once in a while they'd hear Otto singing and just sing along for a while before continuing with their day.

It was this particular day that Otto's verses caught Gibson's ear.

"Kiss Me too fiercely  
>Hold me too tight<br>I need help believing  
>You're with me tonight<br>My wildest dreamings  
>Could not forsee<br>Lying beside you  
>With you wanting me."<p>

Gibson paused and entered the room that the green simian occupied. Since when did Otto know the songs in Wicked?

"And just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I've lost all resistance  
>And crossed some border line<br>And if it turns out  
>It's over too fast<br>I'll make every last moment last  
>As long as you're mine." Otto smiled in his verses, not realizing Gibson was there.<p>

The blue monkey bent over to sing with him, taking Fiyero's part easily, "Maybe I'm brainless  
>Maybe I'm wise<br>But you've got me seeing  
>Through different eyes<br>Somehow I've fallen  
>Under your spell<br>And somehow I'm feeling  
>It's up that I fell."<p>

Otto grinned at Gibson and stopped what he was doing, instead wrapping his arms around the blue monkey's neck lovingly.

"Every moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>I'll wake up my body  
>And make up for lost time!"<p>

Gibson smiled at Otto, kissing him carefully before continuing the lyrics, "Say there's no future  
>For us as a pair…"<p>

Otto grinned and nuzzled Gibson, loving the feel of his soft fur.

"And though I may know  
>I don't care<br>Just for this moment  
>As long as you're mine<br>Come be how you want to  
>And see how bright we shine<br>Borrow the moonlight  
>Until it is through<br>And know I'll be here holding you  
>As long as you're mine."<p>

**Germ- LOL… kinda makes me think of Invader Zim.**

**Sorry- I'm so loving Mandarin! 8D He's so awesome if you get past the Skeleton King corruption. But, if it wasn't for Skeleton King, wouldn't pretty much everyone be completely awesome? Otto quoted Antauri from the previous chapter in Sun Riders.**

**Positive- Continued from the previous one. I just wanted a big Antauri-Mandarin scene.**

**Ashore- XD**

**Renounce- Everyone gets words wrong every once in a while. XD Poor Otto.**

**Metal: Request from EvilAntauri. Continuation of Poniard from Ch. 15 They said they would do it, and they did. Just not the head mounting bit. That might come later, though. XD**

**Malfunction: Request from EvilAntauri. This one is **_**definitely**_** going to be continued. ANTAURI'S GONE NUTTY! **

**Wicked: Request from pikurosonai. I loved watching Wicked in London, so I was listening to some of the songs when I got this request. My brain snapped the pair together, and here it is!**

**Mandarin: I like it!**

**Aw, thanks, Mandy!**

**Antauri: … Reza?**

**Hm? What's wrong, Antauri?**

**Antauri: … Can I have a hug?**

**SPRX: !**

**Gibson: Oh my goodness!**

**Nova: We're in an alternate dimension, aren't we?**

**Antauri: No… I just want a hug.**

**Really, Antauri? 8D I'M SO HAPPY! HUG TIME! –hugs Antauri- I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! This is the best day ever!**

**Otto: Antauri got jealous… hehe…**

**Jealous? Jealous of what?**

**Gibson: He probably thought that Mandarin was going to take his place as your favorite character.**

**Antauri, is that right?**

**Antauri: Hug.**

**8D HOW CUTE! I love you, too, Antauri! You'll always be my favorite!**

**Nova: Aww… well, that's it for this chapter. Please review.**

**SPRX: Wow, Antauri's actually smiling while hugging Reza…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, everyone! 8D**

**Antauri: It's time for chapter 19!**

**Otto: Why is Antauri sitting on Reza's shoulder?**

**Gibson: After their hug in the last chapter, Antauri refused to leave her side and apparently grew much fonder of her presence than before.**

**SPRX: Now it's almost impossible to separate them.**

**Mandarin: How cute.**

**Otto: Let' see what our words are!**

**Okay!**

**Antauri: … Interesting how the first word you received can go in any way you choose. Just our presence in it makes it work.**

**Like a **_**baws**_**! Aw yeah!**

**Nova: Thanks to Jasper Dragonfly for the review/request! We love you!**

**Mandarin: And to Skaternova for the wonderful review! We're glad you like our stories!**

**And for EvilAntauri, I want to give a big thanks personally. I must say, when Antauri asked for a hug, I almost died of happiness right there. 8D**

**Antauri: And to pikurosonai00, I'm glad you find this cute. Almost everything Reza writes is either cute or funny. –Hugs Reza-**

**8D**

**Chiro: Seriously, Antauri, is there any way you'll get off her shoulder?**

**Antauri: … if we're attacked.**

**I FEEL SO SPECIAL!**

Simian:

"Why monkeys?"

"Simians have a higher capability than most other animals to attain knowledge. I carefully studied and observed the creatures in the surrounding area to discern which creature would be best to-"

"Why monkeys?" Clayton interrupted.

The Alchemist sighed and turned around, "Because they're smarter. They're the only smart things around here besides me."

"Hey, what about me?"

The Alchemist chuckled and walked off, pulling his hood down, "Besides, they're rather affectionate."

The door to the lab hadn't been open for ten seconds before Antauri and Nova jumped on them.

"Whoa!" Clayton yelped, "Monkey in my face! Monkey in my face!"

The Alchemist chuckled, holding Nova in his arms, "He's not going to hurt you, Captain. He is only curious as to who you are. Antauri, give him some space, please."

The black monkey looked up at the Alchemist and jumped up, taking his place on his shoulder. Clayton stood up from where Antauri had pushed him over and chuckled, "Affectionate… right."

"And Antauri is the calmest."

Nova and Antauri looked at each other and ran off, turning and motioning for the pair to follow them. They did so quickly, jogging to keep up with the excited simians. They were lead into the back, where the monkeys slept, and found Otto and Mandarin.

"Is something wrong?" the Alchemist asked, kneeling down.

Mandarin took Otto's hand and held it up for the Alchemist to see. A small cut lay across the green monkey's hand, and tears filled his eyes.

"You've been messing with my equipment again." The monkey was lifted up and taken out to the main room, a bandage wrapped around his palm and a kiss placed to it.

"You really like these little guys, don't you?" Clayton laughed, "They are kinda cute." He carefully held a hand out to Otto, who sniffed him curiously, "Maybe they'll get to like me."

"Otto seems to." The Alchemist chuckled as the green monkey forced Clayton to pet him, smiling.

Unbelievable:

Otto grinned, presenting his Christmas gifts for each of the team with pride. "Ta-da!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Otto…" Antauri stared at the giant gifts, "Did you make all of this?"

"Yep! They're all made with my own hands, just for you! Here, Antauri, this one's yours!"

The black monkey blinked as a present was shoved into his hands. Well, more that forced in front of him… it was about three and a half feet tall, coming up just below his eyes. He pulled the decorative greed and red wrapping off and paused.

"Otto…"

The green monkey grinned, "Do you like it!"

"This is wonderful." Antauri grinned, "Thank you!"

"A cotton candy machine?" SPRX chuckled, "Look, he even drew all of us on the side."

Otto chuckled, "Pfft, right. As if I would put decorations on something. We're all interactive. Each one of us, when you tap our tummy's, makes a different flavor. SPRX is the regular pink stuff, Gibby's blue raspberry, Nova's lemon, I'm green apple, and Chiro's orange. You, Antauri, start the machine up and make it work. Try it!"

Antauri paused, poking SPRX and then himself. The machine whirled to life, a cone popping up and a robotic arm grabbing it as sugar strings formed. The cone was spun around the center, and then a second hand cleaned every bit off the edges, adding it to the cone.

"Wow!" Antauri grinned, taking the snack, "Marvelous!"

"Your turn, Nova!" Otto beamed and handed hers to her.

She ripped it open, pausing.

"Oh my gosh, Otto!" She laughed, "This is perfect!"

"A Skeleton King punching bag." Gibson chuckled, "Wonderful."

"Wait, this is Otto we're talking about. What special stuff does it to?" Chiro smiled.

Otto winked, "Someone's learning. On the top, I have some buttons you can push to make it look like a bunch of different people, depending on who you're mad at. They're all labeled, too."

"Hey, there's one that looks like you, SPRX." She smirked.

"Well, you have to have something to practice on for when you finally realize you're madly in love with me and kiss me."

She stared at him blankly, "Not gonna happen."

"Gibby's turn!" Otto handed the blue simian his present, which was unwrapped in record time.

"Oh my goodness, Otto!" Gibson grinned, "Is this-"

"I made you a customized version of that book thingy you wanted. It was easier for me to build one than go out and find it for you. Besides, this one can change sizes, for if you need to carry it." He pushed a small button on the top and it shrunk to a fourth of its size. He pressed it once more and it regrew.

"Astonishing, Otto!" Gibson smiled.

"SPRX!" Otto gave the red monkey his present.

SPRX absolutely destroyed the wrapping paper.

"Oh, this is cool, buddy!" SPRX paused, "What is it?" He held the disk up, curious.

Otto laughed and took it, holding it flat and showing him a small screen on it, "Push it."

SPRX tapped the screen and paused. He looked at it for a second and grinned, "Dude!" he pushed a button and a small cylinder rose from the platform, flashing with light and sliding open. SPRX grabbed what was inside and pulled it on, showing everyone the aviator jacket.

"I was inspired by the clothes replicators off that show Gibby watches sometimes, Star Trek. I have a few cool things in here. Here you go."

SPRX smiled, "Thank you so much, man!"

"And last, but certainly my favorite, Chiro's gift!"

The boy ripped the paper off excitedly, "Whoa! Otto!"

On front of Chiro stood a Super Robot replica, taller than he was, and perfect in every detail. Small replicas of the Monkey team stood on the Super Robot's shoulder, their eyes colored in with the perfect hue.

"Ah, what's the usual thing with Otto-made-machines?" Otto smiled, "They do something special. He walked over, pushing the points on each of the monkeys' heads, and pulling Chiro's scarf. He then reached up and pushed a small button on the back of the Super Robot's antennae.

Each one of the figures slowly came to life and looked up at Chiro, their eyes now bright.

"They each have been installed with our personalities. They have attacks and can speak and the Super Robot even splits apart like ours does."

Everyone watched as the mini-Monkey Team started moving around, going into the Super Robot. Otto flipped a small switch on the torso and it went translucent, showing the team heading to their battle stations. They stepped back as the Super Robot broke apart, forming each of the individual vehicles.

"You won't believe how hard it was to make this without you guys noticing. I was sure you'd found me out a bunch of times, but apparently I was just seeming like normal weird me." He grinned.

"Otto, this is unbelievable!" Chiro hugged the monkey, "Thank you so much!"

"I'm just glad you like them!" Otto laughed.

Organized Crime:

"Sorry, this word doesn't fit this fic." Mandarin groaned, "There's no way this group of freaks will ever be organized."

Valeena paused, "Who are you talking to?"

"The people in my head." Mandarin smiled, "Jealous?"

"Of your insanity? Hardly."

"_Mandarin_!"

Sakko ran over and jumped onto the orange monkey's back, scrambling for defense, "TV monster's bullying me!"

Mandarin rolled his eyes, looking at the droid.

"Why am I the only one here with a shred of sanity?"

Valeena paused, "I'm sane."

"Woman, I saw you eat a highly poisonous spider the other day. You said it was delectable and suffered no ill effects." He rolled his eyes.

"As if you're sane, though." Sakko scoffed.

"I am."

An image of Chiro was put in front of him. Mandarin quickly took and shredded it, then burnt the shredded pieces.

"That's totally sane." Sakko rolled his eyes.

Valeena paused, "Where did you get fire?"

Grovel:

"Uh… what are you guys doing?"

"Groveling." Otto smirked, "Shhh."

Chiro paused, but stayed quiet. He looked around at the cage he'd been locked in, the one that didn't seem to want to break. He'd been locked away by the king of the planet they'd received a distress call from, and now his team was groveling to said king.

"Stand." The king commanded, "This is how I am supposed to be treated! YOU, strange rainbow team, you will be my new guards."

"Hey!" Chiro shouted, "That's my team!"

"Silence, prisoner!" The cage was electrocuted, Chiro receiving almost all of it.

The Monkey Team made no move to help him.

Chiro looked at the team, fear in his eyes, "Monkey Team! Come on! Antauri! SPRX!"

"Sorry, kid…" SPRX smirked, "We no longer follow you."

Chiro stared in horror, "Nova! Otto! Gibson! Please!"

"Bye, Chinko." Otto waved and walked off with the rest of the team.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chiro groaned. He stepped back, attacking the bars of his cage with everything he had with no results.

That next day, the Monkey team stood around the king's throne, Nova given a special place on his arm rest. They sat silent, never spoke, and never moved. Each wore a smaller version of the armor of the normal guards, but were not armed. They had their own weapons, anyways.

Chiro groaned and sat down in his cage, glaring at the group.

Antauri looked at Chiro and smiled. He lifted his hands to his head and closed his eyes, "Sir… I'm sensing something is wrong…"

The rest of the team smiled.

"What is it?" the king asked.

Nova grabbed him by the back of his shirt, Gibson and SPRX grabbing his feet, and Otto and Antauri holding his wrists.

"It seems our leader has been locked away…" SPRX smiled, "And you're the only one with a key."

Chiro grinned, "Monkey Team!"

"Don't hurt me, please!" He looked down at his waist, "The key, take it! Just leave me alone!"

Nova grabbed it and released Chiro, hugging him.

"We'd never abandon you, Chiro!" She smiled, "We love you too much."

The rest of the team ran over and joined the hug. Chiro smiled, letting Nova and Otto rest on his shoulders. He paused and Gibson and SPRX yelped in surprise. He looked down and saw the king on his knees, face to the ground, groveling.

"Uh… what?"

"To command such a strong team, you must be a god! I will always pray to the god, Chiko!"

"My name's Chiro." He shot a glare at Otto, who chuckled.

"ALL PRAISE CHINKO!"

"It's _Chiro_! Cheer-oh."

Tempting:

**Pairing warning! Minor hint at Chiro/Jinmay…**

Imagine everything you could ever need or want in your lifetime is presented to you on a golden plate with your own fancy name tag on it. You know, the kind with the beautiful swirly writing? You know what I mean. You could have the best clothes, toys, and books. You could finally win over the person who has been tugging at your heart since you met them. You could smite your enemies and punish those who betray you. You would never be hungry, never overweight, and always look your absolute best without the aid of make up or even having to try.

Now, imagine, that all you had to do for everything ever was take four steps. You didn't have to speak or abandon anyone. Just take four steps and it's all yours. Everything.

Tempting, no? Anyone would take it.

Chiro was pressed with this decision. He didn't have to obey Skeleton King, he didn't have to abandon the Monkey Team, he didn't have to leave Suggazoom… he didn't have to do anything but take four small steps.

Three steps… two steps… one more step and it was all his.

He hesitated.

"Hey, Chiro! Wanna go play some basketball with me, Otto, and Antauri?" SPRX called.

The boy turned, smiling, "I'll be right there!"

'_Everything I could ever want. I could finally have my parents back… Skeleton King would be gone for good… Mandarin could return to the Monkey Team, completely clean. I could finally have Jinmay for my girl… forever. I could control the Power Primate!'_

He reached out his hand.

"But… if I do that… then what's the point? If I have parents… and Skeleton King is gone… Mandarin is good… I won't need the Power Primate. The Monkey Team would become useless… I wouldn't have the thrill of knowing Jinmay's affections are sincere… it would be pointless to live if I had everything." He stepped back and turned, smiling, "Besides, why have everything, when I can play basketball?"

"Hey, kid!" SPRX smiled, "You and Otto against me and Antauri."

Gibson and Nova stood on the side of the court, pompoms in their hands, all four different colors. Nova had red and orange, and Gibson white and green.

"Come on, SPRX!" Nova cheered.

"Go Antauri!" Gibson grinned, "Go Otto!"

"Beat 'em down, Chiro!"

Klutz:

"Chiro, are you okay?" Antauri asked.

Chiro groaned, "What tripped me?"

Otto paused, "Your foot."

Chiro slowly stood up and wiped the dirt off of his clothes, "Jeez. I seem to be kinda klutzy today." he smiled, "I hope I don't break something."

"You're merely suffering a bit fatigue, probably due to your recent lack of sleep." Gibson smiled, "You just need a nap, Chiro."

"I can't sleep, we're still patrolling." Chiro smiled, "I'll be fine, really."

That lasted about twenty minutes. Then Chiro tripped over a bump in the road, accidentally stepped on Antauri's tail, and squished SPRX under him.

"GET OFF ME, KID!" SPRX shouted.

"Are you alright, Antauri?" Gibson asked.

The black monkey bit his lip and nodded, wiping away the tears that had formed from the pain, "I will be alright."

"Sorry, guys…" Chiro stood again, "Maybe… maybe I should take a nap."

"Please spare yourself and all of us the pain." Antauri agreed.

"I'll take him back." Nova chuckled, "Come on, Chiro."

As soon as Chiro was gone, Antauri let out a shriek of pain he'd suppressed.

"You okay, man? I know how that hurts." SPRX put a hand on Antauri's shoulder.

"Son of a frangle-munching, three-headed blognarf!" Antauri hissed and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "I'm alright…"

Gibson used his scanner make sure that statement was true.

"You'll be slightly bruised, but you should be alright." he smiled.

"Thank you." Antauri took a few more breaths, "Let's finish our patrol."

**Simian- Awww! Just so you know, Clayton is Captain Suggazoom. It's his alias. The first time he meets the Monkey Team… aww…**

**Unbelievable- Gotta love Otto's inventions. How cute! I like Chiro's best… and Antauri's. 8D**

**Organized Crime- It's everything they're not. 8D**

**Grovel- Falsely traitorous Monkey Team, anyone? I'd never write about anyone betraying the team for good. Or would I? Dun dun dun!**

**Tempting- Why take everything easily? Why skip the journey, for it is the most exciting part. I wanted to get the serious part over with, so I added Nova and Gibson as cheerleaders. XD Cheering for both sides!**

**Klutz- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. XD Poor Antauri! That must hurt!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Antauri: Hello, everyone!**

**Whoo! It's chapter twenty! One more chapter and this fic can legally drink alcohol in the United States! Wow, I just looked up legal drinking ages, and there's only, like, four listed that have 21 as the age… hm… maybe I should move…**

**Mandarin: But if you moved, then you wouldn't be able to write for a long time. You'd have to take a minimum of three months just to move, then who knows how long until you can get your internet set up… all just for a drink.**

**Yeah… I suppose I could go on vacation. XD**

**Nova: Thanks to EvilAntauri for the review! And I agree, Antauri is adorable when he's getting along with Reza!**

**SPRX: Lots of love to Skaternova (And not just because your name is Nova.) for the review! :D**

**Mandarin: And our undying affections also go to Jasper Dragonfly!**

**Otto: Guess what! This chapter is gonna be special! Not like the war special, it's still got words and requests, but no randomizer! These words either come from Reza's head, her friends and family, or what's around her!**

Halloween:

"Mandarin?" SPRX paused.

"Hm? What is it?" The orange monkey switched his weapons back to gloves easily to look at the other.

"What's Halloween?"

"What?"

SPRX paused once more, "Well… a lot of people around the city are talking about it, and it's being advertised in all the shops… but no one knows what it is. Do you?"

Mandarin smiled, "It's a holiday. People dress up as whatever they want to and go around the City. When they go to homes in these costumes and say 'trick-or-treat' they either receive candy, or they prank the person."

SPRX processed this information, "C-can we do that?"

Mandarin smiled, "Alright. It's celebrated on October 31st, so you have time to prepare."

"You should do it with us!" SPRX smiled, "We could set up the Super Robot to give out candy!"

Mandarin paused, "Hm… I suppose it would be fun. Alright. I'm in."

SPRX grinned and ran off to tell the others.

October 31st came around and Otto had set up the Super Robot to hand out candy, having even painted a big jack-o-lantern on the torso. The green simian was obviously dressed up as a kitty. Since they all decided to make their costumes, Otto had actually installed cat ears to his head that would move with his mood, like an actual cats. He already had the tail, and had made some paws for his hands and feet.

Gibson wore a rather simple Dr. Frankenstein costume. He had on one of his old, dirty, and torn lab coats, having covered bits of it in fake blood, and burnt a sleeve off. He had put some of the fake blood on his hands and face, and had actually put a screw through his hand… okay, it was a real screw, but it looked like it.

SPRX wore a devil costume, fangs showing whenever he smiled. He'd made a pair of black wings and curved horns that attached to his receptors. He'd painted the silver part of his tail red and had attached a pike to the end.

Nova was dressed as a Viking girl, wearing a spiked bronze helmet and leather armor that she'd copied from Mandarin's set. She wore leather boots and held a mace… an actual mace, for if SPRX decided she looked cute enough to flirt with.

Antauri had a Star Trek costume on, wearing the science uniform, two gold links on his wrists. He had on the black pants, covered by the equally back boots that reached his knees.

"Where's Mandarin?" Otto asked.

"I'm here!"

The orange monkey walked in, "Uh… Can someone help me?" He was covered in shredded pieces of cloth, covering most of his body, "I fell into something and I can't see a thing."

"Wait, this works!" SPRX smiled, "What's your costume?"

"A wizard…"

"Now you're a zombie." SPRX grinned and ran over, fixing the bandages so Mandarin could see and tying them so they stayed put, "So much cooler!"

Gibson smiled, "Let's go!"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Nova grinned.

Closet:

"Gibby, what's in this closet?" Otto asked.

"Get out of my lab, Otto."

"Tell me."

"Get out."

Otto shrugged and pulled the door open. He paused for a second and screeched.

"I said go away, Otto!" Gibson slammed the door shut.

The green monkey nodded and ran off as fast as he could.

"Whoa, Otto!" SPRX yelped as his friend ran by, "What's wrong?"

"The closet! Don't ever go into the closet! No, don't do it, it's so scary!"

SPRX jumped when Otto started crying.

"Whoa, whoa, Otto! Don't cry! What was in the closet?"

"_Heads_!" Otto shouted, "Gibson has heads hidden in his lab!"

SPRX gaped, "What? Brainstain…"

"Gibby's some kinda sociopath!" Otto hissed, "He's got human head, and monkey head, and dog heads, and even kitty heads! All in one closet in his lab!"

"I can't believe Brainstain would be a murderer! Wh-what do we do?"

"We… we have to tell Antauri."

"Tell Antauri what?"

The pair turned around to said black monkey. They quickly began rambling, at the same time, their words incomprehensible to anyone. He quickly put his hands over their mouths, effectively shutting them up. He sighed.

"Otto… explain." He lifted his hand away and listened to what Otto had to say. Once he had described everything that he'd seen, Antauri had to hesitate, "What?"

Otto nodded, "I saw it!"

Antauri's hands fell to his sides and he stared at Otto, "This must be a mistake. Hal is not a sociopath."

"SPRX!"

The red monkey paused, "You know, I just remembered why I was heading this way."

Nova stormed over and grabbed him, "I'm going to kill you!" It was completely obvious why, the words I LOVE SPRX-77 were written in red marker on her helmet.

"Give my head to Gibson! He seems to be into that stuff!" SPRX groaned.

"What?"

Otto explained everything to her. Her reaction was to drop SPRX and stare at Otto in horror.

"Not Gibson… Gibson isn't crazy, he's a genius."

"I saw it! And he kicked me out of his lab after I did!"

"Why is everyone gathered outside my lab?" Gibson asked, stepping into the hall.

Otto blinked, realizing he'd run in a complete circle before running to SPRX. He screeched, "Don't kill me and cut off my head!"

"Cut off you…" Gibson paused, before laughing. Hard, "Otto, you misunderstood. I'm not collecting heads, and I'm not a murderer."

"As I stated." Antauri nodded.

Gibson chuckled again, "It was supposed to be a surprise. April Fools is coming up and I wanted to participate… against Chiro."

"You're gonna put heads in his room?"

"And the Torso Tank, and everywhere else he frequents."

Grins spread… April Fools was going to be wonderful this year.

Jack Skellington:

**Pairing time! Yay! Which one is it this time, Reza! Doodoodoo… okay! And the winner of this one is… Gibby and Antauri! :D**

"Aaand… done!" Gibson smiled, "Perfect!"

"Why did you just paint my face?" Antauri asked, "I truly hope that this will not stain my skin."

"It shouldn't." Gibson smiled, "I made it myself."

Antauri smiled back, "Alright. Am I to be offered an explanation, or do I have to guess?"

"Do you remember that movie Otto had us all watch a few weeks ago?"

"The Nightmare… Before… Christmas… why are you wearing SPRX's helmet?"

Gibson chuckled, "Otto and I had a bet… that you wouldn't agree for us to act like Jack and Sally."

"Really, now. And towards what did you bet?"

Gibson smiled, "I can't tell you."

Antauri paused. SPRX and Otto were so alike… and Gibson would never bet against him… but he could hear Gibson's words… 'I bet Antauri will. He'll do anything I ask of him, no matter what.'

"Please get this paint off of me."

Gibson grinned, "I win!" he shouted out the door, "I told you he had more dignity than that!"

"Aw, man! I totally thought you had him whipped." SPRX groaned.

Otto sighed, "Alright, Gibson, you win. We'll stay out of your lab for the next two weeks."

Gibson tossed SPRX his helmet. SPRX quickly tossed the blue one, which Gibson easily caught and pulled on. He then leaned over and Kissed Antauri, "Love you! I'll go get the removal!"

Brother and Sister:

"Hey, Rostami. All alone again?"

Chiro glared up at the siblings standing over him. He turned away, taking his toy robot, and walking away.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" The sister, Katie chuckled, grabbing his arm, "You're not going to play alone when we're willing to play with you, are you?"

The six-year-old nodded, "I am. Now let me go."

"I don't think so, kid." Mike, the older brother of the pair, smirked, "We're going to play robot with you."

He clutched the toy to his chest, "This is my robot! I bought it myself and you can't have it!"

"That's not how this game works, kid." The pair smirked, grabbing the boy.

"Get off of me!" he shouted, a strange burst of energy shooting through him. He quickly took the offensive and pushed the siblings away, running off in fear.

Word:

"Ah! They got away!" Otto shouted.

The Monkey Team saw the three miniature creatures scamper off to destroy who-knows-what. Jinmay quickly shot after them, but they were gone.

"Maybe someone saw them." SPRX said.

They searched around for anyone who might have seen the creatures, but this part of the City seemed to be empty.

"That's it, no one lives here." Nova groaned, "Now what do we do? Gibson's scanner's been trashed by those things."

"Yo, look at the talkin' monkey, bro!"

Nova blinked and turned around to see a guy sitting on top of a dumpster, his dark hair styled in dreads and wearing clothes that made him blend in with the shadows, and the dark pigmentation of his skin didn't help the only female simian to see him, either.

"Can you help us?" She asked.

"Damn, dawg, the monkey's talkin' to me, yo! What can Shade Master do for ya?"

She paused, "Um… is that your name?"

"Naw, Lil' Gold, name's Mikey. You can call me Shade, though, 'cause I like that color you got. Reminds me o' my Momma's teeth." He jumped down and walked over, "Who is you?"

Gibson's hand twitched, "The proper sentence is 'who are you'."

"I don't need no speakin' lessons from a faggot, faggot."

Gibson glared, "I beg your pardon-"

"Good, I'll give it to ya. You're pardoned, faggot."

SPRX slammed a hand over Gibson's mouth, "We're looking for some little creatures we have to get rid of. They're about this big, they shriek a lot, and they look like Chihuahuas… there's three of them."

"Have you seen them?" Otto smiled.

"Dawg, them freak things ran by here like they was about ta get a cap busted on in their ugly lil' faces by my kid sister!" Shade laughed.

"Uh… what?" Chiro asked.

"Hey, you look familiar." Shade walked over, "What's your name, boy?"

"Chiro…"

"Chiro?" Shade paused before grinning, "Chiro! Now I know where I seen your mug! You're tha kid from grade school that got that freaky screamin' thing! Dawg, you 'member me?"

Chiro blinked, trying to pull up the memories, "Y-yeah…"

"Who's this fine piece of work?" Shade looked at Jinmay, whjo glared and held her fist up to his face, morphing it into a cannon, "Hey, where are the creatures you saw? We don't have time for your idiocy."

"Whoo, baby! She's got some fire! And she ain't even human, yo! She yours, Chiro? Damn." Shade smirked, "Tha things went down the back way."

"Thank you." Jinmay pulled her hand down, "Come on, Chiro."

"Bye, Shade!" Nova smiled.

"Bye, Goldy!"

Search:

"If you want to have the Skeleton King head," The strange red and white striped man grinned, "You have to find it and us!"

Gibson jumped back when the group disappeared.

"Wh-what…"

Otto yelped, "They all disappeared! And that one dude has the Skeleton King head!"

"Hello!"

Chiro looked around, "Where are you!"

"My, my, what horrible manners. I suppose I owe you an apology, though, I didn't introduce us. I'm Waldo. You're looking for me and my friends, Wizard Whitebeard, Wenda, Odlaw, and my dog Woof! If you can find us all, we'll give you the head."

SPRX paused, "How are we hearing you?"

"I'm going to make sure you don't get too off track, lost, or hurt! I'm still hidden, but I control this domain, so I can talk to you whenever I want! Happy hunting!"

Antauri looked at the team, "It seems we are on a search for Waldo and his friends."

"We'll split up." Chiro told them, "There's seven of us and five of them."

"Chiro, your communicator's broken…" Jinmay reminded him.

Chiro paused, "Crap… you stick with me, then, Jinmay."

She smiled, "Alright."

The team split up, searching for any of the five missing characters.

Mom:

It had only been two hours since the Hyper Force had installed the translator, and they couldn't seem to get away from all the questions.

"What are your names?'

"How old are you?"

"How does Chiro understand you?"

"Why are you all different colors?"

"What do you call your weapons?"

"What do you call your attacks?"

"Does your robot have a name?"

"Can the robot speak?"

Otto was happily playing with a few kids when he had to pause. He turned to Antauri.

"I'm hungry."

Antauri smiled, "You are not alone in your feeling. Why don't we go out to eat?"

"Yeah!" SPRX grinned, "This time we don't have to take the kid with us to translate!"

The Monkey team quickly ran off, racing to the Hover Burger stand.

"Excuse me, Miss Nova?"

Nova paused, looking at an elderly woman, "Yes, can I help you?'

"Where is Chiro?"

Nova paused, "He's back at the Super Robot… he said he wanted to get some training in or something. Why, do you know him?"

"I'm his old foster care mother, before he moved in with you."

Nova blinked, "W-wow… uh, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

The old lady smiled, "Just call me Momma… I've worked with these children so long I've almost forgotten my own name."

Nova smiled, "Would you like to see him?"

"Oh, he doesn't want to see me. He never really stuck around long enough to know me. What I want to ask you about is… well… you treat him like family, right?"

"Of course." Nova chuckled, "He's even told us that he regards us as family. It almost made Antauri cry when he said that he was like a dad to him."

"And… the mother?"

"That would be me." She smiled proudly, "Why?"

"Chiro was rather close to his mother before she died. I just wanted to be sure he had someone he could relate to like that once again…"

Nova paused, "Could… could you tell me about Chiro?"

Vampire:

**Oooh! A pairing warning! You know, I don't see why Reza doesn't like doing these. I think this job is fun! :D Okay, this fic has… Gibby and Antauri again!**

Antauri sighed, scrolling through a list of training exercises he needed to work on with Chiro on his DataScreen. He paused when he heard the clank of footsteps and sighed.

'_If I do not become accustomed to this robotic body soon, I may go mad.'_

He checked the time and slid the DataScreen under his arm. There was no time for training Chiro now. He had promised Nova he would help with making dinner. He ignored the echoing clank that followed his footsteps, making his way to the kitchen.

"BLEH!"

He spun around just in time to be knocked to the ground by some blue blur.

"I got you, Antauri!" Gibson grinned behind his vampire mask, "I'm surprised you didn't hear me coming!"

Antauri paused, "I thought your footsteps were an echo of my own…"

Gibson pulled the mask up and smiled, "I still gotcha."

"Indeed, you did."

"You know what that means?"

Antauri paused, "What does it mean?"

Gibson grinned, "It means I get a victory kiss."

Antauri stiffened. Since he'd had his mechanical body, he'd been afraid to kiss Gibson, avoiding the situation all together in whatever way possible.

"Hal, I have no time for this. If I don't help Nova with dinner-"

"I already told her you'd be a little late. You can't ditch me this time, Antauri." Gibson smirked, "Try all you want, but you can't deny that I have won this time."

Antauri's mind was racing, "I am unaccustomed to this body, Hal, I don't want to accidentally hurt you!"

"Because the _Medical Officer_ is going to die from a split lip, right?" Gibson chuckled, "Take a look around you, Antauri."

Antauri did as he was told and looked around.

"You…"

"I planned _everything_, Antauri." Gibson smiled, "I'd get you when you least expect it, hide my footsteps as your own, and I've gotten you right by the Medical Ward… the vampire thing was just an added bonus. You have no reason _not_ to kiss me."

Antauri smirked, "Maybe I don't want to."

Gibson stared at him for a second before realizing he was serious, "Yeah, right, and Otto can tell me what the atomic number of Barium is. Now, shut your face and let me kiss you."

"No."

"Too bad."

Gibson leaned down, pushing his mouth to Antauri's in a chaste kiss. He pulled back with a smile.

"Look, I'm perfectly fine. There's no pain at all."

"You don't know that." Antauri told him, "When was the last time we actually kissed like that? If you-"

"Antauri." Gibson chuckled, "If you want to make-out with me, just say so."

Antauri smiled and flipped Gibson over so that he lay on the ground with the silver simian over him, "I very much do."

"Then do it! You've left me hanging for the past three weeks!"

Knight:

**Hm? Another one? Okay, what's this? … FINALLY! Haha! My turn, it's my pairing! Whoo! Yeah! Huh? Oh, sorry… hehe… this is me and Gibby! I'm gonna do my happy dance now!**

"This is degrading in so many ways…" Gibson groaned.

"Gibby!" Otto shouted, "Are you okay up there!"

Gibson growled and looked down from the tower at the green monkey, "I've been forced into a dress, locked in a tower, and forced to eat gruel! Do you _think_ I'm okay!"

Otto paused, "Uh… is that a yes or no?"

Gibson groaned, "Just get me down!"

Otto smiled, "Do not worry, fair maiden! I, Otto the Green Knight, shall save you!" he ran over and slammed into the wall of the tower, falling back, "Ow…"

Gibson sighed, "It's a wall, Otto… you're not thick0headed enough to break it." He looked away from the sad sight of Otto trying to break the stone wall, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

After about twenty minutes, Otto decided that the wall wasn't going to break… so he tried climbing it. He activated his saws and sunk them into the stone wall, climbing up.

Gibson groaned and looked at the dress he was wearing. No matter how many times he tried to rip or shred it, it fixed itself with even more jewels and glitter. He'd given up after the third try, but was significantly sparkly now.

"Ta-da!"

Gibson jumped as the green monkey leapt into the room, grinning.

"Well, aren't you the valiant knight?" Gibson smiled.

Otto bowed gracefully, "Anything for the fair princess! Do I get a reward kiss?"

Gibson walked over and kissed the green simian on the cheek, "There… now, how are we getting down?"

Otto paused, "Uh…"

Halo 3:

Otto paraded into the Common Room, beaming with pride.

"Why the narcissistic aura, Otto?" Gibson asked.

Otto grinned, "I dunno what that means, but I bet you can't guess why I'm smiling!"

Gibson paused and shook his head. An explanation would just go over Otto's head and out the window.

"Did you finally get the new Gear of War game?" SPRX asked.

"I've had that." Otto rolled his eyes, "Got the Epic Edition, too."

SPRX gaped, "What? When? And you didn't tell me?"

"So, what did you get this time?"

"Well, you know how I've been saving up my money for a game I've wanted for the longest time?" he smiled.

"The money you keep spending on other games?" Nova asked.

"Yeah!" Otto grinned, "Well, after much collecting, I finally was able to afford Halo 3!" he held up the game with pride.

"Finally!" SPRX grinned, "Let's play!"

Otto and SPRX quickly ran off to play the new game, leaving everyone else to laugh at the pair.

**Halloween- MANDARIN'S A ZOMBIE! Another pre-Chiro fic. How cute!**

**Closet- Haha! I can just see Gibby, chopping off people's heads with that sociopathic smile…**

**Jack Skellington- Not so predictable, is he, Antauri?**

**Brother and Sister- I'm doing a bunch of pre-Chiro fics… what about one about Chiro before the team? Rostami is a surname I found for Chiro… just something I can use for instances like this. The name's Iranian and it's from the name of a war hero. Sounded fitting to me. The idea for this was based off of the 'chosen one' idea… if he'd been chosen, don't you think the Power Primate would be inside him before he even met the Monkey Team?**

**Word- I feel so racist… WHICH I AM NOT! I am **_**not**_** racist, just so everyone knows… I just like to stereotype. It's fun… don't judge me past my stereotypical personality! I'm gonna go eat a cheeseburger… like an AMERICAN! Yeah! XD Hehe, he tried hitting on Jinmay… and she reacted very negatively. But it looks like he got on Nova's good side.**

**Search- The Monkey Team searches for Waldo… this one is actually from my sister. She's the best at "Where's Waldo?" and she thought it'd be cool if I did this.**

**Mom- Request from EvilAntauri. I've written about Chiro before the Monkey Team and his bullies… but never the foster care mom. Now I have, and she's concerned. When I wrote her, I imagined my grandmother… but older...**

**Vampire- Request from EvilAntauri. I'm obviously ripping off a bunch of Star Trek things… DataScreen, DataPADD… wow. Aww, 'tauri's looking out for Gibson's wellbeing, and Gibby doesn't give a crap. How cute. XD**

**Knight- Request from EvilAntauri. Am I the only one that wants to see Otto's happy dance? Please tell me I'm not, because if I am, you people have problems. Okay, to the actual story… XD Otto forgot to come up with a way to get them both out! He just wanted to get up to Gibson!**

**Halo 3- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. To be honest, I've never played Halo. I've watched my friends play it… but I never have. I am ashamed.**

**Mandarin: My poor wizard costume was left to rot…**

**SPRX: It's all good, the zombie was way better…**

**Antauri: Good job on these, Reza.**

**Really, you like them, Antauri?**

**Antauri: Yes.**

**E-excuse me… I… I have something in my eye…**

**Antauri: … okay. Well, leave reviews, please!**

**Nova: They bring more happy chapters of strangeness!**

**Otto: However, flames result in Reza becoming depressed and ultimately thinking she's completely useless…**

**Antauri: It's not a pretty sight. Don't make it happen, or we'll have to send Mandarin to kill you.**

**Mandarin: I'd do it, too.**


	21. Chapter 21

SRMTHFG Minifics ch. 21

Antauri: Reza, why does this chapter seem different?

It's not, really… I guess it just feels weird because I'm writing it on my iPod instead of the computer.

Otto: Why your iPod?

Because I'm being forced to ride the bus to school for a week. I used to have an hour before I would be driven to school, giving me time to write on the computer! But nooooooo, we had to force Reza and Jenny to ride the bus for five days, ripping our souls away and forcing me to face my worst fear every. Single. Day!

SPRX: Worst fear?

Being trapped. There's nothing I can do to escape a bus. I can't get up and open the door, we aren't allowed to open windows… I'm completely trapped. In the car I could easily just jump out the door or roll down a window and I would have freedom!

Nova: That sucks.

Gibson: How about we talk about reviews to get rid of the horrible feeling?

OKAY! 8D

Mandarin: Lots of love to EvilAntauri, Jasper Dragonfly, pikurosonai00, Skaternova, and SkullWitch57!

SPRX: Your requests are comin' at ya!

STORY TIME, YAY!

-Unburden:

\Pai- Reza, what's with the slash?

I can't do bolded letters on my iPod. This will separate this from the story.

Oh! Okay! So… pairing warning! Antauri/Mr. Hal Gibson!\

"Are you alright, Antauri?"

The silver monkey groaned, holding his head, "I am unsure… I am in a lot of pain and it will not fade."

"Poor 'tauri." Gibson smiled, "Come here, I'll make it better."

Antauri walked over, letting Gibson pull him into his lap.

"You're just overworked, my dear." he chuckled and rubbed the silver monkey's back.

"Ah, Hal!" Antauri paused, "It hurts, but it feels good…"

Gibson kissed Antauri's shoulder, "That's a good thing. That means I didn't learn this for nothing. Try to meditate, 'tauri. You just need to unburden your mind."

"There's only one thing on my mind right now…"

"What's that?"

"Higher, please…"

-Abuse:

\Pairing! SPRX-77/Nova! Abuse, SPRX, and Nova… this can't be good.\

"SPRX, are you okay?" Otto asked.

"I'm in an abusive relationship… my girlfriend just used me as a punching bag."

"What? What happened?"

Nova walked over, "He walked in on the middle of me blowing off steam. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm so bruised, I look like the love child of Gibson and Antauri."

Nova kissed him, "Does that make it better?"

"Slightly…"

She smiled and pushed her mouth to his. SPRX happily put his arms around her and returned the embrace.

"Get a room." Otto smirked.

-Ear:

Captain Suggazoom was our saving the city. The Alchemist was… doing… who-knows-what. That left the oddly-colored group of simians full reign of the lab.

It hadn't been ten minutes and Otto and SPRX were running around, playing with anything they thought looked fun. Gibson and Nova watched the pair play, laughing whenever either got hurt. Antauri and Mandarin sat next to one another, both silent. Mandarin seemed to be sleeping, and Antauri was meditating.

Otto jumped up onto a table, laughing when SPRX followed him. Gibson and Nova both screeched when the table teetered. They ran over, Gibson catching Otto and Nova catching SPRX. Antauri ran over, worried. He made sure the table was balanced and looked at the four monkeys, walking over and sighing in relief when he saw they weren't hurt. Otto and SPRX smiled apologetically before running off to play somewhere else. Mandarin shook himself awake and chased after the pair.

All six of the simians froze when the familiar sound of The Alchemist and Captain Suggazoom reached their ears. Gibson and Antauri shared a grin and ran over to the door, waiting for the pair.

The doors opened and the pair jumped onto Captain Suggazoom, smiling and sniffing to see where he'd been. He and The Alchemist shared some words, which none of the team recognized, and he pulled the pair into his arms, petting them.

Gibson blinked when he heard his name and looked at The Alchemist, who was smiling at him. He grinned back and snuggled closer to Captain Suggazoom. Antauri smiled and joined Gibson, holding him close.

Mandarin ran over and jumped into The Alchemist's arms. He grinned and wrapped his arms around the human's neck. The Alchemist chuckled and pet him, walking in and beginning to work on something. Otto peered over the edge of the table at the work, smiling.

He looked up when he heard his name and grinned, jumping onto the table and looking at the device. He grabbed a handful of screws and held them out to The Alchemist.

Nova and SPRX ran in circles around Captain Suggazoom's feet, laughing. Gibson and Antauri had fallen asleep in the hero's arms, smiling to their dreams. He carefully moved so he didn't trip over SPRX and Nova, and walked over to The Alchemist, speaking again. Otto screeched when he heard the name of one of the Captain's enemies, waking Gibson with a start. The blue monkey accidentally hit Antauri in the face, waking him up. The pair jumped from Captain's Suggazoom's arms, Antauri chasing Gibson.

Mandarin sighed and fell back to sleep on The Alchemist's shoulders, dreaming of perfect silence.

-Cloth:

Sakko smiled, pulling the cloth of his shirt over his head and smiling. He twirled around in his skirt happily before picking a matching ribbon, tying it up in a bow on his head happily.

"I'm so pretty." he paused, "Except for this eye patch. Ew! NOTHING matches this horrible thing. It's so ugly. Maybe I can make a pink one."

Eyewitness:

'Eyewitnesses claim they saw strange goo-like creatures attacking a group of monkeys and a teenaged boy.'

Gibson and Antauri blinked when they heard these words, looking at the viewscreen.

"You're watching the news?" Gibson asked.

SPRX nodded, "Some people saw us."

They looked at the screen, seeing a teenaged girl with bright bling hair and green eyes.

'I saw them! A bunch of colorful monkeys and a boy that looked like a kid in my class! They got rid of a bunch of skeleton-looking goo things and FLEW AWAY!'

A teenaged boy was next, 'I tried to follow them on my hovercycle, but they disappeared outside the City.'

Chiro appeared behind the team, "Maybe it's time I introduce you guys to the City."

-Twins:

"Hey…" Chiro looked at Antauri, "Which one of you is oldest? Besides Mandarin."

Antauri smiled, "Nova is."

"Really? Who next?"

"Me, then Gibson, and SPRX and Otto tie for last."

"Tie? How do they tie?"

Antauri blinked, "I thought you knew. SPRX and Otto are twin brothers."

Chiro gaped, "Wow, really? That explains a lot."

Otto ran in, "Have you seen SP-Chiro!"

Chiro lifted Otto into the air and stared at him.

"I don't see any difference in any of you." Chiro admitted."

"SPRX is repairing his Fist Rocket." Antauri informed Otto.

"Thanks!" Otto grinned and ran off.

"You guys make my brain hurt." Chiro grumbled.

-Banshee:

Chiro groaned as his alarm clock alerted him that it was time to wake up. He contemplated destroying it for a moment, but remembered Nova's threat to keep at least one clock for two weeks. So he got up, hitting it to shut it up.

He yawned and went to get dressed. He pulled on his usual outfit, stretching away the stiffness of sleep from his body.

He walked to the bathroom and yawned one more time, squeezing his eyes shut.

The blue orbs opened once again and focussed on the…

"HOLY SUGGAZOOM!"

A banshee-like shriek shook the Super Robot.

"Hey, Gibby, what head did you put in his bathroom?" Otto asked, munching on some cereal.

"Antauri's." Gibson smiled.

The silver monkey blinked, "Really? Well, don't I feel special?"

"You should." Gibson smirked, "It's my favorite. It's positively horrifying."

Chiro ran in, panting and grabbed Antauri, "Oh, thank Suggazoom!"

"Chiro! Chiro, I may be mechanical, but pain is not a foreign concept!" Antauri yelled, "Please let go!"

Otto smiled, "Hey, you okay, Chiro? Why don't you go get some breakfast?"

"Y-yeah." Chiro smiled and let to of Antauri, walking into the kitchen.

Nova smirked, "Five, four, three, two-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-Fang:

\Oh, another pairing! Antauri and Gibson again! 8D Reza, I think people are catching onto your pairing!\

"ANTAURI!"

The black monkey shrieked in pain as a pair of fangs dug into his skin, piercing into the bloody tissue beneath. He tried to pull away, but the life was quite literally being drain from him, replaced with who-knows-what.

"Gibson, don't go near him!" Chiro yelled.

Nova grabbed the blue simian.

"ANTAURI!" Gibson shouted, "NO!"

This wasn't happening… it couldn't be happening! Antauri was playing a game, right?

"Gibson, we have to leave him!" SPRX shouted, lifting the blue monkey up and flying off.

"Antauri… please, please don't do this to me…"

SPRX's heart shattered when he heard those words. It was then that SPRX decided that he would save Antauri if it cost him his life.

He felt Gibson start to sob. He shot off quickly to get the former second-in-command out of sight, hurrying into the Super Robot and hugging Gibson in comfort.

"It's okay, Gibson."

Gibson sobbed into SPRX's shoulder, "He… he's gone! This is my fault! If I… if I had just… just reacted faster! If I had kept his back… he wouldn't be gone!"

"It's not your fault, Gibson. It's okay."

"I love him so much… why couldn't I have protected him? Why couldn't I have HELPED HIM!"

SPRX tightened the hug around his friend and let him cry. Perhaps Gibson would cry himself to sleep and SPRX could try and find a way to save Antauri from his new fate.

* * *

><p>(OMG, look, I figured out how to do those line thingies! 8D YAY!)<p>

Unburden- Poor Antauri is so stressed, it's hurting him physically and mentally. Lucky for him he has a genius boyfriend who would love to help him.

Abuse- Poor Sparky. XD

Ear- Just another pre-SK bit. And no speech! Le gasp! What is this sorcery?

Cloth- Just a Sakko moment. -shrug- He's a cross-dresser, so he reminds me of my gay friend. This boy is more feminine than I am, he takes being called 'she' as a compliment, and wears more glitter on his eyelids than I've worn in my life. XD But I love him!

Eyewitness- Before the team was introduced to Suggazoom City, they saved the day in secret. I might continue this.

Twins- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I was actually thinking of doing this before I got your request! 8D It's like I knew what you were gonna want!

Banshee- Request from SkullWitch57 and Skaternova. Continuation of Heads

Fang- Request from EvilAntauri. Oh no! 'tauri got bit by a vampire! D8 I am SO continuing this! This one is fun!

Antauri: D: I'm not going to hurt Gibson, am I?

I don't know yet, it depends on the words I get. If I get 'Attempted murder' then you might have to hurt someone, yes.

Antauri: But I don't want to hurt anyone!

SPRX: Hehe, don't worry, Antauri, you have the coolest monkey ever comin' to save you.

Antauri: Gibson, you're going to save me?

SPRX: TT_TT

Gibson: Hey, can we do more fluff pairing stories?

OKAY! 8D

Mandarin: Reviews save Reza from the horrors of public transportation!

Otto: Flames trap her on a bus with you and let her go completely insane!

NO! I REFUSE! It's not gonna happen, I'll chew my hands off before I let that happen!

Nova: But if you chew your hands off, you can't write.

Exactly. So a better threat is if you flame, I'll chew my hands off and send them to you!


	22. Chapter 22

**SPRX: No more evil busses for Reza! 8D Yay!**

**Gibson: Now the stories will be in their usual format.**

**Antauri: And Reza won't be in danger of losing the only shred of sanity she has left.**

**Nova: Where is Reza anyways?**

**Otto: she's in her room, trying to get Frank the Under the Bed Monster to give her back her clarinet.**

**Gibson: She has an Under the Bed Monster?**

**SPRX: Yeah, haven't you met him? He's the weird thing that crawls around on the ground at night and groans at you.**

**Gibson: I thought that was her little sister.**

**Nova: Is she coming up or are we gonna have to do the chapter for her again?**

**Chiro: We should! That was fun.**

**Mandarin: I wanna write one! I wasn't here when you did your chapter.**

**Jinmay: Maybe she'll do a special chapter for us again!**

**Otto: But we'll leave requests for her to do.**

**Nova: Speaking of which, thanks to SkullWitch57, Skaternova, EvilAntauri, and Jasper Dragonfly for your reviews/requests!**

Gargoyle:

**Yay! I (Mandarin) get to go first since I didn't have a bit in the chapter before!**

"Valeena, while you were in the Realm of the Dead, did you suffer any trauma to your head?" I asked.

She glared, using her stupid witch powers to shock me. I shrieked and glared up at her.

"Silence, you pitiful fool!"

"You're going to try to destroy my brothers with an army of gargoyles." I stared at her blankly, "I'd bet anything that they'll destroy your pathetic plan before lunch."

She smirked, "Alright. I'll take you on that bet. If I win, you must remain silent for the entirety of a week."

"And when I win, you'll have to do whatever I command for the same amount of time."

So her pathetic army was sent out. I watched the monkey team appear, their weapons slicing through the gargoyles like they were made of butter. Mushy, left out for three hours butter. Valeena's jaw dropped as the gargoyles were destroyed.

"Wow." I smiled, "They did that faster than I expected. I guess it's Antauri's new form. Hey, Valeena…"

"Rot in hell."

Astronomy:

**Now it is time for the perfectly fascinating works of Mister Hal Gibson.**

Of all the sciences in all the cosmos… I hated Astronomy the most. It never stayed constant, most of it was merely theories, and it was almost impossible to determine a solid fact.

"Does anyone have any idea where we are?" CHiro asked.

"We've been walking aimlessly for three hours." Antauri told us, "I cannot believe I am saying this… but perhaps we should give up. This is getting us nowhere."

"Wait!" Otto grinned, "The clouds are clearing up a bit!"

SPRX stared at him, "And how will _that_ help us?"

"Astronomy, SPRX. The one science I'm good at."

I sighed and watched Otto look at the stars. His smile grew and he turned, "This way!"

I crossed my arms to fend off the cold night air, "I hate astronomy… I hate it, I hate it, I hate it." I grumbled and followed.

Underline:

**My name is Otto and I'm adorable! :D**

"Hey, Reza?" I jumped up onto the back of her black chair, making her jump and lean forward to stabilize it.

"Oh, hey, Otto. What's up?" She smiled.

"I found you iPod." I smiled, handing it to her.

"Oh, my baby!" She grinned, holding it like a precious jewel and petting it, "I'm so sorry I misplaced you. Did you miss me?"

Almost immediately, the cliché sound of alien spaceships sounded. She glared and slammed the iPod onto the desk, "Shut the hell up! I'm not going to bed until I finish a chapter!"

"Hey, why do you underline the words for each story?"

She blinked, "Hm? That's so that people know when one story stops and another begins."

"But when you type it, it has a whole line between it."

"Well, Fanfiction's editor does that. It's also messed up some pervious fics that I can't fix, even if I tried."

"Oh, that makes sense… can we look at kitties?"

She paused, "I should really get this chapter finished…"

"We could look up some Hetalia yaoi, too."

She pulled me into her lap, "Okay!"

Family Planning:

**Hehe… Chiro here… not so sure about this one, so I hope you like it.**

"Alright." My teacher turned from her blackboard, "I want you all to go home and map out a family plan for each of these circumstances." She took a piece of chalk and turned back to her board, writing as she spoke, "Fire, poisonous gas, flooding, and burglary. Any questions?"

My hand shot up.

"Yes, Chiro?"

"What if your plan doesn't exist because those circumstances are physically impossible in your home?"

She crossed her arms, "That isn't possible, Chiro."

I rolled my eyes, "I live in a giant robot with a bunch of cyborg monkeys. Even if one of those did happen, it'd be taken care of before I could even think of this plan you're doing."

"Oh, really now? What if there's a fire?"

I smiled, "The Super Robot's alarm systems would make us aware of it, then take care of the flames itself, venting the smoke out through the emergency ventilation system. If it got too bad, Gibson has some kinda chemical in his drills that he says 'can nullify any degree of flame'."

"What is your Robot is filled with toxic gas?"

I paused, "That…"

She smirked, think she'd caught me.

"That's happened twenty-seven times. And every time it either happens in the kitchen or Gibson's lab. Again, emergency vents. Not to mention that the monkeys have fans in their tails that can move the gas in any direction they want."

"Flooding?"

"It's a giant robot… it stands… that one is only possible if we're actually underwater."

"Burglary?"

"Who would try and rob the robot filled with super powered monkeys?"

The class laughed.

I leaned back in my seat, "My only problem is a malfunction in the Super Robot's systems, or the Monkey team getting infected with some sort of Skeleton King Virus. Both of which I've been through."

She was obviously angry now.

"But, if you want, I can write about four circumstances in which I would need to evacuate the Super Robot." I thought, "Let's see… there's the example with the Sun Riders… uh… I suppose I could say if the Skelton King Drone was able to take over the Super Robot… and if the computer system shuts down… uh…"

"How about if the whole Monkey Team is corrupted with SK?" Sarah, the girl who sat to my left, asked.

"Yeah, that works!" I smiled, "Though, I'd probably be dead if that happened, so long as they're all still thinking clearly."

I watched as the chalk in my teacher's hand snapped in half.

I froze, slightly terrified. Not of whatever wrath she may have in store for me, but the anger Antauri and Nova will have when I get home and have detention for the week… again.

Fancy:

**Now it's my (Jinmay) turn. People said they liked mine last time, so I hope I don't disappoint! Oh…and… uh…**

**Wait! Jinmay, This is my job!**

**Sorry, Otto, go ahead.**

**Hehe! Pairing warning! Chiro and Jinmay! Sitting in a tree. A-B-C-D-E-F-G!**

There's a fine line between genius and insanity. I learned a while ago that Chiro, Gibson, Antauri, and Otto use that line as a jump rope while SPRX and Nova spin it. Which is why I'm never surprised when I find the all doing something that makes no sense whatsoever.

"Chiro, what is this?" I asked.

He smiled, "Isn't it obvious? We've been dating, officially, for three months now. And, Nova told me that anniversaries are important in relationships, so I decided to make you dinner!"

He was dressed fancily in a white button up shirt and black slacks. His hair was done as it usually was, and his communicator was clipped to the shirt, but small details could be overlooked. I examined the food, seeing potatoes, gravy, salad, and tacos.

"I know it's not much… but it's all I really know how to make, and I didn't want to ask for help since it's _our_ anniversary and not anyone else's."

"I'm hardly dressed for a fancy dinner, Chiro." I smiled, motioning to my usual dress.

"But I like that on you. It's pretty." He smiled, "And we're at the Super Robot, not some five star restaurant. I wouldn't have cared if you'd come in a bath robe and bunny slippers."

I chuckled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you. Now, how about we eat? You went to all the trouble."

He smiled, taking my hand and guiding me to a chair, pulling it out for me. I sat and smiled, "What a gentleman."

We paused when music started playing and looked up. Antauri and Gibson grinned.

"Just go on with your date." Gibson chuckled.

"We aren't here." Antauri turned to his ghost form.

I couldn't help but laugh at them. Chiro smiled and took his seat across from me.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Everything is wonderful, Chiro. Thank you."

Superb:

**I had to get the weird word, didn't I? I'll manage, I guess. Oh, right, I'm Nova. Hope you like!**

It was on days like these I like to sit back and watch the boys play. The weather was perfect, Chiro and Otto's tree was blossoming beautifully, and it looked like SPRX and Gibson were trying to kill each other again.

Antauri grabbed Gibson and pulled him away from SPRX, "Hal, this is not an efficient way to promote friendship with SPRX!"

"I'm gonna pull your eyes out and sell them on the internet to a bunch of hobos so they can _eat _them!" Gibson shouted at SPRX.

Otto was holding SPRX back, "Come on, SPRX, this isn't you get along with people!"

"I'd like to see you try, Brainstain! You get within ten feet of me and I'll Magna-bolt your pathetic face off!"

I jumped down from my place in the tree branches, "Why are we fighting?"

Gibson and SPRX started shouting together.

Antauri and Otto looked at me, their eyes asking me to calm the pair down. So I stepped between them and…

"OW!" both boys shouted.

I pulled my fists back and smiled, "Now, let's stop all this bickering and get along so that Nova can take a nap before Jinmay comes back to take her shopping."

"Yes ma'am." The pair said together.

"Superb job, Nova." Antauri smiled.

"That was so cool! You just wen POW!" Otto punched the air, "Haha!"

I smiled and jumped back into the tree branches.

Rocker:

… **You're kidding, right? Why do I (Antauri) have to get the most out-of-character word? **

Ask anyone and you could find many words that describe me.

Otto might give you 'zombie monkey'.

Nova may say 'leader'.

Gibson is likely to say 'best friend'.

SPRX… I have no idea what SPRX would say…

Chiro would try to make me cry by using 'father'.

But no one would use the word 'rocker'. But that's what Hal had me as now.

"I thought this was merely for the one occasion." I said.

Otto grinned, "Well… apparently _someone_ was recording us and it got out… now there are people that want us to play in public."

SPRX smirked, "We're just that awesome."

"There can't be that many people that want to hear us play." I said.

"Eighty-seven percent of Suggazoom's population." Gibson smiled, "I think that's enough."

My jaw dropped, "You're kidding."

Nova shook her head, "I'm with Antauri on this one."

"We made entirely new outfits and Otto wrote some new songs. Want to see them, Nova?" SPRX smiled, tossing her a DataScreen.

She grabbed it and opened the only file on it. She scrolled through the documents, reading notes and lyrics, a smile forming on her face. I leaned over to read with her. These were good…

And then she got to thye outfits and I knew I had lost my only support.

"Oh my gosh! These are so cool!" She grinned, "I love them!"

"I must admit that this is impressive." I sighed, "Alright. We're in."

"Yay!" Otto grinned.

Chiro walked in and paused.

"Oh, you guys are actually going to do that concert thing?" He smiled.

"Yeah!" SPRX smiled, "We just finished convincing Nova and Antauri to join us."

"Can I hear some?"

Gibson smiled, "Of course you can, Chiro. You're going to be hearing a lot for a while."

**FRANK, GET OFF MY FOOT! Hm? Hey, Monkey team, what're we doin'?**

**Nova: We wrote another chapter for you!**

**Aww… you didn't do the requests, did you, because Jasper Dragonfly had one that I really wanna do.**

**Otto: We saved those for you!**

**SPRX: Wait, I didn't do mine yet!**

**Gibson: Well hurry up!**

**Mandarin: I want Reza to read mine!**

**Antauri: Hurry, SPRX, so she can read ours.**

Nod:

**Now it's my turn, baby! Oh yeah!**

"Why do we have to do this? I hate wearing clothes, they're so uncomfortable!" I growled.

Chiro pulled at his collar, "I hate wearing these clothes. But we're meeting 'royalty' or something. We have to look formal and crap like that."

Antauri nodded, "None of us are fond of this formal wear, but it's necessary."

Nova hissed, "Ow!"

"What's wrong, Nova?" Otto asked.

"These stupid… son of a…" She growled, "They put pins on me! This is painful!" She pulled at the flower on her helmet, "Get it off! It's really, _really_ painful!"

I walked over and pulled it off. I looked at Otto, "Do you have any wire or cord?"

"Of course I do. I'm Otto." He smiled and handed me a small bit of wire. I pulled the pin off the back of the fake flower and strung the wire through the back, tying it around her receptor.

"There."

Gibson coughed into his hand, "Ahem _flirt_ ahem…"

I glared, "I didn't see you trying to help her."

Nova groaned, "Thank you, SPRX. Now, can we stop bickering like an old married couple and get this over with?"

I nodded, "Let's."

Alvin and the Chipmunks

**Pairing warning! Oh, this is me and Gibby! Haven't seen this in a while! Yayness!**

Gibson stared at the viewscreen, confused beyond recognition.

"Otto, you've watched some strange things… and this is definitely at the top of the list of strange things, right under that ASDF thing."

Otto giggled, "Doctor, I think I might be a homosexual!"

Gibson sighed, playing along, "How can you tell?"

"RAAAAAINBOOOOWS!"

Gibson chuckled and looked back at the viewscreen, "So, what on Suggazoom is this?"

"Alvin and the Chipmunks movie." Otto grinned, "They're so cute!"

"Really? Wow… this is…"

"Similar to us?" Otto offered, smirking, "Come on, a guy finds some talking animals and decides to work with them. He gets the girl because he works with these animals. They don't always get along."

"I suppose it does have familiar aspects."

"WHOA!"

Gibson jumped, "What?"

"The genius wears blue, the goof-off wears green, and the ladies-man wears red! That's totally you, me, and SPRX!"

Gibson chuckled, "With one difference."

"What's that?"

"Each of their trio has a girl they love." Gibson pulled Otto into his lap, nuzzling him, "I don't need anyone but you."

"Doctor, I think I might be a homosexual." Otto smiled.

"How can you tell?"

Otto kissed Gibson and smiled, "That's how."

Thirst:

**Pairing time! Yay! Aww, 'tauri and Gibby!**

"Hey, EvilAntauri." Gibson smiled, "Thanks for requesting this theme… Reza likes it so much she's actually making it into a fic and is going to post it when she finishes.

Antauri crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't like it."

Gibson blinked, "What? Why not? I think it's quite interesting, an entire story with nothing but you being emotional."

"Nope. Don't like it."

"Why not?"

"Because I hurt you… I don't want to ever hurt you." Antauri smiled and wrapped his arms around Gibson, "I love you."

"Hey, don't give everyone the wrong impression of this fic! We haven't confessed to each other yet!"

Antauri pouted, "But…"

"No."

"We still have to stick to the theme word for this part."

Gibson blinked, "Oh. What was it?'

"Thirst…"

Gibson crossed his arms, thinking. Antauri smiled, jumping to tackle the blue monkey. Gibson grinned and threw his arms out in excitement.

"I kno—Antauri?"

The silver monkey groaned, falling backwards and rubbing the fist mark on his muzzle.

"Are you okay?" Gibson asked.

"Ow…" Antauri sat up, "That hurt…"

"Well, I was going to suggest we go out for some crushed ice drinks and share them."

Otto popped up randomly, "They're called slushies!" He grinned and ran off.

Gibson helped Antauri to his feet, "Are you alright?"

Antauri whimpered, but nodded.

"Would you like me to kiss it better?"

Antauri smiled, "Yes!"

Officer:

Chiro groaned and watched the cuffs come off of his hands.

"Watch what you do from now on, kid." The officer scoffed, "Don't get messed up with the wrong crowd."

Chiro smiled, "Yes, sir." He turned and rolled his eyes. He didn't see the need for the cuffs and drama. BT and Glenny had bullied him again… and he'd fought back. So they had a big fight in the middle of the City. Then the cops showed up and forced the three apart, cuffing them all to separate parts of the square.

So not Chiro was free to walk around again. He paused when he found a soda can lying around, smiling. He kicked it as hard as he could and watched it roll off, catching some air. He walked over and stared at it.

"I wonder how far I can kick it…"

He pulled his leg back and kicked as hard as he could, watching the can fly. He grinned and chased after it, swinging his leg once more. He paused, remembering the last time he'd done this and picked up the can, staring at it blankly.

"I wonder…"

He crushed the can in his fist, chucking it as hard as he could and running in the familiar path to the Super Robot.

"Hey, Antauri!"

The black monkey jumped when he heard the child's voice.

"Chiro? I wasn't expecting you to visit us today." He smiled, "What brings you here?"

"Kid's probably just bored." SPRX shrugged, "I know I am. Hey, wanna go bug Gibson?"

Chiro held up a finger, "In a minute… I had an idea…"

Antauri looked at him expectantly.

"You guys need me as your leader, right?"

"Yeah." Nova nodded.

"And I hate it at the Foster Home… what if I helped you fix up your robot? What… what if I lived with you guys?"

"Chiro, you can't possibly leave your home." Antauri warned him, "We don't have the means to feed your or give you're the things you need."

"Look, I'll help you guys for as long as it takes, and I'll run away! I've gone missing for months at a time before, no one will care!" Chiro smiled, "Please, Antauri? I really hate having to live in the City. I almost got arrested today!"

"What'd you do?" SPRX asked.

"I got in a fight with these two guys."

"Did you win?" he smiled.

"I would've, but we got cuffed."

"Nice one, kid!"

Nova glared, "Do not encourage him to provoke violence, SPRX."

"You do."

"That's because you're an idiot and I won't get arrested." She punched him in the face.

Chiro smiled, "Please, Antauri? Maybe if I'm around people… monkeys… who don't constantly bully me and I have a permanent home I won't do stupid things like get arrested. Please?"

Antauri crossed his arms, "Well, there are some major points in which this plan may fail…"

Chiro's smile fell.

"But there are more points to which it will succeed. Alright, Chiro. I accept your offer. Now you must propose your theory to the rest of the team."

SPRX and Nova shot their hands in the air, "We like this idea!"

"Now to find Gibson and Otto!" Chiro grinned and ran off.

**Gargoyle- So, how was my first time writing something? Do you like it?**

**Astronomy- … I have no comment. Hmph!**

**Underline- I love Reza and her funny weirdness. Everything she does is either about us, Hetalia, or Star Trek. And she's so easily to manipulate… not in a bad way! In a way that gets me kitties!**

**Family planning- Yeah… I really need to learn some self-control. But I'm an exception to almost everything she does! D:**

**Antauri and Nova- … -are extremely angry- Training room. Now.**

**Meep!**

**Fancy- :3**

**Superb- Hehe! I put in a preference to one of my favorite, Seed and Plenty. I know Seed was the first one written, but I can't remember where Plenty is… oh, well. Hope you liked it, I know I did.**

**Rocker- I continued from the previous story Beat, as I could think of nothing else.**

**Nod- Nova looks so pretty with flowers.**

**Alvin and the Chipmunks- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I love these two… they have to be my second favorite yaoi couple. 83**

**Thirst- Request from EvilAntauri. Whoo! The only person I've ever written a part to! Feel special, because I love you. I love all my reviewers! I especially love the ones who give me requests. 83**

**Officer- Request from SkullWitch57. … 8D you think I'm awesome? I feel so loved…**

**Antauri: You **_**are**_** awesome, Reza.**

**8D**

**Nova: I know I like you.**

**Gibson: I second that!**

**Mandarin: Me, too!**

**You guys are gonna make me cry like Antauri did when Chiro called him dad…**

**Antauri: -blush-**

**Otto: Ha! Antauri bawled like a baby!**

**SPRX: XD**

**-sobs her eyes out from happiness-**

**Mandarin: Please review! Leave requests for words, ideas, or pairings if you want!**

**Nova: Leave flames and I'll use them to fuel my undying hatred and terrorize your town in a hunt for your skull!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Well, as stated in the previous chapter, I'm working on a requested theme from EvilAntauri! It will be my 'special chapter' so I don't knock this one out of whack again… 8D**

**Otto: So… you didn't like our stories?**

**D8 No, I really liked them! They were so cute! Oh, Otto, don't be sad. Wanna go to the pet store and look at the kitties?**

**Otto: :D OKAY!**

**Antauri: We would like to give a huge thank you to Skaternova, EvilAntauri, and Jasper Dragonfly for their reviews!**

**Hehe, I posted chapter 22 right before I went to school, so as soon as I got home, I checked my mail. My mom was kinda worried about me because I was laughing and dancing in the kitchen with my iPod in my hand. I had to explain the reviews to her.**

**SPRX: Let's see what our words are! Come on, I wanna see!**

**Alright, alright…**

Photographic:

**Pairing warning! … Reza, where's the paper that says all the pairings? … There we go. Okay… this one is Gibby and Antauri, SPRX and Nova, Chiro and Jinmay… and me and a camera? What the heck?**

**I just didn't want you to feel left out, Otto! And they're really minor…**

"Whoo!" Otto yelled, "I'm a photographer! Yay!"

Gibson yelped when Otto started taking photos of everything, the flash going off. He got photos of the empty chairs, of Nova punching SPRX, of Antauri holding Gibson, of Nova apologizing to SPRX for hitting him, and of Jinmay carrying Chiro.

"This is humiliating." Chiro groaned, "Why do you have to carry me?"

"Because you couldn't lift me if you tried." She smirked, "And I think you're cute when you pout."

"I don't pout!"

"And Otto isn't adorable." Jinmay rolled her eyes, "Come on, Chiro! You're taking me to the movies!"

Chiro paused. "Movies? Movies good, movies dark… okay."

Otto grinned, taking a photo of Jinmay as she carried Chiro off. He laughed and ran around the room, taking one of the fruit in the kitchen, of SPRX flirting with Nova, of Gibson and Antauri staring at him like he was insane, of the wall, of Antauri biting on Gibson's receptor…

"ANTAURI!" Gibson shouted.

"I was curious as to what would happen…"

Maximize:

"Otto what are you doing?"

"Maximizing space." Otto smiled.

Gibson paused, "You're… you're cleaning your room?"

Otto paused and dropped everything in his arms, "Oh… you had to put it in easy-for-Otto-to-understand terms, didn't you? Now I don't wanna do it…"

Slimy:

"This… this is disgusting." SPRX groaned.

Antauri tried to wipe the large amount of Formless goo off of him, "Hatred is iniquitous… hatred is iniquitous…" He hissed, "This better not stain me…"

"It's so slimy!" Otto laughed, "Come on, you guys, try to see a bright side to things! We beat the Formless, didn't we? Now we have a goo slide straight to the Super Robot!"

Chiro smiled, "Yeah, let's all be Otto for a while and just try to smile at this."

Antauri growled, "I'm going to kill Skeleton king, I'm going to take his head and give it to a rabid dog to run around with and gnaw on."

"Calm down, Antauri." Gibson told him, "If it stains your metal, I'll be able to fix it."

"I haven't had tis body for three months and it's already gooey and slimy and disgusting… Let's hurry back to clean off."

Waistline:

**Oh, Chiro and Jinmay! How adorable!**

"Chiro, do you think I'm getting fat?" Jinmay asked, hands rested on her waistline, looking into a mirror.

"What?" He paused, "Jinmay, I don't think that's even possible. First off, you're a robot. The only way you can gain weight is if you have someone install it on you, and two, you're too pretty to be fat."

Jinmay smiled, "Well, aren't you just a little charmer?"

He shrugged and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"I think you've earned yourself a nice Holo-cone. A blue one… to share."

"I like that idea."

Irregularity:

"Oh, jeez, not again!" Gibson groaned, "The same irregularity has appeared!"

"Same? Same as what?" Nova asked.

Otto looked at the readings, "Oh! Same as the ones from Entity in Chapter One…"

SPRX smiled, "That makes sense."

DARN IT, OTTO! _I'M _SUPPOSED TO TELL THE READERS WHAT THESE ARE CONTINUED FROM!

"Whoops… sowwy."

Chiro sighed, "Wanna try to contact them?"

"It's pointless." Antauri chuckled, "Reza's just rushing though this story to get to the requests…"

"What's the request word?" SPRX asked.

Otto paused, "Oh, it has pairings, so it should be on my list… um… let's see, the last one was Waistline… oh, it's Valentine's Day!"

"What?" Nova grinned, "Hurry up and finish this one, I wanna see that one!"

Valentine's Day:

**Like I said, this one has pairings… but a lot of them. Antauri and Gibby, Gibby and me, me and SPRX, SPRX and Nova, Nova and Antauri, Chiro and Jinmay, Antauri and SPRX, Gibby and SPRX… wow, pretty much every pairings there is… including the ones with us and Chiro… Oh, teher's one scribbled at the bottom… me and… **_**Mandarin**_**? What the- and she had Antauri and Mandy written here, too… what the heck, Reza?**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Monkey Team!" Reza grinned, "I brought candy and Copernicus the Homicidal Monkey cards!"

Otto smiled, "He smells like syphilis!"

"A hug is just a strangle you haven't finished yet!" She laughed.

"I suppose we should exchange gifts now." Gibson sighed.

Antauri nodded, "It seems Reza's brought us an entire wagon of gifts…"

"I love you guys… and I put some of the stuff for my other fandoms in here. The blue and yellow heart box… don't take that. That's for Kirk and Spock."

"But Spock gets drunk on chocolate." SPRX told her.

She smiled, "I know."

Reza quickly passed her cards and candies to each of the Monkey Team members, and Mandarin and Jinmay. She then grabbed Antauri and lifted him into her arms, smiling, "I love you, 'tauri!"

"Grip… too… tight!"

"Oh, sorry!" She laughed and let him climb up her shoulders.

SPRX paused and shoved a box of chocolates in Nova's direction, "Here."

She blinked, taking the heart-shaped box and smiling, "Thank you, SPRX. I got you some candy."

"Really?" he smiled as she dropped a bag of candy into his hand.

"Sorry that it isn't much…" She blushed.

He smiled, "It's perfectly fine.'

"SPARKY!"

"Stop calling me that, Otto!" SPRX shouted as the green monkey tackle-hugged him.

"I got you a card! Look, it has a kitty and it says meow on the inside! I love kitties… see, look, I wrote 'to Sparky from Otto.'"

"Otto, you wrote 'to SPRXy.' Not Sparky."

Otto paused, "Whoops… my bad."

"Um… Otto?"

Otto spun around, "Yeah, Mandy?"

Mandarin handed Otto a small box of candies, "H-here."

Otto grinned, "Aw! Thanks, Mandarin!"

"Just don't eat it all at once, or you'll get a stomachache." Mandarin crossed his arms, looking away awkwardly.

Reza poked the monkey on her houlder, "Aren't ya goin' ta give yoru presents?"

Antauri blushed, "Wh-why should I?"

"Because if you don't, then I don't have any of your pairings in here, and I want as many as possible." She lifted him up off her shoulders, "Go! Give your gifts of _love_!"

"I'm going to stick you in a room with no exits."

She glared and dropped him on the ground, "Meany."

Gibson helped Antauri up.

"Thank you Ha-" a bag of pink cotton candy was shoved into his hands.

"Here." Gibson blushed, "H-happy Valentine's Day."

Antauri smiled, "Thank you, Hal." He looked at Reza, who crossed her arms and looked away. Antauri smiled and jumped into the wagon she'd walked in with, taking a box of chocolates and walking back to Gibson, "I got this for you."

"Thank you, Antauri."

A card was placed in Antauri's face.

"Hm?" Antauri followed the hand holding to, surprised when he saw Mandarin.

"For me?"

"Your name's on it, isn't it? I don't want anything in return."

Antauri paused, "But I got some candy for you.'

"Give it to Reza."

The girl grabbed the candy addressed to mandarin and began munching on it.

"I love Conversation Hearts." She smiled, "So yummy…"

Chiro smiled and handed Jinmay a heart-shaped box of chocolates, "Here you go."

Jinmay grinned, "Thank you, Chiro! Here, I made you a little metal heart." She handed him the pink creation, "Sorry I couldn't buy you any candy."

"No, I love it. Thank you."

"Chiro?"

"Hm? Hey, Antauri!" Chiro smiled and let the monkey jump onto his shoulders.

"I got you this." Antauri handed Chiro a box of candy.

"Thanks!" Chiro smiled, "I got you a card… sorry it's not much."

"I don't mind." Antauri happily accepted the card. He was about to read it when…

THNK—

He jumped and looked at the small wooden heart that'd hit him.

"Mandarin… you had to do something violent, didn't you?"

Mandarin smirked, "The only way it could've been better is if it'd dented you."

"Gibby, Gibby, Gibby! I got you some chocolate and I really hope you like it, but I've eaten all the candy I've gotten already and I feel like running this is so much fun! Here, bye!" Otto handed the blue monkey a box of chocolate and a card and ran fof to show the City that he liked candy… a lot.

**Photographic- I just did random crap… Otto reminds me of my mom when she finally started doing photography professionally… she took photos of everything… and I'm not allowed to call the images she captures 'pictures' without a reprimand… "I don't take **_**pictures**_**! I'm a professional, I take **_**photos**_**! Now go to your emo corner and cry yourself into oblivion." XD**

**Maximize- This is exactly how I am! You have to make it sound like something special for me to clean. Or threaten my life. Whichever you prefer.**

**Slimy- I love Antauri showing those rare emotions. XD**

**Waistline- I was about to go to bed… but I wrote the word… and it was going through my head… so I'm not even going to look at the next one until tomorrow morning! Yes! I will go to sleep on time and not fall asleep in the middle of band class!**

**Irregularity- Yay for Reza doing weird BS just to get to her favorite words! 8D**

**Valentine's Day- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Longest Pairing Warning **_**ever**_**. And a not-so-subtle reference to my favorite monkey… Copernicus! 8D Just Google Copernicus the homicidal Monkey, you'll understand. I added Otto and Mandy because I let a friend of mine read this, and he asked me if Otto and Mandarin were gay together with all the happy bits I had between them… and I wanted to add all the pairings I could, to make everyone happy. Just, not including the evil people. Too lazy. Sorry if I missed any you like. Just tell me and I'll do a separate fic for it.**

**Antauri: I guess that's it for this chapter…**

**Yeah, I don't really have anything else to say… hm…**

**Nova: Well, please review and request!**

**SPRX: And if you flame… we'll force you to live with Valeena!**

**Oh! Wait! Go ahead and keep an eye out for the first part of my 'Vampire Monkey' stuff! 8D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Antauri: Um… hello, everyone. Reza may not be here for the beginning portion of this chapter… she'll still write, but she can't really speak…**

**SPRX: She's crying. She's crying a lot.**

**Nova: But not sad tears! Like Antauri's tears after Chiro called him Dad.**

**Antauri: -blush- stop bring that up! I did not cry!**

**SPRX: -rolls eyes- Right, and Mandarin is actually a candy monster bent on giving us all candy.**

**Mandarin: If any of us was a candy monster, it'd be Otto.**

**Otto: -nomming on some chocolate- Huh?**

**Nova: well, not to thank those who gave Reza her tears! Thanks to EvilAntauri, pikurosonai00, and Jasper Dragonfly for their reviews.**

**SPRX: I thought there were four reviews.**

**Mandarin: IT'S ALIVE!**

**-sniffle- shut up, Mandarin… hi, guys… 8) I want to personally thank Skaternova for her review… Out of all the reviews I've gotten on any of my stories, no one's ever actually used my name… and it made me feel really loved that you did. Especially to wish me a happy Valentine's Day.**

**I'm not downing on anyone else! I love all my reviewers… this one just made me feel really special.**

**Antauri: Reza, don't start crying again! –hug-**

**SPRX: Hey, let's write some, okay? Please stop crying!**

Psychic:

"So, Antauri, if you can read minds with your new body, does that make you psycho or something?" Otto asked.

"The word is psychic." Antauri corrected, "I'm psycho because I live here. But, I suppose, in a way it does."

Otto smiled, "So, you can guess who's going to alk in here next?"

Antauri closed his eyes and focused.

"Gibson and SPRX…"

Otto grinned, "Now all we do is wait to see if you're right!"

The blue and red monkeys appeared from their transport tubes, yelling insults at each other.

"Wow!" Otto grinned, "That's so cool, Antauri!"

"Thank you."

Sleek:

**Oh, look, a pairing! Gibby and 'tauri! :D**

Antauri had to pause when he felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. He smirked and turned around.

"Enjoying your view, Hal?" he laughed.

"S-sorry." Gibson blushed, "You just… I mean…"

"What?" Antauri asked.

Gibson's blush worsened, "You look all sleek and wonderful in your new body…"

Antauri kissed Gibson's forehead, "You're so kind."

Gibson's thoughts trickled into Antauri's mind. Antauri paused and looked at the blue simian.

"I thought I was supposed to be the sexual one in this relationship.

Gibson's face suddenly looked exactly like SPRX's, "Oh, son of a garbslaf, you hear that?"

Passionate:

**Hm, let's see. pairing warning, the word 'passionate' and it's written by Reza. What pairing can you guess?**

SPRX sighed and scrolled through the long list of things he needed to get for Otto to repair the Super Robot from their last fight.

"I don't know what half of these things are!" He sighed, "Maybe Antauri can help me. He's smart and all that."

The red monkey smiled and walked to Antauri's room, knocking. He paused when he got no response and opened the door.

"Hey, Antauri?"

Silence.

"Hm… he's usually meditating around this time… where could he be?" SPRX groaned, "Ugh, that means I have to ask Gibson." SPRX groaned, "I hope I run into Antauri on my way there."

He had no such luck. He looked at the sign on Gibson's door, finding it completely blank. He knocked twice and walked in, "Hey, Brainstain, I need your hel-"

"Darn it, Antauri, I told you to change the sign!"

"I forgot! I believe it's understandable in my situation."

SPRX dropped the list Otto had given him, clawing at his eyes and running off, screaming.

Gibson sighed, "Great. I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Antauri paused, "Hm? Why not?"

"Because my rival just walked in on a passionate kiss between us, Antauri. Plus the fact that he left the door open and you… won't seem… to… get off…"

"But I don't want to. I want to kiss you again."

"Antauri, get off so I can at least change the sign and close the door."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"If you let me up, I'll let you do anything you want." Gibson wrapped his arms around Antauri's neck.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Antauri smirked and let Gibson up. The blue monkey smirked and stepped outside, as if to change the sign. The door slid shut and locked. Antauri jumped and ran over to the door.

"Hal, let me out!"

Gibson smiled, changing the sign to DO NOT DISTURB. He tossed the data chip he'd removed in the air and caught it with ease, "You have to catch me first, Antauri. Good luck without your phasing ability, too. You know how mad Otto will be if you break my door again."

"What do I have to do to be let out?" Antauri asked.

"I'll tell you once I help SPRX with whatever he needs. Have fun, Antauri."

Takeoff-

"Five… four… three… two… one! BLAST OFF!" Otto and SPRX yelled in unison, watching a clip scene from one of their newest games.

Gibson and Nova stared at the apir, sighing.

"You know, I understand that there are some educational points in video games… but I see nothing remotely intelligent in this game." Gibson groaned.

"And they get annoying really fast." Nova growled.

Customize:

"Hey, Otto, whatcha doin'?" Reza smiled.

"I'm hacking your DeviantArt." Otto grinned, "How come your page is so boring?"

"Because I'm poor, and poor people don't get premium memberships." She laughed, "The only way I could customize my page is if I got a premium membership."

"That sucks."

"I don't care, I still have friends. Hey, the dog is outside, so we're all downstairs messing around with the characters on my Xbox. Wanna join?"

"I wanna make one that looks like Antauri in a dress!"

Bounty Hunter:

Otto paused, "It's impossible."

"What's impossible?"

"I can't find a bright die to this." Otto told SPRX.

"Took you long enough." SPRX chuckled, shining his magnets.

Otto groaned and fell into his chair, "How long do you think it'll take for us to clear our names?"

"A while." Gibson answered, "There's not one, not two, bout four bounty hunters after us, we each have three million credits on our heads, and Chiro has six million. Plus, if they bring us in all together, he person will receive not the combined twenty-one million, but thirty-five million."

"How do you know all this?" SPRX asked.

"Because there are signs for us all over the galaxy, SPRX. We can't contact anyone for help, we can't leave this barren wasteland of a planet… we may be here a while."

Otto sighed, "I'm so bored. And hungry."

Nova walked in, "Otto, when are you not bored and hungry?"

"When I'm eating at the arcade." He smiled, "Got any news?"

"Antauri's meditating in his room, trying to contact someone to help us… but we're still stuck."

"Where's Chiro?" SPRX asked.

"Sleeping." Nova sank into her chair, "He's not taking any of this well."

Otto paused, "I found a bright side!"

Gibson looked at him, "How?"

"We finally have some alone time with each other. We can actually have fun and bond without having to worry about a Formless attack!" Otto grinned, "Why don't we play hide-and-seek?"

Monster:

"Mandarin?" Otto asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm a _monster_." Mandarin hissed, "Look at me! I can't control half the things I do, I always end up hurting someone… I'm some kind of _demon_!"

"Mandy, you're not a monster."

Mandarin looked at Otto, "How's Gibson?'

Otto flinched, "He's… uh… he's been better." Otto tried to push the images of mandarin fighting Gibson out of his mind.

"This is all my fault… I wouldn't be surprised if it was my fault Skeleton king existed, too!"

"Mandarin, stop!" Otto yelled, "You're not a monster! You're our leader! You're the strongest monkey I've ever met!"

Mandarin stared up at Otto and stood slowly, "Otto…"

"If you were a monster, Gibson would be dead." Otto told him, "But he's not. He's alive and recovering."

Mandarin wrapped his arms around the green monkey, "Thank you."

Hobo:

"Hey, Chiro?" Nova tugged at his shirt, "What's wrong with him?"

He looked where Nova's eyes were and smiled.

"He's homeless, Nova."

"Do you want to give him something to eat?" Chiro asked.

Nova smiled, nodding. Chiro watched her run off, buying a hoverburger and rink and coming back with a huge smile. She walked over to the hobo, tapping his shoulder with her tail lightly. He looked up at her from where he sat.

"Oh… one of the Monkey Team." He smiled, "Hello."

She grinned and held out the food and drink.

He paused, "Oh, no. I couldn't.'

She shook her head and pushed the items into his hands. He smiled slightly and looked from the food back to her.

"Thank you."

She smiled and hugged him before running back to Chiro.

Rainbow:

**Hey, a pairing with me! Me and Gibby! Aww…**

"Isn't this pretty, Gibby?" Otto smiled, "I love rainbows. They're so magical!"

Gibson was about to protest, to tell Otto that rainbows weren't magic, just light reflecting off rainwater, but he saw the smile on the green simians face and had to smile back.

"It is very beautiful."

Quiz:

"Hey! This wasn't a request…" SPRX crossed his arms, "Not one that I read, anyways."

"That's because it's not!" Reza grinned, "Hi, everyone who actually reads these pathetic pieces of crap! Why are you still following me, I mean, really? I suck at this. I mean, I- haiy yai shlampf!" She squeaked as Antauri's ghost hand went through her stomach.

"Don't insult yourself. Obviously if you have enough reviewers to get you this far in the story, you're good."

She whimpered and rubbed her stomach, "Fine… but to my real reason for adding this word… I want everyone who reviews to send me in two of their favorite pairings… and maybe someone can tell me their opinion on the Mandarin/Otto stuff… of course, it'd be the old, robot monkey mandarin and not evil Mandarin…"

Mandarin grinned, "Because I want love, too!"

Nova laughed, "The pairings Reza gets will be used in a Valentine's Special, so hurry up and review before February 14th!"

SPRX smiled, "And don't be shy, either. Reza loves all her reviews and requests!"

"They make me feel special."

"Even an anonymous request would be credited at the top of the next chapter." Gibson smiled, "That's how much she loves you."

"And I have candy!" Reza grinned, "Come on, Otto, let's eat this and bug the mess out of everyone else!"

"OKAY!"

**Psychic- Just a cute bit with Otto and Antauri. Couldn't really think of much.**

**Sleek- Naughty, naughty Gibby. Wonder what he thought… I love making up weird words for these guys to use as swear words. XD It's funny.**

**Passionate- Virtual cookie to whoever got it right about what pairing it was! XD Gibby's so evil to 'tauri! **

**Takeoff- Something bad is about to happen to Otto and SPRX's game…**

**Customize- Is it obvious that I do a 'Reza-and-Otto-Goof-off' fic when I have no ideas for the word?**

**Bounty Hunter- Request from EvilAntauri. Aw, Otto's just an adorable ball of sunshine and pixie dust, isn't he?**

**Monster- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. A cute Mandarin and Otto moment… I **_**do**_** kinda make them out to seem gay, don't I… huh…**

**Hobo- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. That was so cute! 8D I love hobos. They're usually the only human beings with respect for others. And I like this hobo. I will name him Adonis and he will be adorable!**

**Rainbow- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Gibby was talking about Otto's smile, not the rainbow. 83**

**Quiz- Request from Reza! 8D**

**Antauri: Well, we said all we needed to in Quiz, so I guess this is all.**

**Gibson: Please review and leave your pairings!**

**Mandarin: They can even be evil pairings.**

**Nova: But flames get you a punch in the face from me :D**

**SPRX: trust me, you don't want that.**

**Otto: XD**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: This chapter is REALLY REALLY REALLY long!**

**Alright, time for my Valentine's Day Special! I'm sorry you guys didn't get much time to review and leave pairings, but something was up and I wasn't able to log in until late on the 10****th****…**

**Antauri: But now it's time for the most lovey-dovey… **

**Gibson: Sickeningly adorable…**

**Nova: Cutesy-cuddly…**

**SPRX: Amazingly heartfelt…**

**Otto: Sugary sweet…**

**Mandarin: Disgustingly fluffy…**

**VALENTINE'S DAY CHAPTER!**

**Jinmay: You reviewers… you are amazing. Reza cried herself to sleep.**

**Chiro: That's right! Reza actually slept! :D They were tears of joy, of course.**

**Sakko: (I'm back!) AND JASPER DRAGONFLY GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE! Yay!**

**Oh, and insult towards your own fics? Jasper Dragonfly, you know what I did when I got that review? Of course you do, you got my review. I'M THE ONLY EMO KID IN THIS FIC! RAWR!**

**Antauri: She actually has a corner in her room that she's designated as her 'emo corner'…**

**SPRX: It's right in front of her door, so when people walk in, she gets hit with it…**

**8D**

**Otto: HUG FOR PIKUROSONAI00! Just because I'm cute and your reviews are always amazing. :3**

**Gibson: And for EvilAntauri… oh, dear, Reza's mindset has become contagious. Are… are we going to need a vaccine or something?**

**Mandarin: Hugs for Skaternova, too! Don't worry, if Reza starts slacking, we'll keep her in check.**

**Nova: And don't forget SkullWitch57! We're so glad you like these… whatever-they-are! :D**

**STORY TIME! Everyone sit in a circle on the rainbow rug!**

Chocolate:

**I'm gonna be busy this chapter, aren't I? This first one is our newest pairing! As per request of Reza's friend, who has chosen to go by the name of Taco Man… it's me and Mandarin!**

"Hey, Otto?"

The green monkey jumped, surprised by the sudden interruption from the perfect quiet.

"Huh? Hey, Mandarin!"

The orange monkey smiled, "I got you something."

Otto grinned, "Really? What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Close your eyes."

The green monkey did as he was told, smiling. He held out his hands in anticipation, his smile growing when something was placed in his hands.

"Okay."

He opened his eyes and looked down, "Chocolate!" he smiled, "Thanks, Mandarin! What's this for?"

"Just because I wanted to." Mandarin smiled, "Oh, wait… one more thing."

Otto grinned, closing his eyes. They shot open not a second later when he felt Mandarin's lips on his.

"Wh-what was that for/"

"Because I wanted to." Mandarin blushed, "W-well… enjoy your chocolate."

"Wait…" Otto paused, "Um… would you… I mean… wanna share it?"

Mandarin smiled, "Alright."

Adore:

**Oooh, who's this one? It's… **_**Le Gasp! **_**Chiro and Antauri? Reza, I thought you said you didn't like this pairing!**

**Sh-shut up!**

"Hey, Chiro." Antauri smiled, walking in, "Are you alright? You've been in here for a really long time."

The boy blinked, "Hm? Have I? I guess time flew past me."

"What are you doing?'

"Looking at some of my Sun Riders comics."

Antauri walked over and looked at the books. He chuckled, "I don't understand a thing that's going on."

"That's because this is the one hundred third issue. You'd have to start from the beginning." Chiro laughed, setting the comic down, "What's up?"

"I was merely checking on you to be sure you were alright. You really adore the Sun Riders, don't you?"

"Yeah. And I even got to be _their_ hero." Chiro smiled, "I feel so awesome."

Antauri leaned over and kissed Chiro's cheek, "You _are_ awesome"

Chiro blushed, "Antauri…"

"So, can I read with you?"

"Good luck." Chiro laughed, "I spent ten minutes looking for this one." Chiro held up the book he'd been reading, "If you can find the first one in all this mess, I'll kiss you in front of Jinmay."

Antauri paused, "Challenge accepted."

Trust:

**Hehe, Sparky and Nova, sittin' in a tree…**

"Hey, Nova?"

The yellow monkey turned to her boyfriend, "yeah?'

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?"

SPRX stared at his feet as if they had told him the most depressing news in the universe, "Why did you save me?'

"When?"

He paused, "Wh-when… when I was infected with the Fire of Hate…"

She smiled, "Because I love you."

"Nova, I could have killed you. I almost did!"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I didn't care. I love you, SPRX, and I will always trust you with my life."

He blushed and looked at her, "Really? You think about me that way?"

"And a few others, some of which involve wanting to brutally crush your face into the ground until you bleed, but yes."

He stared at her blankly, "You really could've left that out."

She laughed, "You know I love you too much to want you dead. If you die, who am I gonna get my kisses from?"

"That punching bag Otto made you for Chirstmas." SPRX smirked, "But I think the original can do much better than a copy." He pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips.

"I wouldn't know. I've never kissed the copy." Nova chuckled, "But I bet you have."

Loyalty:

**A one-sided Skeleena… really, Reza?**

"I never betrayed you. I stayed by your side when everything seemed to come to worse. I stayed loyal to your cause, despite the fact that you were _dead_ and fought to return you to life!" Valeena grabbed Skeleton King by his skull, her pink eyes darkened to a bloody red, "I stayed loyal to you! And you tried to _kill_ me! I loved you!"

Skeleton King tried to reply, but the witch tightened her grip, a small crack appearing in his crystalline skull.

"Were I not banished to be the Sorceress of the Dead, I would not be here, you filthy, pathetic traitor! It is time for your actions top finally come back and destroy you!"

"Valeena!" Mandarin shouted, "You're alive?"

Valeena smirked, "Oh, wonderful. A witness to the fall of the most disgusting piece of trash in the universe." She tightened her grip slightly, watching the crack spread, "Say, Mandarin, do you miss your family?"

The orange monkey paused.

"Mandarin?"

"I do… but it doesn't matter. I can't go back and they will not accept me"

"I will bring you one step closer to reuniting with your loved ones… by freeing all of us from this horrid monster's curse!" She crushed the skull on her grip, watching the skull explode to small chunks of crystal. She picked a piece up and smirked, "May your soul rot in the tenth level of Hell." She looked at Mandarin, "Go home."

He walked over, scooping some of the crystals in his hands, "We worked so hard to revive him."

"Be mad at me if you wish, I don't care."

"Thank you." Mandarin crushed the pieces in his hand, "Thank you so much for doing what I was forbidden to." He smiled up at her.

She paused. What was this? She felt horrible. She'd just murdered the only person in her life she'd ever loved. Why did she suddenly feel happy?

"You know… I've got this weird feeling…" Mandarin paused, "Are… are we friends?" he asked as though it were the craziest idea in the universe. Crazier than Antauri betraying the monkey Team to be a Skeleton King worshiping monk and getting a sex change… And that's pretty crazy.

"I don't know… maybe."

Forever:

**Antauri, Reza's broken!**

**What? How?**

**Look at my list! It has two pairings with me before it has you and Gibby!**

**You were even the first one… this is a record. Maybe it's because of the two Gibtauri parts in the last chapter.**

**Huh… weird. This one is me and Mandy again, everyone!**

Mandarin practically jumped out of his fur when he heard Otto scream. It took him less than twenty seconds to get from his room to the Super Robot's back thrusters, where Otto was making repairs.

"Otto?" Mandarin called, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Mandy!" Otto cried, "I'm stuck, and my hand hurts!"

The orange monkey looked around, finally seeing the green monkey trapped under a large pile of metal. He used his sword to clear away most of the shrapnel and then pulled the rest of it off of Otto.

"Are you okay?"

Otto shot up, wrapping an arm around Mandarin, sobbing, "My arm, Mandy! It hurts! It hurts a lot!"

Mandarin lifted Otto into his arms and made his way to Sickbay. He quickly used his receptor to contact Gibson and tell him about the situation. When he got to Sickbay, Gibson was already there, ready to examine Otto.

Otto used his good hand to clutch onto Mandarin, refusing to let go of the orange monkey's hand for anything.

"You'll be okay, Otto." Mandarin reassured him with a smile, "Gibson's already fixing you up. Are you okay?"

Otto shook his head, "No."

"What's wrong?"

"I… I…"

Mandarin tightened his grip on Otto's hand, "Hey, it's okay…"

"I thought I was gonna die, Mandy… I was so scared…" Otto whimpered.

Mandarin paused, "Otto…" He smiled and leaned over, nuzzling the green simian, "I won't let you die." He closed his eyes and kissed Otto's forehead, "That way we're together forever."

"I love you."

Mandarin smiled, "And I love you."

Gibson sighed, _'I hope _I _never get like that…'_

Lost:

**Oh, she's fixed now. Here's a Gibby/Antauri one!**

SPRX and Otto looked at each other and sighed.

"This is going to take a while." SPRX told his twin brother.

"A long while." Otto nodded.

The Christmas colored brothers watched Antauri and Gibson throw glances at one another, hoping to catch the others eye.

"Wanna try and get them together?" Otto asked.

"And be horrible friends by not?" SPRX smirked, "I say we lock them in a closet together."

"No, Antauri's ghost hands could easily break the lock." Otto sighed, "What if we get them lost in a maze together?"

SPRX paused, "That's a good idea."

"It is? I mean… of course it is!"

"You get Brainstain, I'll get Antauri. We'll meet at the carnival in two hours."

Otto grinned and skipped over to the blue monkey. SPRX smiled and walked over to Antauri.

"He's not going to notice you looking at him if you don't hold your gaze." SPRX smirked.

Antauri shot him a glare, "I'm not looking at him."

"And I'm gay for Thingy." SPRX rolled his eyes, "You need to get out. Come on, we're going to the carnival."

"What? Why?"

SPRX smiled, "Because you're always less of a stick in the mud when you have cotton candy."

Antauri was suddenly waiting for SPRX outside, "Hurry up!" he shouted.

The pair raced to the carnival, Antauri winning by a landslide. By the time SPRX caught up, Antauri was already munching on some cotton candy.

"What are we going to do?" Antauri asked.

"Let's walk around a bit." SPRX sighed.

"Alright…"

So they walked, talking about anything that came to their minds. The weather, Skeleton King, music… anything.

SPRX smiled when he finally saw Otto and Gibson. The green monkey caught his gaze and they smiled.

"Let's go in the mirror maze!" SPRX smiled and dragged Antauri in.

"Ah!" Antauri yelled, dropping his cotton candy in surprise.

SPRX looked around, "Wow, it'd easy to get lost in here."

"I dropped my cotton candy…"

SPRX paused, "Oops… my bad. I'll by you another."

Antauri sighed, "Let's try to find our way out."

They walked around for a while, Antauri searching for an exit, SPRX searching for Otto. He found his brother once again and the pair snuck away, leaving Gibson and Antauri alone.

"SPRX, perh- SPRX?" Antauri looked around, "SPRX?"

"Otto, where'd you go?"

Antauri froze. No, not Gibson, anyone but Gibson. He couldn't be around Gibson, not when he felt so exposed emotionally.

"Otto, is th- Antauri…" Gibson stared at the black monkey. Why did he have to run into Antauri? Why not Mandarin? Why the only being who could make him lose all rationality with a simple smile?

"Hello, Hal." Antauri said, "It seems we're both lost."

"Yeah…"

The pair sat in silence for a while.

"You do realize they set this up, right?" Gibson asked.

"I do…" Antauri crossed his arms, "But he didn't have to make me drop my cotton candy."

Gibson chuckled, trying to hide it with his hand.

"What's so funny about cotton candy?" Antauri asked, "It's tragic, Hal."

"Yes, very tragic." Gibson tried to look consoling, but couldn't help laughing.

Antauri smiled. He decided to be daring and took Gibson's hand, "How about we find the exit and share some cotton candy?"

Gibson's color suddenly rivaled SPRX's, "A-alright."

Joy:

**Nevermind. She's still broken. Two fics with me and Mandy, a Gibtauri with **_**no**_** kisses, and not a GibsOtto one with 'Fluff' written right beside it…**

"Otto, how are you always so happy?" Gibson asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, has there ever been a time when you couldn't find a bright side to anything?"

Otto nodded, "When I thought you'd died. You know, when Chiro locked us in the safe hold thingy?" He paused, "I… I was really sad. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't cheer myself up."

Gibson looked at the green simian, "Really? All because of me?"

Otto blushed, "Y-yeah… I love you, Gibby… and I have for a really long time."

Gibson smiled and kissed Otto carefully, "I love you, too, Otto. I always will."

Soulmate:

**Oh, here's another Gibtauri one… I hope Reza isn't broken forever…**

What does it feel like to have your soulmate die? Do you feel empty or lost? Who knows? I know I've never met my soulmate. What does it feel like? Painful? Dull?

"Gibson, what's wrong?" Nova asked.

Gibson stared at his computer screen, "I… I can't seem to… figure out what this is saying…"

She walked over and looked, "Gibson, it's asking for your password. Are you okay?"

Gibson paused, "Pass… what… what was it? Um… something… something in French… or was it Icelandic? Korean?"

"Gibson, you need to sit down."

She guided him over to a medical table, lifting him up onto it.

"How do you feel, Gibson?"

He looked at her, "I don't know… my mind isn't working right. I feel as though I've lost everything. My intelligence, my abilities… everything."

"You were fine a few days ago…"

"I started malfunctioning… two days ago."

"That was…"

Gibson paused, "That was the day after Antauri died…"

"Oh, Gibson… you love him, don't you?"

He nodded, "I did."

She smiled, "You still do. Oh, you poor thing." She jumped up next to him to hug him, "I'm so sorry."

He started trembling. She looked at him, surprised to see tears running down his face.

"He's gone!" He sobbed, "He's gone and there's nothing I can do to fix it! It's impossible!" He pulled at the fur on his head, knocking his helmet askew, "All this knowledge, and there's nothing I can do! I might as well be dumber than Thingy! Why can't I do anything?"

She put her hands on his shoulders, "Gibson, get some sleep. You're not yourself right now."

"He's gone… I need him so much… I _need_ him to function. I need his presence… don't you get it, Nova?"

She sighed, "I understand, Gibson… you love him more than anything…" She paused, "You… you're like soulmates."

Gibson paused, "Soul…"

Nova smiled, "Don't worry, Gibson. I have a feeling that everything will be alright."

Faith:

**Oh, look. Another one with Reza's new pairing… hehehe Chiro and Antauri.**

**Shut **_**up**_**, Otto!**

"Antauri?"

The silver monkey turned, "Oh, hello, Chiro."

Chiro walked over, "Why are you sitting here all alone? We're all playing together inside… where it isn't raining."

"I like the rain."

Chiro sat… he… I'm sorry, I can't do this. I really, _really_ want to give everyone what they want, but this one… gah!

Antauri and Chiro stared at Reza as she stood up, walking away from her computer and unsaved story.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Chiro asked.

"She's never been okay to begin with, Chiro. This child has mental problems worse than Krinkle."

"I HEARD THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL JERK!"

Antauri laughed, "She'll be back in a minute."

Snuggle:

**Here's another Gibtauri… poor Reza… she's so broken.**

Gibson slammed his head on the desk.

"Hal?" Antauri walked over to him, "Are you alright?"

When he got no reply, he became worried. He touched the blue monkey's shoulder, glad that he felt him still breathing. His worry completely died away when He saw that Gibson had finally fallen asleep.

"You work yourself too hard, Hal." Antauri lifted the blue monkey up, setting him on a medical bed and draping a blanket over him.

"Not… not sleepy…" Gibson mumbled, opening his eyes slightly, "Just resting…"

Antauri smiled, "You should try to sleep."

"No… gotta finish my analysis" Gibson sat up, "Just a few more hours."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I have to finish this, 'tauri."

"No."

"I'll make out with you for as long as you want."

"Tempting, but no. Your health is too important."

Gibson pouted, "I was sure that last one would work…"

"Please, Hal, try to get some sleep. You've stayed awake for the past two nights without so much as a nap. You're starting to worry me."

Gibson sighed, "On one condition."

"What's that?"

Gibson held his arms out towards Antauri, "I want you right next to me until I wake up."

Antauri grinned and jumped up, pulling the blanket over himself and snuggling closer to Gibson.

"Good night, Hal."

"Sleep well, Antauri."

Candy:

**Here's Chiro and Jinmay… sorry I'm not so hyper anymore… I just hope Reza's brain is okay. Last time she skipped out on a pairing like this, all her OC's were searching for her brain for months! One of them finally found it with her soul in France… Oh, and this fic is set slightly in the future…**

"And… done!" Chiro smiled, looking at the box of candies he'd just finished gluing together, "Jinmay is going to love this!" He quickly ran to where he said he would meet Jinmay for their date.

"Chiro, you're late!" The girl yelled, "On Valentine's Day, too!"

"Sorry, I was working on something!" Chiro smiled, holding out the box, "Here."

She blinked, taking the box and looking at it, "It has a monkey on it… and us… this is so cute."

"Open it. I made everything myself… well, mostly."

Jinmay opened the small box, pouring a few of the candy hearts into her hand. She looked at the first one, smiling.

"Aw, how cute." She showed Chiro the heart, the words 'CRAZY 4 YOU' written on it in red. She popped it into her mouth, grinned, "Wow! That's so yummy! You said you made this yourself?"

"Mostly. Nova helped me with making the actual candy."

Jinmay looked at another, grinned, "Aw. Eternally yours." She looked at Chiro, "Say 'ah'."

Chiro opened his mouth, letting Jinmay pop the candy in. He smiled, "Wow, these _are_ good."

"You hadn't tried them? What would you do if they were bad?"

"I would've told you I grabbed the wrong box and that it was the prank one for SPRX." CHiro chuckled.

Jinmay smiled, taking another candy.

"Chiro?"

"Hm?"

She showed him the candy, "Am I reading this right?"

Chiro blushed, "Y-yeah, you are."

She looked back at the candy.

"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen." She smiled, kissing him, "Alright."

Chiro grinned, "Really?"

"Of course." She looked back at the candy, "But how did you ever get the idea to propose with a piece of candy?"

Chiro smiled, "SPRX suggested it. I thought it was cute and something you would like, so I made a 'marry me' candy and made sure it was closest to the top." He took her hand and kissed her, "I love you."

"And I love you."

Laughter:

**Last word… Gibtauri… -sigh-**

Antauri watched his teammates play, Otto running around, telling some strange story again, acting out each of the characters. This time, he'd decided to take a classic route and do Romeo and Juliet.

"Fight me, Mercutio! Fight me!" Otto yelled at the air, playing the part of Tybalt, "I don't like your friends and my pants are brightly colored!" He jumped to face where he'd just stood, "I will figth thee for my best buddy and all that junk." He jumped to face another direction, now playing as Romeo, "Guys!" He said in a stereotypical gay voice, "Guys, don't fight! Oh, oh my gosh! Oh, no! Oh, guys! This isn't cool, you guys! Tybalt, come on, it's not like I secretly married your cousin in some dingy old church outside of town! Stop fighting! _Man hug time_!"

Gibson laughed at that part. Antauri paused and looked at the blue monkey.

Otto jumped back to his 'Mercitio spot' "Oh! That hurts! I'm hurt!" he jumped back to Tybalt, "Tybalt it out! _Peace_!" he jumped back to Mercitio. He stumbled around before dying dramatically.

Gibson grinned and ran over, taking the Romeo part and copying Otto's 'gay voice', "Oh, no! Oh, my gosh! Mercitio, you're, like, dead! Oh, I'm gonna kill that Tybalt!" Gibson stood up, "Rawr! I'm angry! Rawr!"

Otto stood up, taking the Tybalt part again, "Hahaha! I'm Tybalt and I killed that little freak guy with the ugly pants!"

Gibson poked Otto in the chest repeatedly, "Like, die, you big meanie! Die, die!"

"Bleh!" Otto fell back in a dramatic death. Gibson suppressed a laugh.

"Oh me gee!" Gibson squealed, "I, like, just killed Tybalt! Oh, my gosh, my Daddy's gonna kill me!"

SPRX and Nova jumped into the mix.

Nova put her hands on her hips, adopting the part of Lady Capulet, "I am the Momma, and you will do what I say? Mm-hm!" She looked at Otto, "Oh, boy, he dead. He dead good."

SPRX coughed, "As Prince of this land, I say we banish Romeo! And don't think I have no authority just because I'm most likely an orphan with Daddy problems. I'm a big boy!"

Otto laughed. Nova quickly took the Nurse part.

"Come on, Antauri, you can play Juliet." SPRX smiled.

"I would rather not." Antauri said, "I am fine watching."

"Alright, I guess Otto will be Gibson's Juliet, then."

Antauri froze and quickly took his place for the scene, "Where the heck is that nurse? Can't she be on time for once in this play?"

Nova walked over, "Here I am!"

"You got the stuff?"

Nova smirked, "Oh, yeah. Good stuff, too." She paused and put on a sullen face.

"Why the sudden depression, Nursey?"

"He's dead! He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!"

"Romeo?"

"I can't believe he's actually dead!"

"Who's dead? Romeo? My father? Yo momma? The creepy pedophile from down the street?"

"Tybalt is dead! That piece off crap of a husband you got killed him! And he's gonna be gone."

"What? Romeo's been banished? Damn, that sucks. Wish I'd been able to tap that before it left."

That's when everyone burst into laughter. Antauri paused.

"What?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Antauri spoke like… like… like _Chiro_!" Gibson laughed.

Nova held her sides in pain, "That was… the funniest thing… I've ever seen!"

Otto and SPRX couldn't speak… they were too busy laughing. Gibson was the first to calm down, since he was a bit more acquainted with Antauri's sexual side. He chuckled a few more times and looked at Antauri.

"Lovely Juliet…" Gibson whispered lovingly.

"Want to skip part of the play to the part where you sneak into my room for the night?" Antauri smirked, "Only I believe our roles will have to be switched once you're there."

Gibson blushed, "Antauri…"

"Hal?"

"Yes?"

Antauri smiled and pulled the blue monkey into a kiss, smirking in pride when Gibson graciously returned it.

"You know, maybe we should've made Antauri Romeo and Gibby Juliet." Otto smirked, "He quite obviously is the man in their relationship."

"If they get married, I call dibs on picking out Gibson's dress." Nova smiled.

"Nothing too extravagant, Nova." SPRX warned her, "He'll only be wearing it for a couple of hours. As soon as they're alone, you know Antauri will be getting it off of him."

That comment is what caught Gibson's attention. He blushed and glared at SPRX, "Shut up, you imbecile! You are most definitely mistaken, beca-"

"Could it be a really short dress?" Antauri asked.

"You are not helping here, Antauri!" Gibson snapped.

"A really, _really_ short dress."

**Chocolate- D'aww… Taco Man was right, they **_**are**_** kinda cute together…**

**Adore- XD Poor Jinmay…**

**Trust- These two are adorable!**

**Loyalty- Skeleena brings new meaning to Hateship. They're not a ship of two people who hate each other, people just hate to ship them. XD And a nice Mandarin-Valeena friendship moment there.**

**Forever- I'm not broken, I just wanted to give Otto some cuteness, too. You know, I always end up going to the minor pairings. Gibson and Antauri… Otto and Mandarin… LOL, the funny thing about Gibson's thought at the end is that he ends up worse than that with Antauri. 83**

**Lost- A Gibtauri fic and no kisses? What is wrong with me? SPRX and Otto are plotting because Gibby and 'tauri haven't confessed yet. But Antauri told SPRX and Gibson told Otto.**

**Joy- Yay! They're so cute!**

**Soulmate- Otto: Still no kisses! I was sure this word would heal her!**

**Faith- I'm trying, people, I really am… but this pairing… it doesn't make sense to me. I'll do as many Father-Son moments as you want… I just…**

**Snuggle- Gibson: Reza, do you have a fever? Not one of your Gibtauri fics so far have had any sexual implications, nor have we actually kissed.**

**Antauri: I'm feeling kinda let down… :(**

**Candy- CANDY! 8D What a cute idea, Chiro. 3 D'awww.**

**Laughter- And you thought I was broken. HA! When I first read Romeo and Juliet, I did a one-woman play for my family… Reza style! So I put it in here.**

**Otto: You had us worried, Reza!**

**Nova: We thought you were honestly broken!**

**Antauri: Don't ever do that again!**

**Aw, you guys **_**do**_** love me!**

**SPRX: Of course we do!**

**Gibson: You make things really fun for us!**

**Mandarin: You're one of the few people who actually like me!**

**That's because you turned evil and wanted to kill the Monkey Team, you dolt. But I still love you! GROUP HUG!**

**Antauri: -fazes out of the hug- Please review! You can leave requests for words, ideas, or pairings! Flames, on the other hand, will force you to become a prisoner on the Citadel of Bone. –leaps onto Reza's shoulders to join the hug-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Antauri: Hello, everyone!**

**Sorry this chapter took a while to post! Heck, it took a while for me to actually start writing it. I'm having a lot of fun writing Vampire Monkey!**

**Antauri: -is very disapproving of VM- hmph!**

**Oh, don't be mad, 'tauri! Everything works out in the end!**

**Antauri: My first kiss with Hal in that story, and you made me bite him!**

**We can argue about this after the chapter, Antauri. You may be my favorite, completely adorable, utterly perfect, and a complete genius, but I am **_**not**_** afraid to lock you in the bathroom with Mr. Penguin!**

**Antauri: ! I love you, Reza! Don't lock me away with the jerk that wouldn't know a compliment if it bit him on the a-**

**And, how about we give a huge thank you to EvilAntauri, Jasper Dragonfly, pikurosonai00, and Skaternova for their reviews!**

**Antauri: Now, to the word randomizer!**

**Hehe… I actually wanna do the requests before the other words this time… just because these are awesome. I think this is how I'll do it from now on…**

Corrupted:

**Reza and I aren't really sure if you can classify this as an Otto/Mandarin fic or what… I mean… you could look at it as relationship or just friendship… hm… oh, and it's in my Point of View! :D**

"Ultimate power will corrupt ultimately."

It was then, when Antauri had said this words, that I determined that Skeleton King was not ultimate evil. He couldn't be. I'd seen his grip on his minions slip… we'd healed Gibson and SPRX from his corruption… so, returning Mandarin to our side couldn't be that hard, right?

Okay, maybe it would be hard, but it would be totally worth it. I miss him. I want him back. Not him after Skeleton King started his corruption, but before, when he was our smart and fearless leader. When he was my best friend. I want him back. I want to see his smile, feel his hug, heck, I would be happy just to hear him laugh normally again.

"I will not give up on him."

Emo:

**Hehe… Gibby and 'tauri…**

Antauri was pouting again.

**Antauri: I do not pout!**

**Reza: Don't interrupt the story, Antauri!**

Ahem… now… Antauri was pouting again. He usually did this when he felt he could have done better after a mission. Which seemed to be more and more often.

"Hey, Antauri," Gibson paused when he waked into the silver monkey's room, "Oh, dear. Not again."

Antauri didn't hear him. So Gibson chuckled, walking over and wrapping his arms around Antauri's neck and leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cheek. Antauri blinked, opening his eyes and looking back at Gibson.

"Cheer up, emo kid." Gibson chuckled, "I need your help with something."

Shelf:

"Otto?"

The green monkey jumped at the sound of SPRX's voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… I… I'll be out in a few…"

"Otto, you can't sit in Mandarin's room all day. I know you miss him… we all do."

Otto turned to look at his brother, chuckling, "You know… he… he promised… that he'd always be there… to help me…" he tried to wipe his tears away.

"Otto…" SPRX sighed, walking over, "Hey, buddy, don't cry."

Otto nodded, trying to wipe his tears away. He walked over, to a nearby shelf, reaching up and taking something before leaving.

"Poor Otto…"

Joyful:

**Oooh, SPRX and Nova! Go Sparky, go Sparky! Go, go, go Sparky!**

"Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?"

Nova blinked, turning around, "SPRX?"

The red monkey smiled, "Well?"

She smirked, "Feeling poetic today?"

"No, I just want to know." He chuckled, "It's been bugging me for the longest time."

Nova hesitated, "You're serious?"

He nodded, "Of course I am. Why would I joke about this? Would you believe me if I told you I loved you?"

She paused, "I…"

He took her hands in his, "Because I'm starting to believe that I do."

She blushed, "SPRX, I… I…"

"Do you believe me? You don't have to return my feelings, I just want to know if you believe me."

She nodded, "I do."

SPRX grinned joyfully, kissing her hands, "Thank you, Nova." He chuckled and ran off.

The yellow monkey watched him disappear around a corner and looked back at her hands, smiling. She carefully placed her lips to the spot SPRX had just kissed.

"I suppose that's as close as I'll get for a while…" She chuckled and looked back in the direction SPRX had left.

Whisper:

"Hey, Gibby?"

"Yes, Otto?"

"I'm cold."

The blue monkey put his arms around the green one, "Better?"

"Kinda…"

"Why are we whispering?"

Otto paused, "I dunno… when are the others coming to rescue us?"

Gibson smiled, "Soon, Otto. Very soon."

Cookie:

Gibson yelped as Thingy was tossed over his head. He darted across the room to where Antauri stood, staring at SPRX, Otto, and Chiro.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Nova made cookies." Antauri said, holding a plate of sugar cookies out to Gibson, "She also made some icing and said we could decorate them ourselves. She didn't feel like being late for her 'Girls' Day' with Jinmay…"

"They ate the icing?'

"Every last bit."

Gibson ate one of the cookies "At least that leaves more cookies for us. Poor Thingy."

"No, they fed him some of the icing, too. He's as wound up as they are."

Gibson winced, "Wow… well, the positive side is that the sugar will wear down soon if they keep going like this and they'll probably crash violently and fall asleep on the floor."

Antauri nodded, "These cookies are exceptional."

Switched:

**Oh! I Spy with my little eye… Reza's favorite pairing!**

Otto smiled, "Good morning, Gibby! Morning, Antauri!"

"Good morning, Otto." The pair said in unison. They both made their way to the kitchen, making each other a bowl of cereal and sitting at the table.

"You look horrible, Gibson." Chiro commented.

"My head hurts…" Antauri replied. He paused for a second, "Wait a minute…"

Gibson and Antauri looked at each other for a second before screaming.

"What the heck?"

"How is this possible?"

"What's going on?" Nova asked, running in.

"I'm Antauri!" Gibson shouted.

"And I'm Gibson!" Antauri told her.

She paused, "Oh, jeez." She groaned, "if you two are going to roleplay, you could at least-"

"This is serious, Nova!" Antauri said, "I'm somehow trapped in Antauri's body!"

Gibson paused, "You make it sound like my body is horrible."

"It's not, 'tauri, I'm just not used to being completely _metal_!"

Nova rolled her eyes, "Okay, 'Gibson', if you are really you, prove it."

"Fair enough." Antauri paused, "Two weeks and three days after we fought Jinmay, I told Otto about my feelings towards Antauri."

Otto walked in, "I heard my name."

"Otto, when did Gibson tell you about how he felt about Antauri?" Nova asked.

Otto paused, "Hm… like, two weeks after Jinmay left or somethin'."

Antauri crossed his arms, "Need I go on?"

"Do it until I'm convinced." Nova growled, obviously not in the mood for crap this early.

Antauri… or… Gibson then went into detail about his confession to Otto, the green monkey staring at him blankly.

"Is all of that right, Otto?" Nova asked.

"I dunno. I don't remember how I got in here."

Gibson… or, was it Antauri? Um… how about… the blue monkey walked over to the silver, smirking and biting on his receptor. The silver monkey tensed, glaring at the blue and growling.

"Damn you, Antauri! You'll even make perverted moves towards your own body?"

"I can't help it! You're just so cute when you're annoyed, I saw it in my head."

Nova blinked, "Oh, wow, you two really have switched bodies.

"_That's _what convinces you?" the now revealed Gibson shouted.

Antauri grinned, "Your fur is really soft, Hal."

Gibson blushed, "A-Antauri, stop petting me… yourself… whatever!"

Antauri activated Gibson's drills and smiled, "Oooh… lookie here!"

"Antauri if you- oh, wait a minute…" Gibson smirked, focusing on his new hands and watching them turn to their purple-pink form.

Antauri flipped through each feature of Gibson's drills, fascinated by them, "Marvelous, Hal, your weapon is so di-iee-yah!" he gasped as a ghost finger was run through his back.

"Fascinating. Do I react like this?"

Antauri switched his hands to normal and glared at Gibson, "No, I usually make my intentions known before I jump you."

"Really, because I can count at least twenty-seven instances in which you didn't. But I don't want to right now, it's rather amusing hearing your voice like this." He ran the purple claw through his own body once again, smirking when Antauri bit down on his lip.

"You're mean."

Gibson rolled his now blue eyes, "Feels weird, doesn't it? I get this multiple times a day."

"Hehe, it's funny, because now 'tauri is getting a taste of his own medicine." Otto giggled.

**Corrupted- Oh. Em. Gee. Serious Otto? What has this world come to, where the goofball is serious? XD I'm just kidding, Otto. I love you!**

**Emo- Antauri: I do **_**not**_** pout!  
>Are PMSing or something, 'tauri? You're being so grumpy.<br>Antauri: NO! I'm just mad that you adore Hal and me together, and yet you constantly have me hurting him!  
>… Do I really do it that often?<strong>

**Shelf- HAHA! You don't know what Otto took! I feel so evil!  
>Otto: You don't know yet, either.<br>Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Let me be evil.**

**Joyful- D'awwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Whisper- Otto and Gibson were separated from the Team and have to hide away together, away from whatever was chasing them. Just a cute little thing.**

**Cookie- I did something like this at a Girl Scout function. They ran out of cake and started giving out the left over icing on plates… I had two plates of it and… well… I started hallucinating. XD**

**Switched- There is no way this one is being left alone. Continuations will come! XD This stared with an idea that Antauri and Gibson accidentally switched weapons… but isn't bodies funnier?**

**Antauri and Gibson: -speechless-**

**SPRX: Hey, you got Brainstain to shut up!**

**Nova: -hits SPRX- be nice.**

**Otto: XD**

**Well, please review, everyone!**

**Otto: And don't forget to check out Vampire Monkey and read about Gibby in his pretty dress!**

**SPRX: XD**

**Nova: Flame this story, and we'll lock you in a room with Skeleton King, Valeena, Mandarin, Sakko, and Gyrus Krinkle.**


	27. Chapter 27

**My name is Reza! I am a frog!  
>I like to hop, on top of logs!<br>And if I try, I'll reach a bog!  
>And then I will, jump on a hog!<br>And we will ride, into the fog!  
>And the bacon.<strong>

**Antauri: Bacon?**

**Because I killed the hog and made him into bacon. 8D**

**Otto: I like bacon!**

**Antauri: Wow… that was a wonderful song, Reza… **

**SPRX: Thanks to SkullWitch57, Jasper Dragonfly, pikurosonai00, and EvilAntauri for their reviews!**

**Otto: I loves you all! :D**

**Nova: Aww, look how cute he is!**

**Mandarin: Who's a cute little green monkey?**

**Otto: I am!**

**Gibson: I'm surrounded by morons… Let's get to this chapter's words, please.**

Vocaloid:

**This one has a bit of a hint toward Gibson/Antauri, but Reza says it's one short sentence, so if you don't like it, you can just skip the sentence that starts with the word 'Antauri.' … :D**

"#^* (_&^ ^%^&% &*%&* %^^* (^&*%$(&*% ^&* (%!"

Gibson paused, "Whoa, Reza, what's wrong?"

She groaned, "This… Jasper Dragonfly requested the word Vocaloid… but all I know about that is that it's an anime. I feel horrible that I can't fill this request to the best of my ability."

"What do you know about the anime?"

Reza paused, "Uh… there are some blonde twins, a girl with blue pigtails… a tall guy with blue hair… and they sing." She shrugged, "That's about it."

Gibson paused, "Well, good luck with that."

"Wait a minute!" Reza grabbed the blue monkey, a demonic smirk on her face, "What would you say to being dressed up in a cosplay, Gibson?"

"Co-cosplay?"

She grinned, "I'm sure I could fix up a Miku cosplay for a monkey… and have Nova help me with a wig. Antauri will love it."

"Let me go, you demonic freak from Hell!"

School:

"What is the most painful thing in the world in your opinion?" Gibson asked, completely and utterly bored.

"Uh… a screw through my tail. Gets me every time." Otto chuckled.

Jinmay winced, "Going through an atmosphere without protective gear."

Antauri thought, "I would have to say death." He shivered, "Not to mention horrifying."

"I'd have to go with Nova's fist… when she's wearing those spiked bronze knuckles. Ow…" SPRX groaned.

Nova shivered, "Freezer burn. I hate the cold."

"What about you, Gibson?" Jinmay asked.

"Chemical explosions…" Gibson shot a glare to Otto, who smiled apologetically.

"Sowwy."

"Chiro?" Gibson asked.

"School." Chiro groaned, "I hate it. I hope it explodes and half the teachers with it."

Art:

"What the hell is this?"

"Antauri, watch your language." Gibson snapped, "Otto is in the room."

The black monkey gestured to the painting, "You look at this and not wonder the exact same thing."

Gibson looked at the art.

"Honestly, it looks like someone gave Otto and SPRX too much sugar and let them loose with paint." Gibson sighed.

"Art confuses me."

"Art confuses even artists."

Flattering:

**Man, Reza mentioned bacon… now I want bacon… oh, right, the pairing… mmm… bacon… I mean, uh, Hamson and Bacontauri! I mean, Gibson and Antauri! Darn it!**

"Ow…"

Gibson paused, "Antauri, are you alright?"

Antauri rubbed his head, "I forgot that your body can't levitate…" he smiled, "Sorry."

"Do be careful with my body, Antauri, I don't want to have to operate on myself before I switch us back."

Antauri smiled, closing his eyes to meditate. Gibson smiled, turning back to his scans.

He paused when his arm shot out and back, like a twitch.

"Antauri, what does it mean when you have a small spasm?"

Antauri's eyes opened, "What?"

Gibson held up his hand, showing Antauri. The arm flashed from ghost form to normal and then flung, hitting Gibson in the face.

"Ow!"

Antauri paused, "Perhaps mediation is not what I need… but what you do."

"What?"

"It seems my body has gone too long without meditation. I'll have to teach you."

Gibson paused, "A-are you sure?"

Antauri nodded, "Since I've always done it, my body requires either meditation or sleep. Sleep takes much more time, but mediation allows you to clear your mind, as well. You don't have to levitate if you don't want to learn. Sit next to me."

Gibson walked over to Antauri, sitting down and looking at him, "Now what?"

Antauri closed his eyes, "Copy me. You can keep your eyes open."

Gibson nodded, copying everything Antauri did. He crossed his legs, holding his hands out slightly past his knees, two fingers together. He paused, feeling the mechanical body he resided in seem to fit into place as he copied Antauri. He closed his eyes, twisting his tail slightly and taking a deep breath. He smiled, feeling accomplished as he felt the stress seem to disappear. He sort of wished Antauri would open his eyes, just so that he could compliment him on how well he'd done. He loved when Antauri complimented him.

"There you go, Hal." Antauri told him, "Look what you've done."

Gibson slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

"I… I'm levitating!" Gibson grinned.

"How did you figure it out?" Antauri asked.

Gibson shrugged, "I'm probably going to fall soon. I was just happy that I could do it."

"What else?" Antauri asked, "What was going through your mind?"

Gibson blushed, "I… I was kind of hoping… that you would open your eyes and compliment me. I always love it when you compliment me."

"You focused on me and began levitating? Why, Hal, how flattering!" Antauri grinned, "My, oh, my, you've got me blushing!"

"What?"

Antauri chuckled, "To levitate, you focus on something in your mind that brings you more joy than anything else."

Gibson blushed. He yelped and fell to the ground, rubbing his head.

"Oops, sorry." Antauri helped him up, "Are you alright?"

Gibson nodded, "Yeah, I think so…"

Antauri smiled, kissing Gibson full on the lips, "I love you."

Gibson smiled, "It feels weird to be kissing my own body."

"How do you think I feel?" Antauri chuckled, "I bit my own receptor earlier."

Transceiver:

Mandarin rubbed his ear awkwardly.

"What's wrong, monkey?" Skeleton King asked.

"My head feels light without my helmet…" he rubbed his ear again, "And I'm not used to not having that transceiver thing attached to my face."

"You'll get used to it. I felt really weird after my transformation… I admit, I miss the pointy beard, but I would say my looks have improved overall."

Sizzle:

**Oooh, Sparky has a girlfriend! SPRX/Nova!**

"Baby, I'm so hot I sizzle." SPRX smirked.

Nova rolled her eyes as a group of girls flocked around SPRX, oogling over him.

"I bet twenty credits I can ruin his image." Nova challenged.

"SPRX's image?" Otto asked, "No way. He's got those girls wrapped around his tail. You're on."

One of the girls leaned over and kissed SPRX's cheek, "You are so cute!"

SPRX smiled, "Now, now, ladies, be careful. Your lipstick might stain my fur… keep 'em comin'."

"Oh, Sparky…"

He blinked, turning around, "Nova?"

She pouted, "Wh-why do you let them kiss you… but… but not me? I thought you loved me."

SPRX paused, "Nova?"

"SPRX, she's crying!"

"What did you do?"

"How could you be so mean as to make a girl cry?"

The girls all ran over to Nova, comforting her. She wiped her eyes dry and looked at SPRX. He shot her a glare.

"Crap." Otto groaned, "There goes my candy plan."

"How about we take you away from the big ugly red monkey and we go shopping?"

"Do you want to go shopping, Nova?"

Nova smiled, "Okay! Let me get something first."

Otto sighed, taking his credits and handing them to Nova.

"Thank you. Oh, and SPRX…"

He growled, "What?"

She punched him in the arm, "You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me some sunglasses or something, please."

She smiled, "You wish."

Desecrate:

"How dare you defecate this sacred land?"

"No, Otto!" Gibson shouted, "Desecrate, not defecate!"

Otto paused, "That too!"

Quintet:

"Otto, what is this?"

"I'm making a robot quintet."

Gibson stared at the green monkey, "You do know what a quintet is, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's a mini band."

"Of five, Otto."

Otto paused, "But… quintet and quince… what's a group of fifteen?"

**Vocaloid- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. –smirk-  
>Gibson: STAY BACK, YOU VILE BEAST!<strong>

**School- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. You can't have gone to public school and disagree with Chiro. You **_**can't**_**.**

**Art- Request from SkullWitch57. It's true. I consider writing art, but I go back and read some of these minifics and wonder 'what the hell am I smoking to come up with this crap?' … then I go write some more. 8D**

**Flattering- These two are adorable! I told you I would leave Switched alone! I guess I'll eventually switch them back, but for now, let the fluff prevail! 8D**

**Transceiver- WHOA! Reza just made SK funny. XD **

**Sizzle- These two… XD Nova doesn't like Sparky flirting… so she ruins his image to get what she wants.**

**Desecrate- This kinda reminds me of Omi and Raimundo from Xiaolin Showdown.  
>"Jack Spicer! You are going up!"<br>"It's going down, Omi!"  
>"That too!"<strong>

**Quintet- LOL, Otto connected the words quintet and quince… quince is fifteen… it makes sense, right? He's so cute.**

**Hehe… this is fun.**

**Antauri: I sure hope it's fun, otherwise you would stop writing it.**

**SPRX: And we don't want that.**

**Mandarin: Especially me and Sakko.**

**Sakko: You're one of the few people that even **_**notice**_** me.**

**The only character in the entire SRMTHFG series that I absolutely hate is that freak guys from Ghost in the Machinder or however you spell that. Tryin' to kill Antauri… hmph!**

**Antauri: Aw, I love you, too, Reza! :D**

**8D HUGS!**

**Nova: Please review and request!**

**SPRX: But don't flame.**

**Mandarin: Flames are thrown back at you to set your face on fire.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello again, my wonderful, wonderful fans! I just want to take this time to tell you how much I love and adore you all!**

**Gibson: She truly a—GAH! Reza! Release me!**

**Oh, no, Mister Hal Gibson, I've got something special in store for you. Don't you remember Vocaloid from the last chapter?**

**Gibson: No… No, let me go! I don't want to! Let me go, let me go, let me go!**

**Otto: Aw, look at Gibby squirm in a vain attempt to retain his dignity.**

**Antauri: Wow, Otto, those are some very intelligent words for you.**

**Otto: I learned them while going through Gibby's diary!**

**Nova: Oh, I wanna read!**

**Antauri: Me, too!**

**SPRX: Don't leave me out!**

**Mandarin: -chuckle- A big thanks to Jasper Dragonfly and EvilAntauri for their reviews. … hey, wait, don't read it without me!**

**Gibson: I'm going to kill myself. I am.**

**Hey! –flicks Gibson on the nose- I'm the only emo kid here. You can borrow my emo corner, though. 8D**

Cosplay:

**Oh, this one has Gibby and 'tauri… and SPRX and Nova! :D**

"I hate you all." Gibson growled.

Antauri smiled, "Come on, Hal, we only want you to adopt two personas."

"I won't adopt any personas." Gibson growled, "And you're not getting so much as a flirtatious _wink_ for the next forever!"

Antauri shrugged, "I will give up a few kisses if it means you walking around like Hatsune Miku and Austin Powers for a day."

"Wow, Anaturi…" SPRX whistled, "That's a big sacrifice for you."

Antauri paused, "SPRX, I'm getting to watch him walk around in a skirt, and then he's going to act like a sex icon. It's not much."

Gibson blushed, "I'm not doing it!"

"Of course you are." Nova smiled, "You have no choice."

"Why not?"

Chiro smiled, "Because Reza has the keyboard and we're subjected to whatever she wants. Heck, you don't even have to put on the clothes, she can make them magically appear on you."

Because I'm awesome like that. Nice idea, by the way, Chiro.

Gibson yelped as the Miku cosplay appeared on him. He tried to get it off, but it was stuck to him.

"I hate you all!" He shouted, "And I hate this stupid author!"

Hate me all you want, Gibby, I still have the keyboard.

"Hey, could you wear an outfit like that, Nova?" SPRX asked, "I think it would be cute…"

Nova paused, "SPRX… that's a great idea! Hey, Reza, can I wear a cosplay, too?"

Sure. What do you want?

"Something cute! Oh, how about Kagame Rin… or Hungary… oh, no, Hyuuga Hinata! Oh, I don't know, just pick something!"

Uh… okay… you don't mind cosplaying as a guy, do you? I mean… I think it's a guy…

"I don't care." Nova smiled, grinning as the cosplay appeared, "Who is it?"

Ultimo from Karakuridoji ULTIMO. He's so cute!

Nova spun, "I like the pants! Hey, we should all cosplay with Gibson so he doesn't feel alone! Come on, pick something!"

Otto grinned, "I wanna be Beast Boy from Teen Titans!"

SPRX smiled, "Oh! I want to be America from Hetalia!"

"What should I do?" Chiro asked, "Oh, I know! Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean!"

They all grinned as their outfits appeared, fitting them perfectly without ruining any details.

"What about you, Antauri?" Nova asked.

Antauri shook his head, "I'm alright."

"You have to do something." SPRX smiled.

Gibson ran over, pointing at Antauri, "Lieutenant Nyota Uhura from the Star trek Mirror Universe!" A smirk spread across his face as the glitter-infested outfit appeared on Antauri, "Ha! Not so fun now, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Hal." Antauri smiled, "I think this looks good on me."

Nova laughed, "Oh, jeez! Antauri's a crossdresser like Sakko!"

"Hey, you're dressed as a guy." Otto told her.

"Yeah, but what man in his right mind would wear this? I mean, it doesn't even have a back. But it's so cute!"

SPRX smiled, "I think so, too. Give a kiss to the most awesome nation ever?"

Nova smirked, "Find Prussia, and I will."

"Aw, come on. I like America. He has such a cool outfit."

"But I guess I'll settle for the second most awesome nation, and the cutest monkey ever." She kissed SPRX's cheek.

SPRX grinned, "Oh, yeah!" he smirked at Otto, "She thinks I'm cuter than you."

"Yeah, one out of trillions in the entire cosmos." Otto laughed, "You've beaten me." He said sarcastically, "I'm still the adorable one of our team. Look, I have a mask!"

Antauri smiled, "Looks like we're in the same boat, Hal."

"No, you're in a sailboat… I'm in a gunboat with everything aimed at you."

Magnets:

SPRX jumped up to The Alchemist's shoulders, watching him work, fascinated.

"What do you think, SPRX?" The Alchemist asked, "This is for your brother." He showed the red monkey the green energy saw, "Do you think he'll like it?"

SPRX grinned.

"Wonderful. How about I show you what I have in store for you?" he pulled down a pair of magnets, "I haven't begun to work on them, but when I'm done, you will have the best magnetic weapons ever."

SPRX stared at the magnets, rubbing his hands across them.

"Perhaps, if you practice with them enough, you'll be able to attract Nova." The Alchemist chuckled, "Seeing as your attempts to win her so far only end in a punch to the face."

Demon:

"Holy son of Neptune…" the King looked at Chiro, "What kind of demon did you just release in my land?"

Chiro sighed, "It's not a demon, it's worse…" he winced, "Otto got into the candy…"

Disconnected:

"Ring, ring."

"He-Hello?"

"Ring, ring."

"He-hellooo?"

"Ring, ring."

"He-he-helloooooooo?"

"Ring, ring."

"He-hello?"

Gibson stared at the Christmas colored brother, his eye twitching slightly.

"Ring, ring." Otto chuckled.

"He-hello?" SPRX answered.

"Ring, ring."

"He-he-he-helloooooo?"

"Answer the call before I disconnect you!" Gobson shouted.

Otto and SPRX stared at him for a moment.

"Ring, ring." Otto whispered.

"He-hello?" SPRX asked.

"Hey, Sparky, I think we should run. Gibby's mad."

"I agree."

The pair jumped and scampered off to go bother someone else. Gibson sighed and fell back into his chair, pulling up his book to read again.

"Hey, Gibson…"

He slammed the Advanced Physics book and threw it at Antauri, "Why can't I have ten seconds to read in _peace_?"

Enthusiastic:

"Why did you bring me here?" Gibson asked.

"Wow, don't be so enthusiastic, Brainstain." SPRX rolled his eyes.

"We thought you could use some fresh air.

"I'm perfectly fine getting fresh air in my lab. Alone."

Antauri switched his hand to a ghost claw, lifting Gibson up and hovering him in the air.

"Oh, no, please, Antauri, put me down! On dry land, please! Don't put me in the water, for the love of all things good in this universe, do not put me in the water!"

Antauri smiled, "I understand now, you're afraid."

"I-I am not!"

Antauri lowered Gibson closer to the lake he hovered over.

"Oh, jeez! Okay, okay, maybe a little! Please, bring me back to dry land!"

Antauri lifted Gibson up and back over to the team. The blue monkey growled and punched Antauri in the shoulder.

"That was mean."

Antauri rubbed his shoulder, "It was necessary."

Gibson glared, "I'm going back to my lab."

"No, you're not." Nova smirked, grabbing him, "You're going to get over this stupid fear of water."

"It's not the water that scares me!"

Nova paused, "Gibson?"

He pulled out of her grip, "It's not the water…"

"Then what is it?" Otto asked.

The blue monkey shook his head, "I-it's nothing…"

"Gibson, you can tell us. We aren't going to judge you." Chiro smiled, "It's okay."

Gibson turned back, "I'm afraid of the Captain, okay?"

Otto blinked, "What Captain?"

"Captain Protesis…" Antauri explained, "Hal…"

"He spent years avoiding that curse to keep his human form… and I ruined it for him." He clenched his fists, "He called for me as they dragged him farther into the sea. He called for me to help him and I did nothing."

"You couldn't have, Gibson…" Chiro put a hand on the monkey's shoulder, "You couldn't have done anything."

"He was exposed long enough for the curse to take him over." Nova smiled, "Don't blame yourself."

"I broke the sub." Gibson was shaking, "I broke it to expose him. I did it intentionally, and he still called to me for help." He looked down, "I'm afraid… that he'll find me… that he'll hurt you all to hurt me like I did him."

Antauri took Gibson's hands in his, "Hal, if anything should happen, we're here to help you. Always."

"Besides, what's one fish guy against five robot monkeys and a kid with monkey powers?" Otto laughed.

SPRX activated his magnets, "These things aren't for show, you know, Gibson."

Antauri smiled, "See, Hal? We would never let anyone hurt you."

Gibson paused, "Antauri, could you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

Gibson smirked, "Take a breath." He shoved the silver monkey into the water, "That's what you get for scaring me!"

Anaturi resurfaced, his eyes barely showing above the water. Gibson smirked and turned to leave, but Antauri's hand shot up, grabbing his tail and pulling him in.

"Bonzai!" Otto yelled, jumping in, SPRX and Chiro close behind.

Nutritious:

"Why are you a vegetarian, Antauri?" Otto asked.

"Because it's nutritious." Antauri smiled.

"Meat's healthy, too.' Otto smiled, waving a piece of steak in Antauri's face.

Antauri winced away, "It also freaks me out…"

"Why?"

"Because… it's like someone killed one of you, cooked you, and cut you into pieces for someone to eat. That's part of someone's family, Otto."

Otto smiled, "Why do you think I'm so nice to animals?"

Censorship:

"Hey, Reza?"

The girl looked at the green monkey, "Yeah, Otto?"

"How come you make up swear words for everything except damn?"

She shrugged, "It just doesn't seem like swearing to me. Hell isn't either."

"You have weird censorship." Otto chuckled.

"Son of a flapnarple, I forgot to do my geometry Homework! Otto, can you save the fic for me? I'll finish in the morning! Son of a shlarnp narple!"

Otto watched her run off, "Wow… I guess she's not really making them up… she uses them." He looked at the computer, a grin spreading across his face. He saved the document and lokoed at the next word.

"My turn."

Decorate:

**Hehe… we're all here on this one, working as a team! Otto, SPRX, Nova, Gibson, Antauri, Mandarin, Sakko, Chiro, and Jinmay! We're gonna stick to Reza's intended pairings, though… just to be nice, so… let's see… Reza wanted this to be… SPRX/Nova, Gibby/Antauri, and Mandy/me. :D**

"We wish you a merry jingly, we wish you a merry jingly, we wish yoooooooouuuuuu…" Otto hummed, putting up Christmas decorations.

"You do know the real lyrics, don't you, Otto?" Gibson asked.

"Probably not." SPRX laughed, "He's never sung the right songs."

"Jingle bombs, jingle bombs, mine blew up, you see!"

Mandarin smiled, "Where's Chiro?"

"He's spending this year with his old foster home as a thank you to them." Antauri explained.

"I made cookies!" Nova walked in.

"Yay!" the boys all ran over to her, "Thanks, Nova!"

Otto stuffed a cookie in his face, "I have no money in my coffer, no gold or silver do I bring, nor have I precious jewels to offer, to celebrate the new born king, yet do not spurn my gift completely, oh ye three wise men please demur, behold a plant that smokes more sweetly, than either Frankincense or Myrrh…" he dug through his box of decoration, hanging ornaments on the walls and tying up images of Santa.

SPRX stared at his brother, "What the heck is he singing?"

"More like, where did he hear that?" Nova laughed.

Antauri paused, noticing something in the box Otto had.

"Hey, Hal…"

Gibson turned, "Yes?"

Antauri held a small bunch of mistletoe above Gibson's head, "Kiss, kiss."

Gibson rolled his eyes, kissing Antauri's cheek and grabbing the small plant, "That's as good as you're going to get if you don't start helping me put up the tree."

Mandarin took the plant from Gibson, placing it back in the box and carrying it over to Otto.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Mandy!"

Nova sighed, watching everyone work. She set down her plate of cookies and dug around in another one of the Christmas boxes.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled, "I found hats!"

Otto was by her side in two seconds, "Yay!" He pulled a hat on and ran over to Mandarin, slipping it on his head, "Now you're as cute as I am!"

Mandarin chuckled, "I don't think _anything_ can be as cute as you are."

Otto smiled, grabbing the three bunches of mistletoe in the box.

"Hm…" he smiled, "Perfect!"

"Mandarin, can you come help us?" Antauri called.

"Alright."

SPRX handed Nova a string of garland and lifted her onto his shoulders. She smiled, stringing it within the branches of the tree.

"Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it. Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet. And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage, and he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage!"

"Where is Otto hearing these songs?" Nova asked.

"He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger, and he slashed up Dasher just like Freddy Krueger, and he picked up a flamethrower and he barbequed Blitzen, and he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!""

"He's insane…" SPRX sighed.

"He's your brother." Gibson reminded him.

"The decorations are done!" Otto called, "I think this place looks magical!"

"And the tree is finished." Nova smiled.

"Let's get our presents." Antauri helped Gibson down and smiled, running over to catch up with Otto.

"Antauri, wait!"

The silver monkey stopped, looking back.

"Don't move." Gibson smiled, walking over, "Look up."

Antauri blinked, doing as he was told.

"Otto… you put it here?" He asked, pointing to the mistletoe.

Otto smiled, "I know how much you like Gibby's kisses."

Gibson kissed Antauri lightly, "You better like them, because I'm going to give you a lot."

Antauri grinned, "Yay!"

"Where are the other two?" Mandarin asked.

Otto held them up, "I'm going to hang them somewhere else."

Ban:

"I'm going to ban you damn monkeys from upstairs if you keep hacking my crap."

They all slowly turned around.

"Hehe… hi, Reza." Otto smiled.

The girl waved slowly, moving only her fingers, "What are you doing?"

"Your chapter." Sakko answered.

She lifted Otto and Antauri out of her chair and set them on the couch, "Stay. In fact, everyone on either the couch or the Ottoman in the next ten seconds."

She smirked as everyone rushed to get to a spot.

"Perfect." She grabbed her chair, sitting down, "Now, if you guys want to write once in a while, just ask."

"We wrote 'Decorate' for you, Reza." Otto smiled.

"We even left your pairings in it!" Nova grinned.

"It has Otto singing funny songs." SPRX told her.

She growled, "Next time, don't touch my computer. Be glad that the worst you're getting right now is fear. Next time I may put Krinkle in a story."

"I love you?" Antauri smiled.

She paused, her hand twitching, "No, I will not break."

He formed a heart with his hands, "Lots and lots of love from me to you."

She clawed her own hand, "N-no…"

He grinned, "Love you lots."

"You are so cute!" She grabbed the silver monkey, hugging him, "So freakin' adorable, I could lock you away in my room and never let you go and take you to school and then I'd use you to cheat on tests and pass my classes! So _cute_!"

"Crushing… not… functioning… please let go…"

**Cosplay- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. XD This was so much fun! I'm gonna do the Austin Powers one soon, everyone! Promise!**

**Magnets- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Aww… The Alchemist is so cute. I wish we had more episodes with him and the Monkey Team.**

**Demon- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I'd be scared.**

**Disconnected- Request from EvilAntauri. Aw, poor Gibby. Must be annoying. I feel his pain, I really do…  
>Antauri: You say 'poor Gibby' when <strong>_**I'm **_**the one who got hit in the face with a hardcover, twelve-hundred page book.**

**Enthusiastic- Another fic set after Demon of the Deep… but this one has no pairings. Whooo! XD**

**Nutritious- Just some cute Antauri and Otto stuff.**

**Censorship- hehe… Reza left. My turn! Well, actually, it's all of us, working on the last three together. But we kept the pairings Reza intended… just to be nice.**

**Decorate- Otto: The songs I sang were "We Wish You a Merry Jingly" by GIR from Invader Zim, "Jingle Bombs" by Achmed the dead terrorist from Jeff Dunham, "Little Dealer Boy" by Willie Nelson from Stephen Colbert's Christmas Special, and "The Night Santa Went Crazy" by Weird Al.  
>Mandarin: I like the last one. XD<br>Antauri: Kiss, kiss, kiss!  
>Gibson: -sigh- fine. Kiss, kiss.<br>Nova: Where'd you put the other ones, Otto?  
>Otto: Uh… one above the door to SPRX's room, and one in the training room doorway.<br>SPRX: :D Nova, come with me to my room so we can get my presents!**

**Ban- Such a cute little monkey, all fluffy and adorable and cute! I could just force you into a dress and carry you around like a baby doll all day!**

**Gibson: Looks like we found Reza's weakness!**

**Otto: That… looks painful… poor Antauri.**

**Antauri: Malfunctioning… please… let go…**

**Nova: Well, while Antauri struggles for his life, how about we close out this chapter?**

**Mandarin: Reviews get Gibson into that Austin Powers outfit.**

**SPRX: Flames result in imprisonment with Gyrus Krinkle… -shudder-**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, everyone! I'm glad to see you all! **

**Gibson: Well, aren't you rather chipper?**

**SPRX: Who talks like you?**

**I'm so happy! I finally finished Vampire Monkey, and now I've started on Confessions of an Undead Simian! Yay!**

**Antauri: Good for you, Reza!**

**Nova: Alrighty, then! Thanks to Jasper Dragonfly, EvilAntauri, and pikurosonai00 for their reviews!**

**Otto: Yay, requests are fun! :D**

Roses:

**Oh, it's a pairing! Awww, SPRX and Nova… how cute.**

SPRX smiled, looking at the bunch of yellow roses he'd gotten for Nova. They matched her color perfectly and were almost as beautiful as sh- no, he couldn't think like that anymore. He'd chosen yellow for a very specific reason.

He sighed and walked to Nova's room, knocking on the door.

"Nova?" he asked, "It's SPRX… I need to talk to you."

No answer.

"Huh… guess she's not there."

Otto walked by. He paused when he saw his brother and smirked, "Ooh, Sparky's flirtin' with Nova again. Sparky's gonna go to Medical Bay again."

SPRX sighed, "I'm not flirting with her anymore. See? Yellow roses mean friendship or something like that. This'll be the last thing I do slightly romantic. She's obviously uncomfortable with it and that's the last thing I want."

"Wow…" Otto paused, "That… that's really mature of you, SPRX… nice…"

"Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think she's in the training room or something."

"Thanks." SPRX repositioned the flowers in his hands and ran off to find the yellow monkey.

Like Otto had said, he found her in the training room, but just sitting on the floor, concentrated on something SPRX couldn't see.

"Nova?"

She jumped, "SPRX! I have to tell you something."

"There's something I want to give you."

Nova ran over to him, a light blush grazing her cheeks, "Y-yeah?"

He paused and held the roses out to her, "Here. These are for you… they… they mean friendship… and that I'm going to stop hitting on you and all that. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

She hesitated, "S-SPRX…" She fidgeted carefully, "I don't want them."

"What?"

She smiled, pulling a single red rose from behind her back, "Instead, I want you to have this… because I feel the same way about you that you feel about me."

He paused, "Wh-what?"

She giggled, "I love you, SPRX."

SPRX's flowers fell to the floor, "Holy Suggazoom… you… please tell me this isn't a vicious prank."

She shook her head, "No, I'm serious."

He grinned, hugging her, "I love you, Nova! I love you so much!"

Puppies:

**Oh, another pairing? What now? Oh, Gibby and… not Antauri? Gibby and me? :D YAY, OTTO LOVE!**

"Puppies or kittens?"

Otto blinked, "What?"

Gibson stared at him, his face utterly serous, "Which is cuter? Puppies or kittens?"

Otto shook his head, "You can't ask me that. That's like asking you what you like more, science or medicine. You just can't make me choose."

"Darn." Gibson mumbled.

"Why?"

Gibson shook his head, "I wanted to get you something for your birthday, but I guess I'll have to settle for my fallback."

"What's the fallback?" Otto asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, Otto."

"Pwease, Gibgib?"

Gibson hesitated, "Don't look at me like that…"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?"

"Not the eyes…" Gibson's defenses crashed, "Oh, fine!" he kissed the green monkey, "There! Now I'm going to have to find a new present for you!"

Otto blinked, "No you don't…" he grinned, "I'll just take more of that one, please."

Dust:

**Oh, another pairing with me! Me and Mandarin!**

"Otto!"

The green monkey spun around, shocked, "M-Mandarin?"

Mandarin grinned, "Otto, I'm so happy to see you!"

Otto clenched the photo in his hands, feeling the glass start to chip.

"You left me!" He shouted, "You promised you wouldn't, but you did! You almost killed us!"

Mandarin held his hands up, "Otto, wait, let me-"

Otto gripped the photo, slamming it over the orange simian's head, glass and dust flying everywhere.

"Ow!" Mandarin yelped, moving back, "Otto!"

The green monkey trembled as tears formed in his eyes, "I can't believe you. You expect to come back and I'll just accept you with open arms? I hate you!"

Mandarin grabbed Otto, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so sorry… for everything, I wish I could go back in time and erase it. I would do anything for you, Otto. I'm so sorry…"

Otto slowly lifted his hands, hugging Mandarin in return.

"I love you so much, Otto… I wish I could make this all better…"

Otto dropped the broken picture frame in his hand, tightening his grip on Mandarin. The frame fell to the ground, the corners breaking and the photo escaping it's wooden cage. The image captured was one of Otto and Mandarin, before Mandarin had become corrupt. Both of them were smiling, and they had made a heart by putting one of their hands together. At the bottom, in orange ink, Mandarin had written '_I will always stand beside you, even when I'm not there._'

On the back, in fresh green ink, were the words '_I love you more than anything._' written in sloppy, childish handwriting.

Glasses:

**Ooooh, a Gibby and 'tauri one now! :D**

Antauri wrapped his arms around Gibson from behind, smiling, "What cha readin'?"

Gibson smiled, "A book."

Antauri grinned, "Fascinating! What's the title of this book?"

Gibson groaned, shutting it, "Garbage, that's what it is. I hate it. I'm probably not going to finish."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"I'm more than half way through, and I have yet to get out of the introduction of the characters." Gibson sighed, "Oh, well. I tried."

Antauri chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Gibson's cheek. He paused and stared at the blue simian.

"What?" Gibson asked.

"You're wearing glasses."

Gibson chuckled, "Aren't you the observant one?"

Antauri grinned, "You look adorable."

The blue monkey blushed, "Th-thank you."

Antauri turned the chair Gibson sat in to look at him, "Do you need these to read?"

Gibson nodded.

Antauri slipped them off of Gibson's face and pulled them on. He jumped slightly, pulling them off quickly.

"Whoa…"

Gibson chuckled, "They're not that bad."

Antauri rubbed his eyes, "Not that bad? Hal, I almost went blind looking through them!"

Gibson leaned over, kissed Antauri's closed eyes and smiling, "Then promise me you will never try on Reza's glasses. They're a hell of a lot worse than mine.

Cold-hearted:

"Leave here."

"We don't want you."

"We have a new leader now."

"You might as well just die."

"No one wants you."

The Monkey Team stared at their former leader, ice filling their eyes.

Mandarin practically choked on their words, "No… please… I didn't mean-"

He stepped back as each of the weapons before his activated, all lifted simultaneously to be level with his head.

"Leave here."

"We don't want you."

"We have a new leader now."

"You might as well just die."

"No one wants you."

Mandarin turned and ran, darkness consuming him. The cold-hearted stares of his former family burned into his mind, refusing to free him.

His eyes shot awake to see Valeena staring down at him.

"You sleep too much." She told him, "Hurry, we're moving soon."

He nodded and sat up, trembling. She paused, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ill?"

He shook his head, "Just… just realizing what the future holds for me."

"What's that?"

He hugged his knees, "Loneliness."

Splash:

Chiro walked outside, looking for Gibson. They'd finally defeated the Vreen… but he'd disappeared. He wasn't in the Super Robot, so where could he be?

The boy finally found the blue monkey sitting by the cherry blossom tree, staring at his feet.

"Gibson, are you okay?"

The blue monkey forced himself to smile at the boy, "Wh-why wouldn't I be?"

Chiro chuckled, "Because you at-,"

"Don't say it!" Gibson yelled, "Don't…" He groaned and slammed his head down, onto the ground, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Chiro paused, "Gibson… did you… you took your hands off? Why?"

"I don't know… I felt like it." The blue simian mumbled, "I feel buggy."

Chiro lifted up one of the drills, looking at the many options inside. He smirked and looked at Gibson.

"Hey, Gibson… maybe you just need to wash the buggy-ness off of you."

Gibson sighed, "That's probably a good idea, Chiro…"

SPLASH!

"Let me help you with that!" Chiro laughed.

Gibson jumped, trying to get out of the boy's range.

"Two can play at that game!" Gibson smirked, grabbing his other drill and reattaching it. He switched to water and shot at his leader, grinning, "Eat dihydrogen oxide, Chiro!"

Chiro yelped as the stream of water hit him in the face. He laughed and ran off, hiding by the Super Robot's foot. He waited patiently for any indication of where Gibson was…

"Look up!"

Chiro immediately aimed the drill up, shooting at the blue monkey. Gibson laughed, shooting right back.

Antauri and Nova watched this battle from the safety of the common room, letting the pair appear on the viewscreen.

"I'll put some towels out for them in a few minutes." Nova said, sipping her hot chocolate.

Antauri chuckled, "At least Gibson isn't moping anymore."

Observatory:

**Hehehe… Chiro's got a girlfriend! Chiro and Jinmay, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

"Chiro?"

He turned to Jinmay, "hey."

She looked around the large observatory he sat in, "What is this place?"

"Isn't it cool? Otto and Gibson found it. Come here, look at this."

He led her over to the giant telescope in the room, having her look through She hesitated, but looked.

"Wow!"

Galaxies and stars became visible. Swirling masses of planets and asteroids. Colors she'd never seen before were seen, morphing into each other, or standing out against the mass of black space.

"Chiro, that's… that's beautiful."

He smiled, "I thought you'd like it."

She looked away from the telescope and to him, "Of course I like it. It's beautiful."

He smiled, taking her hand and kissing her cheek, "I'm glad."

Table Tennis:

"Hi-yah!"

Antauri's eyes widened and he tried to get the ball hit to him with the paddle. He jumped back to swing at it, missing by oh-so-little. He hung his head in defeat as the small white ball bounced off the floor and behind him.

Otto's hands shot in the air, "Woo-hoo! I am the Table Tennis Champion!"

SPRX clapped for his brother slowly, "You must be so proud of yourself." He rolled his eyes, "As if Table Tennis is that exciting."

Antauri grabbed the small ball from the floor, "Rematch."

Otto smiled, "You're on."

Invulnerability:

"This fortress is completely invulnerable!" SPRX bragged, "Nothing can get past it!"

"I'm impressed, SPRX." Gibson sighed, "I didn't think you could do it."

Nova chuckled, "Nice job, Sparky."

"Don't call me Sparky." SPRX quickly told her.

"Hey, what're we doing?" Otto asked, jumping over the wall of the fortress SPRX had built.

SPRX glared at his brother.

Antauri phased through the wall and looked at SPRX, "Your impenetrable fortress has been penetrated."

"Shut up, Antauri."

Doing:

"Otto, what are you doing?"

The green monkey shooed Gibson away, focusing in whatever was in his hands. Gibson sighed and walked off. He crossed his arms.

"The one time I don't have anything to do, and everyone else is busy." Gibson headed for the common room, crashing into his chair, "Antauri's with Nova and Chiro in the training room, SPRX is repairing the Fist Rocket, and Otto is working on his… thing…"

Thingy jumped up into Gibson's lap, grinning. Gibson hesitated, but pet the creature.

"I suppose it's just us, Thingy."

The creature paused, wiggling out from under Gibson's hand and bouncing off.

"Now it's just me… again…"

"Hey, Gibson."

He looked at Jinmay, "Hello."

"What're you doing?"

Gibson sighed, "Nothing. Everyone is doing something except for me."

"I'm not doing anything." She smiled, "Would you like to go out or something? We never have before."

He paused. She was right. In all the time he'd known her, he'd never spent personal time to get to know her. He smiled.

"Alright. What would you like to do?"

"There's a bookstore opening at the shopping center. We could head there, and then do some shopping."

He smiled, "You like bookstores?"

"I love them. Especially the ones with little Starbucks or something off to the side for you to read in."

Gibson grinned, "I love that!"

She smiled, "What sort of books do you like?"

"Fiction books?"

"Yep."

He crossed his arms, "It's a tough choice, but I would have to choose science fiction… the second would be fantasy."

Her smile spread, "You like fantasy? That's my favorite!"

"Then let's go." Gibson grinned.

PE:

"This is the worst idea we've ever had." Gibson told the Team.

Chiro shrugged, "I tried warning you, but you didn't listen to me."

"Don't complain." Nova chastised, "We want to get to know our new leader better, don't we? And now that we're known to the City, we can follow him in his daily life."

Chiro groaned, "Why? Why me? Why not BT or Glenny? They deserve this pain. Why me?"

"Who are you talking to?" Antauri asked.

"Whoever the hell got me into this." Chiro sighed, "Well, fine, if you guys are going to follow me in school, then I'll have to warn you about PE."

"PE?" Otto asked.

Chiro sighed, "You'll see."

He opened the doors of the gym and was immediately pegged in the face with a dodge ball.

"Hey, look, monkey boy brought his monkeys!" BT laughed.

"Oh, they're so cute!"

"Haha! Look at 'em!"

Gibson's fingers twitched, "I suddenly wish they could understand us…"

"Calm yourself, Gibson."

"Whoa!" Otto grinned, "Look at that!"

"Otto, wait!" Chiro yelled as the green monkey ran off, picking up a basketball.

"What is it?" He asked, looking around. He watched a few people run around with their own ball, observing everything they did. He slowly copied their motions, bouncing the ball, "Whoa! That's so cool!"

Chiro groaned, walking over to the coach and handing him a note, "Uh… I know this is weird, Sir… but the Team is permitted to follow me around from now on in school."

The coach read the note and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just go to your little corner and do whatever it is you do. I have more important people to deal with."

"Thank you." Chiro pulled his bag on tighter and walked over to the bleachers, setting his bag down at the far end and looking at the Monkey Team.

"You guys play if you want… I usually just stay here."

Gibson jumped up to sit next to Chiro, "I'll sit with you."

SPRX and Otto were already out on the courtyard, learning basketball by observing the other kids in the class.

"So, the goal is to get it in the net." SPRX observed, "Simple enough."

Otto looked from the ball in his hands, to the net. He shot the ball, easily getting it in the hoop.

"Kinda boring." Otto said.

SPRX grabbed the ball, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Look, the monkeys know how to play the game."

"Yo, Christmas monkeys!"

Otto and SPRX paused. They looked at Chiro, who pointed behind them.

"Hey, do you understand us?"

SPRX and Otto turned around, both of them nodding.

"Wanna learn the game?"

Nova and Antauri stared at the group of kids playing Wall Ball…

"What are they doing?" Antauri asked.

"It looks like they're just bouncing it off the wall." Nova answered.

They watched carefully, trying to grasp the concept of the game.

"Oh. I guess they're trying to see how far back they can get." Nova told the black simian.

Antauri blinked as the group all laughed, heading forward, closer to the wall, "And it can only bounce once."

"Hey, Chiro!" One of the girls playing called.

"Huh?" Chiro blinked, walking over, "Yeah?'

"What are your monkey's names?"

He paused, "Oh. The black one is Antauri, the yellow one is Nova, the red is SPRX, the green one is Otto, and him over there, that's Gibson."

She paused, "So, is there a girl member?"

"Yeah, Nova."

The girl grinned, "Wonderful! Thanks, Chiro!"

The boy blushed as she hugged him. The girl walked over to the pair of monkeys.

"So, you're Antauri and Nova, right?"

They nodded.

"Want to play with us?"

Nova smiled, nodding.

"You understand how to play, right?'

Antauri nodded this time.

"Great!"

Chiro chuckled, "Don't you want to play, Gibson?'

"I would rather not."

The pair watched SPRX and Otto play their game, laughing each time they scored a basket against one another.

Apparently, though, someone on SPRX's team didn't seem to like their affinity for the game and decided to treat Otto like he would Chiro… with violence. The green monkey hadn't hit the ground before Chiro was over there, punching the guy in the face.

"Back off my Monkey Team," Chiro growled, "or I swear, I will show you what real pain is."

"My nose! You broke my damn nose!"

"You'll live. You okay, Otto?" Chiro asked.

Otto got up, "That wasn't nice… and you didn't have to break his nose, Chiro."

SPRX put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Hey… your helmet's got a bump."

Otto paused, removing the helmet and looking at it, "Aw, man, I just polished this, too."

SPRX paused, running a hand through Otto's fur, surprised when his fingers came back red.

"SPRX?" Otto asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're bleeding."

Gibson ran over, pulling some bandage tape from his helmet and wrapping Otto up, "How did I know someone was going to get hurt?" He sighed, "Maybe because Chiro always comes back with a bruise or two. HI said this was a bad idea, but no one listens to the genius, no."

Chiro sighed, "You guys go home. I'll see you after school… hey, Antauri! Nova!"

The monkeys looked at him.

"I've got detention again!"

Antauri's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me? We're _right here_, Chiro! Can't you behave yourself?"

Chiro grinned, "No."

**Roses- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. D'awww… I love these two. They're so cute.**

**Puppies- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. (I used pikurosonai's nickname for Gibson. XD It's cute!) An impossible question… puppies or kittens… at least for Otto. I don't like cats, and they don't like me… XP**

**Dust- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Continued from Shelf in chapter 26. Man, I wrote the part where Otto says 'You expect to come back and I'll just accept you with open arms?' and my mind shot to Journey's song, Open Arms… XD**

**Glasses- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. REZA'S ALMOST BLIND IN ONE EYE! 8D And the other isn't that good, either.**

**Cold-hearted- Request from EvilAntauri. I'm sorry, I like Valeena and Mandarin in their I-hate-you-but-I-still-want-to-be-your-friend… ness… poor Mandy… Yes, the Hyper Force saying those things and threatening him **_**was a dream**_**. They didn't actually threaten to kill Mandarin.**

**Splash- Request from pikurosonai00. XD Dihydrogen oxide was a big joke in my Chemistry class. It's pretty much the term for H2O, but H2O is one of the rarities that don't use that way to describe it. It's just called water. I freaked out someone by telling them I'd swallowed dihydrogen oxide. XD**

**Observatory- Just some Chiro/Jinmay fluff…**

**Table Tennis- LOL, Antauri's getting competitive.**

**Invulnerability- Poor SPRX. XD**

**Doing- We never see Gibson and Jinmay hanging out. So I put that to a stop. Aww, book nerds. **

**PE- I saw this, and wanted to write about Otto and SPRX playing basketball… then I wanted Chiro to punch someone in the face. 83 I love this.**

**Antauri: How come you always manage to get into trouble, Chiro?**

**Chiro: Because I'm a defensive person and if I feel threatened I fight back?**

**Gibson: -sigh- kids these days…**

**Nova: Nice punch, Chiro!**

**Chiro: Thank you!**

**Otto: Well, please review, everyone! You can leave word, pairing, and idea requests!**

**SPRX: Don't flame, though, otherwise we'll lock you in a room with Valeena for a week!**

**Jinmay: And please check out Vampire Monkey and Confessions of an Undead Simian!**


	30. Chapter 30

**OH MY GOSH, EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT!**

**Gibson: You finally figured out what two plus two is?**

**Otto: You brought candy?**

**Antauri: I get hugs?**

**Nova: You brought a punching bag that looks like SPRX?**

**SPRX: You brought candy?**

**Mandarin: You killed Valeena?**

**Chiro: You brought candy?**

**Jinmay: New clothes?**

… **Wow, okay… no.**

**My good buddy Thena is doing some fanart of my SRMTHFG stuff! She's posting them on Deviantart, so go check it out! Her name is SociopathicRealist (weird, huh?) and she is SOOOOOOO awesome!**

**Otto, SPRX, and Chiro: Aw, man… I wanted candy…**

**Antauri: That's wonderful news, Reza! Your stories are becoming popular now!**

**Now if only I could somehow boost her self-confidence…**

**Gibson: Thanks to Skaternova, pikurosonai00, EvilAntauri, and Jasper Dragonfly for their reviews**

**LET'S GO, LET'S GO, LET'S GO!**

Trousers:

**This one has Gibtauri, like the previous 'let's dress up Gibby' ones. :D**

**Oh, and Reza wants me to warn you, this one has some foul language in it. Like, legit swearing. Just sayin'!**

"Nice trousers, Gibby…" Otto chocked back a laugh.

Gibson crossed his arms, "I hate you all."

Antauri smiled, "Look on the bright side, Hal… at least you're not in a skirt anymore."

"Say it, Gibson! Say it!" SPRX grinned.

Gibson sighed, "Fine."

"What?" Nova paused, "You're not fighting this time?'

"Last time I fought, I was magically put in the outfit anyways, and then Reza locked me in the closet. Do you know what it's like in there?" he shuddered, "Don't ever go in the closet… there are things living in there…"

Otto smiled, "Say it!"

Gibson was blushing, "W-well, what quote do you want?"

Antauri smirked, "Something very… Austin… do you understand?"

Gibson's blush worsened, "F-fine… Let me think…" he bit the end of his thumb, trying to remember quotes from the three movies the Team had forced him to watch, "Ah, here we go!" He wrapped his arms around Antauri's neck and smiled deviously, "Do I make you horny? Randy? Do I make you horny, baby, yeah, do I?"

Antauri wasn't moving.

"Antauri?" Gibson asked, "Are you okay?"

The silver monkey ducked out from Gibson's arms and ran off.

"What did I do?" Gibson asked.

SPRX shrugged, "Seemed good to me. Oh, oh, do the mole bit!"

Gibson smiled, "Alright!" he coughed gently into his hand, "Mole! Bloody mole! We aren't supposed to talk about the bloody mole, but there's a bloody mole winking me in the face! I want to c-u-u-t it off, ch-o-o-p it off, and make guacamole!"

"This is too good to be true." Nova laughed, "Do another!"

Gibson smiled, "OK, you're an animal! Yes, there we go. You're a tiger! You're Tony the Tiger! You're grrreat! Very good. Loving it. Now you're a lemur. Running as a pack. We go left. We go right. There's a predator out of the jungle. What's going on? Burrow! That's right, you're a lemur. That's all you've got. You don't have sharp teeth capable of biting. Make an interconnected series of tunnels like the Viet Cong. And look. I'm not even shooting you. It's crazy. And I'm spent."

Otto paused, "Can you do Doctor Evil? I mean, they were done by the same guy…"

Gibson paused, pulling off his wig and glasses and smiling, "I can try…" He hesitated before looking back at Otto, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my underground lair. I have gathered here before me the world's deadliest assassins, and yet each of you has failed to kill Austin Powers. That makes me angry. And when Dr. Evil gets angry, Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset. And when Mr. Bigglesworth gets upset... people _DIE_!"

SPRX was rolling on the floor laughing now.

Gibson grabbed Otto's hands, "Do the part of Basil for me. On the coffee bit in the second one."

Otto grinned, "Okay!

"Cor! This coffee smells like shit!"

Otto held up a finger, "That's because it _is_ shit, Austin…"

"Oh, good. Then it's not just me." Gibson smiled and pretended to drink from an invisible cup. He paused, smacking his lips, "It's a bit nutty."

"Antauri?" Nova asked.

Gibson looked to the transport tubes. Antauri was standing him his back one, shivering and soaking wet.

"Yes, Hal… yes, you do."

100 years by Five for Fighting:

"Chiro? You okay?"

The boy sighed, "You know… I'm so used to living with you guys… it'll be weird not."

Antauri hesitated, "Well, you can't stay… you… you have to get on to the next part of your life… Mandarin… he's back… so… so he can take your place or something…"

"I'll miss you, Dad."

Antauri let his tears fall freely for the first time, "You always have to do this to me, don't you?" He ran over and hugged the boy, "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't either."

Antauri wiped his eyes, "B-but you have… you have to be… smart and all that… and if you… if you have to leave to do that, I'll support you."

"Whoa!" SPRX shouted, "The kid isn't leaving without a proper goodbye, is he?"

"I'm not a kid anymore, SPRX." Chiro smiled.

SPRX shrugged, "I don't really care. You'll always be the kid to me. And don't you dare even think of leaving for college without saying goodbye."

"DON'T LEAVE CHIRO, I LOVE YOU!"

The boy was knocked over in a flying-tackle-hug from Otto.

"You don't have to be smart!" Otto protested, "You could just stay and be stupid, like me! Please stay!"

"Otto, I…"

"Oh _hell_ no."

Chiro looked up at Nova.

"I worked my tail off getting the credits for you to go to college, you are not wasting them." She snapped, "Now say goodbye and get out of here before I punch you there."

"I'll miss you, Nova…"

Her shell dissolved away, dread and sorrow filling her pink eyes, "I don't want you to leave, Chiro… but you have to…"

The boy got to his feet, placing Otto on the ground.

"Here." Gibson said, holding up a device similar to his scanner, "Take it."

Chiro took the device, "What is it?"

"It… it's a communicator. You can connect directly to the Super Robot whenever you want…" Gibson looked away, "I'm not good at goodbyes, so, just… yeah…"

Mandarin smiled at Chiro, "Goodbye, my hairless monkey."

Chiro smiled, "You won't stab Antauri while I'm gone, will you?"

"The temptation is there, but I'll try to resist." Mandarin climbed up to his shoulders to hug him, "We'll all miss you."

After a lot more crying on Antauri's part, the most awkward goodbye Gibson had ever given, and SPRX having to deactivate Otto so that Chiro could actually move, the boy was gone.

"Where did the time go?" Antauri asked, trying to dry his eyes, "And how come, no matter how much I try, I can't stop crying?"

Bring Me to Life by Evanescence:

It was cold… so cold… why was it so cold?

What had happened? Oh, right… he'd died… he tried to smile, but remembered he no longer had a body. Was this death?

The Monkey Team… he hoped they were alright, that his sacrifice had saved them. Had he done the right thing? How could he know?

Why did he feel like he was moving? He felt grass beneath feet he didn't have, air passing through non-existent lungs…

Chiro…

That's right… he'd tried passing his trivial part of the Power Primate to the boy… you don't think… no, that couldn't be possible. He couldn't have passed his soul to the boy… could he?

He heard a voice, something familiar that he couldn't quite place. The sound made him feel welcome, calm, happy… why was it so familiar?

He suddenly could see again. It was for but a split second before death consumed him again, but he'd felt it. Something strange, like a shock. But now he was cold again.

He could hear voices again… not able to be placed, but familiar. He was moving again, hiding from something… what was it? Why was it so cold?

He suddenly felt warmth… heat. It was menacingly hot. Scalding him from the inside out and ripping him apart.

But his eyes opened. And this time, they stayed open. He was alone… utterly alone in an unknown place. He slowly sat up, staring at himself.

"I'm… alive…"

New Divide by Linkin Park:

He stared at himself, his hands and feet seeming foreign to him.

"How am I alive?" He jumped off the table he lay on, surprised at how… comfortable he was. He paused when he caught sight of something silvery, turning and activating his ghost paws, surprised that it was just a reflection…

"I… I'm silver…"

He looked at his hands.

"And purple…"

'_Antauri… I'm so sorry…'_

He jumped, hearing Chiro but not seeing him.

'_Poor Chiro…' _Nova's voice echoed through his head.

'_Antauri, why did you have to die?' _The sorrow was obvious in the distinguishable accent of Gibson.

'_These ropes are gonna give me a freakin' rash or something!' _SPRX was obviously aggravated…

'_I'm hungry…'_

"Monkey Team…" he closed his new, bright blue eyes, focusing on them, "They're nearby." He shot off, surprised with his new speed and agility. He quickly found them, following them as silently as possible, which was actually very quiet for this new form. Slowly, he stalked the Formless creatures carrying his Team.

Finally. An opening! He quickly took it, using his new form to destroy the creatures.

"Antauri!"

Molecule:

"Gibson, you've been staring at that thing all day." Chiro said, looking at the blue monkey.

"What could you possibly be looking at?" Otto asked.

"Molecular movement." Gibson told them, "It's rather fascinating."

SPRX rolled his eyes, "Right… come on, Otto, let's go play some video games."

"Let's play Mass Effect!"

"Hey, I wanna watch!" Nova smiled.

Antauri walked over to Gibson as the others left.

"So what are you really looking at?"

Gibson smiled, "I have to come up with some way to read without being disturbed, don't I?"

Massacre:

"Holy Suggazoom…" Otto looked around, "This… this is definitely where the distress call came from."

Nova buried her face in Gibson's shoulder, trying to block away the horrible image.

"I'm picking up life…" Gibson told them, looking at his scanner.

"Lead the way." Antauri told him.

"How can you two be so calm?" SPRX asked, "There's… there are corpses everywhere!"

Gibson nodded, "Indeed. Be cautious not to disturb them, they may be helpful later."

"Helpful?" SPRX snapped, "Are you insane?"

Antauri sighd, "You're such a fan of television, SPRX, what is the first thing that happens on one of those crimes scenes? Before they start figuring out what happened."

SPRX paused.

"They take photos." Chiro offered.

Gibson smiled, "Very good, Chiro. We don't have a recording source to interpret the positioning of these cadavers. We'll have to be sure that we don't mess with them in any way."

"It's like a massacre…" Nova whispered, "How horrible…"

"Let's just fly over." Otto said, "It'll be easier."

Gibson nodded, leading the Team over the streets filled with destroyed beings. He hesitated and looked down.

"There." He pointed, "The life readings are coming from inside there."

They carefully landed in front of the building Gibson had pointed out.

"Hello?" Chiro called, "Can you hear me? We've come to help you!"

"Go away, before they get you!"

"We can't let them stay out there, Phil, they'll get chopped up like the others!"

"Well, we can't let them in here! It'll end us if we open the door!"

Antauri looked at Chiro.

"Excuse me!" Chiro asked, "Will you permit us entry if we can come in without opening the door?"

"Sure, if you can find a way."

They each held hand, Antauri phasing them through. Once they were all inside, their link was broken and they could look around.

"Whoa!"

"They walked through the door!"

"That was so cool!"

Chiro stepped forward, "I'm Chiro, and this is the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force. What happened here?"

A woman stepped forward to look at him, "You… you look like one of them."

"What?"

Antauri paused, "Everyone here looks alike… Chiro… I…"

"It's genetic cleansing… through murder." Gibson paused.

"Exactly." The woman said, "We look different… so they don't like us."

Every single person in the room had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes… so… if Chiro looked like the ones who did this…

"But he has pretty eyes, Momma…" A girl said, "Really pretty… I don't think he's like them." She walked over and grabbed Chiro's sleeve, "You're not gonna hurt us, are you?"

Chiro smiled, shaking his head, "No, I'm here to help you."

Schoolyard:

**Oooh, pairings, yay! Chiro and Jinmay! How cute!**

"Come on, Jinmay, hurry up!" Chiro smiled.

Jinmay rushed to catch up to her boyfriend, taking his hand, "Sorry, these shoes kinda hurt."

"Don't worry, most girls take off their shoes."

She clung to his arm, grinning, "This is so nice…"

They quickly made their way through the schoolyard and to the gym, where Chiro's school dance was.

"Oh, hello, Chiro."

The boy paused, "Hey, Thena! Here for the dance?"

She nodded, "The band put it together, to get more money for competitions… so I signed up to be by the door."

"Don't be there too long, you should try to socialize."

She smiled, "Thank you. Hi, Jinmay."

Jinmay smiled, "Hi, Thena!"

"Have fun." She said, holding the door open for the pair.

"Nice." Chiro smiled, looking at how the gym had been completely transformed, table set up, decorations placed, and the bleachers were completely gone, making the area seem so much bigger.

"Come on, Chiro, let's dance!"

Exportation:

"So, why are we killing these guys?" Otto asked SPRX, shooting a guy in the head.

SPRX sliced the neck of another, "Because they're exporting stolen goods. Don't you remember talking to the General earlier?"

"I think I was eating…" Otto laughed as he shot a few more times. His bullet hit directly on target, making heads explode like watermelons.

"When are you not eating?" SPRX asked as he placed a grenade on a guy's back and ran off.

Otto pulled out his own knife, getting someone through the head before following SPRX in his retreat, "I would say when I'm sleeping, but sometimes I dream about eating."

"I made cookies!" Nova called.

SPRX and Otto grinned, pausing their game and running off.

Gibson looked up from his book and sighed, "I don't know any of them…"

Transubstantiation:

"Gibby, what's trainsubmantikation?"

Gibson stared at Otto for a second, "What?"

"Tranmucantipation."

"You mean transubstantiation?"

Otto nodded.

"It's the belief that one could absorb a higher being's power through blessed food and drink." Gibson explained, "Why?"

Otto pointed up, "Reza couldn't think of anything for this word."

Gibson sighed, "Of course. Well, now you've been educated, go back to playing your videogames and such."

"Okay!"

**Trousers- Request from EvilAntauri. Continuation of Cosplay from ch. 28. 8D I promised an Austin Powers Gibby, and I have delivered!**

**100 Years by Five for Fighting- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. OMG! Song requests! 8D Chiro's going off to college… it's all I could think of…**

**Bring Me to Life by Evanescence- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Antauri's death from his POV! The first voice- the one that makes him feel welcome, calm, and happy- is the Alchemist on the recording. The other voices are the Monkey Team. Just to clear that up. I kinda like this one. 8D**

**New Divide by Linkin Park- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Just continued from the one right above it. Who do you think thought **_**'I'm Hungry…'**_**?**

**Molecule- XD I've done stuff like this before.**

**Massacre- Wow… that was… dark. Sory 'bout that, I couldn't think of anything else…**

**Schoolyard- How's that for a confidence boost, Thena? You're in it! 8D**

**Exportation- This is how my conversations are when I play games with people. XD Then big fire fights happen and I'm shouting strange things at nonexistent people…**

**Transubstantiation- I fail. TT_TT**

**Antauri: I like Gibson in his Austin Powers persona. :3**

**Gibson: -blush- Antauri!**

**Nova: I thought it was hilarious.**

**SPRX: XD**

**Otto: Well, please review and request, everyone!**

**Mandarin: Flames are used to light Suggazoom on fire!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Oooooooooooooohhh….**

**Otto: What?**

**Lookie, Otto.**

**Otto: …**

**SPRX: Hey, how come he can hold your iPod?**

**Because if he breaks it, he can fix it. Look, Otto. This review right here.**

**Otto: Okay, let's see… doo doo doo… oh, cool, a request.**

**Yes, yes, all very amazing and wonderful, but look who it's from. Their first reque-**

**Otto: PIKUROSONAI00! :D I LOVES YOOOOOU!**

**Antauri: Um… we apologize, but there will be a lack of Reza understanding normal speech… or speech in general, for a while… I think Otto just broke her eardrums…**

**WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**SPRX: Stop shouting.**

**WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Nova: Thanks to SkullWitch57 for the review! You finally gave Reza an excuse to see that movie! :D**

**Gibson: And a very big thank you for Jasper Dragonfly, without whom, these fics would have about three to four words less than what they have.**

**Mandarin: To the words!**

Ache:

**Pairing warning! Aww, me and Gibby. :3**

"Hey, Gibby?"

Gibson paused as Otto walked into his room.

"Is something wrong?" Gibson asked.

Otto nodded, "I don't feel so good. My head's light and my chest aches… Like I ate a bad Hover Burger or something…"

Gibson helped Otto over to the bed, sitting him down, "I'll make sure you're okay…"

Otto whimpered as Gibson grabbed some medical supplies.

"I'm not going to give you a shot, Otto, you don't need to worry." Gibson chuckled, "I'm just checking to see what's wrong with you."

Otto closed his eyes as Gibson went over his normal procedure, following every order given to him… except to open his eyes.

"I'm done." Gibson told him after a few minutes, "I can't find anything wrong with you."

Otto finally opened his eyes, "But I still hurt…"

"Maybe it's mental stress." Gibson smiled, "Do you have something on your mind?" He started collecting up his equipment, placing it back where it belonged.

"You…" Otto mumbled.

Gibson turned back to the green simian, who was blushing, "Me?"

Otto nodded, "I… I don't hate you… do I?"

Gibson paused, "Well… your chest hurts… and you're feeling lightheaded…" Gibson walked over and took his hand, "What about now?"

"It hurts more… and I feel like running really, _really_ fast…" he smiled shyly.

Gibson smiled, "No, Otto, you don't hate me. It's quite the opposite." Gibson leaned over, kissing the green simian's forehead.

"Phew." Otto sighed, "That's a re- you just kissed me."

"Slow reaction…"

Otto grinned, "Yay!" he hugged the blue monkey, tackling him to the floor and rolling around, "Me and Mister Hal Gibson!"

"Crushing… not breathing!"

9:

"I can't believe you guys." Reza groaned, "I made a huge thing of popcorn, and it's already gone. And you can't blame Gibson this time, because I made an entirely separate bowl for him and he hasn't finished his yet!"

SPRX smiled, "Sorry…"

She sighed, running downstairs with Nova to pop some more of the movie-time snack.

"Is it just me, or do Nine and Five seem gay to you?"

Antauri paused and looked at the door as Reza and Nova disappeared from sight.

"Strange child…" Antauri sighed.

Chiro paused, "Oh, Reza forgot the bowl. I'll bring it down to her." He grinned, taking the large blue bowl and making his way down the stairs.

SPRX jumped into the black computer chair, smiling, "I love this chair."

"So does Reza." Gibson chuckled, "That's why she's always sitting in it, writing… or reading… or watching YouTube…"

"I've seen her actually do homework on the computer." Antauri chuckled.

"Hey, Otto." SPRX smiled.

The green monkey didn't reply.

"Otto?"

"Don't blink, don't ever blink, I can't blink, don't blink…"

Antauri looked at the screen, where Otto was staring, and chuckled, "Otto, the image is only a normal statue, not a Weeping Angel."

Gibson laughed, "Oh, Otto, you're so superstitious."

"Can't blink, I can't, I can't, I can't blink or baaaaaad things will happen."

SPRX walked to the door, "Reza! You paused it on Eight's solo adventure and now Otto thinks he's seeing Weeping Angels!"

The girl paused, "But the statues aren't even angels… Just rewind it to him acting like a drug addict! We'll be up in a few!"

Nova smiled, "I think One and Eight act more gay." She chuckled and jumped up onto the counter.

"I don't see it." Chiro crossed his arms, "Actually, I see Nine and Seven."

Reza and Nova stared at him for a while.

"Leave it to the male to find the heterosexual relationships." Reza rolled her eyes.

Nova crossed her arms, "Honestly, Chiro."

The boy sighed, giving up, "How about Six and Eight? You usually love hateships, Reza."

She paused, looking at the boy for a moment before a grin spread on her face, "Oh my gosh! Yes!"

Time:

Have you ever been stuck somewhere, where time seemed to stop? The moment you finish the easiest test you've ever done, and realize you still have an hour to finish it… or when you finally hold hands with that someone you've had feelings for the past two years… or that moment when you realize everything was completely and utterly doomed and there was nothing you could do about it.

"Antauri, no!"

The silver monkey screeched as he was blasted with a gust of blue energy, pushed away from an oncoming attack.

The silver monkey jumped to his feet, turning around with a smile, "Thanks, Gi-" he froze, "_Gibson_!"

The blue monkey had taken the full blow of the attack meant for Antauri. An attack meant to destroy a machine… hitting a loving creature.

"_GIBSON_!" Antauri ran over to the broken simian, "No! No, no, no, you can't die! I'm the only one who can die, remember? We promised no more dying!"

But Gibson didn't respond. And time seemed to stop. Antauri shouted for the blue monkey to wake up, never once getting an answer. He gently shook him, tears welling up in his eyes.

And then Gibson's helmet fell off.

And Antauri snapped, losing all sensibility and changing to his ghost form, destroy anything and everything that got in his path. The rest of the Team had to run away from the enraged silver monkey to escape his wave of destruction. He finally calmed down once everything was broken, shredded, or had exploded. He slipped back to his normal form and tried to regulate his breathing once again, looking back at the blue monkey.

"G-Gibson?"

"Oh, my head…"

"GIBSON!"

Lost:

"We're lost, Antauri."

"No, we're not."

Nova crossed her arms, "Get over your male pride and just ask for directions."

Antauri glared, "I will _not_."

"Then I will." She groaned, "Stay here or I'll Lady Tomahawk you off this planet."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Pink:

**Sparky's got a girlfriend, Sparky's got a girlfriend!**

"Stupid…" SPRX mumbled top himself, "I'm so stupid. How come I can't tell Nova how I feel? Dammit! It'd be so easy!" He slammed a fist into a tree trunk, "Why am I so stupid?"

He paused, noticing a small pink flower by is feet. He carefully picked it, smiling.

"Jeez… why can't I just get over myself and tell her?" He sighed, "All I have to do is say 'Nova, I love you.' And just let her tell me how she feels. Why am I so scared? I've never been afraid of being rejected before." He carefully kissed the petals of the flowers, "You're a very pink little flower… kind of like Nova's eyes."

The red monkey sighed, tossing the flower down and walking off. Nova came out of her hiding place, just behind the tree SPRX had hit. She picked up the flower and looked back at the retreating red figure, a smile making its way onto her face.

Colors:

"Rainbow monkeys!" Otto laughed, "Look at us, we're like a rainbow! Red, orange, yellow, green, blue… and Antauri is the awesome one that outlines the whole thing."

The black monkey smiled, "Thank you, Otto, I feel special."

"Colors are fun!" Otto laughed.

Mandarin sighed, grabbing the green monkey by his tail, "How much sugar have you had?"

"Six cookies, a candy bar, three cans of soda, a piece of cake, some brownies, a-"

Mandarin smiled, "Wanna go run that energy off?"

"I'M GOIN' STREAKIN' WITH MANDY!"

Stole:

"Hey, SPRX, where'd you get that?"

SPRX shrugged, looking at Nova, "I found it lying around. Weird looking, isn't it?"

Nova took the device from SPRX's hands and stared at it, "What is it?"

"Maybe Otto would know." SPRX took it back, staring at it, trying to find a switch or button.

"You!"

SPRX turned to see his brother, enraged and covered in oil.

"Otto?"

Otto stomped over, snatching the device from SPRX's hand, "Do you realize what you've done? My Foot Crusher is now filled it combustible liquids and it's your fault for stealing this!"

"Stealing? Whoa, man, I just found it lying around out in the hallway."

"Liar!" Otto snapped, "I'm going to get you, Sparky, mark my words. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Foot Crusher to flush out and repair… and clean. Not to mention I need a shower."

Appendage:

**Oh, here's the inevitable Gibtauri fic! :D**

"Hal, wait." Antauri grabbed the blue simian's hand, "Are you alright?"

Gibson smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"We were all just exposed to our greatest fears, and you have a proficiency for locking your emotions away when you believe you'll look too weak."

Gibson pulled his arm back, "I'm fine, Antauri, honestly."

He tried leaving, but Antauri refused to leave him alone.

"What is it going to take to get you to leave me alone?" Gibson asked.

Antauri took Gibson's hand again. The blue monkey quickly pulled the appendage back, glaring at Antauri.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"How could you know that I'm lying? I'm not, Antauri. I'm perfectly fine."

Antauri shook his head, no, you're lying. Now stop lying and tell me what's wrong."

Gibson chuckled exasperatedly, "What is wrong with me? Why do you keep asking that? I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then why won't you hold my hand?"

Gibson paused, slowly his pace until he was standing still. He stared at Antauri for a minute, then at his hand.

"I…" he grappled for an answer, searching, "I don't know…"

Antauri took his hand a third time, entwining their fingers and refusing to let his grip fall, "Just talk to me."

Gibson hesitated, "Why do you love me?"

Not it was Antauri's turn to do a double-take.

"What?"

"Why do you love me?" The blue monkey repeated, "I want to know."

"Because you're perfect to me. Because somehow, for some reason, whenever you walk into a room, I lose all sensibility and everything revolves around you and your opinion."

Gibson sighed, "No… I mean… why? What could possibly possess you to be attracted to someone like me?"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"It is!" Gibson told him, "Look at me! All I am is a bunch of books crammed into an over-sized skull ready to explode at any moment! I'm weak and pathetic and I can't do anything!"

Antauri glared and pulled Gibson into a kiss.

"Don't say that." Antauri warned, "Don't _ever_ say that."

"Why are you so positive?"

Antauri smiled, "Because I love you, and no matter what, that will never change."

Tart:

Nova slowly walked into the room, a baking pan completely crushed in her right hand, and a smiled forced onto her face.

"Hello… everyone…"

"Whoa, Nova…" SPRX paused, "You look ready to kill someone."

Otto smiled, "Wow, Nova, what'd the pan do to you?"

The girl growled and chucked it at the pair, "Someone as stolen my freakin' tarts, you son of a garbslaf!"

"Whoa, calm down, Queen of Hearts." SPRX yelped, dodging the pan.

She grabbed him by his receptor and slammed him to the ground, "I spent six hours working on those to make them perfect for when Jinmay and Chiro come back from their trip. They're going to be here in three hours. If I don't have those damn tarts, I'm going to kill you all."

"Calm down, Nova, we've all been in here for the past hour playing Monopoly." Gibson told her.

"And watching SPRX lose like a baby." Antauri smirked.

The girl picked up the pan and took a swing at the black monkey. He yelped and ducked just in time. Gibson, on the other hand, wasn't so fortunate.

"Ow!" The blue monkey yelped as he hit the ground, "Son of a…um… Nova… I think I found your tarts…" he picked up a small blue fluff ball covered in jam.

"Thingy…" Nova groaned, "and I can't beat him because he's a pet… but I can use him as a tennis ball…" She smirked, "Come on, you fuzz ball, you're about to learn the meaning of pain." She smiled sweetly and walked off with the creature.

"I hope she doesn't kill him." Otto sighed.

Baby Carriage:

**Pairing warning! HAHA! SPRX and Nova, sitting in a tree!**

**Nova: P-U-N-C-H-I-N-G!**

**That doesn't fit…**

"Oh my gosh." Nova smiled, "Look at the baby." She grinned, leaning over the edge of the baby carriage.

"Would you like to hold her?" The mother asked.

Nova grinned, "Can I?"

"Of course." She lifted the baby up and showed Nova how to hold her, "Here."

SPRX watched Nova practically melt over it.

"Oh my gosh… you are so cute." She looked at SPRX.

"No." SPRX told her, "No. Put it back."

"Look how cute she is, SPRX." Nova smiled, holding the child closer to her boyfriend.

The baby giggled and reached out, grabbing SPRX's muzzle.

"Aw, she likes you."

"Or she wants to rip off my ocular screens." SPRX told the yellow monkey.

Nova laughed, "Keep up this attitude and I'll let her."

Hairless:

Mandarin smirked, placing a foot to Chiro's chest and holding him down, "What are you going to do now, boy? You're exhausted, your Team is nowhere near here, and you are about to die."

Chiro stared at the orange monkey in utter horror.

"Come now, my hairless monkey, can't you think of anything?" Mandarin activated his energy sword, holding it inches from Chiro's face, "How about now?"

Chiro closed his eyes tightly, wishing he had the strength to fight back.

"Well, I guess that's it then." Mandarin laughed, "Time to die, boy!"

Chiro blinked. He smirked and gathered all the strength he had, moving his balling his fist and punching as hard as he could.

The orange monkey doubled over in pain, giving Chiro all the time he needed to hurry and get as far away as possible.

**Ache- Request from pikurosonai00. D'awwww… again, these two have to be my second favorite pairing…**

**9- Request from SkullWitch57. My very first movie prompt… XD I had to actually find and watch this movie before I could write this. I liked it! 8D I saw the statues on Eight's little solo before he sees Two (where he's using his magnet) and thought of Weeping Angels.**

**Time- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Awww… they're fweinds. Yes, I did a Gibsn and Antauri centralized fic **_**WITHOUT**_** putting them together as a pairing. Big shock to all of us… I feel empty, now…**

**Lost- Request from Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I think you did request this word before, but who cares? LOL, Antauri's just a typical guy…**

**Pink- Request from Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I'm pretty sure I've done this word, too. Oh, well. New idea! 8D Aren't these two so cute?**

**Colors- Request from Request from Jasper Dragonfly. LOL. Remember that? Otto and Mandarin streaking through Suggazoom's streets? I wrote about it before. XD**

**Stole- In all actuality, Otto dropped it. XD**

**Appendage- You know it's Gibtauri when Antauri's calling Gibson 'Hal'. XD Oh, man, that got realty sappy really fast…**

**Tart- If I spent six hours on something, and they suddenly disappeared, I'd be pissed off, too.**

**Baby Carriage- Nova… holding a baby… awwwwwwwwwwwww. The only thing that could be cuter is Antauri or Otto holding a baby! 83**

**Hairless- I was just gonna have Mandarin threatening Chiro's life and cut it…. But I like the 'Chiro punched Mandarin in the nuts' ending better. XD Poor Mandy!**

**Mandarin: I hate you.**

**Uh-oh…**

**Antauri: What?**

**I think Gibson with Antauri, Otto, SPRX, **_**and**_** Nova… Gibson, I'm so sorry! You're turning into my Canada of this fandom!**

**Gibson: Canada?**

**Otto: Canada is Reza's pairing whore in Hetalia. She likes five pairings with him… maybe more.**

**I'm so sorry! –sobs like a baby-**

**Gibson: Wonderful… now I'm a whore.**

**Antauri, Otto, SPRX, and Nova: But you're a cute whore.**

**Gibson: Why meeeeeee?**

**Chiro: Please review and request!**

**Jinmay: Flame and I'll chop your feet off slowly with a rusty blade! 3**

**Mandarin: I thought **_**I**_** was the sociopath around here.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Holy crap… I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Antauri: Oh, no.**

**SPRX: Reza's exploding.**

**Mandarin: DUCK AND COVER!**

**This is the most requests I've gotten… ever! FREAKIN' THIRTEEN REQUESTS! 8D I might as well do an entire request chapter and tell the randomizer to go screw itself with a lampshade!**

**Word Randomizer: D:**

**YOUR MOTHER NEVER LOVED YOU!**

**Anyways…**

**-insert crazy Reza laugh here-**

**Ahem… okay… I'm good.**

**Nova: Have you had any sugar today?**

**No.**

**Otto: Are you high?**

**Do Sharpie highs count, 'cause I was colorin' earlier… 83**

**Antauri: Oh, dear…**

**Chiro: Thanks to SkullWitch57, Jasper Dragonfly, pikurosonai00, EvilAntauri, and Skaternova for their reviews and requests. :D**

**Jinmay: Reza, calm down. Breathe! Reza, breathe. Take oxygen in, let the carbon dioxide out. In, out… there you go. Now, sit in your chair. Write… good girl.**

Skate Park:

Chiro laughed, jumping off his skate board and flipping it into his hand.

"Man, I wish I could stay here forever." The child sighed, "But the high school is almost ready to let their students out… and I'd rather not visit the hospital again."

He stared at the skate park once again before smirking.

"One more run can't hurt anyone."

Mouth Wash:

"I'm going to die of boredom…" Otto whined.

Gibson groaned, "I'd argue that it's not possible to die or boredom… but right now, I'm not so sure."

Antauri slowly opened his eyes, "At the moment, shaving thingy sounds like a lot of fun."

"Hey." SPRX smirked, "Wanna hear a dirty joke?"

Nova looked at him, "What?"

He chuckled, "A horse fell in the mud."

Otto laughed, "I get it!"

"What comes after sixty-nine?" Gibson asked.

"Seventy." Antauri answered.

"No, mouth wash." Gibson laughed.

Antauri chuckled, "Indeed… Did you hear about the guy who got his entire left side cut off? He's alright now."

Nova giggled, "That was pretty funny. Okay, I've got one. What's white and black and white and black and white and black?"

Antauri blinked, "What?"

"A penguin rolling down a hill." She smiled, "What's white and black and laughing?"

Gibson looked at her, "I don't know."

"The penguin that pushed him."

Otto smiled, "Oh, oh! Two cannibals were eating a clown. One looks to the other and asks 'Does this taste funny to you?'."

Clock:

_Beep beep beep._

Chiro groaned, covering his head with his blanket.

_Beep beep beep._

He slowly looked out from under the covers at the alarm clock.

_Beep beep beep._

He slowly lifted a hand.

_Beep bee-_

"Chiro Spearo."

_Bee-…_

Balloon:

"What are we looking at?" Nova asked.

"Otto." SPRX answered her.

The girl looked up, surprised to see the green monkey dangling about twelve feet in the air.

"Shouldn't someone get him?" She asked.

Antauri shook his head, "he likes it."

"And it's funny." Gibson told her.

"How you doin' up there, Chief?"

Otto smiled, "Not too bad. The balloon string is starting to hurt, though."

Mouse:

"Pull yourself together, Chiro!" Johnny yelled.

"What am I supposed to do, Johnny?" Chiro snapped back, "My Team is missing, Aurora and Quasar are who-knows-where, and we're trapped in the Citadel of Bone!"

"What are you, a man, or a mouse?" Johnny hissed.

Chiro paused, "You know, technically, I'm a monkey."

Fairytale:

"'Alright, Team, it's time we mobilize. Hyper Force… go!'"

"What happened next, Mom?"

The woman smiled, "I'll have to tell you tomorrow night, Chiro. Now, go to bed. No more fairy tales tonight."

The child pouted, "Fine."

Crying:

"The war is over. Skeleton King is no more."

Chiro stared at Valeena in shock. The witch crossed her arms.

"My hatred of you is no more. I will see you when you die. Goodbye… Monkey Team."

She turned, walking away.

"Wait!"

She turned back.

Chiro paused, "Are… are you sure? He's gone? Completely gone?"

He smiled, nodding, "I damned his soul myself. The Alchemist is free as his own spirit."

Otto looked at her, "What about Mandarin?"

Now it was her turn to paused, "I thought he'd returned to you. That's what he said he was to do. Perhaps he was afraid you would not accept him."

Otto nodded, "Yeah… that's… that's probably it…"

Valeena smiled, "Worry not, simian, he will return. Where else does he have to turn? He spoke of you all very highly. I must be going."

She turned and left, disappearing into a portal she'd created.

"He's finally gone." Gibson chuckled, "Wow."

"Chiro?" Nova paused, "Are you crying?"

The boy smiled, "I'm… I'm so happy… we're finally free of the worst terror we've faced."

"But there will always be evil, Chiro." Antauri told him, "And we will be there to stop it."

SPRX smiled, "Come on, Kid… let's go get some ice cream."

Rain:

"It's raining!" Otto grinned, "I'm going to play in the rain!"

"Be careful out there, Otto!" Nova shouted.

Gibson nodded, "Don't stay too long or you'll catch your death."

"Wait for me, bro!" SPRX laughed.

Antauri and Chiro jumped out of the pair's way.

"I bet I can get a bigger splash than you!" Otto challenged.

"You're on!" SPRX laughed.

Bath Time:

"Okay, you two, bath time." Nova laughed.

"My splash was bigger." SPRX smirked.

"Lies!" Otto shouted.

Gibson stared at the muddy pair.

"Oh, look, a pair of disgusting muck monsters have wandered in." He groaned.

"Give us a hug, Brainstain!" SPRX laughed.

"You get near me and I will make you regret it."

"Hugs, Gibby! Hugs!"

"Get away!" Gibson jumped up, running off.

Tears:

**Oh, a pairing! Let's see… aw, me and Gibby. :3**

"Gibson?" Otto asked, "Are you okay?"

The blue monkey laughed, wiping his tears away, "Hey, Otto."

"Gibby! Why are you crying?"

Gibson shook his head, "No, no, it's the chemical… look, your eyes are watering, too."

Otto paused, "Oh, jeez, you're right." He laughed, "What the heck are you making?"

The blue simian's smile died, "SPRX drew on my helmet while I was sleeping." He grabbed it and tossed it to Otto to look at, "So I'm going to ruin him by making him cry uncontrollably. Just a bit of this in his helmet should work."

"Dorkface…" Otto read from the helmet, "Energy equals mass times the speed of stupid squared… S.I.M.P. squirrels in my pants… Don't feed the Brainstain. Wow… you'd think he could come up with some more original stuff."

Gibson laughed, corking a vial of the detestable liquid, "Hopefully I can get this into his room without him waking up."

"Psh, I can help you with that, Gibby." Otto smiled.

"Thank you, Otto."

Otto smiled, holding out his hand, "Anything for you. And I'll fix your helmet… I think I'll do that one first."

Gibson laughed, kissing the green monkey's cheek, "Thank you."

Because of You:

Nova hesitated. What the heck was going on? Why was the Alchemist giving them all weapons? What was going on?

She looked at her new semi-robotic body. She carefully walked over to him and tugged on his robe.

"A… Alch… Alche… mist…" She choked out.

He paused, "Nova?" he let her up onto his shoulders.

"Why?" She asked slowly, still unused to speaking his language.

He pet her, "Don't worry, dearest Nova. You'll all be fine."

She watched him carefully, "Are you… you hurt… somewhere?"

He paused, "Nova…" He sighed, "Don't you worry."

She studied his face, scared by the sorrow in his eyes, "Why… why so… sad?"

He looked away her, his face covered in shadows, "Because…" when he turned back… he was no longer himself… "I'm going to destroy the only thing I've ever loved." Skeleton King laughed.

She shot awake, her eyes wide and her heart racing.

"Oh, Suggazoom… this same dream again…"

She'd had this dream ever since she remembered their creator… for the past five weeks, every night, she woke up with the urge to scream her lungs out and cry…

She slowly got up, washing her face and heading down to make breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning, Nova!" Otto grinned.

She forced herself to smile back, "Good morning, Otto. You're up early. Hey, want to help me make breakfast? I'm making pancakes."

"Can I eat some of the batter? I love your pancake batter!"

She smiled, "Alright."

She turned, her smile falling as she headed for the kitchen. She whimpered as memories forced themselves into her mind… but she shook them away. She couldn't show the Team that she was weak.

"_Dearest Nova…"_

Bad Boy:

**Oooh, Sparky and Nova again. :3**

"You know, Sparky…" Nova smiled, running a hand up his chest, "You always flirt with me… yet… you're so sexist… it… it aggravates me…" She smiled innocently.

He paused, "Uh…"

"You say that girls can't fight… that we're not dependable… that' we're filthy liars…" She smiled, bringing their faces close, "Do you really think that?" She just barely touched her lips to his.

"Uh…"

She laughed, pulling him into an actual kiss before letting him fall to the floor. She smiled and turned away, "Fine then. Believe what you want… but you'll eventually have to accept that you're wrong."

Danza Kuduro:

"Otto, what the hell are you listening to?" SPRX shouted over the explodingly loud music.

The green monkey grinned, "I have no idea, but it sounds like fun!"

Antauri slowly walked into the room, a calm look on his face until he looked at Otto. His peaceful demeanor melted away to be replaced with a menacing glare. He lifted a ghostly purple hand towards the stereo and closed it into a fist. The device made a horrific sound before dying.

"So-sorry, Antauri…"Otto told him.

"Whoa, man, what's up with you?" SPRX asked.

Antauri looked at the red monkey, his blue eye twitching, "I have gone four days without meditation… and I can't meditate without peace… I'm gonna take a nap now…" He immediately fell to the ground.

Gibson ran in, "There he is! Crap… he's already passed out." He walked in, lifting Antauri up, "Jeez, you'd think he'd find better places to meditate than his room by now."

**Skate Park- Request from SkullWitch57. Just a little Chiro bit, bein' cute and stuff. 83**

**Mouth Wash- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. These are all joke I heard in my AP class. XD**

**Clock- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. XD He Spearoed the clock.**

**Balloon- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. LOL. This is so cute… Otto is so cute…**

**Mouse- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. He has a point, Johnny.**

**Fairytale- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. It was all just a bedtime story? D8**

**Crying- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Ice cream makes everything better. 8D**

**Rain- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I do this all the time.**

**Bath Time- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Continued from the one above it. Otto and SPRX got dirty. LOL**

**Tears- Request from pikurosonai00. Some more fluff. 83 They're so cute.**

**Because of You by Kelly Clarkson- Poor Nova… Why do I love torturing my favorite characters? I'm so mean!**

**Bad Boy by Cascada- That's what I got from this song… was that even close? I dunno… I like it. 8D**

**Danza Kuduro by Don Omar- Poor Antauri. I couldn't think of anything related to the lyrics… because I can't understand them! 8D So I had Otto listen to it extremely loud.**

**Antauri: Wow, an entire request chapter.**

**Word Randomizer: -forever alone!-**

**Gibson: Thirty-two chapters… wow…**

**I never thought I'd get to six… much less thirty-two. I didn't know so many people still loved this show, since it was cancelled.**

**Monkey Team: -forever alone!-**

**Jinmay: Please review and request!**

**Chiro: Don't flame, though, or we'll let you meet Reza personally… after she's had a large amount of cake, candy, and orange juice.**

**AND GO CHECK OUT THENA'S STUFF ON DEVIANTART! 8D**

**Otto: You know, she's gonna do that forever know… XD**

**SPRX: I like Thena's drawings. I got an awesome jacket. Awww, yeah…**

**Nova: I like my outfit! :D**

**SPRX: Yeah… -perv smile-**

**Mandarin: My outfit is just my normal stupid armor… hmph!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Anaturi: Hello, everyone!**

**Mandarin: Guess what!**

**SPRX: No, don't guess what.**

**Otto: Guess who!**

**Nova: Maybe why.**

**Gibson: It's obvious how.**

**Chiro: When would be a stupid question to ask.**

**Jinmay: Where doesn't matter.**

**The only thing that really matters is I'm getting back at Reza for hacking my DeviantArt account! Hello, everyone, I'm Thena!**

**Yes, the same Thena (SociopathicRealist) that Reza has been advertising for the past few chapters and some of CoaUS. (BTW, she's holding out on you guys, she's already finished the story. You should yell at her. LOL)**

**Don't take any of the things I say the wrong way, I love Reza. She's my best… only friend… And the reason I'm not a complete shut in any more.**

**So, yeah.**

**Nova: Thanks to EvilAntauri, Jasper Dragonfly and… wait a minute, I thought someone else reviewed.**

**Otto: Wh-where's my Pikurosonai? D:**

**Oh, no, Otto, don't cry, I wanted to thank pikurosonai00 personally. She commented on one of my drawings and made me feel special. 8)**

**Otto: Awwwwwwww! I loves yoooou, Pikurosonai! :D**

**SPRX: TO THE WORDS! :D**

Unicorns:

"Gibson!"

The blue monkey yelped, grabbing the chemicals clenched in his hands, "Chiro, you startled me."

"Sorry, but I gotta ask you something really important!"

Gibson blinked, "What is it?"

The boy looked terrified, "Where are Otto's teddy bears! We can't find them and he's about to cry!"

Gibson blinked, "Wh-what?"

Chiro started shaking the monkey, "Where are Otto's unicorns? We need his unicorns!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Gibson shouted. He let out a horrified yelp when he felt the chemicals in his hand spill, mixing together on the floor. They immediately began to react to one another, fizzing and bubbling, a thin red cloud of gasses building around the lab.

Otto walked in, a stuffed unicorn in his arms, grinning, "Chiro, I- Chiro?"

"UNICORNS!" Gibson laughed, holding onto Chiro for dear life, "UNICORNS!"

Otto watched in utter confusion as the pair sprinted from the room, screaming about unicorns.

"What in the world…" Nova groaned, "Come on, SPRX, let's go- what are you doing?"

SPRX smiled, "Blackmail." He held up the Coderp video camera.

She rolled her eyes, "Let's go get Antauri. And _no_ you are _not_ recording this."

Cheese:

"Antauri!"

The silver monkey opened his eyes reluctantly as Nova and SPRX ran in.

"What's going on?" He asked, "And why does SPRX have the Coderp?"

SPRX laughed, "You have to come see this, Chiro and Gibson are acting insane and yelling about unicorns and I think Brainstain got into the spray cheese and drew a moustache on Chiro with it!"

The silver monkey stared at him for a while before lowering himself to the floor, "When is anyone on this Team _not_ acting insane?"

Nova laughed, "Ha! He got you!"

Antauri shook his head, "Alright, let's see the damage."

Now, Antauri was sure SPRX was being his usual self and exaggerating and that Gibson and Chiro were merely playing around to cure boredom or something and they wanted him to join.

However, he found he was wrong once he'd reached the common room. For the first time ever, SPRX had understated a situation.

At the moment, Chiro and Gibson were dancing in circles around a mountain made of their chairs.

"How did they even… but… but the chairs are installed into the floor!" Antauri stared at them, "I… they… the…" he stared for a minute before putting his head in his hands, "Forget it. I'm not even going to attempt to make sense of this." He quickly transformed his hands to their ghostly form and lifted the dancing pair. He used the other hand to return the chairs to their normal place.

"I'm taking these two to their rooms. SPRX, help Otto rebolt the chairs or… whatever… how did they even get them up?"

Chiro grinned, "Antauri's a unicorn!"

"That's wonderful, Chiro." Antauri droned.

Gibson grinned, "Let's cover him in glitter!"

"I'll destroy your soul." He said in the same unamused tone.

"Gibson, you know what I'm thinking?"

"I think so."

The pair grinned, "UNICORN DANCE PARTY!"

Antauri stopped walking and turned back to them, "Unicorn… dance party… are you high?"

Love:

**Oh, look, Thena's using a pairing! Aww, it's me and Gibby! :D**

"Robots!" Chiro grinned, "I love robots! They're so awesome! That's why I love working with you guys!"

SPRX smiled, "Alright, what do you love, Antauri?"

"The quiet." The black monkey smiled, "But seeing as I don't get that much, I have to answer cotton candy. What about yourself?"

"I love flying." SPRX smirked, "It's just completely amazing!"

"What about you, Nova?" Otto asked, "What do you love?"

She smiled, "Cute things… and beating up SPRX."

"You love me, admit it!" SPRX grinned, pointing at her.

"I love you flying across the room." She smiled, "And you love flying! Wow, what a coincidence!" She transformed her hand to her large yellow and pink fist and punched SPRX as hard as she could, sending him soaring, "What about you, Gibson? What do you love?"

Gibson crossed his arms, blushing slightly, "I don't see the point in such a foolish question of emotions. Each of us has merely named an object of great interest towards ourselves and I d-"

"I love Gibson!" Otto smiled.

Gibson paused, looking at him. Otto grinned at the blue simian.

"Really?" Gibson asked.

"But if you think this game is all just a bunch of crap…" Otto smiled.

Gibson jumped to his feet, "N-no! I love this game! It's wondrous!"

Otto smiled, pulling Gibson back onto the floor and cuddling up to him.

Nova grinned, "That is so cute!"

Flower:

**Another one with me and Gibby! :D**

Gibson smiled, walking up behind Otto.

"Surprise."

The green monkey looked up at Gibson with a grin, "Gibby!"

"Wy do you call me that?" Gibson chuckled.

"Because it sounds like kitty, and both kitties and my Gibby are cute."

Gibson smiled, "Thank you. I got you something."

"Oh!" Otto grinned, "What is it, what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

The green monkey did as he was told, "Is it a kitty? A teddy bear? A squirrel? A kiss? A box of candy? A kiss? A video game? Cookies? A kiss?"

"You asked kiss three times."

"I was hoping third time was the charm." Otto grinned, "Did it work?"

"Combined with how completely adorable you are, yes." Gibson leaned over and kiss Otto carefully, "But here's my present. Open your eyes.'

Otto quickly looked, grinning at the bundle of flowers presented to him.

"They're so pretty!"

"I thought you would like them." Gibson sat down next to him.

"Of course I do. You got them for me." Otto leaned over and kissed Gibson's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Pokémon:

"Antauri, don't go in there!" SPRX yelped.

The black monkey blinked, "Why not?"

"There's nerdy crap going on and you might be sucked into it!"

Antauri rolled his eyes, "SPRX, last time you said something 'nerdy' was going on, it turned out to be Otto watching My Little Pony."

"I'm serious this time!"

Antauri sighed, crossing his arms, "What is it this time?"

"Otto and Gibson playing Pokémon."

Anaturi paused, looking at the red monkey.

"How about we go to the training room?"

"Good idea."

Detective:

**Oh, this kinda hints at Chiro/Jinmay and SPRX/Nova… but nothing major.**

Otto winced as a light was shined on him.

"What do you know about this?"

"I don't know anything!" Otto said, "I told you all I know, I swear! I just got back, and it was like that!"

SPRX slammed his hands on the table, "You know something else, I know it! What are you hiding?"

Gibson grabbed SPRX by the shoulder, "Knock it, off, he won't say anything if you scare him to death."

SPRX leaned off the table, crossing his arms.

"Now, Otto…" Gibson sat down in the chair across from the green monkey, "Explain what happened."

"I… I had just come back from the arcade with Chiro. He had a date with his girlfriend, Jinmay, so I walked back alone. I got hungry, so I went to the kitchen and when I got there…" He sniffled, "When I…" He broke out into tears, flooding his optic screens with tears.

Gibson sighed and tried to console the green simian.

The door opened and Nova looked at SPRX, "Come here."

The red monkey quickly walked over, smirking, "What? You wanna ditch work and make out again?"

"That was _once_ okay? Now shut up and look at this." She handed him a file, "Antauri found it."

SPRX opened the file and read through it.

"Well… that changes everything." SPRX handed her the folder and walked back into the interrogation room, "You're free to go."

Otto smiled, "Really?"

SPRX smiled back at him, "Yeah. We know what happened."

Gibson looked at SPRX, "What is it?"

"It was Thingy."

Otto gasped, covering his mouth, "Oh, no…"

SPRX nodded solemnly, "Thingy ate the last cookie, Otto… I'm sorry for your loss."

Music:

**Awww, Sparky and Nova. :3**

Otto slammed his sticks to the snare one last time, letting the sound drown itself out. SPRX turned and smiled at his brother, giving him a thumbs up.

Nova grabbed the microphone, "Hey, everyone!"

Cheers erupted.

Antauri laughed as SPRX hugged Nova, leaning over and yelling, "Who else here thinks Nova's madly in love with me?"

She grabbed a guitar stand and hit him with it, "Shut up and stick to the music, stupid!" She pushed him away, earning a lot of laughter. He grinned and tried again, only to be held back when Nova held her hand out, extending it as far as she could, "Who all is ready to listen to the best damn music this City has ever heard?"

More cheering.

Gibson smirked at Antauri, "You ready?" He asked.

The silver monkey smiled, "Definitely."

Otto looked at SPRX, "What are we playing next?"

SPRX shrugged, still trying to cuddle up to Nova.

"How about Broken?" Gibson offered.

"But I sing Broken." Antauri told him.

Gibson smiled, "That's my point."

Nova smiled, "Come on, Antauri, don't be a bum. SPRX, get off me before I decide to stickl your hand in warm water while you sleep."

The whole crowd laughed as the red monkey jumped back, preparing for the song as Antauri set the microphone to his height.

"Let's do it." The silver monkey smiled.

Otto tapped out the beat on his sticks, grinning, "ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

Sea Shell:

"She smells tea bells…" Otto stuck out his tongue, "Bleh."

Nova laughed, "She sells smee smells…" She paused, "Crap!" She laughed again.

Antauri took a try, "She sells sea shells by she shea… darn it! So close!"

"She sells sea sells…" SPRX laughed, "This is hard!"

"She sells sea shells by the sea shore." Gibson smirked, "Hot wheels. Beat that."

Sun Screen:

**Oh, Thena finally gave Reza something to be happy about. Gibson/Antauri. XD**

"I don't see why I need this." Gibson pouted.

Antauri smiled, "You need this because I love your pretty blue color, and I'd hate for you to get burnt."

"Yeah, I'd look like SPRX." Gibson laughed, "But I'm not even going into the sun. I'm staying here, under the umbrella. Reading."

Antauri rubbed in the last of Gibson's sun screen and dabbed a bit on the blue simian's nose, "No. You're staying here, under the umbrella, kissing me."

Gibson rolled his eyes, "Right…"

Antauri pulled the blue monkey into a kiss, "You like that?"

"Very much, yes."

"Then don't pretend you don't, because I'll leave you to play in the water with everyone else."

Gibson wrapped his arms around Antauri's neck, "I'd chase you down."

Antauri smirked, "Then you'd be dirty."

"A worthy price for getting my kisses." Gibson pressed his mouth to the silver simian's. Antauri put his hand on Gibson's waist, easily responding to the embrace.

"I love you." Gibson smiled.

"I love you, too."

Water:

**More of me and Gibby! :D**

"Here you go, Gibby."

Gibson took the glass of water offered to him and drank about half of it in one gulp, "Thank you, Otto…"

The green simian wrapped a blanket around the doctor and kissed his cheek, "No problem at all. Get better soon."

"It's just a cold, Otto, I'll be fine."

Otto pouted, "Maybe you're fine, but I'm not. I want kisses…"

"I'm not about to get you sick, too."

"Please, Gibby?" Otto whined, "I'm feeling so unloved!"

Gibson chuckled and nuzzled the green monkey softly, "Just think, Otto, when I get better, I'll give you as many kisses as you want."

"That's a lot of kisses, because I want a gazillion."

Underling:

"Antauri, why are you always with Chiro now?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, you're always training with him." Otto looked at the black simian, "Why?"

Antauri smiled, "I'm being hopeful."

"Hopeful for what?" Nova asked.

Not the black monkey blushed, "I'm hoping that he'll change from being just my underling… to actually calling me 'Dad'…"

SPRX smiled, "Aw, now isn't that cute?"

"Sh-shut up!"

Unsubstantial:

"Come on, Otto, we need something!" SPRX yelped, dodging an attack from the giant tomato monster.

"How can you expect him to make a weapon when he doesn't even have hands?" Gibson shouted, "Not to mention the unsubstantial amount of tools and materials here!"

"Gibson, Otto's made a machine gun out of reeds before." Nova told him, "You really don't think he can make something now?'

Gibson paused, "Yeah, he's probably finishing it now."

The green monkey came running, jumping over Antauri's deactivated body, and throwing something, "BANANA BOMB!"

Flyleaf:

"Hm?" Gibson paused.

"What's up, Gibson?" SPRX asked.

"I found a flyleaf."

Antauri looked up, "In what book?"

Gibson held up his Advanced Physics book, "Why would there be a flyleaf in my book?"

SPRX shrugged, "I don't even know what that means, so I'm just gonna smile and nod."

Otto nodded, "I have no idea what anyone's saying, so I'm just gonna sit here and look cute."

Nova stood, "Well, I'm bored, so I'm going to leave you boring idiots alone to have fun with your flyleaves and cuteness. I'm going shopping with Jinmay."

Unearned:

Chiro concentrated as hard as a young boy could; focusing on the power Antauri told him was hiding inside of him.

He could feel the black monkey watching and analyzing him. His eyes piercing through him.

"Focus, Chiro." Antauri told him, snapping the boy's mind back to the Power Primate.

SPRX paused when he entered the training room, surprised to see Chiro so calm and determined.

Suddenly, a green glow began to cover Chiro, absorbing him. The boy's concentration broke when he felt this new power. His eyes shot open… and the energy disappeared.

Antauri sighed, "Go get some lunch, then return to try again."

The boy nodded shyly and ran off.

"Give the boy some credit, Antauri." SPRX said, "He's trying."

"I will not give unearned praise." Antauri smiled, "Besides, if I praise him now, my real excitement when he finally succeeds will be less rewarding."

"You just want to make the kid work harder." SPRX smirked.

"Of course."

"You manipulative little monkey."

Antauri chuckled, "Of course. That's how I get you to do work, after all."

Overture:

"Hey, Thena, you look scared." SPRX lokoed at her, "What's wrong?"

Thena sighed, "I'm worried about Reza."

"Why? Is she contemplating suicide?" SPRX gasped in shock.

"No, no." Thena waved his idea away, "She has her concert band performance tomorrow…"

"Oh…" SPRX paused, "So… why are you worried?"

Thena ran a hand through her hair, "Well, Reza's a bit panicky, so it's affecting me. She's pacing around her room right now, gathering up all her stuff for her uniform and singing the overture they're going to play."

"What songs?"

Thena paused, "I know one is Amazing Grace… and another is march of the something or other… the march sounds all happy and makes me think of a candy shop." She chuckled, "And the last is some sort of rhapsody…"

SPRX smiled, "She's just nervous… I'ms ure she'll be amazing."

Reza ran by, "Shut up, SPRX, we can't do amazing! We have to do superior, or we'll all get eaten by the turtles and then-" her sentence was cut off as she left the room, running upstairs.

Thena looked at SPRX, "She was a lot calmer for her marching competitions." He commented.

"They'd performed their show every Friday." Thena told him, "She was used to performing in front of people. They've only performed these songs once… and that was yesterday."

"Yikes…"

Antauri walked in the room, rubbing his head, "Reza just bumped me down the stairs… what's got her so worked up?"

"Concert MPA." Thena replied.

"Oh." Antauri looked back at the hallway, "Should… should we do something?"

"No. It's best to let her run out of steam. She'll eventually fall asleep on the floor or something."

**Unicorns- Request from… Thena! 8) This is utterly and 100% inspired by pikurosonai00's 'Unicorns' picture on DeviantArt. It was just too funny to leave alone. **

**Cheese- Request from EvilAntauri. I wanted to include Antauri in the unicorn madness. And to answer his last question… most likely.**

**Love- Request from EvilAntauri. They're just adorable! These two are my favorite and I don't think Reza does them enough. So, as Reza would say… HOT WHEELS! BEAT THAT!**

**Flower- Request from both EvilAntauri and Jasper Dragonfly. These two… could they be any more adorable?**

**Pokémon- Request from Request from EvilAntauri. NERD RAGE!**

**Detective- Request from Request from EvilAntauri. I watch too many of those murder mystery shows…**

**Music- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Continued from Beat and Rocker. I love Otto. He's so cute.**

**Sea Shell- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. XD Gibson just **_**PWND**_** them!**

**Sun Screen- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I had to give Reza something to make her happy. **

**Water- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I love these two probably as much as Reza loves Gibson/Antauri.**

**Underling- I love Antauri. He's so cute with his fatherly ways.**

**Unsubstantial- Reference to The Stranded Seven.**

**Flyleaf- … I have no comment… this is just random…**

**Unearned- Does anyone even read these little tidbits down here?**

**Overture- Yep. Best friends. Just let her sleep on the floor. 8)**

**So, how did I do?**

**Antauri: I enjoyed it, Thena.**

**Otto: XD Gibby and unicorns!**

**Gibson and Chiro: Shut up! –blush-**

**Nova: I love the Gibson and Otto slash you wrote, Thena!**

**SPRX: You love any slash, Nova.**

**Mandarin: Well, please review!**

**Jinmay: But don't flame.**

**Unless you count yelling at Reza for not posting the last few chapters of CoaUS as flaming. As long as it's that, flame all you want. I love laughing at her pain. And it's her own fault for not posting them when she finished, like she said she would be doing.**

**But I love her and she's the only real friend I have… unless you count online friends. Because then I have two friends. Reza and pikurosonai00. 8)**

**And don't worry, Reza will be back next chapter. This was only a one time thingf. Sorry I suck at writing. I'll shut up now and let you get on with your life.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm laughing. Hysterically. I'm rolling on the floor like some kind of animal.**

**I'm also lying.**

**Nice one, Thena. I'm going to stick your head in a sousaphone.**

**Antauri: Don't be mad, Reza, you **_**did**_** hack her Deviantart account.**

**Gibson: And she wrote good stories.**

**Otto: And she drew me on a balloon! :D I'm adorable!**

**Nova: Come on, Reza, don't be mad at her, you're her only real life friend.**

**SPRX: She smiled a lot when she was writing it.**

… **she did?**

**Chiro: Yeah, she was laughing and having fun with it.**

**But Thena rarely ever laughs… 8D She's finally getting happier!**

**Gibson: :D So don't be mad at her, okay?**

**Alright. I still love her. I guess… She did write really well, though, didn't she?**

**Antauri: Enough to get compliments.**

**Nova: Speaking of which, thanks to Jasper Dragonfly, EvilAntauri, pikurosonai00, and SkullWitch57 for their reviews!**

**Thena really seems to like you, pikurosonai00. She kept saying how she finally had multiple friends and actually made food for me. 8D**

**Gibson: And much love to a new reviewer! Crazy. That's it, we love you! :D**

**Otto: TO THE WOOOOOOOOOOOORDS! XD**

Nail Polish:

Jinmay swept her hand through the air a few times, looking at her freshly painted nails.

"That is so cute, Jinmay." Nova laughed.

The girl smiled and posed, "Haha, defender of Suggazoom!"

The girls had gone out, once again, to escape the stupidity and madness of the males that inhabited the Super Robot. At the moment, Jinmay was dressed as Chiro, scarf and all, her nails painted bright orange.

"This is such a nice color." Jinmay lifted the nail polish they'd used, "I wish I had more outfits to go with it."

"We could always prank the guys and use it on them while they sleep."

Jinmay paused, "Nova… you're a genius!"

Lipstick:

Antauri slowly pulled himself out of bed, pulling himself to his feet and pulling on his helmet. He rubbed his eyes slowly and yawned.

"Maybe… maybe today everyone will decide to be kind to me and not annoy me with their screaming…" He paused and thought about what he'd just said, "The day that happens, I'll sing a duet with Skeleton King at a Japanese Karaoke bar."

He walked over to the one table that stood in the room, a tea set standing upon it. He poured himself a cup and looked up to the mirror.

Horror spread across his features as he noticed the makeover he'd been given as he slept. He wore neon pink eye shadow and bright red lipstick. There were bows tied to his receptors and blush spread on his cheeks.

"NOVA!"

Blistex:

Nova and Jinmay rolled around on the floor, laughing harder than they ever had before.

Gibson stared at the other guys on the Team, "I believe this is the first time I've ever been glad I couldn't sleep due to an experiment I had to conduct."

SPRX's world had shattered and he wasn't responding to anything. Antauri was trying his hardest to get the makeup off. Chiro was hiding and refused to come out until the girls decided to remove the cosmetics.

Otto, on the other hand, was prancing around in a dress, claiming he was Pizzazz from Jem and the Holograms.

"How did you get this to stay on?" Antauri hissed, "And how do I get it off?"

Nova smiled, "Apparently, a bit of Blistex makes it stick to fur really well. And we can wash it off, don't worry."

SPRX paused, "How'd you get it to stick to Chiro?"

"They make makeup that stays on, SPRX." Jinmay smiled, "How do you think I keep mine on so well?"

"I always thought it was paint…"

Goth:

**Pairing warning! :D SPRX and Nova, and Chiro and Jinmay! Aw, that's so cute! And not sure about the Gibtauri stuff… it's not actually pairing intended, but it's how things unfold. You'll see.**

Thena stared at Reza in pure and utter horror.

"Wh-what the hell have you done?"

Reza grinned, "Aren't they adorable?"

Thena shook her head, her face turning redder with every second, "You dressed… you put… what kind of outfits are those?"

Reza smiled, "What do you mean? Those are Panty and Stocking's angel outfits. Nova's in Panty's and Jinmay has Stocking's."

"Who?"

Reza grinned, "It's an anime. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. They're fallen angels, defeating ghosts to make their way back to Heaven. Panty's goal is to sleep with one thousand men before she returns to heaven and Stocking is the sugar-obsessed goth girl."

SPRX and Chiro stared at the girls, their minds running almost completely blank.

"Wait… if Nova is Panty…" SPRX ran over to Reza and Thena, "I want to be Brief!"

"No." the pair stated flatly.

"I'd imagine you more as Corset." Reza told him, "But you and Chiro are the only two I couldn't really place as characters."

SPRX paused, "So what are Antauri, Otto, and Gibson?"

Reza grinned, "Otto is Chuck, Antauri is Scanty, and Gibson is Kneesocks!"

"You like crossdressing Gibson and Antauri, don't you?"

Reza laughed, "Definitely!"

Otto ran in the room in his Chuck costume, "Chuck Chuck Chuck!" He laughed, running around.

Staying true to their characters, Jinmay and Nova stared at Otto blankly. The green monkey ran over to Nova and she kicked him into the air, slamming a fist into him and sending him towards Jinmay. The pair used Otto as a punching bag for a while before both punching him simultaneously. The green simian flew through the air, just barely missing Antauri and Gibson as they walked in. he slammed into the wall and fell slowly.

"Chuck… Chuck…"

Gibson stared at Otto, poking him with his foot, "Are you dead?"

Reza screamed, surprising everyone. She ran over and pulled Antauri and Gibson into her arms, "So cute! Cute, cute, cute!"

Thena stared at her, "Wow… really?"

Reza set the pair down, "Do the thingy!"

Antauri blinked, "What thingy?"

Reza grinned, "Say 'RUUURUUU!' Come on, please!"

Antauri and Gibson sighed, knowing that nothing they could possibly say would convince Reza to give up on this obsessive crossdressing fad. They entwined their hands and pointed at the girl.

"You must follow the RRUUUURRUUUU!" they said in unison.

Reza grinned and ran around in circles, yelling things no one could understand no matter how well they could hear or how many languages they knew.

Gibson pulled at his skirt, "I hate this thing…"

Antauri smiled and pulled Gibson into his arms, "Miss Kneesocks, your face is red."

Gibson blushed, putting his hands to his face, "I blush easily."

Black:

"Hey, Gibson?"

The blue monkey looked at SPRX, "Yes?"

"Something's been bothering me… and I can't get it out of my head…"

"What is it?"

"How come Nova and Antauri have colored eyes… but the rest of us have black?"

Gibson paused, "I don't know… Huh…"

Otto stared at SPRX, "Whoa, dude… Mind," he put a hand to his head, "blown." He pulled the hand away, making an exploding sound.

Silver:

Valeena watched Mandarin, confused as to what he was going. The orange monkey was staring at his hands as if they had grown faces and told him that it was his destiny to eat Otto's helmet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "Huh?"

"Why are you staring at your hands?"

He looked back down at them, "I just remembered… how much I used to love how they shone. They were so amazing, silvery and shining." He sighed, "Now they're nothing but dead muscle and bone."

Valeena couldn't think of anything to say to that.

Blue:

"Why the long face, Chiro?" Otto asked.

"Don't be blue, you'll end up like Gibson." SPRX laughed.

The boy pouted, "Sorry, buys… I'm just in a down mood today…"

"Aww… cheer up, emo kid." Otto grinned, "Let's go to the arcade!"

"No, thanks…"

SPRX and Otto looked from Chiro to each other. They lifted the boy into the air, carrying him off.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! DEPRESSED MONKEY BOY, COMING THROUGH!"

Love Potion:

**Oooh, pairing time again! :D Oh, looky, Gibby and 'tauri!**

"You have to be kidding, Otto."

The green monkey pushed the vial of pink juice into Gibson's hands, "I'm not! I'm tired of you and 'tauri dancing around each other! So use this and just get it over with!"

"You made a love potion?"

"From the book you got." Otto grinned, "Just let him drink some."

Gibson sighed. He agreed, against his better judgment, just because he wanted to see what Antauri was like when he was affectionate. He slowly made his way to Antauri's room, smiling. He blushed at the thought of Antauri kissing him and hid the vial in his helmet, knocking on the door.

"Come in."

He stepped in and smiled at the silver monkey, "Hey, Antauri."

"Hello, Gibson." Antauri smiled, "I'll prepare the chess board."

"I'll make some tea." Gibson smiled and walked over to one of the few personal items Antauri had, a small black-and-gold tea set. He easily blended the herbs, smiling. He poured two cups and placed a drop of the potion Otto had made in Antauri's cup. He carefully kept his eyes on the cup that had the potion, making sure Antauri took it. He smiled as the silver monkey sipped the drink.

"Wonderful." Antauri smiled, "Thank you."

Gibson smiled, "Of course."

"Your move first."

About two minutes later Gibson had to pause when he felt Antauri's tail wrap around his.

"A-Antauri?"

"Can we postpone this game?" Antauri asked, "I… I want to kiss you…"

Gibson blushed, "A-Ant-Antauri!"

Antauri leaned over the table, pushing his lips to Gibson's. The blue monkey stiffened, unsure of what to do. His greatest wish had been fulfilled… but it wasn't real…

"I love you, Hal…" Antauri whispered, "I don't know why I chose now to tell you… I'm sorry…"

Gibson paused, "What?"

Antauri kissed him again, making the blue monkey whimper.

"I've loved you for so long…" Antauri whispered, "I just can't stop wanting to kiss you."

Gibson wrapped his arms around the silver monkey, "Don't stop. Please."

Love poison:

**Sparky and Nova! ;D**

SPRX and Otto looked at Gibson and Antauri, who were completely inseparable.

"Can you make a love potion for me and Nova?" SPRX asked.

Otto looked at his brother, "You two are worse off than Gibby and Antauri were. You two need to admit that you love one another."

"Come on, Otto? Please?"

"SPRX, if there was anything that could help you, it'd be a love _poison_."

Racing:

**Paaaairiiiiing tiiiiiiiime! Yeah… I have an awesome singing voice, admit it. … hmph. Fine, don't say anything. It's Gibtauri, you bullies! Waaaaah! Reza, no one likes my singing! Waaaaah!**

"Oh, you have to be _kidding _me!" Gibson shouted, "I'm going to strangle this stupid author!"

"Hal, focus on the story, not the author." Antauri reminded him.

"Fine. If I can't be mad at her, I'll be mad at you!" he stabbed Antauri in the chest, "Why _me_?"

Antauri smiled, "Well, to start with, you're the only person here."

Gibson paused, growling slightly.

"And you look better in purple than I do."

"That's because I'm blue, you numbskull. And black goes with everything."

You see, the problem was that Antauri and Gibson were the only two _not_ kidnapped at this point. And they had to disguise themselves to free the rest of their Team. The Super Robot lay far off in the distance, barely visible in the alien atmosphere.

So, in their attempt to blend into the rest of the strange town, Antauri and Gibson have dressed up and gone to a dance in which they believe their friends to be held captive near…

However…

"Do I have to be your _girlfriend_?"

Antauri shrugged, "You could be my wife is you wanted. Daughter would just be weird…"

"Why can't I be a man?" Gibson shouted.

"Because I don't have anything else that would blend in with these people. I'm pretty sure walking in with a sweater vest on would make you stand out."

Gibson blushed, "F-fine…"

"Now, turn around, I'm going to adjust your vocals so you sound female."

So, once Gibson sounded like a girl, the pair made their way to the dance. Gibson could feel his pulse speed up as Antauri pulled him into a dance. He tried to hide the blush he knew was on his face by lying his head on Antauri's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Antauri asked, "You seem flushed."

Gibson chuckled nervously, "I… I'm just not used to being in a dress."

Antauri smiled, "If it makes you feel any better, you look wonderful."

Gibson's blush worsened and his buried his face in Antauri's neck.

"Hal?"

"I thought I was a girl… girl's aren't named Hal."

Antauri paused, "But I like your name…"

Gibson sighed, "Yes?"

Antauri smiled, "You're lovely."

Gibson blushed. Antauri took his hand from Gibson's waist and used it to lift Gibson's head back up, smiling at him. Gibson's mind was racing, so many things going through his mind, he couldn't make sense of any of it.

"Antauri…"

"May I kiss you?"

Snuggles:

…

**Otto, say the pairing warning.**

**No.**

**Oh, Otto, don't be sad.**

…

**-sigh- fine, I'll do it my old boring way. Pairing warning: Mister Hal Gibson/Otto.**

…

Gibson yawned and set down his experiment, deciding that it wouldn't be harmful to get a nap while the chemicals reacted and stabilized. He slowly made his way to his room, stumbling along, sleep already overtaking him.

"Gibby?"

He blinked.

"Oh, darn… sorry, Otto. I thought this was my room."

"You can sleep here." Otto smiled, "Come on, let Otto snuggle you to sleep."

"Snuggles?" Gibson asked, skeptical. He paused and nodded, "Sounds good right about now."

The blue simian cuddled into Otto's arms and closed his eyes. Otto smiled and kissed Gibson's forehead.

"Sleep well."

The Talk:

Antauri blushed, "No."

"You're the closest thing he has to a father, Antauri." Nova reminded him.

"No." the black monkey crossed his arms, "It's not going to happen."

"Now you're acting like Otto." She growled, "You have to talk to him."

Antauri hit his head on the wall, "That's what school is for! That's why we send him to school! To learn things we don't care to teach him!"

She crossed her arms.

Antauri pouted, "But, Nova…"

"You have to."

"Give me three reasons."

"Alright." She held up one finger, "You're his father figure. It's the father's job to tell the son." She held up another, "You're the only guy here who's ever had sex,"

Antauri froze, "We agreed never to ever speak of that."

She sighed, "And my third reason…" She smiled as her normal silver hand quickly transformed to a large pink-and-yellow fist.

Antauri stepped back, "No need to treat me like SPRX, now…" He sighed in defeat, "Fine."

She smiled, "Yay."

Antauri groaned, "When does he get home from school? Do I have enough time to make up an excu- I mean… check something?"

"You leave the Super Robot, and I'll hurt you so bad, Gibson and Otto won't be able to fix you."

Antauri fell back and whined, "But I'm a monkey! How is a monkey supposed to tell a human about sex?"

"Do I have to remind you of-"

"That never happened." He growled, "We agreed."

"I'm home!" Chiro called, tossing his bag to the ground.

"Chiro!" Nova smiled, "Antauri has to talk to you!"

Chiro paused, "From the floor?"

Antauri looked up at him, "I'm hoping that Skeleton King infects the Super Robot and the floor eats me."

**Nail Polish- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. XD Oh, this will be fun.**

**Lipstick- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Continued from the one above it. I don't think Antauri's all that happy. XD**

**Blistex- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Last part of these three.**

**Goth- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. This one is actually based off of something Thena and I drew together. I couldn't think of anything else… hehe… I love Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. I love Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City… It's so sweet!**

**Black- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Are these color requests hinting at certain characters? BECAUSE I'M NOT CONFORMING! 8D**

**Silver- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. I think I like having Mandarin and Valeena being not-friends-but-not-enemies… **

**Blue- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. XD**

**Love Potion- Request from EvilAntauri. D'awwww…**

**Love Poison- Request from EvilAntauri. Continued from above it. 8D**

**Racing- Request from EvilAntauri. And you'll never know Gibson's answer. I'll leave it to your minds to what happened next. 8D**

**Snuggles- Request from pikurosonai00. D'awwww.**

**The Talk- Request from SkullWitch57. Poor Antauri. XD**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, everyone… I've been rather… bleh recently. No word randomizer, but I've got twelve words for you already. Hope you liked them. Go ahead and yell at me if they suck. I know.**

**Please review.**

**Antauri: … wow, Reza, you look like crap.**

**I feel like it, too. I'm going to fall asleep now. Goodbye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**What is this blasphemy?**

**Reza getting fifteen messages as soon as she gets home from school?**

**And every single one is from Fanfiction? **

**Twelve of which are reviews for the minifics and CoaUS?**

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I LOVE YOU ALL! EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED ME NO MATTER WHAT THEY REVIEWED ON, I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU! Star Trek, Xiaolin Showdown, Hetalia, or SRMTHFG, **_**I love you all**_**!**

**Antauri: Reza, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!**

**Can't! Someone bought me chocolate ice cream and it's **_**reeeeally **_**good. It's got chocolate and brownies and it's so yummy and I feel really happy!**

**And I'm mad at the BBCone Sherlock series! Why you no have third season yet? D8**

**SPRX: Oh, great, she's ranting.**

**John! Sherlock! You're gay! Get over your pathetic denial and make out already! Or snog! Whatever you weird Brits say! XD I love the British! They're so freakin' cool! Accents are hot!**

**Gibson: D-does that mean Reza thinks I'm hot? If so, I am rather disturbed…**

**And why don't people ever respect the school busses they ride? HEY, PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY PERSON I SEE THROWING TRASH AROUND ON A BUS, OR DEFILEING IT IN ANY WAY! **_**I CLEAN THOSE STUPID THINGS!**_

**Mandarin: Does anyone have duct tape?**

**HA! Moriarty's brain is floating away on a river of blood!**

**Nova: Thanks to pikurosonai00, Crazy. That's it, SkullWitch57, Jasper Dragonfly, and EvilAntauri for their reviews!**

**Look, Sherlock, it's easy. Just go up to John and force him to agree to an experiment before you tell him what it is and then KISS HIM! Ta-da! Instant snogging!**

**Otto: Updates are going to start taking a bit longer, everyone…**

**It'll piss Anderson off!**

**Chiro: Reza's getting closer to the end of her school year, so she's got to start studying for her AP test.**

**And it'll scar Anderson for life! Come on, Sherlock!**

**Jinmay: But don't worry, so long as the story says it's incomplete, she'll keep posting!**

**John will stop dating random girls if you get him to date you! Then you won't be so jealous! 8D**

**Antauri: *snaps in Reza's face* Reza! Focus! Wrong fandom!**

… **Can I do a crossover?**

**Antauri: *sighs* Yes.**

**BOO-YAH!**

Paradox:

"Gibby, what's a paradox?"

Gibson easily replied to the green simian without looking up from his book, "A statement that seems to contradict itself."

"You mean, like 'today is opposite day' and all that?"

"Exactly."

Otto paused, "Huh…"

Gibson chuckled, going back to reading.

"Fascinating…"

"Now, wait a minute, that's _my_ word!"

Reaction:

For every action there is a reaction. A positive action and reaction will build itself up, climbing higher and higher.

However, one mistake, and everything will fall. Fall like a train of dominoes, almost impossible to stop, and once fallen, the pieces are almost impossible to pick back up and place back as they had been before. Something would go wrong. A hand would slip, worsening the damage than before. A piece will be out of place, distorting the image created…

Chiro stared at his hands in utter horror.

He'd taken the row of dominoes he'd spent two years creating- his family, friend, lifestyle, and everything that made him unique- and watched it all come crashing down, falling farther and farther down the line.

"No…" He tried to pull himself to his feet, but Skeleton King's boot held him down.

"Pathetic…" The living cadaver laughed, "Absolutely pathetic."

Chiro felt tears fall from his eyes. How could this have screwed up so badly? He watched as the pieces of his life fell, falling from their place in strange angles that would be almost impossible to retrieve.

And, quicker that Chiro could register what was happening, a silver hand shot out, catching a falling piece and stopping the last few from reaching their troubled fate.

Humiliation:

"Chiro…"

The boy refused to open his door. He'd locked himself away to attempt to rebuild the ruined pattern of his life.

Nova sighed, "I'm leaving food by the door for you."

No reply.

She turned to Antauri, "He's humiliated.

Antauri sighed, "Even if we could get in there, there is nothing we can say to cheer him up. He won't listen."

"Poor kid." SPRX crossed his arms, "It wasn't his fault."

Otto pouted, "He won't even come out for the beach Sun Riders episode. The one with Aurora in a bikini…"

Gibson paused, "Really? He must be really upset."

"I wish there was something we could do to help him." Nova looked back at the door, worry filling her bright pink eyes.

Red:

"Oh… oh, Shuggazoom…" Otto put a hand to his mouth, "I'm gonna be sick…"

Nova turned away, her face paling in horror. Antauri looked at Gibson, who was working wonders with the 'I'm-completely-emotionless-right-now-don't-bother-me' look. The pair looked back at the scene before them.

Valeena. Or, it looked like Valeena. Gibson would have to run tests later to be sure. But that was her medallion on the ground. She lay lopsided, her dress torn and shredded, scratches running up and down her skin, blood pooling around her. But the scary part wasn't the pooling blood. It was the fact that Valeena (?) no longer had a recognizable face. It had repeatedly smashed against the wall behind her. Her attacker had beaten her face into the wall until she'd died.

Then… then they'd taken her blood and wrote, in the disgusting red liquid…

MONKEY TEAM

BACK OFF OR ELSE

Yellow:

Antauri shot awake, gasping for air. He looked around himself and put his head in his hands. He stumbled out of bed and walked around a while, his fur blending in with the blackness of the night. He found himself in the common room after a while and slumped into his chair, grabbing at it for support.

As soon as his eyes closed, he saw it again. Bright yellow eyes, slit pupils, the Super Robot in pieces, his friends all hurt- most likely dead… and the laughter… the laughter…

So he kept his eyes open, refusing to allow himself sleep or meditation. He couldn't risk seeing that again and scaring the Team. He couldn't risk it.

Green:

"Chiro!" Otto shouted, "Grab my camera!"

The boy did as was asked of him, "What do you want me to take a picture of?"

Otto ran to the common room and over to Nova and SPRX, "Come on, let's show him!"

Antauri looked at the trio, "I'm so glad I'm silver."

"And I'm blue." Gibson smiled, "Hooray." He moved a knight on the board, "Go."

Chiro watched as Otto lifted Nova onto his shoulders, and SPRX carefully made his way onto Nova's.

"Green!" Otto yelled.

"Yellow!" Nova laughed.

"Red!" SPRX grinned.

Chiro hesitated.

"They're a stoplight." Antauri and Gibson explained in unison.

Chiro blinked, "Oh! That's funny!" He laughed and snapped a picture.

Orange:

"Penguin. Different. Twelfth. Almond."

"Otto, what are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Bulb. Chocolate. Golf. Aardvark. Promise."

"Otto?"

"Orange. Silver. Depth."

"Otto!"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

The green simian grinned, "Listing words that don't have a rhyme."

She paused, "Oh." She smiled at him, "Okay."

The pair sat in silence for a minute.

Nova looked back up at Otto and chuckled, "Reptile."

Evil:

"You're _evil._"

"That's not nice, Otto."

"You're _eeeeeevil_."

Antauri sighed, "Why is Gibson evil, Otto?"

"He stole my cookie." Otto pouted.

Dark:

**Gibtauri! :D**

It was dark. Everything. The lighting, the atmosphere, everything. And it scared Gibson to no end. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to block away the darkness.

"An… Antauri…" he whispered, "Where are you?"

A cackle broke through the air, making Gibson's fur stand on end. He quickened his pace, searching for the missing silver simian.

"Antauri?" He hissed, not wanting to be too loud, "Antauri, where are you?"

No response. Gibson glanced around, trying to find any hint of him.

"…l…"

"Antauri?"

"Hal…"

Gibson quickly followed the voice, running to it.

"Hal!"

"Antauri!"

Gibson burst into the room with the source of the voice he'd always loved so much, grinning; wanting to wrap his arms around Antauri and just kiss him until the end of time.

"Hello, Gibson."

Gibson stared in horror.

Mandarin smirked, "Like it? I recorded it after the last time we kidnapped him. He seems to like your name. Easy bait for a lovesick monkey."

Drills replaced hands, "Where is he?"

Hands grabbed Gibson's drills from behind. Mandarin ran over and grabbed the blue simian from around his neck, holding him tightly as Valeena began to pull at the drills, breaking wire and ripping metal. Gibson watched in horror as the drills flew off his arms, discarded to the side of the room.

"Defenseless." Mandarin smirked, "and now, offline."

Corrupted:

"A completely mechanical body." Valeena chuckled, "So easy to manipulate."

Mandarin watched idly as Antauri's programming was changed, rewired, and completely screwed over.

"So easily corrupted."

He stood and looked at her, "Call me what his reprogramming is done. I have a few things I want to try with him."

"Eventually, you'll have your family back, Mandarin." Valeena smiled at him, "Wouldn't you like that?"

Mandarin paused, "Yes… I would."

Deduction:

**Hey, look! :D This one's a crossover! The pairings are: SPRX/Nova (D'awww) me and Mandy (Because I'm adorable!) Gibby and 'tauri (Like a BAWS!) and Chiro/Jinmay (Canon FTW!) So, to the sto—hm? Oh, another pairing? Who, Valeena and SK? No… who are these people? Okay, okay, you're the writer. I'll let you do your thing. Apparently, it's got John/Sherlock and Mycroft/Lestrade, too. Whoever they are.**

"I'm _bored_."

"You're always bored when no one's been violently murdered." John sighed, looking over his newspaper, "Why don't you yell at the telly some?"

"Boring." Sherlock groaned, "Where are my cigarettes?"

"I fed them to the skull."

Sherlock stared at John for a while, "That doesn't make any sense."

"Exactly why I said it, to confuse you. Now shut up and let me read the bloody paper!"

"John, I _need _some."

John folded the paper and stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sherlock asked.

John grabbed the Consulting Detective, pulling him to his feet and grabbing the dark blue scarf, pulling it around Sherlock's neck, "We're going out and finding something to do so that you will shut up."

"Can we cause someone to be violently murdered?"

"No."

John and Sherlock, however, never made it outside. When they opened the door, a boy stood there. His hair was messy and black as pitch, his eyes bluer than the pair had seen anywhere. His white clothes were ripped and reddening in places and he was panting.

"H-hello… I heard… I heard you help people… who have problems…"

"Good God." John helped the boy in, "Sherlock, go get my first aid kit!"

"No, it's fine." The child smiled, "I'll heal in a few minutes." He laughed, "It kinda comes with the outfit."

Sherlock paused, "Who are you?"

"Name's Chiro, I'm the leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. And… we have a bit of a problem."

"What's that?" John asked.

"We've crash landed."

**Paradox- Request from Pikurosonai00. Gibson and Otto being cute. 83**

**Reaction- Request from SkullWitch57. Chiro screwed up… he screwed up bad. And I wanted to do a domino metaphor.**

**Humiliation- Request from SkullWitch57. Continued from the one above it. Poor Chiro. 8(**

**Red- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. DUN DUN DUN! This is why you don't watch the Sherlock episode: The Hounds of Baskerville and then go write a story… Small children are going to cry.**

**Yellow- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Hm… this may develop into something bigger. Then again, it may not. *shrug***

**Green- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Something random to interrupt the serious and strange ones from before it.**

**Orange- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. 8D Nova and Otto being cute!**

**Evil- Request from EvilAntauri. **_**This**_** is the one I should have watched Sherlock for. XD**

**Dark- Request from EvilAntauri. Why so many dark stories, Reza? Jeez. You'd think I was in a dark mood, but I'm not.**

**Corrupted- Request from EvilAntauri. MANDY! WHY YOU SO CUTE? 8D**

**Deduction- ANTAURI SAID I COULD DO IT! HE SAID IT, THERE, AT THE TOP! HE SAID SO! I WIN! 83 I'm so gonna continue this. Sherlock is so hawt. And gay for John. So gay…**

**So, yeah! Sorry, still no Word Randomizer, not a lot of time and I don't want you waiting too long for these and getting mad at me. I'm getting Spring Break soon, so I should be posting a bit more frequently, so long as I don't have anything pop up suddenly.**

**Antauri: Reza, can you please turn off Stayin' Alive?**

**What, why?**

**Gibson: Because after two hundred and seventy-three times, the song gets old.**

**Nova: Very old.**

**Whether you're a brother  
>or whether you're a mother<br>You're stayin' alive  
>Stayin' alive!<strong>

**Otto: Please review!**

**Ah-ha-ha-ha  
>Stayin' alive<br>Stayin' alive!**

**SPRX: Don't flame. Death will come to you.**

**Ah-ha-ha-ha  
>Stayin' ali~~ve!<strong>

**Chiro: I'm going to Spearo her iPod, I swear it…**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry these are taking so long, guys…**

**Antauri: Don't drop out of our fandom, Reza! D:**

**I'm trying not to, believe me!**

**Otto: NOOOOO!**

**Gibson: TT_TT**

**But I'm starting to get writer's block and I can't focus on SRMTHFG! D8**

**SPRX: Don't leave us!**

**Mandarin: You're one of the few people that recognize me as a once-good character!**

**Sakko: And me as a character!**

**Jinmay: And I've got enough haters already… Why don't people like me?**

**Chiro: I like your stories, Reza! Don't leave us!**

**I'm trying not to, I swear!**

**Thanks to pikurosonai00, Jasper Dragonfly, and Crazy. That's it for their reviews!**

Colors:

Antauri grabbed his helmet, throwing it across the room. It missed Chiro by centimeters and bounded off the wall slightly, falling to the floor and rolling for a little bit. The silver monkey cried out and started to claw at his optics, trying to pull them off.

"Antauri!" Nova tried to stop him, but as soon as she touched him, he lashed out and threw her back.

Normally, eh would've apologized for hurting her. However, this time, he just continued to struggle. He couldn't see. He didn't know what was going on. Colors flashed through his mind, laughter filling his auditory pathways. He didn't know anything of what was going on around him. For all he knew, Mr. Cheepers had come to life and wanted to eat him.

"Antauri, calm down!" Gibson shouted, "Please!"

"I can't get close enough to shut him down!" SPRX shouted over Antauri's tortured shouting.

Otto grabbed Antauri's helmet, running his fingers along the inside, "Got it." He touched a few points and Antauri fell to the ground, deactivated.

"How did you…" Chiro was interrupted by Otto's smile.

"His helmet's connected to his brain. You can control most of his actions through this." He paused, "But we'd have to scan him to see why he freaked out like that."

Gibson gathered Antauri into his arms, "Let's go."

Flowers:

**Oooh, look, Sparky and his girlfriend. :D SPRX/Nova!**

"Ta-da!"

Nova blinked, staring at the bouquet of flowers before her.

"What's this for?" She chuckled, taking them.

SPRX grinned, "I saw them and thought you would like them. What do you think?"

She smiled, "They're wonderful." She sniffed them lightly before leaning over and kissing SPRX on the lips, "Thank you."

He grinned, "It was nothing."

Nova turned, going to put her new flowers in a vase. SPRX watched her walk off, beaming.

'_I got my kiss.'_

Water:

It closed around him, covering every inch of his skin and escaping into his lungs. He couldn't breathe. Oxygen left his body and he began to trash around in the venomous liquid that took hold of him, it's curse enacting upon him.

"GIBSON!"

The blue monkey turned in the water, watching with saddening eyes as the Captain sink farther into the deep.

And he was gone.

Snow:

Cold.

So cold.

Nova wrapped her arms around herself, trying to restart her heat coils. But they'd frosted over. Why did it have to be so cold?

"SPRX… Gibson… someone… help me…"

Lost in a frozen, barren wasteland, surrounded but nothing but mounds of ever-piling snow. She felt she was going mad. She could get warm and she was _so cold_.

So very cold…

Treat:

**This one has a brief mention of Chiro/Jinmay**

"You have two choices, Chiro."

The boy stared at Antauri, fear filling his bright blue eyes. Nova smiled, leaning closer to him.

"Your first choice is to do what we say." She smirked.

"Your second," Gibson held up two fingers, "I'm sure you can guess."

Otto grinned, "I GOT CANDY!"

Chiro looked at SPRX, hoping the red monkey could save him.

"Choose, kid." SPRX snapped.

"I told you guys already, I can't!" Chiro protested.

"Oh, come on, Chiro, we're not asking you to kill yourself." Gibson rolled his eyes.

"I GOT _CANDY_!"

"Shush, Otto." SPRX chided his brother.

"We just want you to treat us to some ice cream!" Nova pouted, "How hard is that?"

"I'm going to tre-"

Antauri glared, "Jinmay is four planetary systems away, she is not coming back any time soon. You can find it in your heart to treat four monkeys to some ice cream."

Chiro paused, "Four?"

Gibson laughed, "You honestly think we're going to let Otto around people when he's hyped up?"

"He's scarier than Skeleton King!" Nova smiled, "Come on, Chiro. Please?"

The boy sighed, "Fine."

Seduce:

**Whoa, whoa, whoa… Gibtauri **_**and**_** Gibotto? What is this BLASPHEMY?**

Arguments among the Monkey Team members was common. SPRX would fight with Gibson, Antauri would disagree with Chiro, Nova would bicker with SPRX, and Otto sat around looking adorable…

However, they rarely ever escalated to this.

"We'll split up." Chiro told the team, "Find the Formless, they have to be hiding somewhere."

"I'll go with Gibson!"

The blue monkey blinked, turning to Antauri and Otto, who were glaring each other down.

"Um, guys?" Gibson asked, "It doesn't matter who goes with whom…"

The pair didn't break their glares, the tension in the air building.

Nova coughed, "I'll go with Gibson, then. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran off to search. SPRX and Chiro left together, leaving Antauri and Otto.

"Stay away from Gibby, he's mine!" Otto shouted.

Antauri growled, "How could Hal possibly be attracted to one a low IQ such as yours?"

Otto poked at Antauri's metal chest, "At least I have a heart!"

"I am capable of emotion! You don't even understand half the things he says!"

"You wouldn't be able to show him any affection if you tried!"

"At least I don't annoy him to no end!"

They growled at each other for a few minutes, teeth bared and on the verge of actually attacking each other.

"Then we'll let him decide." Antauri smirked, "Whoever can seduce Gibson into a kiss first wins, and the other must back down."

Otto grinned, "Wonderful. Kiss in the mouth, though, not some petty cheek kiss."

"Deal."

Goodbye:

"Reza, I don't like this word." Otto mumbled, "Goodbye means forever."

Reza reached behind her head, scratching nervously, "I-I'm sorry, guys... I don't think i can keep up with this any more. I'm pretty sure I've fallen out of this fandom." She sighed and put her hand down, "I still love you guys.

"We'll miss your stories about us." Gibson told her, "As painful and depressing as some were, we still loved them."

Nova jumped into the girl's arms, hugging her, "Bye, Reza..."

Reza smiled, "Hey, cheer up. Maybe I'll jump back into your guys' stuff and start this up again. Just think of this as an extended break. I mean, I started to fall into an old fandom a while ago. I can fall into yours again, too."

SPRX grinned, "Bye, Reza!"

She looked down at him, "See ya later, Sparky."

He chuckled, crossing his arms, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. No need to go sentimental."

"I don't want you to leave! Everyone but you hates me!" Sakko sobbed, grabbing into Reza's boots and refusing to let go.

"Sakko..." She set Nova down and lifted the miniature pink simian, "Don't worry. I'll always think of you as the cutest villain anywhere."

"Hey!" Mandarin snapped, "I thought I was adorable to you?"

"Yes, but you're Mandarin. You don't count as evil, you're just confused as hell."

Chiro and Jinmay both hugged the older girl.

"Bye, Reza." Chiro smiled.

Jinmay chuckled, "We'll all miss you."

"I won't. Traitor."

Reza's heart sank, "Antauri..."

"No." The silver monkey was turned away from her, arms crossed, "You don't deserve to even state my name."

She fell to her knees and gathered him up in her arms, "You'll always be my favorite. You're strong, wise, fatherly, beautiful, and wonderful. Don't hate me. Please."

"No."

She tightened her grip, "Fine." She stood,m lifted Antauri up with her, "Jinmay, you are now the pilot of the Brain Scrambler. Antauri will forever remained locked away in my hall closet from now on."

"Let me go, deserter!"

"No!" She shouted, "Not unless you give me a proper goodbye! Antauri, I don't like this any more than you do, but unlike you, my entire world isn't this fandom! I grow up and I move on! I'm sorry!" She rested her head on his helmet, "I'm so sorry... I've tried, I really have. I even tried to write an entirely new story with you guys. But it never worked how I wanted. I couldn't stop thinking about throwing Sherlock Holmes or Dave Strider into the mix. I can't even put Skeleton King in this part because I've forgotten how to write him. Valeena's personality has almost completely slipped my mind, which is why she is also absent. I've written all I can... I'm so sorry."

He pulled out of her arms and spun around, hugging her as tightly as he could, "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too, Antauri. I'm going to miss you all."

**Colors- Request from Jasper Dragonfly and sorta kinda what pikurosonai00 wanted… I mentioned Mr. Cheepers. Does that count? Still doing dark stuff… jeez, what's wrong with me? XP I guess this is kinda continued from Yellow in the previous chapter.**

**Flowers- Request from Jasper Dragonfly and Crazy. That's it. Awww. Sparky wanted a kiss.**

**Water- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. What is it with me and writing about Gibson being scarred over Captain Protesis?**

**Snow- Request from Jasper Dragonfly. Why am I so mean to these guys? D8**

**Treat- What's this? A Word Randomizer word? LE GASP! I had no idea what to do for this. So I BSed it.**

**Seduce- Gibtauri versus Gibotto!**

**Goodbye- I'm sorry, everyone. Forgive me...**

**Goodbye.**

**~~...~~**


End file.
